


Réflexion

by Somnis



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chapter 387 spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics, first part is romekage, oikage appears later, prequel/sequel/mirror to Résonance, soulmates AU where they can feel each other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 120,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Il crut qu’il allait passer le reste de son existence seul dans cette cave, qu’il y mourrait là, à vingt-deux ans, enterré avec ses regrets."J’aurais dû voir ma famille plus souvent. J’aurais dû profiter à fond avec Nico au lieu de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J’aurais dû dire le fond de ma pensée à Oikawa. Que je l’admirais, que je l’aimais un peu, et qu’il a tout gâché."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, minor hiruhoshi, minor kenhina - Relationship
Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758520
Comments: 372
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, me revoilà avec la fic complétive de Résonance.  
> Clairement, on change d'ambiance. Les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs, lourds et consistants ; l'histoire est chronologique ; le poids du suspens n'est pas présent comme dans une fic d'enquête. Mais on garde les mêmes personnages, le même univers, et finalement tout tournera autour de Résonance. De fait, la fic se construit par 7 chapitres pré-Résonance, le chapitre 8 reprendra les mêmes événements, et ceux qui suivront s'attacheront aux conséquences. 
> 
> Et voici donc le premier chapitre. Chapitre d'amorce, très narratif, j'espère qu'il ne vous perdra pas trop... Dans tous les cas, le chapitre 2 sortira mardi, pour rapidement entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Angsty angst ahead. 
> 
> Sur ce allons-y, je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture ;D

La première fois que Kageyama Tobio entendit parler des âmes sœurs, ce fut à sept ans, un soir de printemps, alors qu’il jouait au volley dans la cour avec son grand-père Kazuyo.

C’était leur petit rituel –les parents rentraient toujours trop tard, quand Tobio était couché, alors c’était Kazuyo qui s’occupait de lui et de sa sœur Miwa. Il les emmenait avec lui au gymnase où il coachait une équipe féminine, prenait soin d’eux, parfois regardait un match de volley avec Tobio à la télé ; et, quand il faisait assez beau, ils s’entraînaient un peu derrière la maison. Ce jour-là, ils faisaient un exercice de réception.

-Baisse les hanches, conseillait Kazuyo. Accompagne la balle.

C’est à ce moment que Miwa, qui venait juste de recevoir son diplôme de Kitagawa Daiichi, ouvrit la baie vitrée et déclara tout net qu’elle changeait de club au lycée.

-Quoi, Miwa-chan ? s’étonna Kazuyo. Tu arrêtes le volley ?

Il n’avait pas l’air en colère, simplement surpris. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Tobio avait toujours vu Miwa faire du volley-ball, et lui n’imaginait pas vraiment qu’elle puisse arrêter pour de vrai. A vrai dire, depuis sa simplicité enfantine, il espérait juste que Kazuyo se retourne vers lui et qu’ils continuent à jouer tant qu’il n’était pas encore trop tard.

Sa sœur leur tourna simplement le dos pour fixer son téléphone, faisant voleter sa chevelure d’encre au passage :

-Ouais. Je n’ai pas envie de couper mes cheveux, mais l’équipe féminine du lycée a une règle tacite qui dit de les avoir courts. Tu vas aussi me dire que c’est une raison stupide ?

-Pourquoi je dirais ça ?

-Mon copain a dit que c’était stupide.

A partir de là, Kazuyo parut davantage choqué par le fait que sa petite-fille ait un copain plutôt que par son choix d’arrêter le volley. Tobio passa outre, lui jouait toujours et c’était ce qui importait ; mais quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu’il rentrait du gymnase avec son grand-père, le sujet fut remis sur le tapis :

-Tobio, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Miwa a un petit-copain ?

-Non ?

Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui l’intéressait, à vrai dire, mais il ne refusait jamais de parler avec Kazuyo. Il sentait que c’était la seule personne avec qui il était vraiment complice, avec qui il partageait quelque chose de sincère ; être avec lui et écouter sa voix l’apaisait.

-C’est parce qu’elle est arrivée à l’âge où les âmes sœurs se déclenchent, déclara son grand-père. Tu le sentiras aussi vers quatorze ou quinze ans.

-Les âmes sœurs ? répéta Tobio intrigué.

Il en entendait régulièrement parler, mais n’y prêtait pas d’attention particulière. Kazuyo lui adressa un sourire, et de petites rides apparurent autour de ses yeux, preuve qu’il était de nature enjouée.

-C’est ça. Il y a une personne dans le monde qui est exactement faite pour toi, et tu la découvriras à cet âge-là. Et pour vous guider l’un vers l’autre, vous serez reliés par un lien spécial, tu pourras tout sentir de ses sensations, ses sentiments, et ce sera pareil de son côté.

-C’est vrai ?

-Bien sûr !

Son grand-père lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection, puis son regard se fit un peu plus lointain, et son sourire un peu plus tendre :

-C’est la plus belle chose qui existe. La nature est vraiment bien faite.

Tobio se contenta de hocher la tête. _J’espère que la mienne fait du volley aussi. Comme ça, on pourra jouer ensemble._

Miwa leur présenta son petit-ami dans les jours qui suivirent, et leur alchimie était évidente. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, même pour les plus petites choses ; et ses parents étaient ravis de voir leur fille déjà casée. C’était toujours un soulagement de voir que quelqu’un trouvait son âme sœur assez tôt, ça évitait les dérives, ça créait la certitude qu’il s’agissait de la bonne personne.

-Comme prévu, le copain de Miwa lui correspond tout à fait, déclara joyeusement Kazuyo en le bordant ce soir-là. C’est une bonne chose pour elle, d’avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Ne manque plus que toi dans la famille, Tobio !

Les yeux de Tobio commençaient déjà à se fermer, mais il entendit tout de même son grand-père dire doucement avant d’éteindre la lumière :

-J’espère que je serai encore là pour rencontrer la tienne.

Les mois passaient. Tobio commença à faire du volley à l’école, Miwa ramenait son petit-ami à la maison, Kazuyo se rendait de plus en plus souvent à l’hôpital, et pour des séjours de plus en plus longs.

Le niveau de l’école primaire ne tarda pas à lasser Tobio, et il entra au collège avec l’espoir d’être entouré par des coéquipiers stimulants et qui auraient des choses à lui apprendre. Là, son attention fut tout de suite attirée par un joueur nettement supérieur aux autres.

-Il y a un troisième année, racontait-il avec enthousiasme à Kazuyo lors d’une de ses visites à l’hôpital, il a un super bon service.

Cet aîné, Oikawa Tooru, était aussi le capitaine de l’équipe et le passeur titulaire. Kageyama était fasciné par sa technique, par sa détermination, par son charisme ; entre tous, il n’avait d’yeux que pour lui et pour son service. Oikawa ne semblait pas décidé à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, cependant, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui lancer une remarque blessante si Tobio se hasardait à demander –mais ça allait, Kazuyo lui avait dit que c’était normal. Ils étaient rivaux, après tout, et la pensée d’être un jour au même niveau qu’Oikawa le faisait frémir d’envie.

Leurs rapports se dégradèrent tandis que l’année scolaire avançait, même si le vice-capitaine et petit-ami d’Oikawa, Iwaizumi, essayait d’arranger les choses de son mieux. Tobio les voyait toujours à deux au collège, que ce soit au volley, à la cantine ou dans les couloirs, et parfois se tenant la main pour bien montrer qu’ils sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient quinze ans, c’était l’âge de reconnaissance, et Kageyama déduisit simplement qu’ils devaient être âmes sœurs.

Sa première année de collège s’acheva, et ce fut à partir de là que les choses commencèrent à dégénérer.

Kindaichi et Kunimi, avec qui il entretenait de plutôt bons rapports jusque là, se révélèrent incapables de suivre son rythme. Tobio s’isola peu à peu tandis que l’écart technique entre les autres joueurs et lui se faisait toujours plus sentir. Kazuyo passait maintenant tout son temps à l’hôpital –il ne pouvait plus jouer, et Kageyama se faisait des passes pour lui-même dans la cour où ils s’entraînaient tous les deux encore quelques années plus tôt. C’était tout juste s’ils regardaient encore des matchs ensemble, sur un PC portable à l’hôpital –et à chaque fois, son grand-père s’endormait avant la fin.

La maison était tristement vide maintenant que Miwa avait emménagé avec son âme sœur, plus loin dans la région pour suivre une école de coiffure prestigieuse. Ses parents n’étaient toujours pas présents, et Tobio s’en accommoda, s’occupant seul tout le temps où il n’était ni au collège ni à l’entraînement. Et quand il atteignit quatorze ans, il commença à se demander si les premiers signes de son âme sœur allaient arriver.

Tout ce qu’il reçut comme signe fut le décès de Kazuyo.

Il s’y attendait depuis un certain temps, à vrai dire. Son état n’avait fait qu’empirer ces dernières années. Mais le voir parti pour de bon était tout autre chose.

Miwa resta avec lui quelques jours, puis partit de nouveau, ses parents continuèrent à travailler –ce n’était pas dans sa famille qu’il trouverait du réconfort. Il n’avait pas d’amis pour partager sa peine, tout ce qu’il avait était à peine des coéquipiers. Alors, comme il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa douleur, il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire ; s’entraîner plus longtemps, plus durement, sans jamais se laisser de répit.

-Tes passes sont trop rapides ! s’écria un jour Kindaichi. On ne peut pas les frapper !

_Ils ne comprennent pas._

-Alors accélère !

Gagner était devenu une obsession, et il s’y jetait corps et âme pour rester actif et éviter de ruminer. S’il était le seul à le vouloir, tant pis. S’il était le seul bon joueur de son équipe, tant pis. Mais occuper son esprit à des stratégies de jeu et épuiser ses muscles ne suffisait jamais à estomper la douleur qui s’était ancrée en lui depuis le mort de son grand-père –celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui le connaissait par cœur, le seul qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre.

Mais quelqu’un d’autre le comprendrait peut-être. Si une personne était faite pour lui, s’il avait vraiment une âme sœur, alors ce serait la meilleure personne à qui se confier et sur qui se reposer. C’était un petit espoir, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait, alors il s’y accrocha… d’autant plus que les premiers signes apparaissaient.

Il ressentait certaines choses qui, il le sentait, ne venaient pas de lui. De la joie, de l’affection, de la déception, diverses choses, mais elles l’effleuraient à peine –tous les sentiments positifs qui venaient de ce lien extérieur n’arrivaient pas à percer sa carapace. Il était encore trop affecté par le deuil, trop seul, trop triste et trop en colère. La première fois qu’il sentit nettement quelque chose, c’était un soir où il s’entraînait à servir, seul dans le gymnase de Kitagawa Daiichi, lorsque son genou lâcha soudainement.

Sa première pensée fut qu’il s’était blessé. Ça n’aurait rien d’étonnant, vu l’entraînement rigoureux qu’il s’infligeait. Il retira sa genouillère, palpa la peau, essayant de voir s’il trouvait quelque chose d’anormal. Mais rien ne se passait, ça ne gonflait pas, aucune rougeur, aucun bleu, rien –et il comprit que ce n’était pas lui qui venait de se faire mal.

A vrai dire, cet événement qu’il vit d’abord comme quelque chose d’assez positif, la certitude d’avoir une âme sœur, se tourna vite en handicap. Son genou le faisait souffrir alors même qu’il savait qu’il n’y avait aucun problème, cela ralentissait son jeu, et il réagit comme il l’avait toujours fait, par réflexe, par mécanisme de défense.

En étant plus dur avec lui-même. Et avec les autres.

-Plus vite ! s’exaspéra-t-il en voyant que Kindaichi n’arrivait pas à frapper ses passes.

-T’abuses, là ! s’énerva le champion.

-C’est moi qui gère, répliqua Kageyama. Si tu veux gagner, cale-toi sur moi.

-C’est faux, intervint Kunimi complètement blasé par la situation. Et si tu ne comprends pas ça, tu ne pourras jamais travailler en équipe. Tu seras toujours un roi solitaire.

Tobio aurait dû le voir venir, aurait dû sentir que le point de rupture était proche. Mais la violence de ses sentiments l’aveuglait toujours, et il continua à faire ce qu’il faisait de mieux –contrôler un terrain. Et quand, en pleine finale départementale, ses coéquipiers décidèrent de ne plus le suivre et laissèrent tomber la balle, il ne trouva même plus la force d’être irrité.

Il digéra le choc sur le banc, et dès que le match fut terminé, il esquiva son équipe. Pas question de retourner aux vestiaires avec eux ; il voulait rester seul, trouver un coin tranquille, et chercha les toilettes pour s’isoler.

Ce fut là qu’il tomba sur Oikawa, et son cœur se serra aussitôt. _Il a tout vu._

-Tobio-chan, le salua son aîné.

-Oikawa-san. Tu es venu voir le match ?

C’est une question rhétorique, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. Faire face à Oikawa le privait toujours de ses moyens, et aujourd’hui plus que jamais.

-Oui. Et je ne suis pas déçu.

Oikawa le regardait d’une manière étrange. _Il doit avoir honte de moi._ Tobio resta immobile quand il s’approcha un peu, mais son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, et il se demanda si son aîné pouvait l’entendre.

-Tobio, lui murmura Oikawa avec une feinte gentillesse. Ne viens pas à Aoba.

Kageyama mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait traversé beaucoup de choses récemment, mais c’était bizarrement ces quelques mots qui provoquaient en lui une sale envie de pleurer. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait rejeter –tous ses coéquipiers venaient de lui tourner le dos. Mais que ça vienne d’Oikawa était le coup de grâce. Un aîné qu’il admirait, un joueur qu’il avait voulu imiter, quelqu’un à qui il se raccrochait comme un modèle –une des rares choses à quoi il se raccrochait depuis que les choses partaient en vrille. Lui aussi le laissait tomber, et même si ça n’avait rien d’étonnant, il ressentit la pointe de douleur avec une acuité particulière.

La fin de l’année fut simplement désastreuse. Il savait déjà qu’il avait raté l’examen pour entrer à Shiratorizawa, mais vérifia tout de même –la chance ne lui sourit pas, il n’était pas le bienvenu là-bas. Apprendre qu’il était refusé dans une des meilleures écoles de la préfecture était une chose, mais savoir qu’il ne pourrait pas suivre les traces de Kazuyo en intégrant leur équipe était une déception d’un autre genre. Il avait reçu une recommandation pour Aoba Johsai, mais les mots d’Oikawa lui restaient gravés en tête, et il oublia l’idée. Finalement, la réponse apparut juste avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes ; il était en train de faire des courses quand il entendit des lycéens parler entre eux pour se plaindre :

-J’arrête le volley l’année prochaine, je change de club. Tanaka et Nishinoya ont le courage de rester, mais pas moi, honnêtement –les entraînements du coach Ukai, c’est juste de la torture.

 _Ukai_. Ce nom lui était familier. Il chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant de replacer –il avait déjà entendu son grand-père parler de lui, Ukai était aussi un coach et ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Ils avaient dû se fréquenter, Tobio l’avait peut-être même croisé sans s’en souvenir. Il entraînait Karasuno l’année où ce lycée s’était qualifié pour les Nationales, et Tobio se souvenait les avoir regardées avec son grand-père à l’époque.

S’il était revenu, le lycée Karasuno retrouverait probablement ses chances. Finalement, c’était peut-être le choix à faire.

Il entra donc à Karasuno, et découvrit que la seule raison qu’il avait d’y entrer avait disparu. Ukai s’était retiré pour de bon. Une nouvelle déception qui s’ajoutait aux autres, mais il commençait à avoir l’habitude.

Les premiers jours à Karasuno furent difficiles. Il devait faire ses preuves pour gagner sa place en tant que passeur –c’était sa place, il refuserait de jouer autre chose, il voulait le poste qui touchait le plus la balle, Kazuyo avait eu l’air si heureux quand il avait dit que c’était ce qu’il voulait faire. Hinata lui tapait sur les nerfs, et plus encore Tsukishima qui n’hésitait pas à jeter du sel sur des plaies mal refermées –ses coéquipiers qui l’avaient abandonné, _ne viens pas à Aoba_.

Et les âmes sœurs.

Ce qui n’était qu’un élément encore mal connu et secondaire au collège était prépondérant au lycée. Quasiment tout le monde avait trouvé la sienne, et l’équipe ne faisait pas exception, des paires se détachaient très nettement –Daichi et Suga, par exemple. Le sujet semblait partout, tout le temps, les profs en parlaient en cours, ses camarades évoquaient sans cesse leurs propres moitiés entre eux, et dès que quelqu’un se mettait en couple, la première question était nécessairement de savoir si les deux étaient liés. Miwa s’était déjà casée à son âge, et le fait d’être toujours seul commençait à ajouter un nouveau complexe à sa liste déjà bien assez longue.

Il la sentait, pourtant. En plus des douleurs occasionnelles au genou, il ressentait des émotions qui normalement ne trouvaient pas de place chez lui, de l’amusement, de l’amour, de la gaieté. Les âmes sœurs se croisaient forcément, c’était la règle –mais quand la rencontrerait-il ? Est-ce que cette personne pouvait mettre fin à la suite de mauvaises nouvelles qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir depuis une année ? Est-ce qu’enfin, il pourrait trouver un écho chez quelqu’un, de la compréhension, peut-être même de l’affection, au moins avoir une personne avec qui il serait à l’aise, avec qui il pourrait être lui-même ?

Cet espoir s’envola comme les autres.

Le manager, Takeda, annonça qu’ils décrochaient un match d’entraînement contre l’équipe d’Aoba, et Tobio ne savait que penser. C’était là où se trouvaient Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa, tant de personnes qui avaient rendu clair leur mépris vis-à-vis de lui. Mais c’était une nouvelle année, une nouvelle équipe, il avait trouvé une combinaison avec Hinata qui pouvait s’avérer fructueuse ; alors il accepta.

Il était seul ce soir-là, ses parents ne rentreraient encore que tard. Il se fit à manger songeusement, imaginant différentes possibilités d’attaque pour le mardi suivant, puis décida d’appliquer les conseils de Kazuyo de prendre aussi du temps pour rester en bonne condition physique et ne fit pas de zèle ce soir-là. Il s’assit à son bureau, ouvrit son PC portable et chercha un match à regarder en attendant de dormir –la finale de la ligue mondiale 2010 lui parut décente. Les équipes nationales des finalistes, la Russie et le Brésil, étaient parmi les meilleures du monde, voir un peu de beau jeu ne serait pas de refus… et s’il pouvait observer quelques mouvements intéressants à reproduire…

Il était en train de regarder rêveusement le ralenti d’une attaque de Nicolas Romero quand une douleur aiguë lui transperça la cheville.

Il ne se fit plus prendre –il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’une douleur si brutale apparaisse chez lui sans raison. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait mal, c’était son âme sœur qui venait de se blesser –une petite entorse, probablement, et malgré lui, Tobio espéra qu’elle aille bien. Il avait déduit qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un de sportif, et ça le rassurait un peu, à vrai dire : le jour où ils se rencontreraient, ils auraient au moins un point commun à partager. Même s’ils étaient âmes sœurs et étaient théoriquement faits pour être ensemble, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Le mardi arriva rapidement. L’équipe de Karasuno partit en minibus après les cours pour rallier le lycée d’Aoba, et même si Tobio sentait lentement l’appréhension monter, il fut distrait par Hinata le temps du trajet. Il croisa Kindaichi mais l’ignora, ne vit pas Oikawa dans le gymnase sans savoir s’il devait en être soulagé, et quand le match commença, il laissa la tension du jeu l’immerger pour penser à autre chose.

Ils venaient de gagner le deuxième set quand une bande de filles se mit à crier, et cela ne pouvait annoncer qu’une chose : Oikawa était arrivé. Tobio l’aperçut immédiatement, près du coach, tout sourire, et une sensation violente l’étreignit en retrouvant son ancien senpai.

-Ah, Oikawa, l’accueillit le coach d’Aoba. Comment va ta cheville ?

-Niquel ! Je peux reprendre l’entraînement normal. Ce n’était qu’une petite entorse.

_Ta cheville._

_Une petite entorse._

Kageyama ouvrit de grands yeux. Une simple coïncidence ? Ou bien… Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à la pensée de ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage que Tanaka lui demandait qui était ce beau gosse hautement énervant.

Ils reprirent le jeu, mais Kageyama avait la tête ailleurs, et quand Oikawa entra sur le terrain, il reçut un nouveau coup au cœur. Il portait une genouillère médicale –une nouvelle concordance avec ce qu’il avait ressenti.

Mais Oikawa n’était-il pas avec Iwaizumi ? Tobio ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait sûrement une erreur quelque part, ce n’était peut-être qu’une idée qu’il se faisait… ? Mais non, au fond, il sentait que c’était bel et bien la réalité. De l’enthousiasme, de l’amusement, un peu de pression le parcouraient alors qu’il y était imperméable l’instant d’avant. Il vit Oikawa servir ace sur ace en visant Tsukishima, et comprit que la délectation qu’il éprouvait à ce moment ne venait pas seulement de son antipathie pour le blondin.

_Oikawa-san est mon âme sœur._

Il resta silencieux tout le trajet retour, ne sachant que faire. Oikawa le savait-il ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, depuis quand en était-il conscient ? Il avait toujours l’air complice avec Iwaizumi, ils devaient toujours sortir ensemble… Kageyama ferma les yeux. Il était lié à la pire personne possible. Oikawa l’avait déjà rejeté, après le match de Kitaichi –comment pouvait-il seulement espérer qu’il leur donne une chance ?

Il envoya tout de même un message, par conscience, sachant déjà que ça échouerait. Au point où il en était, l’échec était en passe de devenir la routine.

 **Moi** : Oikawa-san, excuse-moi de te déranger.

 **Moi** : Je crois que je suis ton âme sœur.

Il attendit quelques minutes. Est-ce qu’Oikawa pouvait percevoir ses sentiments ? Et si oui, jusqu’à quel point ? Lui avait un peu de mal à démêler tout ça, les siens étaient trop forts, trop intenses, ne laissaient que peu de place à ce que son âme sœur pouvait bien ressentir en dehors de brefs moments où ils étaient proches. Son téléphone vibra.

 **Oikawa-san** : Non, je ne pense pas.

Est-ce qu’il disait la vérité ? Mentait ? C’était du bluff ? Mais alors comment expliquer tout ce que Tobio avait ressenti lors du match, la double coïncidence des blessures, l’une au genou, l’autre à la cheville, les sentiments étrangers qui l’avaient habité quand Oikawa jouait, quand il l’avait confronté ? Il décida d’être honnête jusqu’au bout, en dépit de la réponse qui voulait clairement arrêter là les choses, en sachant parfaitement qu’Oikawa le recalerait :

 **Moi** : Mais je l’ai senti

Oikawa lui répondit par deux messages, mais Tobio attendit un moment de les ouvrir. Il connaissait leur contenu avant même de les lire –il pouvait sentir, presqu’imperceptiblement, qu’Oikawa restait déterminé. Pas de bonheur, pas de sentiments positifs.

 **Oikawa-san** : J’ai un copain, j’ai déjà fait mon choix

 **Oikawa-san** : Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur

Kageyama fixa les messages un long moment. C’était couru d’avance, il le savait. Ça justifiait les mots qu’Oikawa lui avait dits à l’époque, le souhait de le garder éloigné –pour ne pas que leur lien ne vienne compromettre sa relation avec Iwaizumi s’ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans le même lycée et dans la même équipe.

Ce qui le perturbait, c’était qu’Oikawa savait parfaitement qu’ils étaient liés. Il l’avait su avant Tobio, mais n’avait pas jugé bon de lui en parler, avait renié ce lien dès qu’il était apparu sans même lui donner une seconde pensée.

_Oikawa-san a Iwaizumi-san, c’est vrai, il n’a pas besoin d’âme sœur._

_(Mais moi, j’en avais besoin.)_

Il baissa les yeux pour constater qu’un troisième message s’était ajouté aux autres.

 **Oikawa-san** : Je ne veux pas de toi

Tobio accusa le coup. Ce dernier message n’était pas une explication rationnelle, pas un argument sur pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C’était juste de la haine. Juste du mépris. Juste Oikawa qui lui exposait clairement combien il le détestait, même si Tobio n’avait rien fait pour susciter de telles réactions.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. _Mes parents ne s’intéressent pas à moi. Kindaichi, Kunimi et toute l’équipe de Kitaichi m’ont rejeté. Shiratorizawa a refusé ma candidature. Finalement, ça ne devrait même plus m’affecter que quelqu’un ne veuille pas de moi._

Et pourtant, ça l’affectait encore bien trop. Il tira sa couverture, éteignit sa lampe et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Il voulut penser à autre chose, peut-être regarder un match, pourquoi pas la finale de la ligue mondiale de 2009 cette fois, entre le Brésil et la Serbie ? Mais non, impossible de nier cette nouvelle douleur, impossible d’ignorer la brûlure dans sa poitrine, impossible de passer outre cette fois. Ça faisait des mois qu’il avait mal, et ce nouveau revers le poussait vraiment à saturation. Il n’avait pas d’âme sœur, pas de famille unie, pas d’amis, pas même une scolarité réussie. Tout ce qui lui restait était le sport.

 _Tu seras toujours un roi solitaire, Tobio,_ songea-t-il tandis qu’il s’endormait _. La seule personne pour qui tu comptais vraiment est morte._

_Accepte-le._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelloo !   
> Voici le deuxième chapitre, comme promis, pour ne pas rester sur la tristesse du premier ! Celui-ci n'est toujours pas particulièrement euphorique, mais on commence à entrer dans la psyché du Tobio adulte, et les choses s'arrangent... un peu. Et puis, il continue de couvrir le canon et les flash-back de Résonance !   
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci beaucoup pour les kudos, commentaires, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Parmi les types de personnes les plus insupportables, Kageyama classait celles qui ne se donnaient pas assez à fond, et celles qui parlaient tout le temps des âmes sœurs.

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Partout, tout le temps, le monde était saturé par ce système unissant une personne à une autre.

-Alors, Tobio ? lui lança Miwa quelques jours après le match d’entraînement contre Aoba. Quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ton âme sœur ? Tu l’as déjà sentie, non ?

-Non, répondit sèchement Kageyama. Je crois que je n’en ai pas.

Sa sœur n’insista pas, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Ses parents lui posaient la même question tous les mois, et sa réponse ne variait pas ; heureusement, il n’avait pas osé leur dire qu’il sentait des signes avant d’être sûr de la personne en question. Et il avait bien fait.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

_Ça tombe bien_ , songeait amèrement Kageyama. _Je ne veux pas de toi non plus._

Il s’était fait une raison. Oikawa était certes un excellent joueur qu’il admirait pour ses capacités sur le terrain, et un beau jeune homme que beaucoup auraient rêvé de fréquenter, il n’en restait pas moins un rival et quelqu’un de détestable. N’avait-il pas essayé de frapper Tobio ? Ne l’avait-il pas dissuadé d’entrer à Aoba, n’avait-il pas envoyé ce dernier message totalement haineux et gratuit ? Finalement, le système d’âmes sœurs ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça. Comment, même, imaginer qu’ils puissent un jour s’entendre romantiquement parlant ?

Bien sûr, Tobio mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne ressentait aucune attirance envers Oikawa. Elle était innée au lien qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre ; et sentir ses humeurs au fil des jours créait entre eux une intimité qu’ils ne pourraient jamais restituer avec un autre, dont Iwaizumi même ne bénéficierait jamais. Kageyama savait que les annihilateurs existaient, et peut-être que s’en faire prescrire jusqu’à temps que le lien se dissipe était la meilleure chose à faire, mais il croyait fermement que trafiquer sa conscience de la sorte affecterait ses capacités physiques et mentales et compromettrait son jeu. Il se résolut donc à garder cette part d’Oikawa, à laquelle, il faut bien l’avouer, il s’était attaché, quitte à subir toutes les sautes d’humeur de son aîné.

Les choses se compliquèrent au moment où Hinata découvrit son âme sœur lors d’un match d’entraînement, le dernier jour de la Golden Week. C’était un joueur de Nekoma, une équipe de Tokyo, leur passeur titulaire en deuxième année ; et une fois qu’Hinata se fut rendu compte qu’il s’agissait de la personne à l’autre bout de son lien, il devint intarissable sur le sujet.

-C’est bien fait, hein ! s’exclamait-il joyeusement quand Kageyama et lui faisaient la route ensemble. Autant je suis parfois un peu speed, autant Kenma est quelqu’un de très calme et posé ! On se complète parfaitement avec des caractères plutôt contraires, même si je sais qu’au fond de lui, il peut être enthousiaste parfois ! Mais l’inverse est vrai aussi, des fois, je suis calme à l’intérieur ! Kageyama-kun, tu m’écoutes ?

-Oui, soupira Tobio même si ce n’était qu’à moitié vrai.

-Et toi, ton âme sœur ? Tu la sens ?

-Non.

-C’est peut-être parce qu’elle est plus jeune que toi, déclara Hinata. Le lien ne s’active que quand les deux moitiés ont atteint l’âge, tu savais ça ? Donc si elle a dix ans de moins, tu vas devoir attendre jusqu’à tes vingt-cinq ans sans âme sœur. Avoue que c’est déprimant, même pour toi !

Tobio leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait assez de ce sujet.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il. Même pour moi.

Les premières compétitions s’annonçaient, et il appréhendait de revoir Oikawa. Il savait que son aîné le traiterait comme d’habitude, sans rien trahir de leur relation réelle, et lui n’aurait qu’à rentrer dans son jeu.

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Karasuno tomba contre Aoba Johsai en huitièmes, et le match gravita bien vite autour du duel de passeurs entre Oikawa et Kageyama, aucun des joueurs ne sachant vraiment ce qui se tramait entre eux. Tobio surprit souvent les yeux d’Oikawa sur lui, et lui non plus ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le fixer –et bien vite, il comprit que le lien faisait pencher la balance du match.

_Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s’en sert pour prévoir mes attaques._

Etait-ce grâce à cette méthode que le capitaine d’Aoba avait mis si peu de temps à repérer le signe qu’il avait mis au point avec Hinata ? Il savait qu’Oikawa ressentait toute la pression qui s’accumulait sur ses épaules, son désir de vitesse, sa peur du block. Quand ils se retrouvèrent en duel au filet, Oikawa le leurra en bonne et due forme… et le tout dernier point du match, qu’il voulait imprévisible, fut complètement anticipé par Aoba.

Tobio n’avait qu’une seule consolation, celle d’avoir su s’en servir également à un moment critique, sentant qu’Oikawa avait besoin de sécurité et préférerait passer à Iwaizumi, son champion, son _copain_ , plutôt que d’oser une attaque par le centre. Il l’avait pressenti, un instinct soudain qui ne se formulait pas avec des mots, semblable à l’adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines –il avait juste _su_.

Il eut du mal à digérer la défaite –la déception était immense, mais il n’arrivait pas à être aussi triste qu’il aurait voulu à cause de l’euphorie d’Oikawa. Aoba Johsai s’inclina le lendemain contre Shiratorizawa, et là, au moins, ils purent déprimer en chœur.

Au fond, Kageyama aurait pu se douter qu’ils s’affronteraient sur le terrain. Les âmes sœurs étaient appelées à être confrontées l’une à l’autre, perpétuellement, et ce jusqu’à ce que le lien s’annule. Il devait s’attendre à voir Oikawa un peu partout dans son quotidien, il en était conscient –mais il avait espéré avoir au moins un peu de répit après cette défaite.

Il se trompait. Juste quand il pensait pouvoir penser à autre chose, Oikawa réapparut de la manière la plus inattendue, au moment où Hinata et lui avaient suivi Ushijima jusqu’à Shiratorizawa et engagé la conversation.

-Remarque, le grand roi non plus n’est pas du genre à se plier, commenta Hinata de nulle part.

-Oikawa-san n’a rien à faire dans cette discussion, répliqua froidement Kageyama.

Il en saturait, d’Oikawa. Mais Ushijima se joignit au débat, et Kageyama le regarda parler avec un fond de rancœur. Ushijima… Si Tobio n’avait pas été accepté à Shiratorizawa, c’est parce qu’il ne correspondait pas au type de passeur que le champion désirait. Peut-être même que c’était lui qui avait dissuadé le coach de lui envoyer une recommandation après avoir vu le match de Kitaichi…

Il oublia bientôt cette rencontre, mais ne trouvait rien de réjouissant à ce qui pouvait le distraire. Comme toujours, il se sentait cerné par le système des âmes sœurs, et plus que jamais alors que l’été avançait. Yamaguchi avait trouvé son âme sœur dans la nouvelle manageuse du club, Yachi ; lors du camp d’été, Tsukishima finit par reconnaître que la sienne était un autre joueur de Nekoma, le capitaine, Kuroo, et la nouvelle enchanta Hinata –ils pourraient se faire des doubles rendez-vous, et le rouquin était tout à ses projets, inconscient que Kageyama les écoutait d’une oreille.

Il se sentait clairement exclu. Tout le monde était casé dans l’équipe, sauf lui –et sauf Tanaka, mais Suga lui avait glissé que son âme sœur était Kiyoko, elle attendait simplement qu’il mérite qu’elle lui donne sa chance. En soi, ils avaient tous une âme sœur reconnue.

-Alors, le roi ? lui lançait parfois Tsukishima avec un sourire narquois. Toujours personne pour partager ton pouvoir ? Ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, ceci dit…

Et Hinata n’était pas en reste :

-Tu sais ce qui est bien avec Kenma ? C’est qu’il a assez peu d’émotions violentes. Mais je sais direct quand il achète un nouveau jeu vidéo, tout d’un coup il est super impatient !

-Génial, marmonna Kageyama.

Lui ne s’en sortait pas. Non seulement il avait croisé Oikawa en pleine ville avec son neveu, comme par hasard lui entre tous alors qu’il cherchait juste quelqu’un à qui parler ; mais le lien continuait de l’appeler, irrésistiblement, au point qu’il entreprenne même une petite sortie incognito à Aoba. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions, Oikawa devait avoir senti que sa présence était proche, mais, par négligence peut-être, ou simplement par amusement, il n’avait rien signalé.

Retomber contre Aoba Johsai dans la deuxième course aux Nationales était prévisible, mais Tobio eut tout de même l’impression que le destin se moquait ouvertement de lui. En particulier quand, en allant chercher une balle perdue, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d’Oikawa lui-même, tous les deux ayant posé la main dessus au même moment. Karasuno gagna le match, mais il avait été éprouvant pour Oikawa comme pour Kageyama.

-Ça fait un partout, lui rappela Oikawa alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter le terrain.

Tobio ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il avait voulu dire par là –probablement voulait-il juste réfréner sa fierté et dire que s’ils étaient sur un pied d’égalité, il n’y avait pas de vainqueur désigné. Mais ce qu’il y entendait surtout, c’était qu’ils devraient rejouer l’un contre l’autre, encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ce duel ait une véritable issue –et ces rencontres incessantes allaient dans le sens du lien.

En vérité, tout cela l’épuisait. Il ne savait pas s’il en allait de même pour Oikawa, mais sans cesse se croiser et se recroiser, se voir dans des magazines, à la télé, dans le discours des autres, était extrêmement pesant. Il sentait qu’il n’avait pas de contrôle sur toute sa conscience, et qu’une part de lui revenait immanquablement à son âme sœur, même en dépit de sa certitude que rien n’était possible entre eux.

Et puis les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes.

Vers novembre, il ressentit des choses inhabituelles provenant d’Oikawa, des sentiments négatifs qui ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu’il éprouvait d’habitude. De la peine, de la colère, de la jalousie, qui surgissaient parfois brutalement et sans prévenir. Que se passait-il donc ? Tobio n’avait qu’une théorie possible. Si Oikawa était jaloux, c’était parce qu’Iwaizumi s’intéressait à quelqu’un d’autre ; et comme il était bien placé pour savoir qu’Oikawa n’était pas l’âme sœur d’Iwaizumi, c’était probablement que ce dernier avait trouvé à qui il était lié.

Les sentiments négatifs empirèrent avec le temps. Leur apparition se faisait plus régulièrement, de manière plus désespérée, plus violente. Oikawa était en train de perdre Iwaizumi, et au fond, Kageyama ne savait pas s’il devait en tirer une joie vengeresse ou non. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que c’était bien fait, que ce n’était pas si facile d’aller contre le destin _. D’accord, tu ne veux pas de moi. Maintenant, c’est Iwaizumi qui ne veut plus de toi. Amusant, hein ?_

En vérité, même s’il refusait de se l’avouer, l’espoir grandissait en lui que si Oikawa et Iwaizumi se séparaient, peut-être qu’Oikawa reviendrait vers lui. Ses mots avaient souvent été durs, ils avaient blessé Tobio, mais avec le temps, il pourrait certainement se faire pardonner. Ce n’était pas encore impossible entre eux.

La rupture survint finalement. Il sentit que la peine d’Oikawa s’était muée en colère brute, avec un pic terrible un soir de février, et à cela succéda de longues semaines de déprime. Tobio ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de la sentir aussi, et son moral était miné en dépit des bons moments qu’il passait encore avec l’équipe de Karasuno.

-Ça va, Kageyama-kun ? lui demanda un jour Hinata. T’as l’air triste, ça te va pas.

-N’importe quoi, débile. J’ai aucune raison d’être triste.

-Alors c’est sûrement ton âme sœur ! s’écria Hinata, tout d’un coup alerte.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, puisque je te dis que non, grommela Tobio.

Il fit attention les jours suivant, mais l’humeur d’Oikawa avait une forte ascendance sur la sienne, et ce n’était pas rare qu’il ait tour à tour envie de casser des choses et de se mettre à pleurer. Dans ces conditions, il comprenait qu’Oikawa ne veuille pas encore renouer le contact avec lui. Et lui ne ferait pas le premier pas, sûrement pas, pas après la manière dont l’avait traité l’ancien capitaine –certes, Tobio espérait toujours qu’ils puissent essayer de sortir ensemble, mais ça n’empêchait que c’était à Oikawa de venir vers lui et de présenter ses excuses.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il espérait encore. Mais Oikawa, comme toujours, se révéla décevant. Du jour au lendemain, Kageyama sentit que le lien s’était brutalement distendu, que tout ce qu’il ressentait était désormais lointain et étouffé, à peine perceptible parfois. Et finalement, il apprit par Kunimi qu’Oikawa était parti en Argentine pour commencer sa carrière de volleyeur professionnel dans l’équipe de San Juan.

Il avait préféré s’enfuir à l’autre bout du monde plutôt que d’envisager que Kageyama et lui pouvaient fonctionner comme âmes sœurs. Ça faisait mal, et Tobio n’eut pas trop des vacances pour s’en remettre et se résigner à ce qu’il ne trouve jamais de bonheur en amour.

Les deux années suivantes furent prolifiques dans beaucoup de domaines, mais sentimentalement, c’était une lente descente en enfer. Le lien se maintenait, Oikawa et lui étaient probablement trop occupés chacun de leur côté pour juste le couper, et ne lui accordaient qu’une importance négligeable à présent qu’il était si réduit. Cependant, et malgré la distance, ils étaient toujours sous la dépendance des règles des âmes sœurs, et les effets s’en faisaient sentir ; dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, Tobio recherchait les derniers matchs de San Juan pour regarder, fasciné, Oikawa évoluer loin de lui.

Au Japon, les choses ne s’amélioraient pas. Il était toujours le seul de son entourage à ne pas être avec son âme sœur, et continuait à prétexter qu’il n’en avait pas. Il avait l’impression d’avoir perpétuellement des couples sous les yeux, des gens heureux, des amoureux qui se complétaient et étaient parfaitement épanouis tandis que lui continuait son chemin seul au milieu d’eux.

Peut-être, en son for intérieur, espérait-il que les choses se passeraient comme au collège, que le volley serait suffisant pour garder son esprit éloigné de tout ce qui l’encombrait : qu’il n’avait qu’à se donner à fond, s’entraîner jusqu’à l’épuisement, garder en tête l’objectif d’être le meilleur pour que tout le reste s’éclipse autour de lui, pour qu’il puisse refouler ses sentiments. Mais il prenait en maturité, sa curiosité se développait, sa conscience de lui-même, et il se rendait compte avec de plus en plus de clarté qu’il manquait cruellement d’affection.

Kazuyo lui manquait chaque jour, laissait un vide qui ne se comblait pas. Il ne voyait Miwa que rarement, et ses propres parents le connaissaient à peine. Il avait des amis, bien sûr, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, mais il se sentait toujours un peu à part à cause de cette âme sœur manquante, et ils ne pourraient jamais lui donner le type d’attention qu’il recherchait. Il avait besoin d’une relation aussi intime que pourrait l’être celle de deux personnes faites l’une pour l’autre. Il voulait quelqu’un pour le comprendre, quelqu’un pour lui donner de l’attention et des marques de tendresse.

Il s’en voulait un peu de penser ça, d’autant plus que personne n’aurait pu suspecter que ce genre de pensées puisse passer dans la tête de Kageyama Tobio. Lui qui semblait détaché de tout, seulement concentré sur sa carrière de volleyeur, ne donnait pas l’impression de s’intéresser le moins du monde à une vie sentimentale. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’envier la manière dont Hinata parlait de Kenma, dont Tsukishima essayait de cacher ses sourires quand Kuroo lui écrivait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer que Yamaguchi prenait la main de Yachi quand ils marchaient ensemble, qu’elle lui agrippait le bras par réflexe, qu’il l’embrassait sur la joue quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. De son côté, Miwa était mariée, et Tobio s’attendait à ce qu’elle lui annonce qu’il allait être oncle d’un jour à l’autre.

_Tu seras toujours un roi solitaire._

Kunimi avait perçu les choses mieux que quiconque. Quatre ans plus tard, il n’était toujours pas plus avancé, bien au contraire. Il savait exactement où étaient ses failles, mais ne trouvait personne susceptible de les combler. Le meilleur et peut-être seul candidat était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, constamment présent et pourtant toujours absent.

Comme s’il avait encore des choses à perdre, Hinata lui annonça qu’il partait au Brésil pour les deux ans à venir. A présent que son âme sœur était partie pour un pays lointain, c’était au tour de son meilleur ami de le quitter pour voyager à travers le globe. Kageyama n’eut pas le cœur à le retenir, pas quand Hinata était si enthousiaste –et finalement, dans les derniers jours, Shouyou lui parlait tellement de Kenma qui le sponsorisait, Kenma qui allait lui manquer, Kenma qu’il appellerait tous les jours, qu’il se sentit presque soulagé en voyant Hinata disparaître derrière les tourniquets de l’aéroport.

Kageyama avait reçu des dizaines de recommandations pour des universités prestigieuses, mais les laissa de côté, et passa les premiers tests pour intégrer les Schweiden Adlers, une équipe en milieu de tableau dans la première division japonaise. Ils étaient basés à Sendai, il ne perdrait pas ses repères, connaissait quelques-uns des joueurs –et un aussi gros défi lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre choses que ses manques.

Ushijima fut présent lors des tests. Kageyama se souvenait de leur altercation, quelques années plus tôt, et craignit un instant que là aussi, le champion n’appose son véto sur sa candidature sous prétexte qu’il n’était pas le passeur qui lui convenait. Mais à la fin de la session, il s’orienta vers Kageyama, lui fit face, et les deux joueurs se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux de longues minutes.

-Ushijima-san… ? finit par l’encourager Tobio.

-Kageyama Tobio, le salua le champion en se décidant enfin à parler. Tu as bien progressé.

Le passeur dissimula sa surprise de son mieux. Il avait tout espéré venant d’Ushijima, mais clairement pas un compliment ; et il décida d’aller dans son sens :

-Merci. J’ai regardé vos derniers matchs, tu as bien évolué aussi.

-On a besoin d’un passeur compétent pour remonter dans le classement, déclara Ushijima. Ce serait une bonne chose que tu nous rejoignes.

Cela faisait longtemps que Tobio n’avait pas eu si chaud au cœur. Il laissa un sourire percer sur ses lèvres :

-Merci beaucoup, Ushijima-san.

Il eut un instant de silence, puis le champion ajouta :

-Oikawa te tient en grande estime. C’est pour ça que je tenais à te voir jouer aujourd’hui. Et je comprends ce qu’il a voulu dire à l’époque.

-Oikawa ? répéta Kageyama en sentant son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil.

Comme toujours, son âme sœur se rappelait à lui. Il ne savait pas si la sensation était agréable ou non, mais il camoufla de son mieux tout ce que pouvait faire naître la mention de ce nom chez lui.

-Oui. Avant notre match, il y a deux ans, il m’a dit que tu étais un très bon joueur, et que ça rendait Karasuno susceptible de nous battre.

 _Il a dit ça._ Tobio s’était toujours demandé si Oikawa avait été un tant soit peu fier de lui en tant que cadet –il ne lui aurait jamais montré directement, mais il l’avait souhaité, secrètement et avec ardeur, ne pouvant se détacher tout à fait de l’approbation de celui qui était à la fois son âme sœur et son modèle. Savoir que ce vœu s’était réalisé lui laissait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.

_Mais il est parti quand même. Sans même me dire au revoir, sans même me dire quelque chose._

Le peu de reconnaissance qu’il éprouvait se dissipa à cette pensée. Ce genre d’information n’avait plus d’importance à présent. Il était temps qu’il commence à s’éloigner de ce système d’âmes sœurs s’il voulait progresser sereinement… Mais une part de lui s’y refusait encore, convaincu qu’il était que seule la personne à laquelle il était destiné pouvait le compléter parfaitement. Kazuyo le lui avait dit. _La nature est vraiment bien faite_ –qu’il le veuille ou non, Oikawa était le seul avec qui il puisse avoir une relation harmonieuse et complète.

Et puis, renoncer à Oikawa, c’était tirer une croix définitive sur la seule source d’affection potentielle qui l’entourait. C’était sûrement utopique de croire que du jour au lendemain, celui-ci se rende compte qu’ils avaient une chance, rentre d’Argentine et l’invite à boire un verre ; mais il n’avait rien d’autre, aucune option, aucun espoir avec une autre personne, et il s’accrochait donc à celle-ci.

La discussion avec Ushijima se poursuivit naturellement. Le champion semblait un peu plus à l’aise avec Kageyama, peut-être parce qu’ils se connaissaient des compétitions régionales et de l’équipe nationale jeune, et Tobio se permit de prendre des nouvelles des anciens de Shiratorizawa, de demander comment fonctionnaient les Adlers et ce que faisait Ushijima en ce moment.

-J’ai un petit appartement près du gymnase, déclara le champion. Mais je compte déménager bientôt, je n’ai pas assez de place pour mettre mes appareils de musculation.

-Tu as déjà repéré où tu allais t’installer ? demanda Tobio par politesse.

-Il y a une résidence dans le quartier voisin. Elle est assez luxueuse, à vrai dire, mais les appartements sont grands et sécurisés. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu’un pour une colocation, mais…

C’était assez rare de voir un sentiment se peindre sur le visage d’Ushijima, et plus encore de le voir assez détendu pour sourire légèrement. Kageyama l’observa attentivement, et haussa les sourcils quand le champion termina :

-J’ai peur que peu de gens soient enclins à emménager avec moi. Avec le rythme des entraînements, les horaires, les camps, les affaires de sport, tout ça. J’ai conscience que je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très engageant. Tendou aurait peut-être accepté, mais il n’est plus dans la région.

 _Tendou doit être son âme sœur_ , songea Tobio. Mais la pensée l’effleura à peine qu’il ouvrait la bouche et déclarait sans même avoir pris le temps d’y réfléchir :

-Si je suis pris dans l’équipe, ça ne me dérangerait pas de vivre avec toi.

Ushijima le considéra, et Tobio vit son regard s’adoucir légèrement.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il simplement.

Kageyama passa les semaines suivantes à faire ses cartons en attendant la réponse des Adlers, mais elle ne tarda pas, et elle était positive. Tous ses amis le félicitèrent, et il se sentit d’excellente humeur les jours qui suivirent, ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. C’était un nouveau départ.

A vrai dire, l’idée d’emménager avec Ushijima le rassurait beaucoup. Il avait simultanément l’impression de prendre en autonomie en quittant ses parents, et de régresser en ayant besoin de s’attacher à quelqu’un ; passant d’une maison souvent vide à un appartement pour deux. Ushijima n’était certes pas le plus extraverti des colocataires, et Tobio le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il était souvent silencieux, de caractère taciturne, et ne parlait que quand c’était nécessaire. Mais ce serait toujours une présence, permanente et forte. Et ça compenserait sûrement pour le foyer dont il avait manqué lors de son adolescence.

Les choses semblaient allaient dans son sens, pour une fois, et il se sentait un plus léger une fois installé avec Ushijima. Leur appartement était vaste, disposait de trois chambres et d’un bel espace qu’ils aménagèrent sans jamais s’opposer aux choix l’un de l’autre. Leur routine s’imposa toute seule et de manière naturelle ; ils avaient chacun leur espace personnel, ne se perdaient pas en bavardages inutiles, et ça leur convenait parfaitement.

Kageyama avait d’abord craint que ça ne change pas vraiment de la maison de ses parents, et qu’Ushijima passe tout son temps dans sa chambre pour être en paix, mais il n’en fut rien, et sa compagnie, quoique calme, se révéla plaisante. Tobio prit le pli de rester dans le salon la plupart du temps, et son colocataire était toujours dans les parages –dans la cuisine à lire, regardant parfois la télé, et passant quelques heures par jour à faire des exercices à côté du canapé. Une semaine après leur emménagement, Tobio osa finalement lui demander :

-Ushijima-san, ça ne t’ennuie pas si je cours avec toi ?

-Pas si tu peux suivre, répondit le champion en haussant les épaules.

Ils se mirent donc à jogger ensemble, et peu à peu, une sorte de complicité s’installa entre eux –tacite, inattendue mais sereine, et Tobio ne put que s’en réjouir.

Il n’était plus vraiment seul.

Lui qui avait enchaîné les désillusions avait plutôt bien réussi à redresser sa vie. Il venait de signer un contrat professionnel en première division et s’apprêtait à commencer la saison ; il avait son propre appartement, un colocataire avec qui il s’entendait bien, et des amis fidèles : Hinata et lui faisaient régulièrement des appels vidéo, et il mangeait avec Tsukishima une fois par semaine. Il songeait à passer le permis de conduire pour être un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, et finalement, il serait un adulte accompli.

Ou presque. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c’était toujours une âme sœur. Ushijima était une compagnie agréable, mais ça ne suffisait pas à combler des manques affectifs bien plus profonds. Ce n’était pas un confident, à peine un ami, ils n’étaient même pas proches physiquement –et Tobio se retrouvait confronté au même problème. Sa solitude avait beau s’être un peu atténuée, elle demeurait bel et bien là, ancrée en lui, quelque part entre le lien toujours persistent et le souvenir de son grand-père. Il avait la sensation d’avoir des choses à découvrir, des choses à donner, des choses en lui qui n’attendait que de s’exprimer et sur lesquelles il ne posait pas vraiment de nom.

De la tendresse ? De l’affection ? De la douceur ? Tout cela n’avait jamais fait partie de son quotidien à proprement parler, mais il avait vu partout autour de lui ces petits gestes complices, ces preuves d’amour qui semblaient donner tant de bonheur à la personne qui les recevait. Mais dans un monde où tout fonctionnait par paire, comment trouver quelqu’un sur qui reporter tout ça ?

Ces pensées l’occupaient tout le temps. L’obsédaient, même, avec une nouvelle ampleur. Il n’était pas rare qu’il se perde dans ses pensées et en oublie son environnement –et c’est précisément ce qui lui arriva ce jour-là, pourtant le premier jour d’entraînement dans le gymnase des Adlers, alors qu’il essayait de se repérer dans les lieux et percuta quelqu’un par pure distraction.

-Oh, désolé…, murmura-t-il.

Il releva les yeux pour voir s’il s’agissait d’un coach, d’un employé ou tout du moins de quelqu’un qui pouvait lui indiquer où étaient les vestiaires.

A la place, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Nicolas Romero en personne.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voilà le chapitre 3~ je l'aime bien, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai beauuuucoup traîné en longueur sur les chapitres romekage et je m'excuse s'il paraît un peu lent ou pas spécialement intéressant! Le prochain sera un peu dans le même genre. J'avoue aussi que j'ai un peu modifié le canon de sorte à ce que les Adlers aient déjà leur équipe fixe depuis 2015 avec les mêmes membres que ceux qu'on connaît, mais bon, ça facilitait grandement les choses et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :')  
> Bonne lecture !

Kageyama Tobio n’était pas quelqu’un de facilement impressionnable. Rencontrer Ushijima ou Sakusa, qui étaient pourtant des champions reconnus au niveau national, ne lui avait rien évoqué de particulier. Le seul joueur qui l’ait marqué durablement était Oikawa, grâce à son service, les premiers jours de son arrivée au collège ; sinon, il restait assez indifférent aux gens qu’il pouvait rencontrer dans le monde du volley-ball, qu’ils soient ou non d’excellents joueurs.

Mais là, c’était autre chose.

_Quatre fois vainqueur de la Ligue Mondiale._

_Cinq fois finaliste de la Ligue Mondiale._

_Médaille d’argent aux Jeux Olympiques de 2008, puis de nouveau à ceux de 2012._

Le palmarès défila dans la tête de Tobio tandis qu’il fixait l’homme qui lui faisait face, incapable d’en croire ses yeux. Il avait vu ce visage tant de fois sur un écran, l’avait retrouvé à toutes les compétitions importantes depuis neuf ans, le connaissait trait par trait sans jamais avoir songé le voir en vrai.

_Je viens de bousculer Nicolas Romero. Une légende vivante._

Il était sur le point de s’incliner à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et de déclamer ses excuses les plus sincères quand le champion lui adressa un grand sourire, posa une main sur son épaule et dit en anglais :

- _Wow, you’re so pale right now. You alright? You didn’t hurt me at all, you know?_

Tobio ne comprit strictement rien.

- _I, I_ euh…, bégaya-t-il complètement paniqué.

 _J’aurais dû écouter mes cours d’anglais. Ou au moins les conseils de Yachi._ La chose étant, il n’avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu’un Japonais ait besoin de parler anglais à un moment ou un autre de son existence, et avait décidé que les heures dédiées à cette matière pouvaient aussi bien servir de temps de sieste. Ce qu’il regrettait cruellement à l’instant présent.

Il avait beau essayer d’articuler quelque chose, au moins un _Hello, my name is Tobio Kageyama, nice to meet you,_ impossible de retrouver les mots, leur ordre ou leur prononciation –les yeux de Romero étaient fixés sur lui, profonds et curieux, d’une couleur légèrement plus claire que ceux d’Oikawa, un marron chaud aux reflets ambrés, ou peut-être était-ce l’effet de ses cils noirs ? Tobio ne savait pas.

En fait, il ne savait plus rien du tout.

-Kageyama ! s’écria une voix.

Il se retourna pour voir deux joueurs arriver vers lui, et les reconnut aussitôt –l’un d’eux était Hoshiumi Kourai, et l’autre Hirugami Fukuro ; il avait affronté le premier et le frère du deuxième quelques années plus tôt, lors des Nationales où Karasuno était tombé contre Kamomedai.

-T’as déjà rencontré Nicolas ? lui lança Hoshiumi avec bonne humeur. Attends, tu t’es perdu, nan ?

-Je, euh, oui, marmonna Tobio en baissant les yeux.

-Ushijima nous a dit que tu arrivais aujourd’hui, déclara Hirugami en souriant. _Kageyama is our new setter,_ ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Romero. _He’s a great player_ , _he made it to the U18 national team_.

- _Oh, really? I can’t wait to see you play then!_

Il lui tendit la main, et Tobio la serra timidement, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans la paume du champion.

-Viens, on va faire les présentations avec le reste de l’équipe, l’invita Hirugami en ouvrant la marche.

Kageyama suivit, un peu rassuré de retrouver des visages familiers et des nipponophones, mais son regard revenait toujours sur Romero. Ça faisait des années qu’il le voyait jouer à la télé, il avait vu tous ses matchs internationaux et ses interviews ; mais il n’avait jamais vraiment envisagé qu’ils puissent se croiser, et moins encore jouer ensemble.

Le voir en vrai était profondément déstabilisant, et Tobio ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le détailler. Nicolas n’était pas démesurément grand pour un joueur professionnel, même s’il dépassait Kageyama de plusieurs bons centimètres ; mais sa carrure athlétique et la largeur de ses épaules ne trompaient pas, il avait le parfait profil d’un ailier puissant.

En général, Kageyama s’arrêtait à ce bref examen physique quand il rencontrait un joueur, analysant rapidement ses atouts et son potentiel –mais il ne put s’empêcher de fixer encore un peu cette fois-là, subjugué par une telle présence, remarquant distraitement que la veste blanche des Adlers accentuait le bronzage du joueur brésilien, puis essayant de définir si les cheveux de Romero étaient plutôt noirs ou châtain foncé.

Il fut introduit en bonne et due forme au reste des joueurs des Adlers, ainsi que les coachs et les managers qui se félicitaient de ce recrutement prometteur. Même si Tobio connaissait plusieurs visages, retrouver la présence désormais familière d’Ushijima lui procura du soulagement ; et finalement, après un petit briefing sur les objectifs de la saison, l’entraînement put commencer.

- _You’re good_ ! lui lança Romero avec un grand sourire après avoir frappé quelques-unes de ses passes.

Il lui tapa dans la main, et Tobio aurait peut-être rougi si l’effort ne colorait pas déjà son visage.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu’autant Romero lui était apparu comme quelqu’un de lointain, une star internationale et inaccessible, autant il était en réalité quelqu’un d’ouvert, de sympathique… et de très tactile, n’hésitant jamais à lui taper dans la main ou faire un high-five. Par ailleurs, il appelait tous les joueurs par leurs prénoms, et demandait d’eux la même faveur.

-Belle attaque, Romero-san, dit Kageyama quelques jours après la reprise de l’entraînement officiel.

- _Please call me Nicolas, Tobio_ , fut la seule réponse qu’il reçut.

Le voir jouer en réel était fascinant, et c’était à peine si Kageyama pouvait retenir ses sourires euphoriques en le voyant frapper ses passes. Il sentait qu’il serait bien, dans cette équipe –quitter Karasuno lui avait fait mal au cœur, mais finalement, il serait probablement accepté ici aussi ; et être en présence d’autant de bons joueurs le tirait vers le haut.

-Bon, les gars ! s’écria Fukuro à la fin de leur première semaine. Puisqu’on va tous jouer ensemble cette année, on devrait apprendre à se connaître et faire quelques sorties en groupe pour resserrer les liens en dehors du terrain. Tout le monde est libre demain soir ? Je connais un bar sympa où on peut passer la soirée. Et amenez vos âmes sœurs, tant qu’à faire.

Le nez de Kageyama se plissa légèrement à cette dernière mention. Evidemment, les âmes sœurs étaient censées former des couples inséparables, et les convier relevait d’une politesse élémentaire. Mais passer des heures à voir des paires amoureuses ne rentrait pas vraiment dans ses plans de soirée idéale –il avait déjà trop donné à l’époque de Karasuno, entre Hinata, Tsukishima et leurs copains de Nekoma, et le couple Yamaguchi-Yachi.

-Je préfère me reposer, déclara Ushijima.

 _Merci_ , songea Tobio en fermant les yeux. Il n’avait qu’à suivre son colocataire.

-Désolé, dit-il donc à son tour. Si Ushijima-san est à l’appart, je vais rester aussi.

-Oooh, vraiment ? protesta Hoshiumi en croisant les bras. Vous êtes nuls. On va s’amuser, allez ! Vous avez peur que je vous batte en nombre de shots, c’est ça ?

-Non, répondit Ushijima.

-Ce serait bien pour la cohésion, ajouta le capitaine d’un air contrarié.

-Kageyama ! insista Hoshiumi. Allez, il y aura Sachiro, tu le connais aussi.

Hirugami Sachiro, le frère de Fukuro, était l’âme sœur d’Hoshiumi, Tobio en était conscient. Et les voir aux petits soins l’un pour l’autre n’était pas spécialement attrayant pour lui –s’il y allait, il savait déjà qu’il passerait la soirée seul dans son coin, à subir quelques regards de pitié ou au mieux de compassion.

-Non merci, Hoshiumi-san.

-On va rentrer. Bonne soirée à tous, déclara Ushijima.

Tobio fut profondément reconnaissant à Ushijima d’être avec lui sur ce coup-là –il n’avait ni envie d’assister à cette soirée, ni d’expliquer pourquoi. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et son humeur s’améliora pendant qu’il discutait stratégie avec le champion ; et ce fut seulement plus tard, alors qu’il consultait le calendrier des matchs assis à la table de la cuisine pendant qu’Ushijima préparait à manger, qu’il s’interrogea sur les motifs du refus de son colocataire.

-Ushijima-san, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à la soirée de demain ? demanda-t-il donc.

Wakatoshi se retourna vers lui. Il affectait toujours son expression sérieuse, mais Tobio apprenait peu à peu que ça ne signifiait pas qu’il désapprouvait –il était bien placé pour le savoir, ayant à peu près les mêmes mimiques. Et d’ailleurs, l’aura intimidatrice d’Ushijima était tempérée par le tablier de cuisine à motifs qu’il portait.

-Je n’aime pas les soirées. C’est du temps que je pourrais mettre à profit autrement. Même si je comprends que la cohésion d’équipe soit importante, je préfère la mettre en œuvre ailleurs que dans un bar.

Kageyama hocha la tête, puis finit par demander avec sa franchise habituelle :

-Est-ce que tu y serais allé, si Tendou-san était là ?

-Tendou vit avec son âme sœur, répondit Ushijima en croisant les bras, une spatule dans la main gauche. Il a autre chose à faire que m’accompagner à des soirées.

-Je croyais que c’était lui ton âme sœur, avoua Kageyama en haussant les sourcils.

Qui d’autre cela pouvait-il être ? Ils semblaient pourtant bien se compléter… _Mais Iwaizumi-san et Oikawa-san donnaient cette impression aussi, après tout._ Il ignora cette pensée et se concentra sur la réponse du champion.

-Mon âme sœur fait aussi du volley, déclara Ushijima. Mais on a décidé de privilégier nos carrières respectives avant de s’engager l’un envers l’autre. Elle est partie en Europe, mais on se voit de temps en temps dans les grandes compétitions sportives et quand elle revient voir sa famille.

-Je vois, murmura Tobio.

Il s’en voulait de ressentir ça, mais en vérité, les mots d’Ushijima ne faisaient que renforcer son sentiment de solitude. Tout le monde avait une âme sœur, proche ou lointaine, et Kageyama avait l’impression d’être le seul à s’être fait explicitement rejeter. Il y avait pourtant sûrement des gens comme lui, mais où les trouver ? Et voulait-il vraiment les trouver, d’ailleurs ? Sa vie sentimentale n’avait pour ainsi dire jamais commencé, autant ne pas s’embarrasser avec ça et se focaliser sur sa carrière. La meilleure chose à faire était encore de suivre la même ligne de conduite qu’Ushijima…

_…Et signer pour encore quinze ans sans personne._

Tobio essayait de se convaincre que le volley pouvait combler chaque aspect de sa vie, mais c’était illusoire, et il le savait depuis longtemps déjà, la présence d’Oikawa lui collait à la peau. Il s’efforça d’y croire, cependant –il venait de rejoindre une nouvelle équipe où il s’épanouissait déjà, peut-être qu’il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de toutes ses pensées.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l’entraînement du lendemain fut fructueux, et les visages portaient des expressions réjouies pendant qu’ils se changeaient après la douche. Hirugami et Hoshiumi furent les premiers à sortir :

-On va chercher Sachiro à la gare ! On se voit tout à l’heure !

Les autres joueurs s’éclipsèrent peu à peu, et Ushijima partit devant pour faire quelques courses. Tobio prit donc son temps pour se changer et ranger ses affaires ; il pensait être le dernier, mais quelqu’un s’assit soudain à côté de lui, et en se retournant, il reconnut Romero.

Ils s’étaient entraînés ensemble toute la semaine, mais ne s’étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis le premier jour, et Tobio en était toujours embarrassé. Il avait retrouvé ses notes d’anglais, ou plutôt celles qu’il n’avait jamais rendues à Yachi, et les avait parcourues un peu tout les soirs dans l’espoir de pouvoir communiquer avec le champion.

- _Hey, Tobio._

- _Hi, Romero-san_ , répondit-il donc naturellement.

- _Nicolas_ , insista Romero.

Il n’avait pas l’air fâché –il n’avait jamais l’air fâché de toute façon, toujours de bonne humeur et souriant. Tobio appréciait ça chez lui en plus de tout le reste –c’était quelqu’un de positif, de solaire, sans pour autant avoir besoin d’être aussi extraverti que Hinata. Nicolas leva les yeux au ciel un bref instant, comme pour préparer ce qu’il allait dire, puis se lança :

-Ce soir. Tu viens ?

Kageyama ne répondit pas tout de suite, et écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu parles japonais!

- _I’m trying my best_ , marmonna Romero d’un air flatté. _I’m going to live here, after all._

 _S’il fait des efforts pour parler la langue, je peux bien essayer d’aller dans son sens._ Tobio réfléchit une longue minute avant d’articuler en regardant le bout de ses semelles :

- _I, hum, don’t want to go to the bar._

Son accent devait être absolument ridicule, mais Nicolas ne se moqua pas et se contenta de demander :

- _Why?_

- _I don’t like the bar._

- _How do you know if you never went there?_

Kageyama fit la moue.

_-I know._

_-Okay,_ dit doucement Romero. _But now the true reason?_

Kageyama le contempla un moment, essayant de savoir s’il s’était trahi. Il savait que ses émotions passaient facilement sur son visage, Nicolas avait peut-être repéré quelque chose lorsqu’ils en avaient parlé la veille. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de remettre encore les âmes sœurs sur la table, répéter à chaque fois le même mensonge l’épuisait. Il garda le silence, mais Romero insista, sans brusquerie ni impatience :

- _Why aren’t you coming with us tonight?_ _You don’t want us to meet your soulmate?_

Tobio baissa les yeux. Âme sœur, encore et toujours, le monde tournait autour de ça et ça le rendait malade. Il se sentit tout à coup vulnérable et s’enfonça dans son siège, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher qu’elles tremblaient.

Nicolas ne fut pas dupe, et posa ses doigts sur sa main à travers le tissu. Tobio se figea. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, mais ne se souvenait pas que quelqu’un ait déjà initié un geste aussi intime avec lui de toute sa vie, et il sentit les battements de son cœur se précipiter. Son regard rencontra celui du champion, et ses yeux étaient bienveillants, un peu curieux, pleins de douceur –le même genre de regard que lui adressait Sugawara à l’époque. Cela suffit à le faire céder, et il reprit son mensonge habituel :

- _I don’t have a soulmate_.

Les doigts de Romero, toujours sur les siens, se contractèrent légèrement. Kageyama pouvait sentir leur chaleur, même à travers sa veste, et se demanda si Nicolas aurait fait le même geste s’il n’y avait pas eu cette barrière entre eux. En vérité, il avait peur que toute cette attention et toute cette compassion ne menace de craquer sa coquille, et il garda les yeux au sol.

- _What do you mean, you don’t have one?_

- _I don’t have a soulmate_ , répéta machinalement Tobio, réticent à élaborer ses propos et de toute façon incapable de le faire en anglais.

Il avait dit ce mensonge à de nombreuses reprises, à sa famille, à tout le monde à Karasuno, aux quelques amis qu’il avait pu se faire à travers le monde du volley lycéen ; comme s’il avait le futile espoir qu’il s’en convaincrait lui-même, à la fin, que ça suffirait à lui faire ignorer les sentiments étrangers qui continuaient de l’habiter. Prétendre être seul alors que ce n’était pas exactement le cas lui faisait toujours mal, à l’intérieur de la poitrine, à l’endroit où se trouvait ce lien à la fois renié et préservé.

Mais ce qui faisait tout aussi mal, c’était la réaction des gens à cette déclaration, et il se demanda quelle réponse lui sortirait Romero – _tout le monde a une âme sœur, elle doit être plus jeune que toi ; tu ne veux pas révéler qui c’est, c’est ça ?_

A la place, Nicolas dit :

_-I don’t have a soulmate either._

Tobio ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna pour faire pleinement face au champion. Celui-ci ramena sa main à lui, mais Kageyama en fut à peine conscient, incapable de croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

-Quo- _What?_

_-No soulmate._

Les méninges de Tobio se mirent à tourner. Est-ce qu’il mentait, lui aussi ? Il avait été rejeté et ne voulait pas l’avouer ? _Mais qui aurait pu rejeter Nicolas Romero_ , songea-t-il. Peut-être alors que le champion n’avait toujours pas trouvé qui c’était, mais y aurait-il vraiment eu un écart d’âge si important ? Il avait vingt-sept ans. Les mots d’Hinata lui revinrent subitement en mémoire : _si elle a dix ans de moins, tu vas devoir attendre jusqu’à tes vingt-cinq ans sans âme sœur_ ; était-ce justement ce qui arrivait à Nicolas ?

En fait, au fond, peu importait. C’était la première personne que rencontrait Tobio qui n’était pas déjà engagée ; et se rendre compte que quelqu’un comme Romero, sociable, séduisant, talentueux, pouvait ne pas avoir d’âme sœur sembla ôter tout un poids de ses épaules –peut-être que le problème venait des autres, de la société, et pas de lui. 

_-You don’t want to go to the bar because you don’t want to see everyone with their soulmates, don’t you? You don’t want to feel all alone between them._

Tobio pinça les lèvres. C’était la première fois qu’on voyait si clair à travers son jeu, mais en même temps, qui de mieux pour le comprendre que quelqu’un dans la même situation que lui ? Romero devait ressentir les choses à l’identique, cette solitude, ce poids constant, cette rancœur envers tout le monde. L’idée d’avoir un tel point commun avec quelqu’un de si important diffusa une drôle de chaleur dans ses entrailles, et pour la première fois, il s’autorisa à être sincère sur ce sujet ; à peine, mais un petit peu, sans trop en dire. Il y avait des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler, mais il pouvait tout de même reconnaître ça.

- _Yes_ , murmura-t-il donc.

Tobio aurait pensé que Romero aurait été triste de parler de ça, lui aussi, et ne s’attendait clairement pas à recevoir un sourire lumineux en relevant la tête –le genre de sourire à 220 volts qui ne peut que laisser une empreinte durable sur celui qui le reçoit.

- _That’s fine, then!_ s’exclama-t-il. _We can be alone together._

 _Together_. Le mot résonna d’une étrange manière aux oreilles de Tobio. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été inclus dans des paires, Hinata était son partenaire attitré à Karasuno –mais si Shouyou était son coéquipier sur le terrain, c’était à Kenma qu’il était lié dans la vie de tous les jours. Et s’ils avaient fait une soirée ensemble, c’est avec lui qu’il serait venu, pas avec Tobio. 

Ce que Nicolas proposait n’était en rien comparable à un duo de volley. C’était de faire front tous les deux contre le système d’âmes sœurs, de dire que même s’ils n’étaient pas liés à une autre personne, ils étaient au moins ensemble.

_On sera à deux._

Et entre tous, c’était Nicolas Romero. Une star, une idole, quelqu’un de mondialement connu –et il proposait ça à Tobio avec un naturel déconcertant, tout sourire, comme si c’était lui qui serait honoré de sa présence. Il n’y avait qu’une réponse possible.

- _O-Okay_ , marmonna Kageyama.

- _Great !_ s’écria Nicolas.

Il paraissait sincèrement ravi, et gratifia Tobio d’une tape sur l’épaule avant de se relever. Il lui adressa encore quelques mots avant de quitter le vestiaire, mais Kageyama répondit par pur automatisme et n’était rétrospectivement même pas sûr de l’avoir fait en anglais tellement il était perturbé.

-J’y vais quand même, ce soir, annonça-t-il à Ushijima en rentrant.

-D’accord. Amuse-toi bien, répondit simplement le champion sans poser de questions.

Kageyama troqua donc son survêtement contre un jean et simple T-shirt, emportant au cas où un gilet offert par Miwa si la soirée se rafraîchissait. Il passa par différentes phases le temps de se rendre au bar indiqué, le remord d’avoir accepté en sachant qu’il n’aimait pas les soirées, l’espoir de bien s’entendre avec Romero, l’inquiétude de voir les couples s’exposer et de devoir répondre à leurs questions.

Les membres des Adlers étaient déjà tous là quand il entra dans le bar, et il les repéra immédiatement, assis à une longue table dans un coin. Hoshiumi fut le premier à le reconnaître et se leva à demi de sa chaise pour s’écrier, sa voix dominant le brouhaha :

-Kageyama ! T’es venu !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il s’arrêta net, un peu gêné d’être le centre d’attention. Sachiro était assis en face d’Hoshiumi, et lui adressa un petit signe en le reconnaissant ; Fukuro lui sourit, les autres lui lancèrent tous un mot d’accueil. Tobio crut d’abord qu’il n’y avait plus de place, quand enfin ses yeux tombèrent sur Romero :

- _Tobio! I saved you a seat!_

Il était en bout de table, ce que Kageyama trouva un peu insultant au vu de son prestige, mais était manifestement satisfait d’être là. Tobio s’assit donc sur la chaise libre que Nicolas avait gardée en face de lui, et la tablée fut complète.

Tobio n’aurait, en vérité, jamais espéré passer une si bonne soirée. L’équipe était soudée, et les discussions en restaient au volley, à leurs projets professionnels ou personnels, à des souvenirs de collège et de lycée ; quelques bières aidant, elles s’orientèrent ensuite vers des choses plus personnelles, la famille et les amis, mais les âmes sœurs ne furent pas spécialement le centre d’attention, et Kageyama se détendit graduellement.

A vrai dire, il passait plutôt son temps à discuter avec Nicolas, son anglais précaire conforté par le peu d’alcool qu’il avait dans le sang, listant tous les matchs et points mémorables dont il se souvenait ; et Romero n’était jamais avare d’une anecdote sur tel ou tel joueur éminent, sur l’organisation de compétitions mondiales et sur ses analyses de jeu. Tobio ne comprenait pas tout, mais buvait ses paroles, et se promit de se remettre à l’anglais pour pouvoir mieux communiquer.

Ce qu’il appréciait, peut-être plus encore que leur conversation même, était de sentir cette complicité croissante entre Nicolas et lui. Habituellement, il mettait du temps à s’ouvrir aux autres et à apprécier leur compagnie ; mais, soit parce que Romero était un champion mondial qu’il admirait, soit parce que sa personnalité était propice à créer des liens, ou peut-être davantage encore en raison de ce point commun qui faisait leur particularité, ne pas avoir d’âme sœur, Tobio se trouvait vraiment à l’aise en sa compagnie.

C’était une première. Et, en se couchant ce soir-là en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire, il songea qu’il avait vraiment de la chance d’avoir rencontré Nicolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà~  
> A propos de la fic, je suis sur le point de clore le chapitre 11, alors je me tâte à raccourcir les délais de publication et les passer à tous les 5 jours plutôt que tous les mardis. Normalement je devrais pouvoir suivre avec le rythme (mon stock irait donc jusqu'au mois d'août) donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
> Merci à tous pour les kudos et commentaires ♥


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! 
> 
> Dans la lignée du 3 toujours, il sert quand même pas mal de transition avec quelques petites amorces ça et là, et en suivant la ligne du canon autant que possible. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Kageyama devait reconnaître une chose, le plan de Fukuro pour renforcer les liens de l’équipe avait été fructueux, et l’ambiance, quoique toujours sérieuse, commençait à devenir complice sur le terrain.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la soirée au bar quand, en plein milieu d’une session de service, Nicolas se dirigea vers Tobio et lui passa négligemment un bras autour des épaules –et Kageyama s’immobilisa aussitôt, inaccoutumé à ce genre de contact aussi direct, et en même temps fasciné par leur proximité.

- _Tobio, I’ve been watching you for some time_ , déclara Romero. _Your serves are really good, but you I think you can make them more powerful._

En dépit de sa nature orgueilleuse, Kageyama n’était jamais contre un conseil et il prenait toutes les occasions de progresser ; d’autant plus quand il pouvait les recevoir d’un joueur de classe mondiale.

_-Look, try to do more like this and…_

Tobio le regarda avec attention, puis tâcha de répéter les gestes –du détail, une simple question de trajectoire, mais c’était ce qui pouvait faire toute la différence. Il s’y essaya plusieurs fois, puis finalement réussit, notant l’amélioration avec plaisir –plaisir partagé par Nicolas, qui la gratifia aussitôt d’un high-five :

- _Well done ! You’re a quick learner._

Tobio s’autorisa à sourire légèrement, tout heureux d’avoir acquis une nouvelle technique et un compliment en prime. Cette euphorie le poursuivit jusqu’au soir et jusqu’au lendemain midi, le jour où il mangeait habituellement avec Tsukishima. Ils étaient devenus proches tout au long du lycée, et le fait que Kei continue à jouer au volley, et professionnellement qui plus est, avait achevé de le fixer dans l’estime de Kageyama ; ils n’avaient pas de mal à discuter de tout et de rien, des années Karasuno aussi bien que de leurs équipes respectives.

-Koganegawa parle tout le temps de toi, faisait remarquer Tsukishima. Il t’idolâtre. Je dois lui rappeler à tous les entraînements qu’il devrait se trouver heureux de ne pas avoir ton sale caractère.

-Va te faire foutre, répondit négligemment Tobio en portant son verre à ses lèvres. De mon côté, j’ai amélioré mon service.

-Il avait vraiment besoin d’être amélioré ?

-Romero-san m’a aidé.

Les sourcils de Tsukishima s’arquèrent par-dessus ses lunettes :

- _Le_ Romero-san ? T’as de la chance. Pour un champion international, il a quand même carrément moins la grosse tête que le grand roi. Lui n’a jamais voulu t’apprendre, non ?

Oikawa. Encore et toujours. Facétie du lien, une fois de plus, de lui rappeler que son âme sœur était toujours là, toujours présente, toujours unie à lui en dépit de leurs vies radicalement différentes ? Il tâcha de ne pas en paraître affecté et répondit, feignant l’indifférence :

-Ouais. Ça a toujours été un connard égoïste.

-Pas faux, marmonna Tsukishima. Après tout, tu lui ressembles.

Tobio se demanda s’il se doutait de quelque chose. Tsukishima était quelqu’un avec un sens aigu de l’observation, peut-être comprenait-il que ces mots allaient bien plus loin qu’un simple refus d’apprendre un geste technique à un cadet. Mais il ne le mentionna pas, et Tobio lui en fut reconnaissant.

Les semaines suivantes s’écoulèrent paisiblement. Le lien était plutôt tranquille grâce à la distance entre ses deux racines, et Tobio pouvait donc se concentrer pleinement sur le volley –l’entraînement portait ses fruits, il progressait, gagnait la confiance de ses coéquipiers, prenait du plaisir à jouer et tout se passait bien. En fait, il n’y avait qu’une chose qui commençait à le tracasser.

Il appréciait les moments de complicité qu’il avait avec Romero, sur le terrain et en dehors. Mais une chose le perturbait, qu’il ne pouvait juste pas ignorer : Nicolas était extrêmement tactile. Bien sûr, ça ne s’arrêtait pas à Tobio –il était toujours très fraternel avec tout le monde, mais Kageyama avait l’impression d’être le seul que ça dérangeait.

Et ça ne le dérangeait pas pour les raisons attendues. Lui aurait cru que tant de contact l’aurait brusqué et peut-être répugné à la longue, puisqu’il n’avait pas l’habitude –mais c’était tout le contraire. A force de recevoir des attentions de la part de Nicolas, il finissait par en vouloir plus ; et il espérait à chaque point marqué, presque avec avidité, de nouvelles marques d’affection aussi ouvertes. 

A vrai dire, ce n’était pas si étonnant : lui qui avait pris l’habitude et la résolution d’être seul depuis qu’Oikawa l’avait rejeté, et même avant, depuis que Kazuyo l’avait quitté, s’accrochait désormais à tout ce qui pouvait combler ses manques affectifs. Emménager avec Ushijima avait été une première étape, mais les démonstrations de Nicolas ne tardèrent pas à lui donner envie de plus –et il avait parfois l’impression d’être un petit animal de compagnie, attendant après chaque bonne action recevoir sa récompense : une tape dans le dos, sur l’épaule, un high-five, parfois même une main dans les cheveux.

Il s’attacha donc à Romero, plus rapidement et plus intensément qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait avec un autre. Non seulement ils étaient dans des situations similaires du point de vue des âmes sœurs, mais Nicolas était un homme remarquable et charismatique –toujours joyeux et prévenant, et Tobio se surprit bien vite à rechercher sa présence, qui lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et d’apaisement. En conséquence, leur proximité physique s’accrut.

-Romero-san, je peux m’asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda-t-il lors du départ pour leur premier camp.

Les Adlers disposaient d’un bus vaste et confortable pour se rendre en déplacement, et ces derniers ne manquaient pas ; en plus de se rendre dans toutes les grandes villes du pays pour jouer leurs matchs de championnat et les diverses coupes, ils avaient aussi des camps d’entraînement et des formations qui nécessitaient parfois de se rendre à plusieurs heures de leur base. Tobio avait jeté un œil vers Ushijima, vu qu’il avait déjà quelqu’un à côté de lui, et saisi l’occasion en voyant que le siège à côté de Romero était encore vide.

- _Of course_ , sourit le champion. _But only if you call me Nicolas._

Kageyama sentit le sang affluer à ses joues, et marmonna en baissant les yeux:

- _Please, Nicolas_.

L’aller fut plutôt agréable, l’équipe était enthousiaste, Hoshiumi se retournait sans cesse sur son siège pour faire passer des friandises et discuter avec tout le monde. Ushijima dormait, un masque sur les yeux, Sokolov et Fukuro étaient en pleine conversation d’organisation logistique avec les coachs et managers à l’avant.

Peut-être auraient-ils eu moins hâte s’ils avaient su que le camp serait si éprouvant. L’entraînement était extrêmement rigoureux, même pour des athlètes préparés ; et le dernier jour, Kageyama n’avait qu’une hâte en rentrant dans le vestiaire, se laver, manger et dormir.

Ses plans furent quelque peu bouleversés par un message de Hinata qu’il commit l’erreur d’ouvrir.

 **Boke :** DEVINE QUI J’AI VU AU BRESIL !!!

 **Boke** : [image]

Etait jointe une photo où apparaissaient Hinata et Oikawa, l’air triomphalement stupides à faire des grimaces à la caméra. Il aurait dû s’y attendre : le lien était toujours présent, et il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt une infime surprise dont il connaissait maintenant la cause ; mais voir Oikawa tout à coup, aussi clairement, par un biais aussi intime qu’un message personnel plutôt que dans la distance d’un match en replay, lui serrait vraiment le cœur. Il fixa l’image quelques secondes, maudissant le système des âmes sœurs qui lui renvoyait chaque fois Oikawa, de la même manière que la marée ramène toujours ses objets sur le rivage ; puis il se décida à la montrer à Ushijima. Au moins, le champion et lui pourraient juger leurs rivaux expatriés ensemble, et il se sentirait un peu moins seul.

Il avait beau se dire que c’était normal et qu’il devrait subir ça jusqu’à temps que le lien se dissipe, il n’empêchait que la photo l’avait assez bouleversé pour lui couper l’appétit et le priver de sommeil. Il resta allongé entre ses coéquipiers à fixer le plafond, se demandant encore et encore pourquoi le destin l’avait attaché à Oikawa.

_C’est la plus belle chose qui existe. La nature est vraiment bien faite._

Les mots de Kazuyo lui restaient en mémoire. Mais comment leur donner du crédit alors qu’il était réduit à l’impuissance, à savoir que son âme sœur était à l’autre bout du monde et l’avait oublié ? Comment concéder que la nature était bien faite alors que leur lien ne disparaissait pas malgré son inutilité ? Il aurait voulu y croire, se dire qu’il était fait pour être avec Oikawa, qu’Oikawa était fait pour être avec lui, mais rien ne venait apporter de preuves à ce fait. Son ancien aîné avait passé son temps à le fuir. Tobio n’allait pas lui courir après éternellement.

 _Vivement que le lien se brise_ , songeait-il, puis : _mais si le lien se brise, je perds mon âme sœur. Que je le veuille ou non, il fait partie de moi._ Il se raisonnait immédiatement après – _ce n’est pas la meilleure partie de moi de toute façon, alors qu’importe ?_ Mais lui restait, au fond, la pensée qu’on n’avait qu’une âme sœur, une seule, et il ne trouvait toujours pas assez de volonté pour couper le lien, préférant attendre qu’Oikawa le fasse de son côté. Après tout, c’était lui qui ne voulait pas de cette relation, qu’il s’en occupe lui-même.

L’insomnie le poursuivit toute la nuit, et il était épuisé le lendemain –il jeta ses dernières forces dans l’entraînement du matin, somnola tout le midi et manqua d’oublier la moitié de ses affaires en chargeant son sac dans le bus (Ushijima eut la bonté de les lui ramener). Il reprit la même place qu’à l’aller dans le bus, ayant l’intention de discuter avec Romero ; mais, à vrai dire, à peine avaient-ils démarré qu’il sentit tout le contrecoup du stage et de la nuit de veille, et ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules tandis qu’il posait sa tête contre le dossier de son siège.

Quand Tobio retrouva un peu de conscience, gardant les yeux fermés et avec la vague impression qu’il avait dormi quelques heures, il fut pris par cette sensation de ne pas vouloir quitter son lit –le réveil n’avait pas sonné, il pouvait encore se reposer un peu. Il rajusta vaguement sa tête avec aise, puis étira un bras pour étreindre son oreiller, ou sa couette, il n’était pas certain, mais il avait l’envie engourdie de rapprocher de lui cette source de confort, de chaleur, qui sentait si bon et où il dormirait bien encore un moment…

Et puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se souvint qu’il s’était déjà levé ce matin-là, et qu’il n’était absolument pas dans son lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, reconnut les sièges du bus, constata leur angle étrange, et déduisit finalement que sa tête avait dû glisser de son dossier pour se poser contre ce qu’il y avait à côté de lui. Et ce qu’il y avait à côté de lui, c’était…

Il releva la tête, et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Nicolas Romero, qui détourna les yeux de son téléphone pour lui sourire :

- _Oh, you’re awake_.

Si Tobio avait pensé rougir la veille, il avait à présent la certitude que tout son visage était en feu. Il s’écarta précipitamment, essuya hâtivement un peu de salive au coin de ses lèvres, et inclina la tête :

- _I’m sorry !_

- _Don’t worry_ _about it_ , se contenta de répondre Nicolas avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Il n’avait pas l’air le moins du monde embarrassé, mais Kageyama se flagellait mentalement. A la fois parce que c’était ridicule de s’endormir sur un coéquipier, et parce qu’il avait presque envie de recommencer –de retrouver cette sensation qui l’avait bercé dans cette phase confuse de demi-sommeil où il ne se rendait pas encore compte de la situation.

Ce qu’il se promit de ne jamais refaire sur le coup devint une habitude.

Chaque fois qu’ils partaient en déplacement, soit environ toutes les semaines, les choses se passaient de la même manière. Il s’asseyait à côté de Nicolas, ils parlaient à l’aller, essayant d’échanger quelques notions d’une langue à l’autre ; puis, sur le retour, épuisé après avoir tout donné dans les matchs qu’ils commençaient à dominer ou après s’être investi à fond dans les stages, il somnolait, s’endormait, et avait finalement assez peu de vergogne à prendre Romero comme oreiller. Hoshiumi l’avait déjà bombardé de photos à son insu la première fois où c’était arrivé, donc il n’avait plus vraiment à craindre le ridicule.

Et puis, c’était confortable. Réconfortant. Il n’avait jamais pu partager ce genre de moments avec quelqu’un depuis bien trop longtemps, et il se raccrochait à cette intimité nouvellement acquise comme si elle pouvait enfin stabiliser son existence, comme si elle pouvait compenser pour ce lien qui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

La saison se poursuivit avec cette routine, seulement interrompue par les moments où les joueurs étaient appelés en équipe nationale pour préparer la Ligue Mondiale ou les Jeux Olympiques qui se tiendraient cet été-là. Kageyama passait les sélections à Tokyo, retrouvant ses coéquipiers de l’équipe nationale jeune, Ushijima, Atsumu, Sakusa, Bokuto, tandis que Nicolas rentrait au Brésil pour se préparer de son côté. Chaque fois, et en dépit de sa concentration sur les qualifications et les matchs internationaux, Tobio ressentait cruellement son manque –et ils prirent l’habitude de se tenir au courant par messages, quitte à s’appeler de temps à autres.

-T’appelles qui comme ça Tobio-kun ? l’apostrophait souvent Miya en dépit des efforts de Tobio pour s’isoler et passer ses appels au calme. C’est ton copain ?

-C’est Romero, répondait alors Ushijima pour lui.

- _Quoiii_ ?

Kageyama ne s’en souciait pas. Il avait trouvé quelqu’un sur qui reporter ses besoins d’affection et tempérer tous les manques qu’une âme sœur absente lui laissait, et il se sentait enfin plus serein sur le plan sentimental. Il ne s’interrogeait pas sur ce qui se passait avec Nicolas, si leur relation était amicale, fraternelle, ou si elle prenait un tour différent, plus ambigu –il avait parfois l’impression que questionner ses sentiments serait aller contre le lien des âmes sœurs, et malgré son envie de renier le lien pour de bon, il n’osait pas franchir cette limite purement psychologique.

Tobio passa les fêtes d’hiver dans son appartement, en solitaire puisqu’Ushijima était parti voir son père en Californie et ne reviendrait que pour la reprise de l’entraînement. Il alla voir ses parents une après-midi, mais c’était davantage pour passer du temps avec sa sœur que pour eux à proprement parler. Les anciens de Karasuno proposèrent une sortie tous ensemble, et il accepta, seulement pour le regretter –une fois encore, ce n’était que des couples, Daichi et Suga, Tanaka et Kiyoko, Yamaguchi et Yachi.

 _J’aimerais que Nicolas soit là_ , songea Tobio en les voyant se tenir la main et échanger des regards complices. Lui ne rentrait que dans quelques jours, toujours dans sa famille au Brésil –et Kageyama se demandait si c’était aussi dans les plans du destin que tous les gens qui lui étaient chers, son âme sœur, son meilleur ami, et maintenant la personne à qu’il s’était profondément attachée, soient tous à l’autre bout du monde. Que ce soit pour parler avec Nicolas ou Hinata, de toute façon, il devait soit se lever tôt, soit se coucher tard, conséquence de douze heures de décalage horaire.

Les Adlers se retrouvèrent quelques jours avant la reprise pour célébrer les fêtes ensemble, et Kageyama n’hésita pas avant d’accepter de sortir, cette fois, sachant qu’il y reverrait tous ses coéquipiers et Romero. Le champion l’accueillit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

- _Tobio !_ _I missed you !_

- _I missed you too_ , répondit Tobio.

Comme la fois dernière, ils prirent la grande table, et chacun raconta comment s’étaient passées leurs fêtes ; l’attraction principale fut Hoshiumi, complètement ulcéré que sa belle-sœur Shouko soit plus grande que lui, à la grande hilarité de Fukuro, Sachiro et du reste des Adlers. De son côté, Nicolas faisait défiler les photos de ses vacances sur son téléphone pour les montrer à Tobio, et celui-ci s’arrêta sur une image en particulier –celle de Romero et d’un petit garçon qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, et qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau, adressant le même sourire joyeux à la caméra.

- _Who is he ?_ demanda Kageyama intrigué.

_-Hm ? That’s my son._

_Son_. Tobio eut l’impression d’entendre Yachi faire une petite leçon dans son cerveau. _Fille se dit daughter. Fils se dit son._ Il cligna lentement des yeux, essayant d’assimiler ce que ça voulait dire. Depuis des mois qu’il fréquentait Nicolas au quotidien, il n’était même pas fichu de savoir qu’il avait un enfant. La pensée lui faisait tout drôle.

- _Oh_ , dit-il doucement à défaut d’autre chose.

Que devait-il dire dans une situation pareille ? Authentifier sa surprise ? Ça ferait bizarre –alors un commentaire quelconque ? Il réunit le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restait pour articuler en rendant le téléphone à Romero, laissant encore un peu traîner ses yeux sur la photo :

- _He’s cute_.

- _He is indeed_ , répondit Nicolas en lui tirant la langue. _He looks just like me._

Cela n’empêcha pas Tobio de rester songeur le reste de la soirée. Si Nicolas avait un fils, c’était qu’il avait eu une relation, qu’il était peut-être marié –mais Tobio ne vit aucune alliance à son doigt. Alors était-il possible que les relations entre âmes sœurs se fissurent, qu’il en avait une quand même, ou bien était-ce juste une histoire sans lien ? Il ne savait pas, n’arrivait pas à trouver du sens, l’idée l’ennuyait sans qu’il sache pourquoi et finalement, après être resté un temps acceptable avec les autres, il annonça qu’il rentrait.

-Déjà ? lança Hoshiumi d’un air déçu. Ushijima n’est pas là, tu peux traîner un peu, non ?

-Je suis fatigué, prétexta Tobio.

-Pas drôle, soupira Kourai.

- _I’m going too_ , annonça Nicolas. _I need to rest from jetlag._

Ils quittèrent donc le bar à deux, et firent un petit bout de route ensemble en silence. Tobio avait fourré ses mains dans les poches de sa veste pour les réchauffer dans le froid de la nuit hivernale, et regardait le sol défiler sous ses pas, une moue absente sur les lèvres.

- _What’s wrong ?_

- _Nothing._

Nicolas le bouscula légèrement de l’épaule, gentiment, par jeu.

- _It’s too easy to tell when you’re lying._

Tobio soupira, et le regarda du coin de l’œil –mais le sourire de Nicolas ne manquait jamais de l’adoucir, et il céda, haussant les épaules:

- _I didn’t know you had a son._

Et il ajouta, précipitamment :

- _So you do have a soulmate?_

Romero ralentit le pas, et pour la première fois, son sourire s’effaça peu à peu.

- _Yes_ , dit-il finalement. _I had one, before._

Tobio eut l’impression de lentement geler de l’intérieur en comprenant ce que ça signifiait. Le ton de Nicolas ne trompait pas, ce n’était pas une rupture, pas un divorce –ce genre de chose restait rare entre deux personnes liées ; et la tristesse dans ses yeux ne laissait pas de doute. Il déglutit, se sentant soudain coupable d’avoir posé la question.

- _She died a few years ago. She never met our son. I guess it’s life, you never know what’s going to happen, but…_

-C’est toujours trop tôt, murmura Tobio.

Loin, très loin, il se souvenait que Kazuyo avait souhaité être là quand il connaîtrait son âme sœur. Même si sa relation avec Oikawa était restée lettre morte, s’il avait dû en parler à quelqu’un, s’il avait dû révéler son nom, ça aurait été à son grand-père. Mais non. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Parce qu’ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ça faisait quatre ans qu’il évitait soigneusement de parler du deuil, et il n’était pas prêt à y être confronté si brutalement.

- _I don’t know why_ , poursuivait Nicolas avec cet air triste qui paraissait tellement étranger sur lui. _I mean, she was an amazing person. I never knew someone who could understand me like she did._

 _Moi non plus_ , songea Tobio. Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Kazuyo. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre la complicité qu’ils avaient, la manière dont son grand-père pouvait le comprendre avant même qu’il ne parle –et plus jamais ils ne joueraient ensemble. Il mordit l’intérieur de ses joues.

- _It was too difficult. I couldn’t deal with it. I didn’t know what to do._

Kageyama revit ses entraînements en solitaire jusqu’à tomber d’épuisement, ses interactions devenues inexistantes avec son entourage. _Tout m’a glissé entre les doigts à ce moment-là._ Revivre tout ça était douloureux, trop douloureux, il ne voulait pas y repenser –il n’avait jamais voulu réfléchir à cette période de sa vie, l’avait enfermée dans un coin de sa tête ou de son cœur, mais elle était toujours là –échec après échec, la mort de Kazuyo, le roi du Terrain, la balle jamais frappée, _Ne viens pas à Aoba_ , Shiratorizawa, _Je ne veux pas de toi_.

Il frissonna et murmura plaintivement :

_-Please stop._

Mais Nicolas ne l’entendit pas, trop pris dans ses propres souvenirs.

- _You can’t stay the same when you’ve lost the person you loved the most,_ dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Tobio suivit son regard par réflexe. Les étoiles semblaient lui faire un clin d’œil familier.

_Est-ce que tu me regardes de là-haut ?_

Il sentit quelque chose d’humide et chaud couler sur ses joues, et ce fut avec étonnement, presque avec peur, qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était en train de pleurer. Les souvenirs enfouis resurgissaient, des choses qu’il avait terrées en lui depuis des années, et qu’il daignait enfin regarder au contact de cet autre deuil.

Il n’avait jamais réussi à faire le sien. Il n’avait eu personne pour l’y aider.

- _That’s why I left and came here,_ continuait Romero _. My son is too young to travel with me, he’s staying with my pa-…_ _Tobio ?_

Kageyama ne voulait pas le regarder. Pas dans cet état. Personne ne l’avait vu aussi vulnérable, pas même ses amis les plus proches, pas même sa famille –il était Kageyama Tobio, il était le roi du terrain, il était voué à être toujours seul, à porter son fardeau en solitaire. Il voulut cacher ses larmes, mais Nicolas s’approcha de lui en deux pas, posa ses mains sur ses joues, et, doucement mais fermement, le força à le regarder. Tobio ne put se dérober, se fondant malgré lui dans la chaleur des paumes qui maintenaient son visage.

- _Why are you crying ?_ demanda Nicolas, sa voix soudain beaucoup plus souple, beaucoup plus tendre. _Is it because of what I said ?_

Tobio ne sut pas répondre, les dents serrées pour garder les sanglots à l’intérieur. Il n’arrivait pas à l’exprimer, il souffrait toujours autant, rien n’avait changé…

 _Mais si, quelque chose a changé_. Nicolas était là. Il comprenait ce que c’était, de perdre quelqu’un qui était cher. Il comprenait ce que c’était de ne pas avoir d’âme sœur. Il avait été plus proche de Tobio que n’importe qui avant, psychologiquement et physiquement parlant.

Il n’avait jamais parlé à personne de Kazuyo. Miwa et lui n’en avaient jamais franchement discuté depuis son décès, Hinata et les autres n’avaient pas idée de qui il s’agissait. Mais peut-être qu’il pouvait faire une exception. _We can be alone together._

- _No, I…,_ commença-t-il avec difficulté. _I know what you feel, because… because…_

_-Because you lost someone too._

Tobio ne put qu’hocher la tête, autant que possible alors que Romero le tenait toujours. Celui-ci le regarda un bref instant, et Kageyama eut juste le temps de penser qu’il était vraiment beau ainsi, dans l’éclat nocturne de la ville, les néons et les lampadaires se reflétant en paillettes de lumière dans ses yeux ambrés, les cheveux gorgés d’obscurité, son souffle dessinant de petits nuages de vapeur à intervalle régulier, laissant deviner le dessin de ses lèvres –et puis cette vision disparut quand Nicolas l’attira contre lui et l’enlaça.

Tobio resta d’abord figé, presque tétanisé par une proximité aussi soudaine. La dernière personne qui l’avait pris dans ses bras devait être Miwa, à l’enterrement de Kazuyo –il n’avait pas réagi, les bras ballants, incapable de trouver du réconfort où que ce soit et avec l’impression qu’elle faisait ce geste par circonstance, parce que c’était ce qu’elle devait faire. Mais là, c’était différent. C’était quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait pas, qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Les bras de Nicolas étaient noués autour de sa taille, forts, sécurisants, protecteurs, le tenaient plaqué contre son torse –et Kageyama se laissa aller, pour la première fois, écouta son instinct. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le dos de Nicolas, s’agrippèrent à sa veste presque avec désespoir, et il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, y retrouvant la même chaleur et le même parfum que quand il se reposait contre lui.

La sensation qu’il y avait enfin quelqu’un pour le stabiliser, pour prendre soin de lui, pour partager ses peines, était à la même hauteur d’intensité que le soulagement et le bien-être que provoquait cette étreinte –et il mordit ses lèvres jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher de craquer, sentant que ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Il ne savait pas s’il était heureux ou triste, submergé par la souffrance du deuil et par la pensée qu’il y avait enfin quelqu’un pour le comprendre et le soutenir, noyé dans trop de sentiments pour qu’il puisse les démêler.

Peut-être qu’il était temps d’avancer, à présent. De faire son deuil, d’accepter ce qui s’était passé, de se dire que les choses avaient évolué pour le mieux. De voir qu’il n’était plus un roi solitaire, qu’ils étaient deux contre le reste du monde, et qu’ils se tenaient l’un contre l’autre au milieu de la nuit glaciale.

- _You’re allowed to cry_ , _you know_ , murmura Romero.

La profondeur de sa voix fit frémir Tobio, et il se pressa davantage dans l’étreinte, savourant la sensation malgré son cœur toujours lourd. Nicolas parla à nouveau, et Kageyama sentit qu’il avait retrouvé un ton plus léger ; il pouvait littéralement le sentir sourire, et songea dans un instant de confusion que c’était probablement le genre de chose que les âmes sœurs pouvaient percevoir, elles aussi.

- _And if it helps, I let you know that you’re still cute even when you cry._

Ce soir-là, Kageyama découvrit qu’il était possible de pleurer et sourire en même temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 5 sera posté vendredi, et se centrera autour des JO de Rio 2016 (avec quelques guests aussi, mais je n'en dis pas plus). C'est vraiment un de mes préférés alors j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire ! D'ici-là, portez-vous bien, et merci pour toutes vos réactions ! ♥


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, le chapitre 5, un de mes préféré, centré sur les JO de Rio mais pas que~   
> Il est long (près de 6000 mots) mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Tout ce qui concerne les compétitions officielles est réel (je suis allée chercher les différentes phases et résultats de la ligue mondiale 2016) et pour les JO, j'ai fait au mieux sachant que le Japon n'était normalement pas qualifié, mais puisque Furudate l'a rendu canon, allons dans son sens :') En soi, j'ai dû substituer le Japon à une autre équipe qualifiée de la poule B, l'Iran me semble-t-il (j'ai rien contre l'Iran, j'aime beaucoup leur équipe ;_;) donc j'ai récupéré leurs résultats.
> 
> Je mets un lien vers les événements de la fic à la fin ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La saison de volley se termina au début du mois d’avril. Les Adlers avaient remporté le championnat de division 1 pour la première fois et ils avaient fêté ça dignement ; tous signaient de nouveau pour la saison prochaine.

A présent que les championnats étaient terminés commençaient les entraînements réguliers avec les équipes nationales, en vue de la Ligue Mondiale, puis des Jeux Olympiques de Rio qui se dérouleraient en août. Ushijima et Kageyama passaient donc les dernières sélections pour intégrer l’équipe nationale, et ne tardèrent pas à avoir les résultats : ils étaient retenus malgré leur jeune âge, en tant que remplaçant pointu et pinch-server si besoin, mais rien qu’être dans l’équipe officielle attachait déjà de la gloire à leurs noms.

-Bien joué, le roi, déclara Tsukishima d’un ton traînant quelques jours après les résultats. Tu vas pouvoir dominer le monde, maintenant. C’était dans tes projets de conquête, de toute façon ?

-Arrête, je ne suis que pinch-server, marmonna Tobio.

- _Que_. Etre dans l’équipe olympique à 19 ans ne satisfait pas tes ambitions ?

Tsukishima découpa un bout de sa viande, et ajouta d’un air moqueur :

-En plus, c’est à Rio. Tu vas pouvoir réunir le duo des stupides.

-Comme si. Hinata a autre chose à faire.

-C’est quand même l’occasion de lui rendre visite. A moins que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Tobio soupira, posant ses couverts d’un air agacé :

-Quoi ?

-A moins que tu préfères passer ton temps avec ton Nicolas-san. C’est chez lui aussi ou je me trompe ?

Kageyama poussa ses lèvres en avant pour former sa moue caractéristique, ce qui n’empêcha pas ses pommettes de se colorer légèrement.

-Ouais, il habite pas loin, répondit-il en se remettant à manger. Il est rentré la semaine dernière.

-Les adieux n’ont pas été trop déchirants ? susurra Tsukishima.

Kei ne manquait jamais de l’embêter sur le sujet depuis qu’il avait assisté à quelques matchs des Adlers, et surtout depuis que Tobio avait commis l’erreur de commencer une anecdote par « l’autre jour, je dormais sur Nicolas-san quand… ». Comme Kageyama s’en trouvait chaque fois embarrassé, il continuait à le tourmenter avec plaisir. Ce jour-là, cependant, Tobio avait les nerfs à vif et n’arrivait pas à apprécier son humour autant que d’habitude ; il en attribuait la faute à Oikawa, que quelque chose devait perturber de son côté.

-Ça va, grommela-t-il donc d’un air renfrogné. Je le revois cet été.

-Vous êtes dans la même poule ?

-Non, le Brésil est dans la poule A.

Tsukishima resta songeur un bref instant avant qu’un nouveau sourire narquois ne vienne orner ses lèvres :

-Peut-être qu’il t’offrira un maillot à son nom dédicacé.

-Tu la fermes, des fois ? J’ai aussi mon propre maillot, je te ferais dire.

-Oh, pardon.

Ils se remirent à manger en silence. En vérité, l’été paraissait bien trop loin à Tobio, qui avait pris l’habitude de passer tout son temps avec Nicolas. Sa solitude était encore relative, cependant, Ushijima était toujours là avec lui à l’appart ; et même s’il n’était clairement pas aussi intime avec lui, c’était toujours une présence.

Quand Tobio rentra ce soir-là, justement, il trouva son colocataire dans le canapé en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à un faire-part.

-Iwaizumi va se marier, déclara le champion en le voyant entrer. Il nous invite à la cérémonie.

Kageyama se pencha pour jeter un œil à la petite carte. Iwaizumi… Il se souvenait encore des sentiments d’Oikawa pour lui, la tendresse et l’affection qui avaient ensuite évolué en tristesse et en colère. Lui serait-il au mariage de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et son petit-ami pendant plusieurs années, en dépit de la violence de leur rupture ? Tobio n’en savait rien, mais ça expliquait pourquoi son âme sœur était aussi énervée aujourd’hui.

-Pourquoi il nous invite ? demanda Kageyama.

-Nous sommes amis.

-Ah bon ?

Tobio avait toujours cru qu’Iwaizumi et Ushijima ne s’entendaient pas. Après tout, Aoba n’avait jamais battu Shiratorizawa.

-C’est un élève de mon père. Je le vois quand je me rends en Californie.

-Et là, il rentre ?

-Oui, il voulait se marier au Japon avec sa famille et celle de sa fiancée.

Kageyama hocha la tête, et les choses s’arrêtèrent là. Ils confirmèrent leur présence, Tobio guetta le moindre signe qui pouvait signifier qu’Oikawa y serait –mais ses perceptions restaient encore lointaines, atténuées par la distance, et il pouvait certifier avec quasi-certitude que son âme sœur était encore en Argentine alors qu’il se préparait pour la cérémonie.

Revoir Iwaizumi après tant de temps, et à travers le filtre des émotions d’Oikawa, était assez étrange, mais le champion d’Aoba avait relativement peu changé –même cheveux en épis, même yeux verts et vifs, même large carrure. Sa fiancée, et désormais épouse, était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs, et ils se regardaient tous les deux avec une complicité et une tendresse qui ne trompaient pas.

_Est-ce que toutes les âmes sœurs sont censées se regarder comme ça ?_

Pour Tobio, c’était inimaginable. Repenser à Oikawa pendant qu’Iwaizumi et sa fiancée échangeaient les alliances lui parut particulièrement ironique.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une salle, mais Ushijima et lui décidèrent d’attendre un peu avant de féliciter les mariés –la queue pour aller leur faire des vœux de bonheur était longue, et ils restèrent dans leur coin un premier temps avant de se faire repérer par d’anciens joueurs :

-Regardez ça ! s’écria quelqu’un que Tobio reconnut comme un ancien joueur d’Aoba.

-Mes yeux m’abusent-ils !? s’écria le deuxième en mimant de les frotter.

Ils avaient des smokings assortis, et s’approchèrent tranquillement :

-Ça fait un bail ! On vous voit souvent à la télé, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de croiser les stars de la région, surtout quand ce sont d’anciens adversaires. Mattsun, tu as du papier pour avoir un autographe ?

-On n’a qu’à prendre une des cartes des mariés.

-Oh, ça se fait pas…

-Pas besoin d’autographe, trancha Ushijima. 

-C’est vrai que c’est Hajime, la star du jour, sourit celui qui, si les souvenirs de Tobio étaient justes, s’appelait Hanamaki.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par d’autres anciens joueurs d’Aoba, dont Kindaichi et Kunimi ; mais les choses s’étaient apaisées depuis longtemps entre eux et Kageyama, et Kunimi se permit même de lui glisser :

-Jolie saison.

Tobio saisit l’occasion d’aller voir Iwaizumi pendant qu’Ushijima discutait avec les anciens joueurs d’Aoba. Hajime se retrouvait enfin à peu près seul, accoudé à un guéridon, et l’accueillit en souriant :

-Ah, Kageyama, je suis content que tu sois venu !

-Iwaizumi-san, le salua Tobio. Félicitations pour ton mariage.

-Merci beaucoup, le remercia Iwaizumi avec un sourire. Katsuko et moi, on attendait ce moment depuis des années.

-C’est ton âme sœur ? demanda Tobio par politesse.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Elle est adorable. Elle est tout ce qu’il me faut –mais c’est normal, c’est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Il sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose, et parut gêné, passant une main derrière sa nuque :

-Ah, désolé. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça.

Kageyama ne répondit rien, le fixa simplement avec des yeux vides, et Iwaizumi élabora légèrement :

-Je veux dire, ton âme sœur, c’est… Ça ne tombe pas toujours bien.

Oikawa lui avait donc révélé. D’autres le savaient-ils également ? Combien de personnes exactement étaient au courant de leur lien rejeté ? Oikawa s’en était-il vanté, à l’époque ? Tobio prit un air désinvolte :

-Ouais, voilà. Ce n’est pas un système parfait.

_Contrairement à ce que je croyais._

-Oikawa…, soupira Iwaizumi. Il a fait ses choix et ce n’était peut-être pas les bons. Vis-à-vis de toi, de moi, de sa vie en général. Je pensais qu’il serait là aujourd’hui, mais il a décliné mon invitation. Ça l’a peut-être attristé ou mis en colère, je ne sais pas…

-Un peu des deux, marmonna Kageyama en connaissance de cause.

-Tu le sens encore ? s’étonna Iwaizumi.

Tobio opina d’un air fatigué.

\- Je croyais qu’il fallait trois à quatre ans pour défaire un lien. Vous ne devez pas être loin du terme. Et puis, je pensais que ça irait plus vite entre vous, comme vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment supportés.

_Jamais vraiment supportés_. Ce n’était pas entièrement vrai. Tobio était venu à mépriser Oikawa à cause du comportement de celui-ci, ça n’avait jamais été inné, bien au contraire, lui aurait voulu créer des liens même avant de savoir qu’il était son âme sœur. Les mots lui firent mal, et il se demanda si Oikawa sentait à quel point il l’affectait encore.

Kageyama ne relança pas la conversation, son moral désormais miné, et se défila sans tarder. Il retrouva Ushijima, agrippa sa manche et déclara qu’il voulait rentrer, ce à quoi le champion se contenta de répondre qu’ils partiraient dès qu’il aurait présenté ses vœux à Iwaizumi –chose faite dix minutes plus tard, et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Tobio était d’humeur maussade, et il ne savait pas si elle était due à Oikawa qui digérait mal le mariage de son ex, ou à lui-même qui se repassait en boucle les mots d’Iwaizumi.

_Mais il a raison. Si Oikawa-san m’a rejeté dès que je lui ai avoué, ça fera quatre ans dans quelques mois. Le lien va disparaître._

Il ne savait pas si la pensée le réjouissait ou non, et décida simplement d’arrêter d’y penser pour se concentrer sur ses ambitions sportives.

La ligue mondiale prit place en juin. Tobio faisait partie de l’équipe nationale, mais le coach favorisa les joueurs plus expérimentés et ne le fit rentrer qu’à quelques occasions bien placées. Au fond, même s’il voulait jouer, prendre le temps de regarder ses aînés évoluer était toujours intéressant, et il était bien conscient qu’il avait déjà une chance immense d’être là ; et tout ce qu’il analysait pourrait lui resservir en août, au moment des Jeux Olympiques. Ils furent éliminés au terme de la troisième semaine, et Kageyama comme Ushijima étaient épuisés en retrouvant leur appartement de Sendai après avoir voyagé en Egypte et en Chine.

Tobio échangeait toujours par messages avec Romero très régulièrement, quasiment tous les soirs pour savoir comment le Brésil s’en sortait en division 1 –eux aussi jouaient à l’extérieur, en Serbie et en France. Ils s’étaient qualifiés pour la suite, et puisque Kageyama et Ushijima avaient du temps libre maintenant qu’ils étaient éliminés, ils purent suivre tous les matchs de la Ligue Mondiale à la télé.

Revoir Nicolas à l’écran fit naître un vrai sourire sur le visage de Tobio. Il avait l’habitude de le regarder jouer à la télé, c’était ce qu’il faisait depuis ses années lycée, peut-être même collège ; mais à présent, ils se connaissaient pour de vrai, ils étaient même très proches, et Kageyama ressentait de la fierté en le voyant marquer tous ses points et en entendant les commentateurs hurler son nom.

Le Brésil gagna en demi-finales contre la France, mais s’inclina ensuite devant la Serbie, et ce fut malgré tout une nouvelle médaille d’argent qui s’ajoutait au palmarès de Nicolas Romero en plus d’un énième prix de meilleur attaquant du tournoi. Il appela Tobio le lendemain, et lui raconta pendant de longues heures comment tout s’était passé en temps réel, les matchs précédents, les voyages, son équipe, les paysages de la Pologne, ses déceptions, ses espoirs pour les JO.

- _When will you arrive in Rio?_ demanda Nicolas. 

- _Just before the opening ceremony, like, the 4 th in the night._

_-We’ll see each other the 5 th then!_

_-Yes. I can’t wait,_ ajouta Tobio en baissant un peu la voix.

Il était sincère. Revoir Nicolas à la télé lui avait fait du bien, mais ça n’avait fait que lui rappeler qu’ils étaient loin l’un de l’autre –et Tobio n’attendait qu’une chose, pouvoir de nouveau se tenir à côté de lui, être dans son sillage de bienveillance et de positivité, le voir sourire, recevoir tous les petits gestes d’affection qui lui étaient devenus routiniers.

Le jour du départ pour les Jeux Olympiques arriva finalement. Ushijima et lui voyagèrent ensemble, comme d’habitude, ralliant Tokyo en train pour ensuite prendre l’avion avec toute l’équipe nationale. Sakusa s’empara du siège à côté de Wakatoshi avant même que Kageyama n’ait eu le temps d’amorcer un geste, et il se retrouva à côté de Miya Atsumu pour bien trop d’heures à son goût ; ça ne faisait pas quelques minutes que l’avion avait décollé qu’il avait déjà hâte d’arriver à leur première escale pour trouver un voisin plus supportable, en particulier quand Atsumu commença à lui poser des questions qui dépassaient toute décence –et il se rabattit bien vite sur un masque de sommeil et des écouteurs.

Même en ayant dormi la majorité du trajet, Kageyama se sentait exténué en rejoignant sa chambre d’hôtel à Rio. Il glissa ses affaires sous son lit et eut juste le temps de confirmer à Nicolas et Hinata qu’ils étaient arrivés avant de tomber de fatigue. Les coachs les laissèrent récupérer du décalage horaire le lendemain matin, puis ils se rassemblèrent tous en milieu d’après-midi avec les autres athlètes japonais pour préparer la parade qui aurait lieu lors de la cérémonie d’ouverture. Ils portaient tous le même costume pour représenter leur pays : un pantalon blanc, une veste rouge intense, une cravate pour les hommes, et Ushijima eut l’obligeance d’aider Tobio à faire un nœud acceptable.

-Quoi, on ne passe qu’en cent-quatrièmes ? se plaignit Miya alors qu’il montaient dans le bus. C’est carrément loin.

-C’est par ordre alphabétique, fit remarquer un manager.

La délégation brésilienne, quant à elle, défilait en dernière en tant que pays organisateur. Le soir tombait à peine quand ils se dirigèrent vers le stade Maracanã, et Tobio discutait par messages avec Hinata, tous les deux se retrouvant enfin sur le même fuseau horaire. L’idée de défiler devant le monde entier était stressante, mais il débordait d’enthousiasme, et la seule chose qui venait saper son moral, encore et toujours, tenait à son âme sœur.

En étant désormais au Brésil, il s’était rapproché d’Oikawa, et le lien était bien plus fort que quand ils étaient séparés par des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres. Ses perceptions s’étaient accrues, et il sentait les humeurs d’Oikawa avec une précision qu’il n’avait plus connue depuis que son aîné s’était expatrié. Il avait oublié ces sensations perpétuelles qui l’accompagnaient comme son ombre, en sentait les moindres fluctuations, et il craignit un moment que ça ne le dérange pour la compétition. Oikawa n’était pas spécialement d’humeur intense, cependant, et il espéra qu’il reste serein pour que lui-même puisse jouer tranquillement.

Une fois au stade, les athlètes attendirent tous ensemble le départ de la parade, puis défilèrent dans le stade sous les applaudissements, la musique et les flashs. Certains agitaient de petits drapeaux, d’autres filmaient, d’autres encore saluaient la foule ; Bokuto vola le show, comme d’habitude, Miya n’était pas en reste, mais Kageyama resta entre Ushijima et Sakusa, adressant quelques signes de la main avant de marcher au même rythme que les autres. Ils rejoignirent finalement les coulisses, et les coachs les laissèrent libres de rejoindre les gradins pour suivre le reste de la cérémonie, leur indiquant simplement l’heure et le point de rendez-vous pour le retour.

-Je veux voir le feu d’artifice ! s’écria Atsumu. Omi-kun, viens avec moi !

Il attrapa Sakusa par le bras, lequel se dégagea prestement mais suivit néanmoins, et le reste de l’équipe se dispersa. Kageyama resta avec Ushijima près de la sortie, regardant d’en bas les autres équipes parader, puis se promena avec lui dans les couloirs. Ils croisaient des athlètes mondialement connus d’autres sports, et certains qu’ils avaient aperçus à la Ligue Mondiale le mois précédent, en alternance avec le staff et les artistes qui se préparaient ou revenaient de prestation. Finalement, Tobio repéra une banquette où s’asseoir pendant qu’Ushijima cherchait un distributeur de boissons fraîches et se résolut à y attendre l’heure de rentrer. Il était en train de répondre à Hinata qui lui envoyait des screens de son défilé quand quelqu’un lui murmura tout à coup dans le creux de l’oreille :

- _I found you._

Tobio bondit littéralement de son siège, reconnaissant la voix, à moitié de surprise et à moitié de joie. Romero aussi avait dû revêtir le costume brésilien pour le défilé, un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche, une veste bleu sombre et un foulard aux motifs tropicaux. Il souriait jusqu’aux oreilles et attrapa Tobio par les épaules pour bien le regarder :

- _Look at you, you’re so cute like this!_

- _I’m not_ , grommela Tobio.

- _Yes you are_ , le taquina Nicolas en jouant avec sa cravate.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres à peine l’un de l’autre, et sentir sa présence aussi proche pour la première fois depuis des mois gonflait Tobio d’euphorie, plus encore que d’avoir paradé en tant qu’athlète olympique. Il avait presque envie de passer ses bras autour du cou de Nicolas et de l’étreindre, mais se maîtrisa ; il aurait aussi voulu lui retourner le compliment, mais n’était pas sûr de savoir bien le faire en anglais.

- _I’m so happy to see you_ , dit-il à la place.

Romero lui ébouriffa les cheveux, prenant un malin plaisir à les mettre en bataille, et déclara :

- _Me too! I’ll watch your games._

Il ajouta ensuite, perdant un peu de son enjouement :

- _We won’t be able to spend too much time together. We have to stay with our teams._

Comme pour étayer cette dernière déclaration, le reste de son équipe arriva –tous d’immenses joueurs revêtus du même costume et qui s’arrêtèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha en apercevant là leur attaquant titulaire. L’un d’eux lança d’un air amusé :

- _Nico, que estàs e fazer ?_

- _Ele namora_ , répondit un de ses coéquipiers en souriant largement.

- _Deixe-nos dois minutos_ , leur répondit Romero. _Jà vou._

- _Temor de ir. O treinador anda a tua procura._ _Veràs teu querido depois._

Nicolas soupira d’un air déçu, et Tobio, sans avoir rien compris à la conversation, se doutait qu’ils n’avaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils venaient pourtant à peine de se retrouver, et l’idée lui pinça le cœur.

- _I have to go_ , murmura Nicolas, plus bas, une once de regret au fond des yeux. _I hope to see you soon. Until then…_

Il dénoua le foulard qui était toujours autour de son cou –un long bout de tissu vert, bleu et jaune aux couleurs de son pays, qui affectait des motifs de végétation luxuriante- et le passa autour du cou de Kageyama à la place.

- _Beat every other team, and meet me in the final, okay?_ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

- _O-Okay_ , répondit Kageyama en se sentant devenir aussi rouge que sa veste.

Il le regarda s’éloigner à regret, et Nicolas fut accueilli dans son équipe par quelques tapes dans le dos et des mots lancés sur un ton de plaisanterie. Il se retourna une dernière fois, puis disparut, et Kageyama resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant sans vouloir trouver de réponse pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade et pourquoi Romero avait un tel effet sur lui.

Ushijima revint et coupa court à ses pensées, zyeutant son cou d’un air curieux :

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Romero-san me l’a donné, répondit distraitement Tobio.

Il inclina un peu la tête tout en tirant sur le tissu, songeusement. _Il y a son odeur dessus._

-On devrait aller au point de rencontre, déclara Ushijima sans faire de commentaires. La cérémonie est bientôt terminée.

Ils essayèrent donc de trouver la sortie, se perdirent deux ou trois fois, et finalement un membre du staff fut assez aimable pour les guider jusqu’au reste de leur délégation. Miya poussa un long sifflement en le dévisageant.

-Joli foulard, Tobio-kun. Je suis sûr d’avoir vu le même sur les athlètes brésiliens.

Kageyama l’ignora superbement, et n’ôta le morceau de tissu que lorsqu’il se changea pour la nuit après être rentré à l’hôtel. Il hésita sur quoi faire avec –l’accrocher quelque part ? le plier et le ranger ? Et puis, finalement, se remémorant non sans tristesse la brièveté de leur interaction, il décida de le rouler en boule et de le garder avec lui. C’était un geste un peu naïf, quasiment enfantin, et qu’il n’aurait pas fait s’il avait eu un compagnon de chambre ; mais il se l’autorisa, par plaisir coupable, et la fragrance attachée au foulard lui rappela ses siestes sur Romero lors des retours en bus.

Comme prévu, ils se virent très peu tout au long des Jeux. Les matchs de volley se déroulaient un jour sur deux, les jours creux étant consacrés à l’entraînement, à la cohésion d’équipe et aux stratégies tactiques ; les heures de trajet jusqu’au stade, d’échauffements et d’étirements prenaient aussi un temps considérable. C’était à peine si Tobio avait le temps de répondre aux messages de tous ses amis qui suivaient sa progression à la télé.

Les dix premiers jours étaient consacrés aux phases de poules, et le Japon rencontra chacune des cinq autres équipes de la poule B. Tobio faisait de bons débuts en pinch-server, et avait déjà quelques aces au compteur ; ne pas jouer à la passe lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge, mais après tout il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se familiariser avec l’équipe, et l’important était d’engranger les points. Ils se qualifièrent donc pour les quarts de finale, mais perdirent contre l’Italie, une des équipes les plus en vue du moment, au terme d’un match trop serré pour ne pas laisser de regrets.

-Aaah, je suis trop dégoûté ! s’écria Atsumu dans le bus sur le retour, en laissant sa tête heurter le siège de devant. Tout ça pour ça !

Kageyama aussi était abattu, la tête contre la vitre, regardant d’un air boudeur le paysage urbain tandis qu’ils rentraient à l’hôtel. Il avait marqué deux aces, ce n’était pas rien, et il avait même eu l’occasion de prendre la passe et de réaliser une courte qui avait marqué. Mais il avait dû se plier à son rôle de pinch-server, et était sorti dès la rotation suivante pour se faire remplacer par le libéro, retrouvant le banc garni de joueurs de sa génération encore au stade de remplaçants. Il avait eu l’occasion de rentrer de nouveau au troisième set, mais son service avait été relevé en dépit d’une réception un peu bousculée, et le coach avait essayé Atsumu pour faire quelques flottants sur la fin.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance de dépit, et même si Tobio n’avait qu’une envie, rejoindre sa chambre, il dut subir comme les autres les discours des coachs et des managers, leurs remerciements, quelques leçons de beau sport sur la défaite d’aujourd’hui pour façonner la victoire de demain, et en soi rien qui ne réconfortait vraiment les joueurs. Ils se couchèrent tard après être restés un moment dans la chambre de Bokuto entre jeunes recrues ; mais finalement, ce n’était plus d’une grande importance, leur aventure s’arrêtait là, et ils n’avaient plus qu’à profiter de leur temps tristement libre pour voir les autres épreuves ou profiter un peu de la ville et de ses plages.

Tobio resta donc dans sa chambre jusqu’à midi le lendemain. Faire la grasse matinée lui évitait au moins de trop ruminer la défaite, et il somnola quelques heures, couché sur le côté, serrant contre lui le foulard roulé en boule de la même manière qu’il avait eu l’habitude de tenir sa peluche Vabo-chan ou une balle de volley. Ushijima en personne vint le tirer du lit, écartant brutalement les rideaux de sa chambre :

-Trop dormir gaspille le potentiel, dit-il fermement.

Kageyama fut contraint de se lever, et vérifia rapidement ses messages –mais ils se ressemblaient tous, _dommage, la prochaine fois, c’était un beau match._ Oikawa ne lui avait rien envoyé, mais il n’espérait rien de lui –et puis, à moins qu’il ne prenne des annihilateurs, il avait dû ressentir son sentiment de déception, si tant est qu’il n’avait pas regardé les matchs à la télé. Le seul fil de discussion qu’il ouvrit fut celui de Romero.

**Nicolas-san** : I saw the replay of your game yesterday

**Nicolas-san** : You were incredible

**Moi** : not enough

**Moi** : I played less than 10 points

**Nicolas-san :** I was older than you when I was selected for my first Olympic Games. I didn’t play at all

Kageyama ne savait pas comment exprimer toute sa frustration. Il était conscient qu’arriver à un tel niveau était déjà exceptionnel, qu’il n’avait que dix-neuf ans, qu’il n’avait pas à se blâmer pour ce qu’il avait fait, bien au contraire, et qu’il aurait encore de nombreuses occasions de rattraper cette défaite... Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu éteint, ce qui était tout naturel.

Il ne trouva pas de mots adéquats, alors il se contenta d’un cœur brisé.

**Moi** : </3

**Nicolas-san** : <3

Il regarda les demi-finales de volley dans le salon de l’hôtel avec l’équipe au complet, d’abord l’Italie contre les Etats-Unis, puis le Brésil contre la Russie. Chaque action était commentée par les joueurs, et, au grand dam de Tobio, Atsumu s’était assis à côté de lui et lui envoyait des coups de coude dans les côtes chaque fois que Romero apparaissait à l’écran, rayonnant dans le maillot jaune vif de l’équipe du Brésil.

Comme lors des trois éditions précédentes, le Brésil se qualifia pour la finale olympique. Tobio ne l’avouerait pas, mais voir Nicolas gagner atténuait un peu l’amertume de la défaite –et d’autant plus le lendemain, quand il reçut de nouveaux messages du concerné :

**Nicolas-san** : [image]

**Nicolas-san** : I got a VIP ticket for the final

**Nicolas-san** : if you want it, it’s yours. you’ll cheer me on?

**Moi** : of course

Au fond, Tobio était vraiment flatté que Romero prenne le temps de lui écrire et de se préoccuper de lui alors qu’il avait une finale à jouer deux jours plus tard. Songer, en plus, que ce serait enfin l’occasion de le revoir en chair et en os acheva de lui remonter le moral.

Autre chose venait étoffer son euphorie. Il n’était pas dupe, il savait ce qu’était ce ticket ; les organisations de compétitions mondiales ne manquaient jamais d’en offrir aux joueurs finalistes ou lors des gros matchs. De fait, il s’agissait du pass traditionnellement destiné aux âmes sœurs des joueurs, pour qu’elles puissent les suivre au plus près. C’était tacite, mais il n’y en avait qu’un par personne, et il semblait évident que le joueur qui en bénéficiait le donnerait à sa moitié.

Et c’était à lui que Nicolas choisissait de le donner.

-Arrête de sourire, Tobio-kun, lui reprocha Miya pendant qu’ils dînaient ensemble avec les autres ce soir-là. C’est bizarre.

Kageyama ne s’était même pas rendu compte de ce qui passait sur son visage, et se hâta de reprendre une expression plus caractéristique de lui-même –une neutralité absolue teintée d’un peu d’ennui. Sakusa leva les yeux au ciel, et il aurait probablement frappé Atsumu s’il n’avait pas eu si peur d’attraper ses germes.

La finale se tenait le dernier jour des Jeux Olympiques, le 21 août en tout début d’après-midi. La délégation japonaise bénéficiait d’encore un jour supplémentaire avant de prendre l’avion pour le retour, et ils avaient donc le temps d’aller soutenir leurs compatriotes ou de se détendre ; mais tous les représentants du volley-ball étaient partants pour aller voir la finale dans le Maracanãzinho, et ils quittèrent l’hôtel en milieu de matinée pour avoir de bonnes places. Ils arrivèrent au stade peu avant midi, et la moitié des joueurs, menés par Bokuto, se rua sur la boutique pour acheter des maillots collectors.

De son côté, Tobio avait noué le foulard que lui avait donné Romero lors de la cérémonie d’ouverture autour de son poignet, considérant que c’était le meilleur signe de soutien qu’il puisse trouver. Il s’excusa auprès de son équipe, ignora les cris étranglés de Miya lorsqu’il avoua que Romero lui avait gardé une place, et entra dans le stade pour trouver les tribunes VIP, errant un certain temps avant d’en atteindre l’accès.

- _Ticket, please_ , réclama un vigile avant de le laisser passer.

Il ouvrit la bouche, se demandant s’il devait montrer le foulard ou le sms de Nicolas pour le convaincre de son bon droit, incertain de savoir assez bien s’exprimer. Il n’avait encore rien eu le temps d’articuler, cependant, qu’un bras lui encerclait les épaules, et le concerné apparut juste à côté de lui, en maillot d’échauffement, toujours aussi solaire –et le cœur de Tobio rata quelques battements.

- _Here you go_ , sourit Romero en tendant négligemment le papier.

Le vigile le regarda, la mâchoire décrochée de le voir là en personne, et Tobio était sûr qu’il ne devait pas avoir une expression bien différente.

- _You –you can’t be here!_ s’écria-t-il avec le peu de bon sens qui lui restait. _You’re playing the final in less than an hour!_

_-Yes, I know, I know,_ sourit Nicolas d’un air qui n’était absolument pas coupable _. But I saw Wakatoshi in the stands, so I though you should be here._

_-You just left the court!?_

_-Yeah._

Il n’avait pas l’air de s’inquiéter le moins du monde. Son expression changea soudain en apercevant le foulard toujours autour du poignet de Tobio ; il voulut mieux voir et prit sa main, la serrant entre ses doigts strapés avec une étonnante délicatesse.

- _You kept it,_ dit-il avec attendrissement.

- _You gave it to me,_ se justifia maladroitement Kageyama avec l’impression d’avoir trop chaud.

Nicolas le considéra un instant, puis son sourire se transforma légèrement, devenant presque provocateur tandis que ses yeux s’allumaient d’espièglerie.

- _And what do I get in return?_

_Peut-être qu’il voulait que je lui file ma cravate_ , songea Tobio. Mais c’était un peu tard pour y penser, et il n’avait rien qui puisse convenir comme cadeau d’échange, et rien que Romero ne pourrait garder avec lui sur le terrain.

Alors Kageyama suivit la première pensée qui lui passa par la tête. Il attrapa le coin du maillot de Nicolas, le tira vers lui et l’embrassa sur la joue, franchement, plaquant ses lèvres contre sa peau sans hésiter.

Quand il s’écarta, le vigile était toujours bouche bée, et la barbe de Nicolas ne suffisait pas à cacher la couleur qui montait jusqu’à ses joues. Tobio n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il l’avait fait, et il n’avait strictement aucun regret.

- _Good luck for your final_ , dit-il innocemment.

Il se hâta ensuite de passer devant le vigile pour prendre sa place, plantant là le champion. Quelque chose bouillonnait en lui, mais il n’arrivait à identifier ce que c’était –de l’euphorie ? de la joie ? un peu de malice ? C’était quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait que trop peu, des sentiments qui ne s’étaient jamais trop développés en lui.

Il aperçut ses coéquipiers de l’autre côté du stade, en particulier Miya qui lui faisait des grimaces, et se permit de lui tirer la langue en réponse –ce qui choqua à peu près autant Atsumu que lui-même, mais il avait l’impression que rien ne pouvait venir à bout de son excellente humeur. Il se sentait serein, mais en même temps, quelque chose comme de l’adrénaline continuait de le parcourir –parce qu’il allait assister à la finale ? Il avait vu de nombreux matchs d’envergure, en avait joué lui-même, mais c’était la première fois qu’il ressentait quelque chose comme ça, une impatience presque maladive qui ne s’apaisa que lorsque Nicolas fit son entrée sur le terrain, sublime comme d’habitude, salué par une salve d’acclamations et d’applaudissements tandis qu’il adressait des signes de victoire au public.

Le match commença, et le Brésil s’imposa d’entrée de jeu –service sur service, block après block, les courtes succédant aux tendues et aux trois mètres. Le niveau de jeu était incroyable, mais Romero s’en démarquait encore, et Tobio ne se lassait jamais de le voir jouer, que ce soit sur un écran, dans la même équipe ou depuis les gradins. Il y avait chez lui une aisance indubitable sur un terrain, tout ce qu’il fallait d’équilibre, de puissance et en même temps de grâce ; il irradiait la confiance et le talent, et Kageyama ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde.

Le Brésil gagna le premier set. Nicolas passa devant la tribune où se trouvait Tobio en changeant de terrain, leurs regards se croisèrent, et une nouvelle fois, Kageyama eut l’impression que son cœur ne suivait plus.

_Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_

Le deuxième set était tout aussi prometteur pour l’équipe à domicile, mais Tobio perdait la balle des yeux, laissant son attention sur Nicolas, s’attachant à toute une foule de petits détails qu’il avait constamment sous les yeux avec le sentiment de ne pas assez les apprécier –dans le désordre, le naturel de son sourire, les reflets de ses cheveux sous la lumière des projecteurs, la manière dont ses muscles se contractaient en attaquant, l’élégance de sa posture, l’intensité de son regard.

Kageyama ne vit pas le deuxième set passer, mais il vit Romero sourire en marquant le point qui le terminait, et l’imita sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le troisième set le perdit complètement. Il s’était penché en avant sur son siège et avait dénoué le foulard de son poignet pour le serrer entre ses doigts. Pour la première fois, il était incapable de voir le volley sous ses yeux, d’analyser le jeu ou même de regarder des échanges basiques. Il ne voyait plus que Nicolas –ses expressions tour à tour concentrées et enjouées qu’il connaissait par cœur, qu’il appréciait tellement, ses épaules dessinées par les manches de son maillot, qu’il savait larges et confortables, ses bras musclés qui l’avaient enlacé, ces mains à la fois fortes et agiles qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se glisser dans ses cheveux, et son visage, qu’il avait embrassé pas plus tard qu’une ou deux heures avant, et il ne serait pas contre recommencer-

Les yeux de Tobio s’écarquillèrent.

_Oh._

La balle de match du Brésil s’éleva haut sous les projecteurs, parfaitement équilibrée, décrivit son arc vers la mire –et Nicolas l’intercepta à une hauteur stupéfiante pour l’envoyer filer à toute vitesse entre les deux contreurs. Le ballon se planta dans le terrain adverse, il y eut une seconde d’immobilité, et tout le stade éclata de joie.

Les haut-parleurs hurlaient, la foule était en délire, la musique faisait vibrer le stade entier, les drapeaux brésiliens frémissaient de tous côtés dans une marée de jaune et de vert, et pourtant Tobio était toujours assis, figé, sans rien voir d’autre que l’homme qui regardait droit dans sa direction.

La première fois qu’il avait vu Romero, il ne savait plus rien du tout.

Un an plus tard, alors que leurs regards se croisaient de nouveau, il pouvait affirmer savoir au moins une chose.

_Je suis amoureux de lui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ? Une fic Oikage ? Ah, oui, oui, exact-
> 
> Nan, d'accord, je vous promets, j'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de sentiments au début, mais je pense que j'arriverai à m'en sortir (le mot important est : "je pense"). Dans mon écriture, je commence à arriver aux phases où enfin l'Oikage bourgeonne donc rassurez-vous, ça reste l'endgame. 
> 
> Pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs images ce lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_qXm9HY9Ro&t=11088s   
> > Le Japon défile à 2:04:30   
> > Le Brésil défile à 3:01:30 et ils mettent le feuuu   
> (et la France à 1:48:50 pour ceux qui veulent) 
> 
> Voilà ! Mon concours arrive mercredi ou jeudi, donc je posterai le chapitre 6 (que j'aime aussi beaucoup beaucoup) plutôt dans la soirée après mes premières 6h d'épreuve :') souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! 
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos & reviews comme toujours, coeur sur vous ♥


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Alors, déjà, je sais que ce n'est pas mercredi. Mais je serai en concours demain et après-demain, et pour autant que j'aimerais tenir mes délais au jour près, je pense que c'est plus pertinent de le poster ce soir ! Comme je compte me reposer pour être fraîche pour demain, je pourrai prendre le temps de répondre aux commentaires tranquillement (l'idéal, en fait, aurait été de poster jeudi une fois le concours fini. mais je préfère être en avance qu'en retard).
> 
> Doooonc voilà, tout chaud juste pour vous, le chapitre 6. Romekage. Oui. Mais le lien des âmes soeurs se rappelle tout de même un peu à noter cher Tobio -pas si facile de se débarrasser d'Oikawa... Enfin, je vous laisse lire tout ça pendant que je termine mes révisions. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le stade était en ébullition. Après deux tentatives soldées par une seconde place, le Brésil venait de décrocher l’or en volley-ball.

Tout le monde s’était levé pour une standing ovation. Le public affluait vers les barrières tandis que les managers, coachs et remplaçants de l’équipe brésilienne s’étaient précipités sur le terrain pour célébrer ; les gens et les commentateurs criaient, la musique rugissait, l’ambiance était absolument folle.

Tobio était resté sur son siège, les doigts crispés sur son foulard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les spectateurs qui l’entouraient lui cachaient le terrain et ses joueurs, mais le match était fini et de toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait vraiment regardé.

Les choses faisaient lentement sens tandis qu’il se faisait bousculer de tous côtés et qu’on lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Son intuition d’avoir des sentiments pour Nicolas, de vrais sentiments, des sentiments romantiques, se confirmait par toute une foule d’éléments concrets tandis qu’il se repassait leurs dernières interactions. Poser enfin un nom sur ce qu’il ressentait lui procurait une sensation étrange et délicieuse à la fois.

Il se leva, machinalement, fit son chemin à travers les spectateurs agglutinés et tous habillés en jaune pour atteindre l’extrémité de la tribune. Il aperçut ses coéquipiers dans les gradins d’en face, en train d’acclamer et d’applaudir tandis que les joueurs saluaient la foule ; et quand les nouveaux champions olympiques se tournèrent de son côté pour remercier le public de ses encouragements, il eut l’impression que Romero le regardait directement.

Les gradins se vidèrent quand les joueurs quittèrent le terrain, et il retrouva les autres dans le hall en attendant la remise des médailles.

-Alors, Tobio-kun ? l’accueillit Miya. T’as bien profité de ta place en VIP ? Plus on est près mieux c’est pour mater, non ?

-Ouais, répondit Kageyama sans ciller. Essaye d’en chopper une aussi la prochaine fois. Peut-être que tu pourras te la payer quand tu seras titulaire.

Atsumu eut l’air outré et Bokuto éclata d’un grand rire. Habituellement, Tobio ne s’abaissait pas à répondre à Miya, bien qu’il ait passé trois ans à aiguiser sa répartie sur Hinata ; mais il se sentait bien, avait la sensation de planer un peu, et trouvait particulièrement jouissif de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu’un qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler Oikawa.

Ils assistèrent à la remise des médailles, puis la plupart de ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour obtenir un autographe, les trois équipes sur le podium regorgeant de joueurs stars. Kageyama s’esquiva, il y avait trop de monde, les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres, il n’aimait pas ça –et puis, il aurait largement l’occasion de recroiser ces joueurs-là dans d’autres tournois pour les années à venir et de leur demander un autographe calmement.

-Dommage, soupira Miya en tentant de retrouver sa crédibilité. J’aurais bien voulu voir où Romero aurait signé si tu lui avais demandé.

-Sur un papier.

-J’imaginais des endroits plus exotiques.

Tobio tourna la tête et feignit de contempler des affiches pour ne pas laisser voir à Miya que ses joues rosissaient.

Il profita d’être à côté d’Ushijima sur le retour pour envoyer un sms de félicitations à Nicolas, sachant fort bien qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse avant un moment. L’équipe passa la soirée à rejouer le match et à échanger leurs projets pour la journée de libre dont ils disposaient avant de rentrer : la plupart des joueurs comptait glander sur la plage, essayer de faire un peu de beach-volley, et éventuellement jouer les touristes devant la statue du Christ Rédempteur ou le pain de sucre. Pour sa part, Tobio n’avait pas encore décidé –Hinata lui avait donné son adresse, il pouvait toujours le rejoindre une fois que celui-ci aurait terminé son service.

Il se mit au lit et s’efforça de se détacher des émotions négatives que ressentait Oikawa. Depuis quelques heures, elles le tracassaient et venaient ternir son propre bonheur ; il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c’était, un peu d’agacement, de rancœur, de colère… _Pile quand je suis heureux_ , songea Tobio _. Peut-être qu’il me déteste tellement que ça l’énerve de savoir que je vais bien._ Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone vibra :

 **Nicolas-san** : [image]

C’était une photo de lui dans la pose typique du champion olympique, affectant de mordre l’énorme médaille d’or qu’il portait. Tobio considéra longuement l’image, et ne sortit de sa contemplation qu’en se rendant compte qu’il avait d’autres messages non lus.

 **Nicolas-san :** we’re going out with the team tonight to celebrate

 **Nicolas-san :** want to come with us?

A vrai dire, ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait à Tobio. Mais il était dans son hôtel à plus d’une heure du stade, il était déjà au lit, et n’était pas vraiment sûr que les coachs acceptent qu’il sorte sans les prévenir.

 **Moi** : sorry, it’s too late

Il se sentait coupable de laisser Nicolas seul, ses coéquipiers amèneraient probablement leurs âmes sœurs et lui resterait isolé au milieu d’eux ; mais c’était leur victoire, après tout, celle de son équipe, et Tobio ne les connaissait pas. Les laisser fêter ça entre eux était le plus respectueux.

 **Nicolas-san :** I want to see you

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Kageyama. C’était rare que Romero soit aussi direct, et il se demanda s’il était déjà en soirée à se faire payer des verres pour célébrer son titre ; mais, plus que les raisons du message, ce qui importait était le contenu. Lui aussi mourrait d’envie de le voir, de fêter ça ensemble –et, peut-être, de concrétiser un peu plus ce qu’il ressentait.

Il se souvenait aussi d’un message qu’il avait reçu des années plus tôt, un autre soir dans son lit, un message qui lui avait brisé le cœur - _je ne veux pas de toi._ Mais aujourd’hui, la roue avait tourné. Aujourd’hui, il y avait quelqu’un pour lui dire _je veux te voir_ , comme si la vie acceptait de lui donner sa revanche, de réparer ses manques. La sensation était grisante –et aussitôt, comme en réaction, il sentit Oikawa se tendre, s’agacer. Paradoxalement, cela fit encore plus sourire Tobio.

_Je la sentais, moi, ton affection pour Iwaizumi-san. A ton tour, maintenant._

**Moi** : I’m here tomorrow

 **Nicolas-san** : any plans ?

Tobio hésita. Ses pouces tournèrent un instant au-dessus de son écran, puis il se rappela le sourire taquin de Romero juste avant la finale, et se permit de pousser les choses. Il avait toujours su ce qu’il voulait, de toute façon, et n’avait jamais fait de détours pour l’obtenir.

 **Moi** : be with you

 _Désolé, Hinata_ , songea-t-il à moitié sincère.

 **Nicolas-san** : where’s your hotel ?

Tobio lui envoya l’adresse sans se poser de questions.

 **Nicolas-san** : tomorrow at ten

 **Moi** : okay

C’était un rendez-vous ? Kageyama ne savait pas vraiment, mais il ne put réprimer son sourire à l’idée de se voir –et, peut-être, d’entreprendre une relation différente de celle qu’ils avaient avant.

Une nouvelle fois, Oikawa se manifesta, beaucoup trop perceptible à son goût. Kageyama fronça les sourcils et roula sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, priant pour que le lien se brise. _Laisse-moi savourer_. Il se demanda si un de ses coéquipiers était susceptible d’avoir emporté des annihilateurs –juste une fois, pour essayer, pour pouvoir enfin pleinement apprécier la chance qu’il avait sans avoir le moral sapé par une âme sœur de mauvaise humeur.

Il mit son réveil à neuf heures le lendemain –Ushijima n’aurait pas à venir le lever, cette fois, il serait assez motivé de lui-même. Il constata en se réveillant qu’il avait reçu des messages de la part de quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas sur Messenger, se rendant compte un peu tard qu’il s’agissait d’un des coéquipiers de Nicolas. Les messages avaient été envoyés vers trois heures du matin, et Tobio se demanda ce qu’il lui voulait.

 **Lipe** : hey

 **Lipe** : just so you know

 **Lipe** : Nico said you’re the cutest setter he ever met

 **Lipe** : now Bruno is upset

 **Lipe** : and they’re both drunk

Tobio ne répondit pas, mais se demanda si ça pouvait être considéré comme un de ces fameux messages qui vous mettent de bonne humeur dès le réveil.

Il s’habilla, passa un jean et un T-shirt, puis, voyant que le temps était prometteur, prit ses lunettes de soleil au cas où ; et Nicolas avait visiblement eu la même idée quand il le retrouva sur le porche de l’hôtel. Tobio profita des quelques secondes où Romero ne l’avait pas encore repéré pour apprécier son allure –de simples baskets de ville, un bermuda classique, et un débardeur qui accentuait le dessin des muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras tout en épousant parfaitement sa taille et son torse. Il était sur son téléphone, adossé contre une des colonnes à l’entrée de l’hôtel ; ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu ébouriffés, et le soleil dotait de reflets plus clairs ses mèches agitées par le vent. De larges lunettes de soleil étaient posées sur son nez et s’accordaient à sa traditionnelle barbe de trois jours pour dissimuler son visage –et même sans pouvoir distinguer ses yeux, Kageyama voyait qu’il était concentré à taper un message, un bout de langue rose pointant au coin de ses lèvres.

La pensée qu’un homme aussi charismatique, et accessoirement champion du monde, soit en train de l’attendre pour un rendez-vous lui donna l’impression de rêver.

- _Tobio!_ s’écria Nicolas en l’apercevant. _I just sent you a message. I thought I was going to be late, but I made it in time!_

_C’est vrai qu’il n’a pas dû dormir beaucoup_ , songea Tobio en se souvenant des messages du matin. Il retrouva avec joie les habitudes tactiles de Romero, qui lui passa immédiatement un bras autour des épaules pour l’entraîner vers sa voiture.

- _Where…?_

- _Home_. _I promised my family to visit them while I’m here._

_-With me?_

Tobio ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être surpris. Il s’était demandé ce qu’ils allaient faire, s’ils allaient visiter, aller à la plage ou si Nicolas l’emmènerait dans un endroit qu’il aimait bien –mais il n’avait jamais considéré un instant la possibilité de rencontrer sa famille.

- _I thought you wanted to spend time with me_ , rappela Romero en lui décochant un éblouissant sourire.

Tobio fit la moue, mais nier ne servait à rien, il l’avait écrit noir sur blanc en toute conscience. Le bras de Nicolas pesait toujours sur son épaule, et il se demanda un instant s’il pouvait toucher ses doigts et lui prendre la main –mais il se réfréna, incertain de la réaction du champion. Peut-être que lui ne voyait pas leur relation comme ça, et qu’une fois de plus, Kageyama s’était engagé dans quelque chose qui ne pouvait se terminer qu’en échec.

Il y réfléchit plus longuement dans la voiture, appréciant les sièges en cuir et la conduite rapide de Nicolas ; et il faisait semblant de regarder le paysage en se repassant en mémoire tous les moments susceptibles de leur donner une chance. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu’il était possible et même probable que Nicolas ait aussi des sentiments de son côté.

_Il me dit souvent que je suis cute. Quand on fait des soirées avec d’autres couples, on reste à deux. Il m’a pris dans ses bras, il me laisse dormir sur lui, il m’a pris la main et a rougi quand je l’ai embrassé hier. Il avait envie de me voir…_

Romero se gara à côté d’une jolie maison ; il ôta sa ceinture, accrocha ses lunettes de soleil à son col, puis adressa un sourire rassurant à Tobio avant de sortir de la voiture.

_Il a parlé de moi à ses amis, et maintenant il va me présenter à sa famille. On se comporte déjà plus ou moins comme un couple._

Ils entrèrent, et Tobio saisit vaguement l’image d’un salon confortable où se trouvaient trois personnes –un couple d’une cinquantaine d’années qui devait être les parents de Nicolas, ainsi qu’un petit garçon qui se précipita contre ses jambes et que Romero souleva aussitôt dans ses bras.

_En soi, il n’y a plus qu’à le rendre officiel._

- _Quem é, Nico ?_ demanda sa mère d’un air curieux.

_-Este é o Tobio, ele-_

_-Hello,_ déclara Kageyama en même temps. _Nice to meet you, I’m Nicolas’ boyfriend._

Un long silence suivit ses mots, et il resta plusieurs secondes sans oser regarder ce qui se passait du côté de Romero. Finalement, se détournant des visages complètement stupéfaits des parents, il jeta un coup d’œil sur son revendiqué petit-ami pour voir son expression –et ne fut pas déçu du spectacle. Nicolas était rouge jusqu’aux oreilles, la bouche légèrement ouverte, tourné vers lui ; il baissa les yeux, et un sourire tirait au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu’il répondait :

- _Y-yeah, that’s it._

Et ce fut tout. Les parents de Nicolas furent tout de suite très ouverts avec lui, tandis que son fils –Tobio crut comprendre qu’il s’appelait Rafael- restait collé à son père, profitant de sa présence avant qu’il ne reparte au Japon. Ils lui firent faire le tour de la maison et du jardin tout en lui posant des questions sur ce qu’il faisait, ce qu’il aimait et comment il trouvait la ville, Tobio répondait machinalement, et Nicolas se chargeait de traduire de l’un à l’autre, lançant de temps un autre un regard interrogateur à Kageyama.

Au fond, Tobio ne savait pas s’il était rentré dans son jeu sincèrement –et la première confirmation qu’il avait vu juste, et qu’il y avait bien des sentiments entre eux, ne survint que lorsqu’ils étaient dans la voiture des parents en train de rouler vers la plage et que Nicolas pris sa main. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent, et Kageyama se sentait à deux doigts d’imploser de bonheur –enfin, si Oikawa voulait bien lui laisser un peu de répit ; il sentait le lien, dans sa poitrine, lourd, crispé, et qui l’empêchait de profiter autant qu’il l’aurait voulu.

Il passa l’après-midi à jouer à la balle avec Rafael dans le sable pendant que Romero restait avec ses parents à l’ombre d’un parasol –il n’avait pas l’habitude des enfants, et encore moins quand ils étaient si jeunes, mais le courant passa instantanément entre eux quand il découvrit que le petit avait quelques notions de volley. Il était doué pour son âge, et c’était clair qu’il avait été bercé là-dedans –tout comme Tobio lui-même.

-Baisse les hanches, dit-il distraitement en lançant une balle à réceptionner. Accompagne la balle.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu’il disait exactement les mêmes mots que Kazuyo, et mit un peu de temps avant de se replonger dans le jeu. _Le temps passe trop vite._

Ils mangèrent dehors, puis prirent le chemin du retour alors que le soleil se couchait et que Rafael commençait à somnoler ; Kageyama savait qu’il devrait parler avec Nicolas, justifier ce qu’il avait dit, mettre les choses à plat, et se surprit à appréhender ce moment en dépit d’être parfaitement conscient de ses sentiments. Le lien ne cessait pas de l’ennuyer, mais il fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer.

Les parents de Romero lui demandèrent s’il restait dormir, mais il déclina –il s’était engagé à passer toutes ses nuits à l’hôtel avec le reste de la délégation, et faire le mur risquait de compromettre ses rapports au coach et aux encadrants, d’autant plus qu’ils devaient reprendre l’avion le lendemain. Nicolas déclara qu’il allait le raccompagner, et une piqûre de stress aiguillonna Kageyama en sachant qu’ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux. Il fut invité à revenir quand il voulait, et eut même droit à un câlin d’au-revoir de la part de Rafael, apparemment aussi ouvertement affectueux que son père en plus d’en être le portrait craché.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture, et Tobio sentait la nervosité grimper. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Romero d’être si calme, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Est-ce que lui aussi allait lui dire _je ne veux pas de toi_? Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l’hôtel et Nicolas coupa le contact. Kageyama posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la portière et quitter le véhicule le cœur lourd, mais des doigts s’enroulèrent autour de son poignet et le maintinrent en place.

- _Wait._

Tobio sentit une sueur froide lui couvrir les omoplates. Avait-il tout gâché ? Est-ce que par un sursaut d’orgueil, fourvoyé en croyant pouvoir s’autoproclamer petit-copain de Nicolas, il avait ruiné tout ce qu’ils avaient construit jusque-là ?

Mais Nicolas souriait, comme toujours :

- _That’s how you say goodbye to your boyfriend ?_

_-I…_

Une nouvelle fois, il était privé de parole. Il aurait voulu dire des tas de choses – _I’m sorry, please stay with me, I have feelings for you-_ mais n’y arrivait pas. Comme toujours, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il ne savait pas les exprimer, et ce n’était même pas l’anglais le problème. Mais Romero le connaissait assez pour lire sur son visage, et doigts raffermirent leur pression sur son poignet.

- _I’m not mad. Actually, it’s quite the opposite._

 _-Really?_ murmura Tobio.

- _I won the Olympic Games yesterday, and today I found a boyfriend._ _Aren’t I lucky?_

 _Ce n’est pas de la chance_ , songea Tobio. _C’est juste ce que tu mérites._ Il savait mieux que personne la douleur que pouvait causer la perte d’un être cher et le poids d’être célibataire dans un système fondé sur les âmes sœurs. Et pourtant, là où il s’était renfermé sur lui-même, là où il était devenu égocentrique et rancunier, Nicolas était resté ouvert, joyeux et bienveillant –et Tobio ne savait pas où il puisait ça, mais il s’y raccrochait de tout son être.

- _So you –you’re okay to be my boyfriend ?_ demanda-t-il timidement.

Il aurait dû lui demander bien avant –avant de se présenter comme tel devant sa famille complète. Il regrettait souvent d’être aussi impulsif, mais sentait qu’il tenait peut-être quelque chose, que son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé sur ce coup-là.

Nicolas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses doigts lâchèrent progressivement son poignet, puis vinrent se poser contre la joue de Tobio à la place, délicatement –et le geste était si tendre et si intime que Kageyama sentit presque les larmes monter.

_-Tobio, I’d be lying if I said I don’t have feelings for you. But we need to think about this –you’re not even twenty, I already have a child, we’re not from the same generation-_

- _We are_ , répliqua Tobio. _My sister is the same age as you._

- _Okay, okay. But still, the age gap…_

_-I don’t care._

Romero sourit, mais persévéra:

_-We don’t speak the same language._

_-I don’t care,_ répéta-t-il _._

Tobio sentait qu’il était proche de se laisser tenter, que ses questions n’étaient que des vérifications de circonstance. Il le voyait dans les yeux de Nicolas, dans la manière dont ses doigts caressaient sa joue pour repousser ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

- _That’s what you want?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

 _-That’s what I want,_ répondit Kageyama d’un ton catégorique.

La douleur liée aux âmes sœurs ne cessait pas de le tourmenter, mais il la mit de côté. _Vivement que ce lien se brise, il est vraiment de trop dans des moments pareils._

Romero le raccompagna jusqu’à l’entrée de l’hôtel ; ils se mirent légèrement à l’écart près des colonnades pour se dire au revoir en paix. Tobio rentrait au Japon dès le lendemain, mais Nicolas ne reviendrait que la semaine suivante pour la reprise de l’entraînement avec les Adlers.

- _We’ll see each other soon_ , le réconforta Romero en voyant sa mine boudeuse.

- _Not soon enough_ , se plaignit Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils d’un air contrarié.

Ses marmonnements se perdirent bien vite quand Nicolas le prit dans ses bras. C’était la première fois depuis l’hiver, lorsqu’ils avaient évoqué leurs deuils respectifs, et Tobio avait voulu retrouver cette sensation depuis sans vouloir la réclamer –renouant du même coup avec un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité, et le même parfum enivrant que celui du foulard. Il ferma les yeux d’aise, essayant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il vivait.

Ils s’écartèrent légèrement, et Kageyama se demanda si Romero allait l’embrasser –et son interrogation dut paraître dans ses yeux, car le joueur brésilien lui chuchota :

- _We don’t have to rush things._

Tobio aurait bien voulu, pour le coup ; Nicolas était clairement attirant, et ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Il était curieux de savoir ce que ça ferait de l’embrasser, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir sa langue contre la sienne, de perdre ses mains dans ses boucles brunes, et la déception parut clairement sur son visage –ce qui amusa Romero plus qu’autre chose _,_ et il l’embrassa sur le front à la place.

Ils se séparèrent là-dessus. Kageyama eut l’impression que toute sa vie venait de prendre un tournant capital en le regardant s’éloigner ; lui qui avait tant souffert de la solitude, du manque d’affection et d’attention, ne sachant où et comment la quémander, se retrouvait dans une relation amoureuse avec l’homme le plus merveilleux qu’il connaisse.

Le seul problème restait Oikawa. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait de son côté, mais le lien ne cessait de lui faire mal, et il espéra qu’Iwaizumi ait dit vrai et qu’il se dissiperait bientôt.

La rentrée de la saison se fit paisiblement –tous les membres de l’équipe étaient motivés à l’idée de conserver leur titre de champions. Fukuro relança ses habituelles soirées pour renouer la complicité des Adlers, et Tobio s’y rendait désormais avec plaisir ; sa relation avec Romero n’était pas restée secrète bien longtemps, mais personne n’avait émis d’objection, et la nouvelle était bien passée. Il avait prévenu Miwa, également, mais n’osait pas encore trop amorcer le sujet avec ses parents ; dans tous les cas, il jouait franc-jeu en avouant que Nicolas n’était pas son âme sœur.

Ce qu’il taisait, c’était qu’il en avait bel et bien une –mais remettre de la distance entre Oikawa et lui avait été bénéfique, et la douleur du lien s’était un peu atténuée. Par pure curiosité, il avait été faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux d’Oikawa, espérant trouver la cause de ce sentiment étrange et dérangeant, mais son âme sœur semblait se porter comme un charme sous le ciel argentin, et un fond de colère l’habitait quand il ferma les applications.

A part ce léger désagrément, il filait le bonheur parfait. Nicolas –ou Nico, comme il était désormais permis de l’appeler- se comportait toujours de la même manière avec lui à l’entraînement, aussi entreprenant que d’habitude sans avoir de geste trop ambigu. Mais hors du cadre strict de leur métier, il ne manquait jamais d’adopter un comportement plus révélateur, indifférent aux rumeurs et aux occasionnels paparazzis, et Tobio s’y fit à une vitesse déconcertante.

Il leur arrivait fréquemment de sortir ensemble en ville, de se balader un moment, parfois de se poser et de boire un verre. Quand ils marchaient côte à côte, ils se tenaient la main –et, parfois même, Romero posait son bras sur ses épaules, et alors Tobio le tenait par la taille avec la pensée grisante que cet homme était à lui. De temps en temps, Nico passait la soirée chez lui, et ils regardaient un film blottis l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé ; mais il ne restait jamais dormir, même si Ushijima avait dit qu’il n’avait rien contre quand Tobio lui avait posé la question au cas où.

Il avait repris l’habitude de somnoler sur Nico lors des déplacements, la tête contre son épaule et parfois sur ses genoux. Il lui était d’ailleurs arrivé de s’y asseoir lui-même lors d’une soirée chez Hoshiumi où il n’y avait pas assez de chaises –et même si son visage était resté bien rouge un bout de temps, il ne pouvait pas nier s’être senti bien là, son bras autour du cou de Romero et à demi appuyé contre son torse. A vrai dire, et même s’il le niait en bloc devant tout le monde, il était toujours avide de contact physique, et profitait systématiquement des occasions où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux pour glaner un câlin.

Si s’enlacer ne posait pas de problème, ils n’avaient toujours pas franchi le pas du premier baiser –ils s’embrassaient sur la joue, Nicolas l’embrassait parfois sur le front, mais jamais plus loin. Kageyama se demanda ce qui le retenait –est-ce qu’il n’osait pas aller trop vite par respect envers sa défunte épouse ? peut-être avait-il l’impression de la tromper en sortant avec lui ? ou bien attendait-il de voir si Tobio était sûr de lui, si ce n’était pas un caprice de jeunesse ? Dans tous les cas, Kageyama s’en accommoda et attendit patiemment –c’était sa première relation, et comme disait Nico, autant y aller pas à pas.

Le lien se manifestait chaque fois qu’il passait du temps avec Romero, et il n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait tracasser Oikawa de la sorte. Il n’identifiait pas de sentiment clair, ce n’était qu’un paquet de négativité, et cette présence devint rapidement insupportable. Il s’efforçait de mettre ça de côté, de ne rien laisser paraître, et espérait au fond que ce soit le chant du cygne de ce lien qui n’était plus désiré ni d’un côté ni de l’autre.

L’anniversaire de Kageyama arriva finalement en décembre, et il fut accueilli chez lui par une fête surprise regroupant ses coéquipiers de Karasuno et des Adlers, en plus de quelques joueurs avec qui il avait sympathisé et une poignée d’autres qui avaient simplement l’air de s’être incrustés –Tendou et Miya Atsumu, par exemple. Hinata eut un instant de présence par Skype pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et lui donner de ses nouvelles, et si Tobio ne l’avouerait pas ouvertement, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien ; ils commandèrent des pizzas, entamèrent les bouteilles d’alcool, et Tobio reçut un ballon dédicacé par l’ensemble des personnes présentes en souvenir. Yachi s’occupa de prendre les photos, puis de petits groupes se formèrent ci et là, et Kageyama se retrouva sur le canapé entre Miya et Tsukishima.

-Vingt ans, Tobio-kun, soupira Atsumu en mimant d’essuyer une larme. Que ça passe vite.

-Ouais, marmonna Kageyama.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Tout un groupe de fans s’était formé autour de Romero, et il était devenu l’attraction de la soirée pour ceux qui n’avaient pas l’habitude de le côtoyer. Même si Tobio était heureux de pouvoir retrouver tout le monde, il aurait quand même bien voulu profiter de la soirée à deux tranquillement, d’autant plus que Nico rentrait passer les fêtes avec sa famille et prenait l’avion tôt le lendemain. Songer qu’il devrait attendre avant de retrouver leur intimité lui minait le moral, et le lien n’aidait pas, toujours aussi désagréablement présent.

-Bientôt le mariage et les enfants, poursuivait Miya en lui assénant des coups dans le dos. Mais pour l’instant… la vodka !

Kageyama s’esquiva assez rapidement après avoir bu pour avoir la paix. Il avait envie d’être un peu seul, et sortit sur son balcon en dépit de l’heure tardive et de l’hiver glacial, s’accoudant contre la balustrade.

Vingt ans. Une nouvelle étape de franchie. Une nouvelle décennie que Kazuyo ne verrait pas. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles en soupirant légèrement, frottant ses doigts pour récupérer un peu de chaleur, appréciant de s’être enfin coupé de la musique et des discussions qui venaient de l’intérieur. La fête avait beau être en son honneur, il n’était jamais très à l’aise dans les situations sociales, et prendre un peu de distance lui faisait du bien.

Le bruit de la baie vitrée qui coulissait l’interpella, et il se retourna d’un air ennuyé pour voir qui troublait sa quiétude –mais il reconnut Nicolas, et son agacement se transforma instantanément en soulagement.

- _What are you doing here alone?_ s’enquit Nico en le rejoignant.

Tobio haussa les épaules sans répondre, mais Romero insista:

- _You look sad._

- _Hm…_

Kageyama jeta un œil vers l’intérieur. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu’il s’était isolé ; depuis l’intérieur, il était parfois difficile de distinguer ce qui se passait dans l’obscurité du balcon, d’autant plus que le rideau était à moitié tiré. Il en profita donc et se décala légèrement pour se coller à Nicolas.

- _They… are around you_ , dit-il finalement sans être certain de son anglais.

- _Your friends?_

_-Yes._

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Nico s’appuya à côté de lui contre la balustrade:

_-You want them to look at you instead? I can understand. They’re here for you, it’s your birthday._

- _No,_ grommela Kageyama en accentuant sa moue _. Not that._

- _Then why… Ooooh._

Nicolas sourit largement d’un air joueur, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller :

- _My little Tobio is jealous._

- _I’m not! It’s just- I don’t like-_

Kageyama se tut, conscient qu’il s’enfonçait plus qu’autre chose. Il savait qu’il était de nature assez égocentrique, et de cela découlait une certaine possessivité envers ses affaires –mais c’était la première fois qu’il ressentait ça envers un autre être humain. Il avait beau être conscient que Nico était un champion mondial, et que chacune de ses apparitions était saluée par une tournée d’autographes, de selfies et de questions, ça restait d’abord son petit-ami. Lequel avait l’air particulièrement amusé par la situation, car il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour les rapprocher davantage.

- _You don’t have to worry_ , chuchota-t-il. _I’m all yours._

Kageyama se mit à rougir furieusement et le frappa gentiment sur l’épaule, s’étouffant sur ses propres mots:

-Dis- dis pas des trucs comme ça !

- _But I like seeing you blush_ , se défendit Nico d’un air d’innocence.

Il appuya ses propos en lui passant délicatement le pouce sur la joue, longeant la pommette un instant avant que ses doigts ne se posent sur le visage de Tobio, épousant la forme de sa joue et de sa mâchoire. L’atmosphère changea tout à coup, le temps sembla ralentir –c’était le même genre de nuit d’hiver que celle où ils s’étaient enlacés pour la première fois, et ce soir était différent, ce soir était encore un nouveau pas en avant. Tobio le vit dans les yeux de Nicolas, sentit que c’était le moment –son regard s’attacha à ses lèvres, pleines, tentatrices, et qui s’entrouvrirent à peine pour murmurer :

- _Happy birthday, Tobio._

Et Nico l’embrassa.

Presque.

Leurs lèvres ne s’étaient pas encore touchées qu’une douleur déchirante émana du lien –bien plus forte que tout ce que Tobio avait connu jusque-là, quelque chose d’haletant et de désespéré, et soudain il comprit que _ce n’est pas Oikawa-san qui souffre, c’est le lien lui-même_.

_Parce que sortir avec Nico, c’est aller contre ma nature._

Il réagit par pur instinct, ses gestes guidés par le lien des âmes sœurs, réduisant toute pensée et tout sentiment personnel à néant. Il recula, leva défensivement une main, et les lèvres de Nicolas ne rencontrèrent que ses phalanges.

Tout aussi brutalement, il redevint maître de lui-même, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer avec une horreur croissante.

_Ces mots, c’était le lien, pas moi. Le lien m’a empêché d’embrasser Nico et je n’ai rien pu faire, il a contrôlé mes gestes alors que je voulais-_

-Tobio ?

Il rencontra le regard de Romero, surprit le doute et l’inquiétude dans ses yeux –et de violents remords l’étreignirent en pensant qu’il venait juste de le rejeter, que Nicolas n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi, qu’il venait de ruiner un moment qu’ils attendaient depuis des mois.

Et il ne savait pas quoi dire, figé au milieu de tant de confusion, choqué de découvrir que le lien pouvait se comporter comme entité autonome –désapprouvant depuis le début une relation hors âmes sœurs pour le rappeler à sa véritable destinée, être avec celui qui lui avait été attribué. Mais il n’y pouvait rien si Oikawa l’avait rejeté. Devoir continuer à souffrir alors qu’il pensait enfin avoir trouvé sa sérénité lui brisa le cœur.

_C’est tellement injuste._

Et en même temps… _Peut-être qu’il y a une raison derrière tout ça. Peut-être que le lien existe et se manifeste dans un but, peut-être que Kazuyo avait raison-_

La baie vitrée s’ouvrit de nouveau, et Sugawara apparut, les surprenant toujours enlacés sans se douter de ce qui venait de se passer :

-Ah, je vous cherchais. On va rentrer, il se fait tard –c’était une bonne soirée, il faudra qu’on remette ça !

Les invités partirent tous en même temps, et Tobio rentra pour les remercier d’être venus et leur assurer que ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir, essayant tant bien que mal de camoufler son malaise. Finalement, ne resta plus que Nico et lui au milieu du salon, Ushijima ayant disparu dans sa chambre.

- _I’ll go home too_ , déclara finalement Romero en voyant qu’il était le dernier.

Il ne savait visiblement plus comment se comporter avec Tobio, n’osant plus initier aucun geste envers lui –et seul un fantôme de son sourire habituel parut sur son visage avant qu’il ne fasse un pas vers la porte ; mais Tobio attrapa sa manche pour le retenir et articula finalement :

_-No. Please. Stay._

Ils n’avaient jamais dormi ensemble, et Tobio savait que demander ça dans un moment pareil était audacieux. Mais Nico voyait probablement toute la détresse sur le visage de Kageyama, sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose, et ses yeux s’adoucirent tandis qu’il lui laissait cette chance.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis sur le lit de Tobio à se faire face –Kageyama appuyé contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine comme si ça le protégerait de ce qu’il allait dire, et Nico assis en tailleur face à lui, silencieux, attendant qu’il parle. Le lien, dans la poitrine de Tobio, s’était apaisé, revenu à une présence négligeable.

Kageyama prit son courage à deux mains, et, pour la toute première fois, avoua :

-J’ai une âme sœur.

Romero hocha doucement la tête. Il n’avait pas l’air en colère, ni même déçu –et Tobio aurait presque voulu qu’il le soit, que les reproches pleuvent sur ce mensonge qu’il avait répété sans jamais vouloir assumer la vérité.

-Je ne l’ai dit à personne, continua lentement Tobio. Ni à ma famille ni à mes amis. Je… J’avais honte. Parce qu’elle m’a rejeté. C’était plus simple de dire que je n’en avais pas.

Il releva légèrement les yeux pour voir la réaction de Nicolas, mais celui-ci se contenta d’opiner une nouvelle fois avant de poser la question fatidique :

-Qui ?

Tobio déglutit. L’image d’Oikawa s’imposa à son esprit –son beau visage, ses yeux chocolat et son sourire artificiel, passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

_Ne viens pas à Aoba._

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

-Tu ne le connais pas, répondit-il. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années. Il est à l’étranger.

Il serra les dents et ajouta :

-Il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre nous, rien du tout. Il m’a rejeté avant même que j’apprenne qu’on était liés.

- _What a mistake this guy made_ , dit gentiment Romero.

Tobio lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-Mais le lien est toujours là. Ce n’est pas normal, ça fait plus de quatre ans, il aurait dû disparaître. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je le ressens encore. Et tout à l’heure, quand on allait s’embrasser…

Kageyama s’interrompit, la gorge nouée en se repassant la scène. _C’est de ma faute ? Ou celle du lien ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas la même chose ?_

-Je l’ai senti, dit-il simplement en étreignant ses genoux plus fort, complètement perdu. Et je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je croyais que le système des âmes sœurs était forcément parfait. Que ce serait simple, qu’il suffirait de se trouver et de se mettre ensemble et que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais non, ce n’est pas ça. Et je ne sais pas si je dois m’accrocher ou renoncer pour de bon. Je crois que ce n’est pas un hasard si le lien s’est maintenu… Et tant qu’il est là, je… je ne suis pas libre.

Il ne savait pas si Nicolas avait tout compris, mais exprimer tout ça était déjà bien assez difficile dans sa langue natale. Il soupira, incertain de ce qu’il voulait, pris entre des forces qui le dépassaient et sa volonté propre, ignorant de ce que l’avenir et le destin avaient en réserve pour lui.

- _If the bond is still here_ , remarqua finalement Romero, _it means it hasn’t been rejected._

Tobio en était conscient. Lui savait qu’il avait toujours plus ou moins laissé une chance à Oikawa, et que même depuis qu’il était avec Nico, il n’avait jamais tout à fait renié le lien –il s’en était plaint, il avait souhaité le voir disparaître, mais ça ne restait qu’en surface. Au fond, il voulait encore y croire.

_Mais ça ne sert à rien d’y croire alors que j’ai déjà tout ce qu’il me faut._

Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Oikawa, mais son comportement était assez clair. Lui avait rejeté le lien, peut-être pas tout de suite, peut-être qu’il s’était un peu réactivé quand il avait rompu avec Iwaizumi –Tobio n’en savait rien. Mais partir en Argentine avait définitivement signifié qu’il tirait une croix sur eux. Alors peut-être qu’il suffisait d’attendre. Mais il attendait déjà depuis des années.

-Je vais le faire, dit-il en nichant son visage entre ses genoux. Je vais renier le lien. _I will reject it for real._

 _-Are you sure ?_ demanda Nicolas _. You only have one soulmate._

Tobio savait que c’était délicat. Romero avait perdu la sienne sans rien demander, et lui déclarait à présent qu’il comptait couper le lien de son propre chef. Mais ce n’était pas pareil. Oikawa et lui n’avaient pas l’intention de se revoir, chacun avait fait sa vie de son côté. Continuer à espérer qu’il revienne du jour au lendemain était illusoire. La réalité pure, simple et factuelle était que Nico était là, et pas Oikawa.

Qu’il était tombé amoureux de Nico.

Et pas d’Oikawa.

- _I don’t need a soulmate if I have you,_ murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de Nicolas. _But… But the bond…_ _I don’t want to feel him when I’m with you._ _That’s… That’s not…_

- _We’ll wait_ , le rassura Romero en prenant ses mains. _I won’t force you into anything as long as the bond is active._

Tobio eut presque envie de pleurer. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour trouver quelqu’un comme ça –même en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments et en se montrant objectif, Nico était parfait. Son soutien, sa patience et son affection donnaient à Kageyama l’impression d’être invincible.

Il avait perdu Kazuyo, il avait perdu Oikawa, Hinata était à des milliers de kilomètres. Mais il ne perdrait pas Nicolas. Il ne le permettrait pas.

-Le jour où le lien sera brisé, dit-il en pressant légèrement les doigts de Nico dans les siens, le jour même où ça arrivera, que ce soit demain ou dans deux ans… je le ferai. C’est moi qui t’embrasserai. Je te le promets.

Il éteignit la lumière, puis Romero rabattit la couette sur eux et Tobio se lova contre lui, s’accrochant à sa présence de toutes ses forces ; et il sentait que sa décision était prise aujourd’hui plus que jamais. Il rejetait le lien avec sincérité et détermination, non plus par défaut comme il le faisait auparavant, mais avec une volonté véritable.

S’il ne brisait pas le lien, il ne pourrait jamais avancer dans sa relation. Il devait choisir entre personne destinée et personne choisie.

_J’ai un copain, j’ai déjà fait mon choix._

_Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur._

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

Pour la première fois, il comprenait ce qu’Oikawa avait voulu dire, le dilemme qu’il avait pu ressentir. Mais Oikawa avait laissé le lien perdurer. Oikawa était lâche et faible, et il n’avait jamais voulu faire face à leur relation, même pour l’annuler.

Tobio ne serait pas si négligent.

Au fond de lui, le lien commença à s’éteindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je pense que se déclarer en amour, c'est un peu comme une seconde main, faut le faire au moment où personne ne s'y attend" -Kageyama Tobio, probablement. 
> 
> Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, alors je verrai bien si je peux emmener mon PC avec moi pour poster le chapitre 7 en temps et en heure ! D'ici-là, portez-vous bien, profitez bien, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, décidément je les adore ♥


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Premier jour de mes vacances à la mer, mais (j'ai pris mon PC) je ne vous oublie pas et voici un chapitre tout frais~ il n'est pas très long par rapport à d'autres, mais permet au moins de conclure la série de flash-backs et d'apprécier un peu de Romekage avant le retour de notre grand roi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un an et trois mois étaient passés depuis les vingt ans de Kageyama.

Les Adlers avaient été champions pour la deuxième année d’affilée, puis avaient reçu leur troisième consécration consécutive en fin mars 2018. L’équipe était au beau fixe, et l’objectif était de demeurer en tête du classement –mais les liens se resserraient entre joueurs, et l’équipe avait trouvé son équilibre. Kageyama s’y sentait libre, aussi libre qu’à Karasuno d’utiliser ses attaquants et de mettre en place ses stratégies, et un environnement de bons joueurs le tirait perpétuellement vers le haut.

Comme l’année précédente, la ligue mondiale était passée, et le Japon s’était qualifié jusqu’en finale de division 2, s’inclinant devant la Slovénie –mais les résultats étaient là, un an était passé, Tobio et le reste de la génération monstre avaient gagné en temps de jeu et les scores s’en ressentaient. De son côté, en division une, Romero et l’équipe du Brésil prenaient également la médaille d’argent après un final haletant contre la France. A présent que leur saison venait de se terminer, les préparatifs pour l’édition 2018 se profilaient après une petite semaine de repos.

La routine s’était installée, plaisante et confortable. Kageyama et Ushijima vivaient toujours en colocation, ayant appris par cœur à la longue les habitudes l’un de l’autre, et jamais aucune querelle n’avait pris place entre eux pour un problème domestique. Tobio continuait à passer un midi par semaine avec Tsukishima, parfois allait regarder ses matchs, et de temps en temps se rendait aux fêtes organisées par Daichi et Suga ; il voyait ses parents et Miwa à l’occasion.

Il était toujours avec Nicolas, le voyait chaque jour à l’entraînement et aux nombreuses sorties orchestrées par Fukuro. Il n’était pas rare qu’ils mangent ensemble et que Nico passe la soirée avec lui –mais ils s’en tenaient à la relation qu’ils avaient convenu. Romero n’était jamais resté dormir depuis le soir de ses vingt ans, et encore, il était parti excessivement tôt pour avoir son avion, Tobio doutait qu’il se soit vraiment reposé ; ils ne s’étaient jamais embrassés, n’avaient jamais eu de situation plus indécente que de se faire un câlin. Ils ne s’étaient jamais explicitement dit leurs sentiments, non plus, n’avait jamais clairement prononcé _je t’aime_ , mais ces mots étaient en filigrane dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Le lien ne s’était toujours pas dissipé. Quinze mois étaient passés, mais il restait toujours là, ancré dans la poitrine de Kageyama, juste à côté du cœur, point de départ d’une relation qui restait toujours lettre morte. Tobio en subissait les effets malgré lui –croisant parfois Iwaizumi et son épouse dans la rue, d’anciens joueurs d’Aoba, et même une fois le neveu d’Oikawa qui l’avait reconnu, chacune de ces rencontres comme une piqûre de rappel.

Il regardait tous les matchs de San Juan, presque convulsivement, culpabilisant de prendre du plaisir à retrouver l’image d’Oikawa et à le voir jouer, sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais avancer en se comportant ainsi, mais poussé par des pulsions qui le dépassaient. Il avait pris l’habitude de les regarder à la télé, mais Ushijima finissait toujours par pointer le bout de son nez en entendant du volley, et Tobio finit par se mettre dans sa chambre pour être en paix, peu désireux d’aborder le sujet d’Oikawa avec son attaquant.

Ce qui le rassurait, c’était qu’il avait tout de même l’impression que le lien avait perdu en puissance. Il s’interrogeait encore –si c’était bien lui qui avait déclenché le processus de rejet, pourquoi Oikawa avait-il voulu garder le lien ? Par lâcheté, pour éviter d’assumer ? Par négligence ? Parce qu’il n’était pas assez déterminé ? Tobio n’en savait rien, et ce n’était pas ses affaires de toute façon. Lui n’attendait que le jour où il ne sentirait plus rien, où il connaîtrait ce vide apaisant, ce néant tranquille et que Nicolas saurait combler à coup sûr.

Le lien ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, ou bien il s’était habitué à le sentir –mais les annihilateurs étaient toujours hors de question, il avait entendu Sakusa disserter un jour sur leur impact sur la santé d’un sportif, et l’envie lui était définitivement passée. Il faisait donc avec, s’en accommodait, ressentant de temps à temps telle émotion forte ou sensation venue d’Oikawa –une chute occasionnelle, une maladie, des vagues de tristesse ou de colère. A présent que Nicolas partageait son secret, il pouvait enfin lâcher un peu de leste et trahir les émotions qui passaient à travers lui, qu’elles lui appartiennent ou pas, comme embrassant pleinement le lien avant de le laisser partir pour toujours.

Les mois passant, Tobio gagnait en maturité et en sérénité. Il avait trouvé une harmonie idéale et ne la verrait bouleversée pour rien au monde ; les choses semblaient même aller de mieux en mieux, puisqu’Hinata rentra au Japon à la fin du mois de mars. Il faisait une soirée chez Kenma pour célébrer son retour, y invitant tous les joueurs et amis de sa connaissance, et Kageyama fut le premier au courant.

 **Boke** : Kenma a une super grande maison, je te réserve une chambre d’amis ;)

 **Boke** : Tu viens avec Romero-san ???

 **Boke** : j’ai trop hâââââte

 **Moi** : moi aussi

Il savait que revoir Hinata après tant de temps lui ferait du bien. Ils n’avaient jamais perdu le contact, avaient continué à se donner des nouvelles par message et par Skype, et avaient regardé leurs matchs respectifs ; et ses doigts tapotaient le volant de sa Jaguar avec anticipation tandis qu’il filait vers Tokyo.

-Excès de vitesse, lui signala Romero en effleurant sa cuisse.

-C’est quoi l’intérêt d’avoir une Jaguar si je ne peux pas en faire ? répliqua Tobio en doublant quelques voitures à la suite.

Il avait acquis sa voiture quelques semaines plus tôt, et l’adorait. La sensation de vitesse était grisante –il avait toujours aimé ça, et envisageait d’attendre ses primes de ligue mondiale pour investir dans un modèle décapotable, histoire de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et d’apprécier encore plus la rapidité de l’engin. Voir le paysage défiler au point de devenir flou lui donnait un vertige de puissance, et il avait l’impression de pouvoir exprimer ses travers sans faire de mal à personne. Il ralentit un peu en approchant de la métropole, cependant, et se glissa avec fluidité d’une file à l’autre jusqu’à rallier l’adresse que lui avait fournie Hinata.

Il avait à peine frappé à la porte qu’une silhouette rousse lui sautait dessus –et il lui fallut une seconde avant de comprendre qu’Hinata s’était jeté sur lui et l’étreignait à lui couper le souffle. Il répondit au geste par réflexe, sentant un irrépressible sourire naître sur son visage en retrouvant cette présence familière.

-Tu fais moins peur qu’avant, lui lança Shouyou en guise de salut.

-T’es aussi petit que dans mes souvenirs, rétorqua Tobio d’un air joueur.

-J’ai grandi, protesta Hinata en le frappant dans les côtes. T’avais qu’à rester à ta taille de lycée, toi aussi !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nicolas qui les regardait se chamailler, et l’excitation parut aussitôt dans ses yeux :

-Romero-san ! _Falos português! Prazer em conhecer-te!_ _Como estás?_

Ils se mirent à parler avec enthousiasme, visiblement ravis de se rencontrer –Nico avait attendu avec impatience de rencontrer le fameux Ninja Shouyou, d’autant plus lorsqu’il avait appris que celui-ci était le meilleur ami de Tobio. Kenma apparut à son tour sur le seuil pour les accueillir ; il avait un peu perdu en timidité, mais restait d’un naturel calme, et les fit rentrer pour leur montrer leur chambre et leur permettre de poser leurs affaires pendant que les autres invités arrivaient.

Ils étaient nombreux, mais Kenma avait amplement la place de recevoir. Karasuno et Nekoma au complet arrivèrent, ainsi que quelques joueurs des Jackals où Hinata faisait ses essais ; les joueurs des camps d’été étaient présents également, en plus de toutes les connaissances que Shouyou s’était faites au cours des différents stages et Nationales où Karasuno avait participé. Ushijima et Hoshiumi étaient donc de la partie, et les Adlers reformèrent rapidement leur petit groupe en début de soirée avant de retrouver d’autres joueurs –ils étaient plus ou moins tous de la même génération, et les invités se reconnaissaient sans mal.

Tobio voyait tout le monde défiler –des amis qui s’arrêtaient, discutaient un moment, l’incluaient dans un groupe qui se dissolvait ensuite, toujours en perpétuelle évolution alors que les invités restaient encore debout un verre à la main. Suga, Chigaya, Koganegawa –et puis les habitués de l’équipe nationale, Sakusa, Bokuto, et l’inévitable Atsumu, qui lui mit un verre bien trop dosé dans les mains avec un clin d’œil. Comme d’habitude, Nico s’était retrouvé entouré d’un groupe de fans, et Tobio gardait un œil distrait sur lui.

En soi, le début de soirée se passait plutôt bien, et il se retrouva même en train de discuter avec Kindaichi et Kunimi sur ses projets de ligue étrangère pour dans deux ans.

-Ça y est, tu pars ? demanda Kindaichi. Où ça ?

-Peut-être en Europe.

-Tu pourrais aller en Argentine, déclara Kunimi d’un air neutre en sirotant son cocktail. Maintenant qu’Oikawa-san va rentrer, la place de passeur va se libérer à San Juan.

Kageyama eut l’impression de s’être pris un poing dans le ventre, et s’il réussit à garder une expression plus ou moins neutre, le trouble apparut assez dans ses yeux pour que Kunimi le relève :

-Quoi, tu ne savais pas ? Il revient cet été.

-Non, je savais pas, marmonna Kageyama en zyeutant le fond de son verre.

Ça ne changeait rien, le lien était rejeté, Oikawa et lui n’avaient plus rien à voir l’un avec l’autre –mais les choses étaient très bien telles qu’elles étaient, avec un maximum de distance entre eux. Si son âme sœur revenait au Japon, le lien risquait de se faire sentir avec plus d’acuité, pire encore que quand il était à Rio ; et tous les effets secondaires seraient décuplés. Il risquait de croiser Oikawa en personne à chaque sortie, et ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à le revoir en chair et en os après quatre années.

Cette information, alliée à la sensation du lien toujours présent et à sa soudaine impression de solitude en dépit d’être entouré par la foule, poussa quelque peu Kageyama à accepter tous les cocktails que Miya et Bokuto concoctaient sous les yeux réprobateurs de Sakusa. Il ne buvait pas souvent –parfois avec les Adlers, mais il restait raisonnable, sachant que quelques verres ne feraient pas de mal et, au contraire, le pousseraient à être un peu plus sociable. Chercher l’ivresse n’était jamais son but, il s’en méfiait, conscient que boire à outrance affecterait son comportement et le conduirait à trop relâcher sa garde.

Mais il restait dormir chez Kenma. Il n’avait pas d’impératif. Il avait envie de trouver quelque chose à la hauteur des annihilateurs, quelque chose pour oublier le lien et Oikawa et simplement passer une bonne soirée. Alors il se laissa aller, et squatta la cuisine quelques heures, parlant tour à tour avec Daichi, puis Hoshiumi, puis Akaashi tandis que Miya s’était auto-attribué le rôle de barman et lui glissait régulièrement des cocktails beaucoup trop forts dans les mains.

-Voilà pour toi, Tobio-kun, sourit Atsumu en lui tendant ce qui devait être son sixième verre.

Kageyama quitta finalement la cuisine et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, cherchant quelqu’un avec qui rester, possiblement Nico s’il avait semé ses adorateurs. Il passa près de Kenma qui parlait en termes informatiques à un petit groupe attentif, de Tsukishima et Kuroo en train de se faire des messes basses dans un coin, et manqua de renverser son verre en bousculant Ushijima par inadvertance.

-Kageyama, déclara le champion en le stabilisant par les épaules. Tu ne marches pas droit.

-Ah bon ? fit mine de s’étonner Tobio. C’est bizarre.

Il poursuivit son chemin et trouva un petit groupe en train de danser dans un coin, menés par Hinata qui s’improvisait DJ.

-Kageyama ! lui lança-t-il en agitant la main.

Tobio avait beau ne pas avoir la conscience claire, danser était la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire, et il resta immobile à finir son verre tout en regardant les gens se trémousser. Une main longea soudain son épaule et son bras avant de se poser sur sa hanche, et il n’avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Nico l’avait retrouvé.

- _Here you are, querido_ , dit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux pour l’embrasser sur le front.

- _Here I am_ , répondit Tobio en finissant son verre. T’as goûté les cocktails de Miya ? Je savais pas qu’il savait les faire, c’est drôle, je crois que je le sous-estimais beaucoup. Mais c’est pas grave, parce que je suis meilleur au service. Je vais en rechercher un, tu veux goûter ? Tu devrais goûter, _meu chuchu._ Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Il vit les yeux de Nicolas s’agrandir au-delà de la surprise, et se demanda ce qu’il avait pu dire d’étrange.

-Je crois que tu bois beaucoup, déclara doucement Romero.

Il avait progressé en japonais depuis que Tobio et lui se fréquentaient, et Kageyama appréciait ses efforts –et de toute façon, il aimait l’écouter parler, même sans comprendre tout ce qu’il disait. Le son de sa voix et ses intonations suffisaient amplement à lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité.

-Et ? demanda Tobio en arborant sa moue habituelle, rendue moins crédible par la couleur de ses joues. Si j’ai envie de boire, je bois. Viens goûter, Nico, ça va te plaire.

Nico hésita à répondre, et Kageyama en profita pour le tirer par la main jusqu’à la cuisine où Atsumu continuait à faire des mélanges fantasques.

-Si j’ajoute de la tequila… Tiens, te revoilà déjà, Tobio-kun ! s’écria Miya en l’apercevant, s’appuyant d’un coude sur le comptoir.

Il les regarda un instant avec des yeux malicieux, puis ses doigts agiles passèrent de bouteille en bouteille avant de se poser sur le rhum.

-J’ai pas de cachaça sous la main, susurra Atsumu, mais je pense pouvoir faire un truc décent.

Il leur tendit de nouveaux gobelets remplis avec un sourire réjoui, et Tobio descendit le sien en quelques minutes sous le regard inquiet de Nico. Celui-ci l’empêcha d’aller se resservir tout de suite, et Kageyama ne comprit pas ses raisons –quelque chose à propos du pic d’alcoolémie. En attendant, il savourait son état, se sentant libre, un peu flottant, et se demandant de temps à autres si Oikawa pouvait percevoir ça et en était affecté. L’idée de le rendre saoul à distance, et possiblement pendant un match, lui tira un sourire rêveur.

La majorité de la soirée se résuma à un flou bienheureux et titubant, et il ne s’en souvint plus tard que par flashs. Vers quatre heures, il se retrouva avec Hinata assis dans l’escalier en train de parler de tout et de rien, de leurs expériences réciproques pendant tout le temps où ils ne s’étaient pas vus, leurs souvenirs de Karasuno, leurs espoirs pour le futur.

-J’aurais bien voulu postuler pour une équipe plus près de chez mes parents, mais après deux ans à l’étranger, j’ai juste besoin d’être avec Kenma, disait Hinata, sa franchise habituelle encore renforcée par l’alcool. Je vais emménager ici. Normalement, c’est bon pour les Jackals. On va pouvoir se poser et commencer à penser à la suite… le mariage, au printemps prochain… et puis au reste.

-Ouais, marmonna Kageyama.

Il avait l’impression d’être revenu à l’époque du lycée, quand Hinata développait combien il était épanoui du point de vue des âmes sœurs, et que lui devait tout écouter en ne laissant rien paraître.

-Et toi, avec Nico ? lança Shouyou en le poussant un peu du pied. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Deux ans en août.

-C’est cool. Nan, franchement, c’est génial. C’est ouf comment il compense ta sale tête et ta mauvaise humeur.

-Va te faire, Hinata.

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

Kageyama sourit. L’alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il savait que tout ce qu’il disait était vrai. Et il ajouta tout bas, avec dans les yeux quelque chose qu’Hinata n’y avait probablement jamais vu :

-Moi aussi.

-Je le vois, répondit Shouyou. Tu sais, je te connais. J’ai tout de suite remarqué la différence avec le lycée. A l’époque, t’étais souvent triste. T’avais des choses à prouver, mais tu ne m’as jamais dit à qui. Il y avait des fois où j’avais l’impression que tu n’étais pas toi, mais tu m’as toujours dit que tu n’avais pas d’âme sœur.

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant et ajouta :

-Je ne t’ai jamais cru.

Hinata avait gagné en maturité, lui aussi, et le regardait avec intensité, ses grands yeux noisette aussi concentrés et redoutables que sur un terrain. Tobio maintint le contact visuel, comme fasciné, et peut-être l’était-il dans son état d’ébriété ; ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, mais n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

-J’espère qu’un jour, tu me feras assez confiance pour me dire qui c’est, murmura Shouyou.

Tobio porta son gobelet à sa bouche, pressant le bord en plastique contre le tendre de sa lèvre inférieure un instant avant de le finir cul sec. Il frissonna, les sens engourdis, le lien frémissant.

-C’est Oikawa, dit-il simplement.

Hinata s’arrêta un court instant comme pour être sûr d’avoir bien entendu ; puis il hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas surpris, seulement songeur.

-Il m’a rejeté, poursuivit Tobio. Le soir du match contre Aoba, le premier, celui où il s’était tordu la cheville. Je l’avais senti. C’est là que j’ai compris.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son gobelet vide, et Hinata dut voir dans ses yeux le regret de l’avoir fini trop tôt, car il fit glisser le sien vers lui.

-C’est quoi ?

-J’en sais rien. Faut demander à Tsum.

-Je préfère pas savoir, marmonna Tobio en prenant une gorgée.

Il soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur.

-Oikawa, répéta-t-il, comme si le fait de prononcer son nom avait ouvert tout ce qu’il avait endigué. Je voulais de lui, et il ne voulait pas de moi. _Je veux pas de toi, Tobio-chan, j’ai un copain, Tobio-chan_. Tu sais quoi ? Tout ça pour qu’Iwaizumi le largue même pas un an après. Et ce putain d’enfoiré… Jamais il m’a appelé. Ou envoyé un message. Que dalle, il s’est juste… cassé…

-C’est rien, dit Hinata en haussant les épaules. Ça arrive. Et puis, maintenant t’as Nico. Je crois pas que tu aies trop perdu au change, à part le lien.

-Le lien, ouais…, marmonna Tobio. Il est toujours là. Toujours.

-Vous ne l’avez pas brisé ?

Kageyama garda le silence. Avec autant d’alcool dans les veines, il n’était plus sûr de rien, et préféra en rester au factuel :

-Tant qu’il est là, je peux pas aller plus loin avec Nico. Ça se fait pas. Je veux pas avoir Oikawa dans la tête pendant que… enfin, si on…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, portant de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres pour sentir la brûlure de l’alcool contre son palais et sa gorge –ce qui n’arrêta pas le fil de ses pensées, et Hinata le poussa de nouveau avec un grand sourire moqueur :

-Toujours pur et innocent, Kageyama-kun ?

-Ferme-la, se plaignit Tobio en le repoussant.

Hinata obéit, pour une fois, et se releva, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les dégourdir. Il tendit une main à Kageyama, et celui-ci chancela un instant sur ses pieds en se remettant debout.

-Ça sert à rien de déprimer quand on est bourrés, déclara Shouyou en lui pinçant le bras. On est là pour célébrer.

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent, retournant dans le salon qui semblait s’être transformé en véritable boîte de nuit avec Bokuto et Kuroo aux commandes. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la musique faisait presque trembler les murs et le sol était gluant d’alcool renversé. Hinata tira Kageyama au milieu de la foule, puis finit par le lâcher pour valser avec Yachi, et Tobio se résolut à chercher Romero –le connaissant, il ne devait pas manquer une miette de la fête.

Comme prévu, il le retrouva en train de danser –et dès que Nico l’aperçut, il le prit par les mains pour l’entraîner lui aussi. Tobio avait trop bu pour avoir beaucoup de volonté, et s’il protesta un peu par principe, il ne tarda pas à céder.

Il bougeait, mais ne savait même pas exactement ce qu’il faisait, était sûr de ne pas être en rythme avec quoi que ce soit, ne voyait rien, ne distinguait pas les paroles de la musique. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Il avait l’impression de ne plus sentir le lien, d’être hors de son corps et en même temps d’avoir ses sensations décuplées. Plus rien ne le retenait. Tout ce qu’il sentait était les mains de Nico sur sa taille, sur ses hanches, son souffle contre sa joue, la chaleur de sa peau, si proche et pourtant pas encore assez. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait évoqué le sujet avec Hinata, mais il en voulait _plus._

Kageyama Tobio n’était pas quelqu’un qui faisait dans la subtilité quand il avait envie de quelque chose. Il accrocha ses doigts dans le T-shirt de Nicolas pour se coller à son corps, frottant son bassin contre le sien d’une manière qui ne laissait aucune ambigüité –puis il entreprit de l’embrasser dans le cou, juste sous la mâchoire. Tobio laissa ses lèvres courir sur la peau, savourant son odeur et son goût de sel, se demandant vaguement comment faire un suçon –mais Nico le repoussa doucement, et il eut du mal à distinguer son expression dans l’obscurité.

-Tobio ?

-Oui ?

_-You’re drunk._

-Oui.

Romero prit sa main et le tira hors du salon, revenant près des escaliers où Tobio avait abandonné son gobelet vide. Il suivit docilement, enivré par l’alcool et par l’excitation ; Nicolas le détailla un instant dans la faible luminosité, et déclara doucement en lui caressant la joue :

- _We should go to our room._

Il poussa Kageyama devant lui dans l’escalier, probablement pour éviter qu’il ne tombe, mais Tobio se retourna à mi-hauteur pour lancer d’un ton espiègle et imbibé d’alcool :

-C’est le genre de truc que tu dirais si on allait baiser.

- _Nope_ , contredit Nicolas en plaçant une main dans son dos pour l’empêcher de basculer en arrière. _I wouldn’t take advantage of a drunk guy._

 _-But the drunk guy is your boyfriend, Nico…,_ s’entendit-il gémir.

_-What about the bond?_

_-I don’t feel it anymore…_

Tobio trébucha sur la dernière marche, et Romero passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir jusqu’à la chambre que Kenma leur avait montrée plus tôt. Kageyama eut un instant d’absence, et ne sut pas trop ce qu’il faisait jusqu’à entendre Nico murmurer :

- _Please, sweetie, don’t make things more difficult._

Il sentit un matelas amortir sa chute, et fut vaguement conscient qu’un oreiller était glissé sous sa tête. Nico lui retira son jean, puis lui remonta la couette jusqu’au menton pour le border, repoussant doucement ses mèches noires de son front trempé. Il ne le rejoignit pas dans le lit, cependant, se contentant de s’asseoir à côté du matelas.

- _You talked about the bond_ _with Ninja Shouyou_ , dit-il finalement.

Kageyama eut l’impression de dessoûler un peu. Nico s’était donc trouvé dans les parages à ce moment ? Avait-il entendu précisément ce qu’il avait dit, le nom même d’Oikawa, ou n’était-ce qu’une hypothèse ? Il ne se souvenait déjà plus qu’à moitié de ce qu’il avait confié à Hinata…

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna légèrement, tâchant d’ignorer sa tête qui tournait et les murs qui tanguaient pour se concentrer sur le visage de Nico. Il avait allumé une lampe dans un coin, et Tobio le voyait clairement, le dos appuyé contre le mur, regardant ses mains avec une expression que Kageyama ne lui avait que rarement vue.

-Lui, il sait le nom ? demanda finalement Romero sans le regarder.

Le cœur de Tobio se serra.

-Oui, dit-il à nouveau. Mais tu… tu le connais pas, Nico, t’es mieux sans le connaître, c’est juste un connard tu sais… Il m’a abandonné et toi –toi t’étais là…

Il voulut se dépêtrer de la couette pour en sortir un bras et prendre la main de Nicolas. Il n’aimait pas le voir triste –ça le touchait immédiatement, avec autant de clarté et d’intensité que s’il y avait eu un lien physique entre eux. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre.

-Oui, je suis là, répéta Romero en essayant de sourire.

De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence. Tobio aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvait rien, le cerveau embrouillé par l’alcool, ne sachant en quelle langue s’exprimer, comment trouver les mots. Finalement, Nicolas se redressa et le surprit toujours éveillé :

- _I’ll bring you a glass of water, okay?_

-Tu vas dormir avec moi? demanda Kageyama.

-Non.

Parce qu’il ne savait pas ce que Tobio pouvait tenter, qu’il craignait que la barrière charnelle soit franchie ce soir-là ? Kageyama savait que le lien n’avait pas disparu, mais il était si négligeable, si infime avec quelques grammes d’alcool par-dessus ! Nico faisait le choix de la raison, et il se demandait si ça le touchait aussi, si lui aussi désirait pousser les choses plus loin, si ce qu’il avait fait l’avait excité –et tous ses raisonnements se perdirent dans un flou indistinct d’où ne ressortait qu’une vague tristesse et un peu de culpabilité.

Romero amorça un geste pour quitter la pièce, et Tobio attrapa son poignet.

-Nico, murmura-t-il. Nico, tu n’es pas mon âme sœur.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne seras jamais mon âme sœur.

-Je sais, Tobio.

-Mais c’est toi que j’aime.

C’était la première fois qu’il le lui disait, et c’était la première fois qu’il arrivait à parler aussi librement et sincèrement.

L’expression de Nicolas se modifia sensiblement. La tristesse ne disparut pas tout à fait, mais autre chose s’y mêla. Et peut-être était-ce l’alcool qui troublait ses sens, ou bien la fatigue qui le faisait voir flou, mais Tobio eut l’impression que les yeux de Nico étaient devenus humides.

- _I love you too_ , répondit-il doucement, sa voix à peine au-dessus d’un murmure.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu’entendit Kageyama avant de sombrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si beau. Si pur. Si pré-Oikawa.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre retrace les événements de Résonance (enfiiin!!), depuis le retour au Japon d'Oikawa jusqu'à la jonction où Tobio part en ambulance. J'ai hâte~ 
> 
> Merci pour les commentaires et les kudos ! je vous aime fort ♥
> 
> Ps : Après sa carrière de volleyeur, Atsumu se reconvertit dans la profession de barman. Avec son frère, ils lancèrent leur marque, "Miya & Miya : onigris et cocktails".


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Je passe en coup de vent vous livrer ce chapitre pourtant clef : enfiiiin, on fait la jonction avec Résonance !   
> Je me suis appliquée pour coller le mieux possible au "canon" de la première fic, en suivant scrupuleusement ce que j'avais déjà établi. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le retour d’Oikawa au Japon ne fut pas si terrible que Tobio l’avait craint.

Il prit ses précautions, ne sortit que quand c’était nécessaire, et réussit à ne pas donner prétexte au lien de les réunir. Même si Oikawa était devenu beaucoup plus proche et du même coup beaucoup plus perceptible, ce n’était plus aussi intense qu’à l’époque du lycée ; peut-être parce que le lien avait continué à se défaire, petit à petit. Il suffisait encore d’un an, un an et demi maximum, et Kageyama pourrait enfin vivre pleinement sa vie de manière autonome sans dépendre d’une relation imposée à sa naissance.

Il croyait qu’Oikawa aurait adopté la même ligne de conduite. Il se trompait.

En octobre, les Adlers reçurent les Jackals pour un match de championnat à domicile. Tobio était de bonne humeur –il attendait de jouer contre Hinata depuis plusieurs mois, et le jour était enfin arrivé de se confronter. Il fit l’entrée traditionnelle sur le terrain, lança une balle dédicacée dans le public, et le match allait commencer quand il le _sentit_.

Oikawa était là. Il était dans la salle. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Tobio et lui étaient au même endroit, au même moment.

Pourquoi ? Après tant de temps à se fuir réciproquement, ce n’était pas par hasard. Cette fois, ce n’était pas le destin. Si Oikawa était entré dans le gymnase où jouait les Schweiden Adlers, c’était parce qu’il le voulait. Il savait que Tobio était là.

Et il venait le voir.

Pour aussi perturbé qu’il soit par le retour de son aîné et cette proximité inattendue, Kageyama ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire déconcentrer. Il joua avec tout ce qu’il avait, comme s’il échapperait au lien en se jetant dans le match. Les commentateurs le remarquèrent, se demandant vaguement la cause de ce bon jour –et elle était toute simple. Elle était dans les gradins. Oikawa n’était pas seulement son âme sœur, il était toujours son modèle, même en dépit de leurs rapports plus que compromis

_Regarde-moi, Oikawa-san. Regarde mes services._

_Regarde comme j’ai changé._

Il attendit la fin du match pour le chercher des yeux. Des tas de sentiments le traversaient, certains qui lui appartenaient, d’autres pas, d’autres dont il n’était pas certain. Mais quand il reconnut enfin Oikawa au milieu du public et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il n’eut plus aucun doute. Tous les deux éprouvaient la même chose.

De la surprise. Du bonheur.

_Non, c’est le lien qui parle_. Mais Tobio n’arrivait pas à rompre le sort, plongé dans les yeux d’Oikawa pour la première fois depuis leur adolescence –même à cette distance, il le voyait clairement, quasiment identique à ses souvenirs sinon plus adulte, ses cheveux châtains un peu plus courts et son teint un peu plus coloré qu’autrefois, mais cette même présence écrasante, redoutable et séductrice.

_Mon âme sœur._

Il ne se détourna que lorsque Nico lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l’attirer contre lui en le félicitant du match.

-Eh, t’es trempé, protesta faiblement Tobio.

Il sentait ses joues cuire –mais était-ce parce qu’il était si proche de Romero en public, ou parce qu’il savait qu’Oikawa les regardait ? Il n’en savait rien. Dans tous les cas, Hoshiumi éclata bruyamment de rire à l’arrière-plan, et Nico continua joyeusement de le mettre mal à l’aise, l’embrassant sur le front comme à son habitude :

\- _És tímido agora, docinho ?_

Il le testait en portugais depuis quelques temps –un échange équitable au vu de ses progrès en japonais, et Tobio avait accepté d’apprendre un peu de sa langue natale.

- _I’m not_ , répliqua-t-il toutefois en anglais, trop perturbé pour chercher ses mots en portugais.

Il se retourna vers les gradins, mais Oikawa avait disparu, et le lien, dans sa poitrine, était lourd et douloureux, signe qu’il se sentait mal. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu’il avait vu que Tobio avait trouvé quelqu’un, qu’il était passé à autre chose ? _C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité_ , songea Kageyama, et il décida de ne plus y penser et de laisser le lien s’étioler tranquillement.

Jusqu’à cette journée de février où tout bascula.

Il se fit une légère entorse à l’entraînement, rien de trop grave, mais tout de même assez pour être soutenu jusqu’à son appartement par Ushijima et Nicolas –et il maudissait sa malchance, les Adlers avaient un camp de prévu le lendemain et les coachs avaient déclaré net, en voyant sa cheville gonfler, qu’il valait mieux que Tobio reste se reposer plutôt que de les accompagner. Passer deux jours dans son appartement en solitaire ne le tentait pas du tout, surtout quand il aurait pu faire du volley à la place, mais il s’y plia de mauvaise grâce sous l’insistance de son colocataire et de son petit-ami.

Ushijima partit vers quatre heures du matin –les départs se faisaient souvent très tôt ou très tard pour gagner une journée ; et quand Tobio se réveilla, il était seul. Il passa les deux jours à flemmarder, regardant quelques vieux matchs de volley qu’il se souvenait avoir découverts avec Kazuyo des années plus tôt, en profita pour prendre quelques nouvelles de sa famille, et répartit son temps entre le canapé et son lit. Finalement, la veille du retour des Adlers, il alla se coucher à minuit, sachant qu’Ushijima serait rentré quand il se lèverait –le champion lui avait envoyé quelques messages pour lui raconter comment se passait le camp un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il mit son téléphone en charge, et prit soin de souhaiter bonne nuit à son petit-ami.

**Moi** : bonne nuit

**Nico** : goodnight, see you tomorrow <3

Y penser fit chaud au cœur de Tobio, et il sourit vaguement, le visage à moitié plongé dans son oreiller.

**Moi** : <3 <3

**Nico** : <3 <3 <3

Kageyama posa le téléphone au bord de son lit, puis se retourna et ferma les yeux.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit de clefs dans la porte d’entrée. _Ça doit être Ushijima_. Elle s’ouvrit puis se referma, et il entendit des pas dans le salon –mais il n’y avait pas qu’une personne, ils étaient deux. _Peut-être que Nico est venu aussi_ , songea-t-il avec espoir. Il se redressa sur les coudes, alluma son téléphone pour voir l’heure, et se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Il n’était que deux heures vingt-cinq du matin, et il ne les attendait pas avant cinq ou six heures. Et ces bruits de pas furtifs –ce n’était pas la démarche d’Ushijima. Il entendit des murmures, une voix de femme, et son sang se glaça. _Il y a des gens dans mon appartement._ Ils avaient allumé la lumière, elle filtrait sous la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva sans un bruit, le cœur battant, cherchant des yeux quelque chose dans sa chambre, n’importe quoi pour se défendre –et alors la porte s’ouvrit et il se retrouva en pleine lumière face à deux personnes qu’il identifia immédiatement.

_Les concierges… ?_

Le reste se passa en un clin d’œil. L’homme voulut le frapper, Tobio le repoussa, la femme se jeta sur lui pour l’empêcher de crier. Il se débattit pour respirer, bouscula la table basse où traînait encore un bol qui se cassa –puis l’homme revint à la charge, le précipita par terre, et Kageyama sentit les éclats lui ouvrir les doigts, le sang mouiller sa paume, l’air manquer dans ses poumons. La panique lui comprimait la poitrine, il était coincé sur le ventre, mais il pouvait relever la tête et crier, quelqu’un viendrait l’aider, quelqu’un, n’importe qui –et il était en train d’inspirer quand une douleur aveuglante lui traversa la tête, et il ne fut plus conscient de rien, seulement de sons qui ne faisaient pas sens et de vagues impressions.

Quand Tobio reprit conscience, il avait les yeux bandés et un bâillon dans la bouche. Ses poignets étaient liés derrière son dos avec ce qui devait être de la corde, le nœud beaucoup trop serré et qui coupait sa circulation ; ses chevilles étaient également attachées, et il était assis contre un mur dans une pièce glaciale. Il n’était qu’en T-shirt et en jogging –ses affaires de nuit- et il se mit immédiatement à grelotter, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s’était passé, sentant la panique le submerger par vagues.

_Où est-ce que je suis ?_

D’horribles migraines lui vrillaient la tête et lui donnaient la nausée. Il testa les entraves pour voir s’il pouvait s’en défaire, mais impossible, et la corde lui entailla la peau. Il était enfermé, retenu prisonnier, personne n’avait rien vu ni entendu, et il était incapable de se libérer seul. Il ne voyait aucune solution, noyé par l’impuissance et le désespoir, et il eut tout à coup envie de pleurer en se rendant pleinement compte de sa situation. Il était seul, complètement seul.

_Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Il mordit le bâillon à défaut de sa lèvre inférieure, comme si ce geste allait suffire à étouffer la peur et la douleur. Il fallait qu’il se calme. Qu’il réfléchisse. Il se repassa la scène dans l’appartement, floue et confuse, chercha à trouver une explication rationnelle – _ils étaient là dans le hall quand je parlais du camp avec Ushijima-san. Ils ont dû entendre qu’on allait partir. Mais ils ne savaient pas que je m’étais blessé et que j’étais encore là, et voulait profiter de l’appartement vide pour s’y introduire avec leurs doubles et nous voler._

Les concierges devaient savoir qu’ils avaient une bonne situation –la Jaguar en disait assez, la résidence elle-même était huppée, et ce n’était pas impossible qu’ils les aient déjà vus à la télé et sachent qu’ils étaient des célébrités dans leur milieu. L’appât du gain avait dû les attirer… et leur petit cambriolage avait mal tourné.

_Et maintenant ?_

Tobio essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il faisait froid et humide, sa peau était hérissée de chair de poule, il se sentait mal, sa tête cognait toujours autant.

Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, il sentit le lien tirer, lui aussi, se serrer dans sa poitrine, signe qu’Oikawa vivait des choses de son côté. Ce n’était rien de positif, mais Tobio n’arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer ce dont il s’agissait, le lien était trop faible…

Et soudain il s’activa.

Ce fut bref et intense. Tout d’un coup, il ressentit Oikawa, sa présence, quelque chose de familier et d’intime qui se glissait dans son cerveau, une empreinte forte et soudaine, qui l’étouffait presque, et il sentit la panique monter en flèche, il crut étouffer –et tout aussi vite, elle se dissipa, le laissant haletant, les migraines encore pires qu’avant.

_Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?_

Il frissonna. Le lien n’avait jamais fait ça. C’était brutal et fort, la présence d’Oikawa l’avait quasiment intoxiqué, il ne l’avait jamais ressentie ainsi avant, avec autant de puissance.

Il se souvint d’avoir entendu un jour que le lien des âmes sœurs pouvait servir dans des cas d’enquêtes –était-ce ce qui se passait ? Est-ce que la police était chez Oikawa, à sa recherche, et lui avait demandé de participer à sa manière ? Mais seul Hinata savait –avait-il été contacté, lui aussi ? Ou bien peut-être juste qu’Oikawa avait vu sa photo à la télé et prenait les initiatives de lui-même ?

Dans tous les cas, le lien s’était réveillé. Et Tobio ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait exactement –mais est-ce que tous ses efforts depuis plus de deux ans n’avaient servi à rien, est-ce que toutes les restrictions qu’il s’était imposées, à Nico et à lui-même, venaient d’être ruinées par ces quelques secondes où Oikawa s’était immiscé dans son esprit ? Le malaise grandit en lui, épais, amer, à la fois de l’expérience qu’il venait de vivre et des conséquences qu’elle pouvait avoir.

Il n’eut pas à s’interroger bien longtemps. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ça recommençait, et il perçut mieux ce qui se passait –le lien prit de plus en plus d’importance, la présence d’Oikawa se fit de plus en plus forte. Tobio restait sur ses gardes, ne sachant comment réagir, que céder, son esprit envahi par une sensation étrangère et déplaisante.

Et soudain une voix.

_Tobio-chan._

Il n’avait pas entendu ce surnom depuis des années. Personne ne l’appelait comme ça à part Oikawa, il lui appartenait, il était sa marque de fabrique. Il n’avait jamais aimé cette appellation, mais l’entendre tout à coup après plus de six ans lui fit un coup au cœur.

_Je suis là._

_Je suis avec toi._

Tobio fut arraché à la transe avec violence. Sa tête tournait. Il sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues, lentes et chaudes.

_Je suis avec toi._ Il n’avait plus espéré entendre ces mots venant d’Oikawa depuis des années. Etait-ce bien lui qui les avait prononcés ? Etait-ce bien la même personne que celle qui lui avait dit, à l’époque, _je ne veux pas de toi_ ? Oikawa qui ne le supportait pas, qui l’avait renié toute sa vie comme cadet et comme âme sœur, qui l’avait fui jusqu’à l’autre bout du monde –cet Oikawa lui disait à présent qu’il était à ses côtés ?

Tobio ne voulait pas s’en réjouir. Il voulait garder Oikawa à distance, aussi loin que possible, le rejeter de son existence –mais comment ne pas sentir cette pointe d’espoir ? Le lien était la seule chose qui le raccrochait encore au monde extérieur, là où il était. Le seul avec qui il pouvait communiquer, c’était Oikawa. Le seul capable de lui apporter un peu de soutien et de réconfort dans un moment pareil, c’était Oikawa. Kageyama ne le voulait pas, mais c’était les faits.

L’usage du lien l’avait épuisé. Le froid et la faim sapaient déjà assez ses forces, en plus de la peur et des doutes. Est-ce que ce serait vraiment utile ? Oikawa pouvait-il vraiment le retrouver à travers le lien ? Tobio gardait les yeux fermés, de toute façon incapable de voir.

_Je voudrais que Nico soit là._

Depuis qu’ils sortaient ensemble, Kageyama avait commencé à comprendre Oikawa un peu mieux. Leurs situations s’étaient renversées. Tobio s’était trouvé seul à voir son âme sœur aimer quelqu’un d’autre que lui ; et à présent c’était lui qui était dans une relation et laissait Oikawa sur le côté. Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas suivre le même cours. Nico n’avait plus d’âme sœur, ils ne pouvaient pas rompre sur ce prétexte.

Oikawa avait probablement voulu qu’Iwaizumi soit son âme sœur. Kageyama avait trouvé ça stupide en y pensant dans les premiers temps, quand il était convaincu que le système était infaillible et que les âmes sœurs étaient nécessairement faites pour être ensemble et se compléter. Il n’imaginait pas que lui aussi un jour aurait préféré ce lien sur quelqu’un d’autre –sur Nicolas, pour pouvoir en sentir la bonne humeur permanente, pour puiser en lui encore un peu plus, pour n’avoir aucun regret à aller jusqu’au bout de leur relation.

Il entendit des pas au-dessus de sa tête, et se demanda si les concierges descendraient le voir. Est-ce qu’ils comptaient le nourrir ? Ou juste l’oublier là jusqu’à ce qu’il meure de faim et de froid ? Il essaya de nouveau de forcer sur la corde qui retenait ses mains, mais ne réussit qu’à abîmer ses poignets davantage. Le bâillon était trop serré, il sentait les coins de ses lèvres tirer et se craqueler, et il n’arrivait pas à bien respirer dans l’atmosphère humide et poussiéreuse de la cave. Il envisagea de rouler sur le côté, mais doutait que le sol soit beaucoup plus chaud que le mur, et resta en position assise en dépit des crampes qui commençaient à apparaître.

_Je dois être dans les sous-sols de la résidence._

Qui irait le chercher là ? L’enquête ne risquait pas d’avancer, et il ne savait pas au bout de combien de temps il serait retrouvé, si déjà ils le retrouvaient. Les concierges semblaient vivre normalement au-dessus –il entendait le bruit d’une télé, des pas, quelques paroles.

Il attendit, à défaut d’autre chose, essayant de frotter ses mains ensanglantées ou ses genoux ensemble dans l’espoir de récupérer un peu de chaleur pour tenir le coup jusqu’à ce que les secours arrivent. Il n’avait aucune notion du temps qui passait, de l’heure qu’il était, ne pouvait se fier qu’à sa faim et sa fatigue, et au rythme des concierges au-dessus, se demandant si le lien se manifesterait à nouveau.

Et, pour la troisième fois, Oikawa prit contact avec lui.

C’était légèrement différent de la fois d’avant, sa présence était plus intrusive, presque douloureuse, et Tobio se referma sur lui-même par réflexe, par pure défense. Oikawa était son âme sœur, mais ça restait un étranger, et qu’il utilise le lien pour s’approprier ses perceptions ne lui plaisait pas, peu importaient les circonstances, son système n’était pas habitué à ça, pas prêt à ça.

Et de nouveau, sa voix résonna dans l’esprit de Kageyama :

_Tobio, fais-moi confiance._

Oikawa et lui n’étaient pas amis. Ils n’étaient même pas proches. De fait, ils se connaissaient à peine.

Mais c’était sa meilleure chance de sortir d’ici.

Alors Tobio céda, le laissa emplir son esprit, le posséder tout entier. Oikawa apparut dans chacune de ses cellules, dans chaque fibre de son être, inscrit là depuis que le lien avait commencé à les unir –et Kageyama eut, pour la première fois, un aperçu de ce qu’était le lien des âmes sœurs. Ce fut comme s’ils étaient en symétrie parfaite, faits pour se ressembler et s’imbriquer, et un instant, la peine disparut, remplacée par une sorte d’ivresse.

_Où es-tu, Tobio-chan ?_

Et le lien se rompit tout aussi soudainement. Tobio inspira violemment, se sentant tout à coup étrangement vide, étrangement seul. Il n’avait jamais pensé que la présence d’Oikawa lui manquerait si cruellement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement après ce qu’il venait de connaître, ces quelques secondes où ils ne formaient plus qu’un, cette connexion fusionnelle qui s’était établie entre eux pour la première fois. D’un coup, il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu la moitié de lui-même.

Il n’avait jamais connu ça. Et il aurait voulu ne jamais le connaître. Ça ne faisait qu’attester que sa théorie était la bonne depuis le début, que Kazuyo avait eu raison, que les âmes sœurs étaient vraiment reliées par la nature de sorte à créer une harmonie parfaite, et il venait de la goûter à l’instant.

_Mais j’aime Nico._

Le lien était puissant, mais ça ne pouvait pas se comparer à ce qu’il avait construit avec Romero depuis bientôt trois ans. De nouveau, sa volonté s’opposa à la nature. Il aurait voulu y réfléchir plus amplement, mais il était exténué, affaibli par le lien et par la détention, avec l’impression que le froid ralentissait ses fonctions vitales.

En dépit de son épuisement, le lien était beaucoup plus clair qu’avant. Il sentait Oikawa avec une acuité qu’il ne connaissait pas, et suivit tour à tour ses différentes humeurs –l’indignation, le doute, le soulagement, la détermination. Tobio se demanda ce qui se passait. Peut-être qu’il était avec d’autres personnes. Peut-être qu’il avait rencontré Nico. Il ne savait plus, il avait envie de dormir, mais la douleur l’empêchait de prendre du repos.

Il lui sembla que plusieurs heures étaient de nouveau passées avant qu’Oikawa ne réapparaisse, et Kageyama l’attendait presque, cette fois, espérant à demi que sa présence revienne le tirer du noir, du froid et de la solitude. Il le laissa prendre le dessus, infiltrer sa présence en lui, et il s’accrocha à cette sensation avec le même désespoir qu’à l’époque où il sortait de l’adolescence et s’attachait à tout ce qui était susceptible de le faire sentir mieux.

_Oikawa-san._

Ce n’était pas vraiment une pensée, c’était une sensation, les mots apparurent tout seuls dans son esprit, naturels, évidents. Le lien s’équilibra.

_Je suis là, Tobio._

Le cœur de Kageyama se serra à cette nouvelle déclaration. Oikawa n’avait jamais été là. Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Parce qu’il y était poussé, ou agissait-il de son propre chef ? Ces mots devaient être inconscients, comme les siens, à la fois involontaires et absolument sincères… Il entendait les concierges parler au-dessus, mais n’arrivait pas à comprendre leurs mots, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

_Viens me chercher_ , songea-t-il à moitié conscient.

Oikawa disparut à nouveau, et Tobio laissa sa tête retomber contre sa poitrine. Il se repassa en boucle les mots qu’il avait entendus, croyant aveuglément à leur sincérité en attendant de pouvoir y penser convenablement –il avait besoin d’y croire, besoin d’un point d’ancrage. Il demeura dans un état de semi-conscience pendant une durée indéterminée, les sens engourdis par le froid, terrassé par l’épuisement. La seule chose qui bougeait encore en lui était le lien, et, de l’autre côté, Oikawa.

Il ne revint à peu près à lui que lorsqu’il entendit du mouvement et des voix différentes de celles des concierges, se demandant confusément s’il allait pouvoir sortir. Mais ce n’était pas le bon endroit –ils étaient à côté, il l’entendait, des gens étaient en train de parler, de marcher, de déplacer des choses, mais ils étaient de l’autre côté du mur. Il essaya de crier, mais ne put produire qu’un faible son étranglé, et ses espoirs s’éteignirent définitivement en entendant les hommes d’à côté –la police, supposa-t-il- remonter et abandonner leur piste, le laissant seul une fois de plus.

Ils étaient passés si près, et ne reviendraient plus, c’était terminé pour lui. Il crut qu’il allait passer le reste de son existence seul dans cette cave, qu’il y mourrait là, à vingt-deux ans, enterré avec ses regrets.

_J’aurais dû voir ma famille plus souvent._

_J’aurais dû profiter à fond avec Nico au lieu de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

_J’aurais dû dire le fond de ma pensée à Oikawa. Que je l’admirais, que je l’aimais un peu, et qu’il a tout gâché._

Les pas réapparurent au-dessus de sa tête, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il entendit un meuble déplacé, puis une trappe s’ouvrir, et la panique revint, brutale, glacée, impossible à refouler. Les concierges allaient descendre le voir. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Oikawa_ , songea-t-il alors qu’il entendait les premiers pas dans les escaliers. _Oikawa, il faut que je contacte Oikawa._

Il fallait qu’il attire son attention pour activer le lien, qu’il trouve quelque chose, un stimulus, n’importe quoi –et il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire dans sa situation. Il heurta violemment sa tête contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, sa plainte perdue dans le bâillon pendant que sa vision virait au blanc. La douleur devrait suffire. Oikawa avait dû la sentir. Il viendrait.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Les concierges étaient dans la cave. Tobio ne voyait rien, ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait qu’entendre –et sentir la présence d’Oikawa planer sur la sienne.

-Il est encore vivant ? murmura la femme.

-Evidemment, qu’est-ce que tu crois, répliqua l’homme sur le même ton. Les policiers _viennent de partir. Je pense qu’on est tranquilles._

_-On ne peut pas le garder ici. Il faut qu’on le relâche._

_-Arrête ton délire. Il ira nous dénoncer si on le relâche. C’est ce que tu veux ? Finir tes jours en prison ?_

Tobio avait l’impression que la panique et le froid l’empêchaient de bien réfléchir. Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient faire de lui ? Il ne pouvait rien faire, la police ne reviendrait plus, il allait rester là…

- _Tu n’as pas vu, à la télé !? s’écria la concierge d’une voix effrayée. Les infos ne parlent que de ça ! Ils vont nous retrouver, c’est sûr !_

Son mari se mit à crier lui aussi, et Kageyama tressaillit.

_-Merde, fait chier ! On pouvait pas savoir qu’il serait là !_

Il se tut ensuite, et tandis que le silence s’étirait, Tobio commença à comprendre qu’ils ne comptaient pas le relâcher. Ni même le garder ici, c’était prendre trop de risques. Son souffle se raccourcit. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

_-On a pas le choix. Faut le supprimer. Si on prend nos précautions, ils le retrouveront jamais… On est déjà plus ou moins innocentés… Putain, Fuyuko ! Arrête de chialer ! Ça me fait flipper aussi, mais c’était ton idée !_

Oikawa disparut brutalement, le laissant complètement seul. C’était le coup de grâce avant l’heure. Tobio resta immobile, seul et impuissant, ne pouvant qu’attendre ce qui arriverait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part penser –et encore, la fatigue et la peur l’empêchaient d’avoir les idées claires. Il entendait le concierge jurer et sa femme pleurer.

-Faudrait pas qu’il reste de traces… Comment on pourrait faire…

Tobio aurait voulu quelqu’un avec lui. N’importe qui. Il avait passé des années à souffrir de la solitude, et être seul jusqu’au bout lui semblait une cruelle ironie du sort. _Quelqu’un. S’il vous plaît. Nico. Miwa. Hinata, quelqu’un, peu importe, Ushijima, Suga…_

_Oikawa._

-On peut pas sortir, c’est trop de risques, on pourrait nous voir. Faut qu’on reste ici.

Kageyama n’écoutait plus ce qu’il disait. Son instinct de survie était en ébullition, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon –il tira de nouveau sur les cordes qui entravaient ses poignets, ne réussit qu’à rouvrir ses plaies. Il ne pouvait pas s’échapper. La police ne reviendrait plus. Quoiqu’il arrive, il ne sortirait pas de cette cave vivant.

_Peut-être que ce n’est pas plus mal. Peut-être que d’une manière ou d’une autre, je retrouverai Kazuyo et on pourra de nouveau jouer ensemble._

Un bruit de sirène résonna tout à coup, et le concierge jura de nouveau.

-Merde, ils reviennent ?

-Pas possible ! s’écria sa femme en pleine crise d’hystérie. Ils viennent de partir !

-Remonte, dépêche !

Ils l’abandonnèrent de nouveau là, grimpèrent l’escalier et refermèrent la trappe derrière eux avant de pousser un meuble dessus. Même si la police revenait, comment pouvaient-ils le retrouver là-dessous ? Tobio aurait voulu avoir de l’espoir, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il entendit des coups insistants contre la porte, puis, finalement, les concierges ouvrir.

Tobio n’entendait pas grand-chose, mais une des voix lui parut familière et il tendit l’oreille, regagnant un semblant d’intérêt.

C’était la voix de Daichi.

Quelque chose s’apaisa en lui en dépit de la situation où il se trouvait –un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance lié à ses années à Karasuno, quand Sawamura était son capitaine. Il avait toujours eu foi en lui, avait admiré sa stabilité et sa détermination, et le reconnaître à cet instant, si près de lui, faisait renaître une bulle d’espoir dans sa poitrine.

Comme s’il l’avait entendu, Daichi parla de nouveau, plus fort, et Tobio l’entendit clairement :

-Excusez-moi ! Monsieur, Madame, je suis désolé pour cette intrusion. Je m’appelle Sawamura Daichi, de la police municipale. Nous sommes revenus sur nos pas grâce à une piste de dernière minute…

_Une piste de dernière minute._ Daichi venait le sauver. Tobio releva un peu la tête, toujours aveuglé, le cœur battant. Il entendit les concierges protester, et des pas au-dessus de sa tête, nombreux et lents –les policiers cherchaient l’entrée de la cave. Il essaya de nouveau de crier, mais n’y arriva pas, sa gorge était trop sèche. Il entendait qu’ils tâtonnaient, qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à trouver la trappe, et écouta attentivement, priant intérieurement qu’ils le trouvent.

Et soudain, quelqu’un déplaça le meuble qui cachait l’accès.

-Chef ! s’écria aussitôt la voix d’un policier. On a trouvé une trappe ! Elle était cachée sous le mobilier.

-Descendez voir, tout de suite ! répondit la voix de l’officier. Tu as une lampe ?

La trappe s’ouvrit, et Tobio eut l’impression qu’il allait pleurer de joie.

-On l’a retrouvé ! cria quelqu’un.

Les pas se précipitèrent, et soudain ils furent tous autour de lui. Ils lui enlevèrent d’abord le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux, et Tobio fut aveuglé par la lumière de leur lampe après tant d’heures dans l’obscurité la plus totale –puis ils dénouèrent le bâillon et défirent les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. 

-Comment allez-vous ? lui demandèrent les policiers.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s’est passé ? Vous pouvez vous relever ?

Ils le soutinrent pour le remettre debout. Ses poignets saignaient, constata-t-il lorsque ses yeux purent s’adapter à la luminosité. Il était affaibli, mais tenait à peu près, et les policiers l’aidèrent à gravir l’escalier de la cave. Le salon était empli d’hommes en uniformes, et il ne comprit que quelques phrases au milieu du brouhaha :

-L’ambulance arrive !

-Allez chercher le kit de premiers secours !

Tobio aperçut vaguement les concierges menottés, guidés hors de chez eux par quatre policiers. Daichi apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, et le soulagement réapparut. Il pouvait dire que Sawamura était au bord de le prendre dans ses bras, mais n’osa pas dans le cadre professionnel, se contentant d’une main sur son épaule :

-Kageyama. Comment tu te sens ?

Il remplaça un des policiers pour le soutenir jusqu’au hall, et un de ses collègues posa une chaise contre un mur pour que Tobio s’y asseye.

-Sawamura-san…, marmonna Kageyama, la langue pâteuse. Mon appart…

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et tout oublier de cette histoire, comme si retrouver son lit ferait passer sa journée au statut de rêve éphémère. Il voulut faire un pas vers les escaliers, mais Daichi le maintint sur sa chaise par les épaules :

-On ferait mieux d’attendre l’ambulance ici. Il faut qu’on vérifie que tu n’es pas blessé.

Tobio était complètement gelé, mourrait de soif et de faim, sa tête le lançait toujours autant et le contrecoup de son calvaire le faisait presque somnoler. Il sentit qu’on lui passait une couverture de survie sur les épaules, puis qu’on lui mettait une bouteille d’eau dans les mains. Enfin, Daichi lui tendit un yaourt à boire de la même marque que ceux que Tobio achetait à Karasuno, et l’attention lui fit chaud au cœur.

-J’ai vu un distributeur dans la rue, glissa-t-il à Kageyama avec un sourire. J’ai envoyé un de mes gars t’en prendre un.

Il aurait voulu continuer à parler, mais son officier lui demanda d’aller aider à calmer les médias qui s’étaient massés à l’extérieur du bâtiment, et Daichi lui tapota le dos avant de quitter le hall. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre l’ambulance. Tobio serra la couverture contre lui, toujours aussi frigorifié. De ce qu’il apercevait par les portes d’entrée, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait à verse. Il avait dû passer près de seize ou dix-sept heures retenu dans cette cave.

Le lien se manifesta soudain, et il sentit Oikawa avec une sensibilité toute particulière –son angoisse, son inquiétude, ses doutes… et sa proximité physique. Kageyama releva immédiatement les yeux, se tournant vers l’entrée du hall –et ses yeux croisèrent des yeux bruns qui lui étaient particulièrement familiers. Il eut tout juste le temps de saisir qu’Ushijima, Hinata et Romero étaient là aussi que les deux derniers se précipitaient sur lui, faisant leur chemin au milieu des policiers pour le rejoindre au plus vite.

Tobio se leva pour aller à leur rencontre, oubliant Oikawa, incapable de détacher ses yeux de Nicolas –il l’enlaça dès qu’il fut à portée, accrochant ses bras autour de son cou et plongeant sa tête dans son épaule, retrouvant du même coup tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué au fond de cette cave, la chaleur, la sécurité, l’affection, un sentiment profondément réconfortant de proximité, de contact, d’intimité. Il n’avait plus envie de relever la tête, il voulait juste se fondre dans cette étreinte et y demeurer jusqu’à ce que tout soit réparé.

Mais Nico l’écarta légèrement pour voir comment il allait, sondant son visage de ses yeux ambrés, prenant ses doigts entre les siens :

\- _Tobio_ , _sweetie_ – _you alright_ ? _Geez, you’re freezing, here, take my jacket_...

Il dézippa sa veste des Adlers, la fit glisser de ses épaules et enveloppa Kageyama dedans –Tobio passa les manches, inclinant légèrement la tête pour nicher son nez dans le col tout en écoutant Nicolas parler :

-Tu vas bien ? J’ai eu peur, depuis ce matin, j’ai eu peur – _how’s your head? your wrists?_ _Did they hurt you? Do you need something? Just tell me, docinho._

Tobio ne se sentait pas vraiment en état de répondre, mais il marmonna tout de même :

_-I’m okay._

Nico l’embrassa sur le front, et Tobio savoura la sensation –il avait bien cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shouyou, resté debout à côté de lui :

-Hinata. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là aussi.

-A moi aussi, Bakageyama. Je suis content de te voir sorti de là. Enfin, celui qu’il faut remercier, c’est Oikawa.

_Oikawa_. Comment oublier qu’il était présent, lui aussi ? Plus près encore que ce jour au gymnase de Sendai quelques mois plus tôt… Il était resté en retrait avec Ushijima, à quelques mètres de là. Kageyama croisa ses yeux, mais plus encore que dans son regard, il pouvait lire dans le lien –Oikawa était mal à l’aise, il ne se sentait pas à sa place ; lui aussi était au bout de ses forces, complètement éprouvé par la journée.

_C’est lui qui m’a retrouvé._

Tobio ne sut plus vraiment ce qu’il faisait. Il se dirigea vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas douloureux, le cœur battant, l’esprit vide –est-ce que c’était le lien qui parlait, qui contrôlait ses gestes ? Ou simplement la conséquence logique des épreuves qu’ils avaient traversé tous les deux ce jour-là, chacun de son côté et pourtant l’un avec l’autre ? Il ne savait pas si c’était un geste d’instinct, de reconnaissance ou d’épuisement. Mais dès qu’il arriva près d’Oikawa, les choses se firent toutes seules, et ils tombèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Il n’avait jamais pensé que ce jour arriverait où son âme sœur lui témoignerait de l’affection. Oikawa l’avait rejeté, l’avait quitté, l’avait ignoré –et pourtant il était là à le serrer contre lui, joue contre joue, bien plus près qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. La même sensation que lors des contacts resurgit, cette impression de plénitude, de sérénité, d’harmonie, poussée au centuple à présent qu’ils avaient enfin un contact physique, qu’ils se touchaient, qu’ils se retenaient enfin après tant de temps à se fuir.

Tobio rompit l’étreinte après quelques longues secondes. S’arracher à la sensation était douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’y prélasser davantage – _c’était un moment de faiblesse, j’ai laissé le lien agir._

_Il m’a sauvé et je lui en suis reconnaissant._

_C’est tout._

-Merci, Oikawa-san, dit-il simplement.

_Merci d’avoir été là aujourd’hui. Merci d’avoir aidé la police à me retrouver._

-C’est normal, Tobio-chan, répondit Oikawa, et Tobio n’avait pas entendu sa voix en vrai depuis six longues années.

Il avait pris des traits plus adultes, Tobio le voyait clairement de si près ; sa mâchoire s’était un peu durcie, ses épaules s’étaient élargies –et il avait dû grandir un peu, aussi, mais Kageyama l’avait amplement rattrapé et il eut l’impression qu’il était même un chouïa plus grand. Il avait les mêmes yeux bruns, larges, bordés de cils noirs, les mêmes cheveux châtains agencés d’un côté, les mêmes traits purs. Tobio eut simultanément l’impression de le découvrir et de n’avoir jamais oublié qui il était.

-Tobio ! s’écria tout à coup la voix de sa sœur.

Miwa apparut soudainement et manqua de bousculer Oikawa, attrapant les joues de Tobio pour le regarder bien en face.

-Tu n’es pas blessé !?

Tobio était soulagé de la voir, bien sûr, mais ça commençait à faire trop de monde. Il avait besoin de respirer, de récupérer de ce qu’il avait traversé aujourd’hui, et il se recula un peu :

-Je vais bien, Miwa, je t’assure.

Elle continua à lui poser des questions, Hinata et Nicolas les rejoignirent, et ils attendirent l’ambulance tous ensemble. Kageyama était épuisé, et ne trouvait même plus la force de repousser Miwa qui lui remettait les cheveux en ordre, ni d’écouter Hinata, ni de maintenir le regard d’Oikawa.

-L’ambulance est arrivée, annonça Ushijima.

Ils sortirent, escortés par les policiers, et Kageyama s’appuyait à moitié contre Nico. Il sentit vaguement que son petit-ami lui glissait son téléphone dans la poche, puis deux ambulanciers le firent grimper, et Hinata le rejoignit, jetant ses clefs de voitures à quelqu’un avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Je monte avec toi, sourit-il.

L’ambulance démarra, les gyrophares s’allumèrent, les sirènes se mirent à hurler, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous me chercher, je suis à la dérive après avoir lu les ultimes raws. Je suis. Déception. *tousse* j'espère qu'un jour on verra tout ça animé et que quelques... failles... seront comblées :')


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Voilà enfin le premier chapitre sequel à proprement parler ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira~ Bonne lecture !

Le trajet vers l’hôpital ne prit qu’une dizaine de minutes, mais elles furent amplement suffisantes à Hinata pour résumer la situation.

Il ne voulait pas se taire, et Tobio savait que c’était sa façon à lui d’évacuer le stress de la journée. Lui était assis, et les ambulanciers étaient en train de nettoyer ses blessures aux poignets.

-Ushijima a téléphoné à la police en rentrant, et à Nico immédiatement après. Il croyait que c’était ton âme sœur.

 _Si seulement_ , songea Tobio, grimaçant légèrement quand le désinfectant piqua ses plaies. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser du retour d’Oikawa. Trop de choses se mélangeaient.

-Ils m’ont appelé juste après. Pour me dire que tu avais disparu, que c’était probablement criminel, et qu’ils avaient besoin de savoir qui était ton âme sœur. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre que leur dire ? Et te remercier intérieurement de me l’avoir avoué, même si les cocktails de Tsum n’y étaient pas pour rien ? J’étais chez moi à Tokyo, j’ai tout de suite filé vers Sendai.

Kageyama sourit faiblement.

-Je suis arrivé à midi. Il y avait déjà ta sœur, Ushijima et Nico, deux policiers et un spécialiste qui aidait Oikawa à communiquer à travers le lien. Ils avaient déjà fait deux tentatives. J’étais là pour les suivantes et c’était super impressionnant. Tu les as bien supportées, toi ? Ça avait l’air violent comme truc. Pas du tout comme le lien normal.

-Bof, murmura Kageyama.

Les incursions d’Oikawa dans sa tête l’avaient épuisé, c’était sûr. Peut-être même avaient-elles été plus éprouvantes que la détention elle-même. Le lien ne cessait pas de le tirailler, toujours enfoui dans sa poitrine, palpitant au rythme de son âme sœur.

-Oikawa s’est donné à fond, poursuivit Hinata. Il voulait vraiment te retrouver. Il s’est même mis à engueuler le spécialiste pour en faire plus –et pourtant ça ressemblait pas à des parties de plaisir.

Tobio baissa les yeux. Malgré son état, il sentait une joie feinte le parcourir, le ranimer en se disant qu’Oikawa avait fait ça pour lui, avait fait des efforts pour le sauver, avait dépassé ses limites pour venir à son secours –mais il la refusa, secouant légèrement la tête pour se recentrer sur la réalité des choses.

-C’était pour l’enquête. J’aurais fait pareil. J’aurais pas voulu avoir une mort sur la conscience.

-C’était pas que pour l’enquête, trancha Hinata. Il y a plus. Vous êtes liés depuis trop longtemps.

-Ouais, répliqua Tobio d’un air vexé. Je suis au courant.

-Je sais que ça te saoule, tempéra Hinata. Mais sans le lien, je ne sais pas où tu serais en ce moment.

Kageyama espéra que le silence se rétablisse, mais c’était sans compter sur Shouyou.

-Tu sais, il tient à toi.

Ce fut un nouveau coup au cœur. _Tobio, je suis là, je suis avec toi, fais-moi confiance_. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, abstraits mais puissants, ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Oikawa était-il revenu ? Pourquoi l’avait-il aidé ? Etait-il sincère ?

-Laisse tomber, Hinata, rétorqua-t-il d’un air amer. Je le connais. Tu crois que tu vas comprendre Oikawa-san parce que t’as joué au beach avec lui une aprem ? Ça fait six ans que je suis dans sa tête. Et il tient tellement à moi qu’il n’a jamais voulu parler de notre relation.

-Ah ouais ? répondit Hinata un peu froissé. Parce que figure-toi qu’il m’a parlé de votre relation, à moi.

Kageyama serra les dents. Il se doutait bien qu’ils avaient dû parler, s’ils avaient passé toute la journée chez Oikawa. Peut-être même que Nico avait discuté avec lui. Et de quoi ? Ne pas savoir le rongeait. Il avait bien senti qu’Oikawa en avait vu de toutes les couleurs aujourd’hui, mais ça ne l’aidait pas à savoir ce qui s’était dit.

-Tu me diras plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

Il était trop fatigué et trop perdu pour assumer ce genre de conversation maintenant. Rien que digérer ce qui lui était arrivé, la séquestration, les séquelles physiques, la réhabilitation du lien, toutes les questions qui se soulevaient par rapport à lui, était déjà beaucoup trop. Il voulait juste dormir.

Hinata fut séparé de lui quand ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital et il fut emmené pour faire quelques examens, surtout pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de commotion cérébrale. Une infirmière lui fit ses pansements autour des poignets, un médecin vérifia comment il allait ; il préféra le garder pour la nuit, et Kageyama reçut donc une chambre et un repas de circonstances.

Son humeur s’était encore un peu plus dégradée –le médecin avait jeté un œil à son entorse et décrété qu’il devrait attendre au moins une semaine avant de reprendre le sport. Ils étaient en février, la fin du championnat se profilait, et même si les Adlers étaient clairement en tête, Kageyama déprimait rien qu’à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir toucher une balle avant plusieurs jours. Mais les choses auraient pu être pires. Il ne s’en tirait pas trop mal.

Il terminait son repas quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

 **Nico** : tu vas bien ?

 **Nico** : où tu es ?

Il répondit aussitôt, coinçant ses baguettes dans sa bouche le temps de rédiger sa réponse :

 **Moi** : ça va, je reste ici ce soir, je vais demander si je peux avoir des visiteurs

Il parcourut rapidement le reste de ses notifications, des dizaines de messages de gens qui prenaient de ses nouvelles après avoir vu aux infos ce qui s’était passé, des appels manqués à la pelle –mais il n’ouvrit qu’un seul autre fil de discussion, celui de Hinata, dont le dernier message datait d’à peine cinq minutes.

 **Boke** : [image]

C’était une photo prise à l’hôpital, dans une salle d’attente où ils étaient tous ensemble. Hinata l’avait prise de son téléphone et n’apparaissait pas : elle était centrée sur Ushijima, assis en face de lui, les bras croisés, l’air neutre, et Oikawa qui dormait sur son épaule bouche ouverte. La vision était cocasse, et aurait presque tiré un sourire à Tobio –de toute évidence, Oikawa était trop épuisé pour tenir le coup ; et il l’avait senti, sa fatigue en écho à la sienne, et le lien plus calme depuis quelques temps.

_Oikawa s’est donné à fond._

Il soupira, et profita de la présence de l’infirmière quand elle vint chercher son plateau vide pour demander si ses amis pouvaient monter.

-Cinq personnes maximum, déclara-t-elle, et pas trop longtemps.

A vrai dire, Tobio ne savait même pas s’il avait envie de voir quelqu’un, déchiré entre un déni de solitude et la peur d’être encerclé. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre Hinata dire des choses qu’il n’était pas prêt à assimiler. Le simple fait d’envisager être seul face à Oikawa suffisait à le rendre inquiet, ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des années, rien que le savoir si près l’angoissait –autant le laisser dormir, ils devraient forcément se confronter de toute façon, ça n’avait pas à être aujourd’hui. Miwa était trop franche, elle lui parlerait des parents, du lien, il ne voulait pas. Ushijima resterait probablement taciturne. En fait, il n’y avait que Romero qu’il voulait bien recevoir.

 **Moi** : j’ai droit à seulement 1 seul visiteur

 **Moi** : viens

 **Moi** : chambre 125

Il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers en attendant, et commençait tout juste à somnoler quand on frappa à la porte. Nicolas apparut, en simple T-shirt par une soirée de février, et Tobio se sentit un peu coupable d’avoir toujours sa veste ; il tira un fauteuil pour s’asseoir à côté du lit, Kageyama tendit une main, et Nico la saisit naturellement, considérant les bandages avec une moue inquiète.

-C’est bon, murmura Tobio. Ça va.

Comme tous les autres, Romero avait l’air éreinté. _Il a déjà perdu un être cher, il a dû avoir vraiment peur_ , songea Tobio en le détaillant d’un air absent. Ils passèrent quelques instants à se regarder en silence, puis Nico déclara, simplement :

- _I finally met your soulmate._

Tobio songea à feindre le sommeil pour échapper à cette discussion. Il avait espéré que Nicolas comprenne qu’il n’avait pas envie d’en discuter, pas maintenant –habituellement, Romero était assez délicat avec lui pour ne pas aborder les sujets sensibles. Mais Kageyama savait qu’il devait assumer. Il n’avait jamais révélé de qui il s’agissait à Nico, ni nom ni photo, et découvrir Oikawa avait tout de même dû le perturber assez pour qu’il ait besoin d’en parler.

-Oikawa-san, dit Tobio à voix basse. C’était mon aîné au collège. Mon rival au lycée. Il est parti en Argentine et jouait pour San Juan jusque l’année dernière.

Il se tut avec l’impression d’avoir tout résumé –tout ce qui touchait au volley, en fait, parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de connaître Oikawa autrement.

- _I often wondered how your soulmate was_ , avoua finalement Nicolas. _But he looked nothing like how I’ve imagined him._

-Tu lui as parlé? demanda Tobio d’une voix froide.

-Oui. Il est quelqu’un de bien. Il est-

-Non, coupa Kageyama. Il n’est pas quelqu’un de bien.

Voilà que Nico aussi s’y mettait aussi, à présent. Oikawa l’avait retrouvé, certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais Tobio avait réfléchi et s’était efforcé de trouver une explication rationnelle à cela, en accord avec le comportement habituel d’Oikawa à son égard. Kageyama en était venu à la conclusion que si Oikawa l’avait aidé, c’était parce qu’il y avait la police pour l’y obliger. Parce qu’il savait qu’il gagnerait de la reconnaissance et apparaîtrait comme un héros s’il réussissait. Tout ce qu’il avait fait, c’était moins pour Tobio que pour lui-même.

Ça n’effaçait rien. Ni le collège, ni le rejet, ni les années de silence.

_-Tobio, Tooru and I talked about you and…_

-Je veux pas savoir. Tais-toi, Nicolas.

Romero fut sûrement un peu blessé par son ton sec et l’absence de diminutif, mais ne répondit pas, tenant toujours sa main. Tobio détestait se sentir comme ça, si fragile, si vulnérable –et il avait l’impression qu’encore un mot sur Oikawa achèverait de le briser. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se plaindre de vouloir dormir ou orienter la conversation sur autre chose –il n’avait plus envie de parler, mais ne voulait pas non plus que Nico s’en aille. Alors il fixa le mur d’en face d’un air boudeur et serra les doigts de Romero un peu plus fort entre les siens.

Ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi, sans rien dire, se contentant de se tenir la main. Nicolas dessinait du pouce de petits cercles sur le dos de la main de Tobio, jouait avec ses doigts, suivait les lignes de sa paume ; un moment, il effleura une coupure sans le vouloir, et Kageyama grimaça légèrement.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

-C’est rien, répondit Tobio. C’est- uh ?

Il s’interrompit, sentant la couleur monter à ses joues lorsque Nico porta sa main à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur l’endroit blessé. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Romero l’embrassait, loin de là –mais ce genre de situation était inédit, et Kageyama demanda d’une voix qui trahissait son embarras :

-Qu- qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

- _I’m kissing it better_ , répondit Nicolas en souriant. _Does it help?_

- _Yes_ , marmonna Tobio en rougissant plus profondément.

Et Nico continua, promenant ses lèvres le long des pansements qui couvraient son poignet. Tobio avait littéralement l’impression de se consumer de l’intérieur –ils avaient beau être constamment collés l’un à l’autre, il y avait toute une autre dimension dans ce geste, quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l’innocence. Et quand Romero eut terminé, Kageyama se décida à en tirer profit jusqu’au bout, et demanda en désignant les marques du bâillon au coin de ses lèvres :

-Ici aussi ?

Il savait qu’il poussait les choses. Mais il avait passé une journée dans l’obscurité complète et avait bien cru y rester. Il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, les regrets bien plus nombreux que les remords. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté de son existence. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre du temps à attendre quelque chose qui n’arriverait peut-être jamais, pas envie d’attendre dix ou quinze ans que le lien veuille bien se dissiper pour enfin être libre d’avoir un vrai copain, et ce sur tous les plans.

Nico hésita, et Tobio crut qu’il ne le ferait pas.

Il le fit.

Romero se leva à demi du fauteuil où il était assis, et ses doigts lâchèrent le poignet de Tobio pour prendre appui sur le matelas –son autre main se plaçant juste sous le menton de Kageyama pour maintenir son visage tandis qu’il embrassait la commissure de ses lèvres, d’un côté puis de l’autre. Ses doigts étaient fermes, ses lèvres tendres et chaudes, sa barbe chatouilla la joue de Tobio, et quand il se recula en lui lançant un regard proche du défi, Kageyama trouvait que c’était un moment parfait pour tomber dans les pommes.

Il résista encore un peu, cependant, refoula la fatigue et les chocs émotionnels successifs qui pesaient sur lui, et se souvint d’une phrase en portugais qu’il avait mémorisée, qu’il réussit à articuler plutôt décemment en dépit de ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls :

- _Estou apaixonado por você._

Nico lui frôla la joue tandis qu’un sourire sincère étirait ses lèvres :

- _Eu também te amo,_ répondit-il. _Boa noite,_ _amorzinho_.

Tobio crut que trouver le sommeil serait facile, mais il se trompait. Malgré son épuisement, les images de la journée repassaient encore et encore –la cave, les cordes, les concierges tout près de lui qui parlaient de le tuer. Il avait oscillé entre la résignation de son sort et la révolte de mourir sans avoir rien accompli. Et puis il revoyait Nico qui l’embrassait presque, et Hinata dans l’ambulance, et Oikawa… Oikawa qui était réapparu dans sa vie avec une brutalité impossible, Oikawa qui s’infiltrait dans chacun de ses neurones, chacune de ses cellules, Oikawa qui le serrait contre lui et qui disait _Je suis là, Tobio-chan_.

Il sentait que le lien était pleinement activé, poussé à un degré qu’ils n’avaient jamais exploré et qui lui paraissait démesurément précis. Il percevait absolument tout –le moment exact où Oikawa émergea du sommeil, puis un léger sentiment d’horreur que Tobio attribua au fait de s’être réveillé sur Ushijima, un peu de gêne, le retour de l’inquiétude. Il put déduire le moment où ils sortirent de l’hôpital à la soudaine sensation de froid, il pouvait dire que c’était une nuit venteuse sans même mettre le nez dehors, tout passait par Oikawa, et c’était absolument effrayant de clarté.

_Et si le lien est relancé, c’est que j’ai perdu deux ans à attendre pour rien._

Mais Hinata avait raison. Sans lui, il ne savait pas où il serait à cet instant plutôt que dans un lit d’hôpital, au mieux toujours dans cette cave à mourir de faim et de froid, au pire enterré quelque part pendant que tout le monde continuait à le chercher. Il pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, le lien lui avait sauvé la vie. Et c’était Oikawa qui l’avait maîtrisé et guidé pour arriver à ce résultat, sans relâche, avec sa détermination habituelle.

 _Ce n’est pas quelqu’un de bien. Mais sur certains points, c’est quelqu’un d’admirable._ Il aurait pu refuser de collaborer avec la police, refuser d’exploiter un lien dont il n’avait jamais voulu. Il aurait pu se désister, laisser l’enquête suivre son cours seule sans intervenir… Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Tobio n’était pas sûr de ses raisons, mais les résultats étaient là. Nier toute reconnaissance envers Oikawa tiendrait autant de l’ingratitude que de la mauvaise foi.

Il fut réveillé par l’arrivée de ses parents et de Miwa à dix heures. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu sa famille au complet –peut-être parce qu’il avait l’impression qu’elle ne serait jamais vraiment complète depuis que Kazuyo était décédé. Sa mère s’assit dans le fauteuil tandis que son père se tenait juste derrière, Miwa de l’autre côté du lit, et Tobio eut le sentiment d’être pris au piège.

-Mon chéri, j’ai eu tellement peur, dit sa mère en posant une main sur son bras.

Tobio eut envie de demander pourquoi. Il s’en abstint.

-Heureusement que la police était là, déclara son père. Ils ont fait du bon boulot.

-Eux et Oikawa-san, ajouta Miwa.

Un instant de silence pesa sur la pièce, et Tobio sentit que la prise que sa mère avait sur son bras se resserrait légèrement.

-Cet Oikawa, c’est lui ton âme sœur, Tobio ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l’as pas dit ?

-C’est qui, ce garçon ? demanda son père.

Kageyama pinça les lèvres. Ses parents ne savaient pas qui étaient Oikawa. Ils n’en avaient aucune idée. Ils n’avaient jamais entendu parler de lui.

 _Kazuyo savait, lui_ , songea Tobio. _Parce que c’est lui qui m’a élevé, pas eux._

Il ne répondit pas, et sa mère relança donc :

-Et cet homme brésilien, là ? C’est qui pour toi, du coup ? Si ce n’est pas ton âme sœur…

_Kazuyo savait aussi qui est Nicolas. On a regardé ses premiers matchs officiels ensemble. Il aurait probablement été ravi de le rencontrer._

-Nico est le compagnon de Tobio depuis bientôt trois ans, maman, intervint Miwa avant que son frère ne puisse répondre.

-Mais cet Oikawa, reprit son père, c’est toi qui l’as rejeté, Tobio ? Pourquoi ?

Kageyama lança un regard de détresse à Miwa, n’ayant toujours rien articulé depuis que cette pénible visite avait commencé. Sa sœur sembla saisir le message.

-Ecoutez, dit-elle en rajustant quelques mèches dans les cheveux de son frère, je crois qu’on devrait laisser Tobio se reposer, il en a besoin. Je vous expliquerai sur la route.

-Je t’appelle dans la semaine, déclara sa mère en se relevant.

Kageyama hocha vaguement la tête et les regarda disparaître avec soulagement. Ses parents ne le connaissaient pas. Il ne leur avait jamais présenté Nico, parce qu’il se doutait que ses parents remettraient en cause une relation hors âmes sœurs –il leur en parlait, l’incluait dans le peu de quotidien qu’il partageait avec eux, mais ça n’allait pas plus loin. Miwa était beaucoup plus renseignée là-dessus, en revanche, et les avait déjà reçus à manger plusieurs fois.

Il attendit donc l’heure de sa sortie d’hôpital en solitaire. Tsukishima et Suga lui passèrent un coup de fil pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il fut assez peu bavard, à moitié distrait par tout ce qui émanait du lien –Oikawa s’était réveillé, avait pris son petit-déjeuner, mais quelque chose de troublé persistait, et Tobio se demanda s’il avait fait de mauvais rêves. Finalement, Ushijima arriva à l’hôpital avec un sac d’affaires propres pour Tobio et le reconduisit chez eux, presque plus familier aux yeux de Kageyama que sa propre famille ; il retrouva son appartement avec un soulagement teinté de mauvais souvenirs.

-On installera un verrou supplémentaire, déclara Ushijima en le voyant un peu nerveux.

Tobio acquiesça. Il pensait pouvoir se reposer le reste de la journée et réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais l’enquête n’était pas terminée, et il dut se rendre au commissariat en fin d’après-midi pour faire sa déclaration. Il n’avait franchement pas envie, tout ce qui était administratif lui était étranger, mais il n’avait pas le choix ; Daichi vint le chercher en personne, puisque Kageyama était ressorti de l’hôpital avec une attelle à la cheville et ne pouvait plus conduire.

-Tu sais, dit-il en roulant à travers Sendai, il n’y avait pas de honte à nous dire qu’Oikawa était ton âme sœur. Tu nous l’as toujours caché, à Karasuno. Mais tu penses vraiment qu’on t’aurait traité différemment ?

Tobio se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Dans tous les cas, on est toujours là pour toi, peu importe si le lycée est fini, ajouta Sawamura. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Kageyama fut soulagé qu’il reste avec lui à travers la procédure, mais il avait quand même hâte de rentrer ; cependant, à peine s’apprêtait-il à quitter le commissariat qu’un homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu, à l’air avenant, se plaça sur son chemin :

-Kageyama-san ? Désolé, je devais vous intercepter ! Je m’appelle Hayashi. Je suis un spécialiste du lien des âmes sœurs, et c’est moi qui étais présent hier aux côtés d’Oikawa-san pour l’aider à vous retrouver. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait peut-être discuter dans mon bureau… ?

Tobio soupira, conscient qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, d’autant plus quand Daichi le poussa un peu d’une main dans le dos. Il suivit Hayashi, qui disposait d’une vaste pièce pour lui seul, dotée d’un bureau et de deux chaises, ainsi que de ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon avec un canapé et quelques fauteuils autour d’une table basse. Une large bibliothèque prenait tout un pan de mur, alignée avec des étagères remplies de classeurs et de divers dossiers.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, sourit Hayashi.

Tobio prit place sur un des sièges.

-J’aimerais discuter avec vous du lien des âmes sœurs. J’ai pu en parler hier avec Oikawa-san à quelques reprises, mais j’aimerais que vous me confirmiez sa version et qu’on commence à réfléchir ensemble sur la suite.

-D’accord, répondit Kageyama d’un air neutre.

Peut-être que cet homme saurait répondre à ses questions, et dans le meilleur des cas lui proposer des solutions –peut-être qu’il existait une méthode miracle pour rompre le lien ? Quelque chose qui pourrait l’y aider à voir plus clair ?

-Pour l’instant, j’aimerais juste que vous me parliez de votre histoire d’âmes sœurs. Nous aurons l’occasion de se rencontrer avec Oikawa-san pour pouvoir réfléchir tous ensemble là-dessus…

Revoir Oikawa. Tobio savait que ça allait arriver, la situation du lien n’était pas tenable, il continuait de tout sentir avec une acuité dérangeante, et savoir que c’était réciproque ne le mettait pas vraiment à l’aise. Il avait l’impression qu’Oikawa était perpétuellement avec lui, sa présence imprégnant chacune des choses qu’il ressentait –et comment vivre normalement dans ces conditions ? Même les âmes sœurs classiques ne devaient pas subir ça. Il préféra le taire pour l’instant, sachant que ça viendrait sur le tapis, et obtempéra à la requête d’Hayashi.

-J’ai découvert qu’Oikawa-san était mon âme sœur au début de ma première année de lycée. Il a deux ans de plus que moi, et on était dans le même collège et dans le même club de volley. On ne s’est jamais entendus. Il a découvert le lien avant moi, mais ne m’en a pas parlé et m’a juste dit de m’éloigner. Quand je l’ai découvert à mon tour, il m’a rejeté. Purement et simplement. Il avait un copain, c’était sa raison –mais ils ont rompu quelques mois plus tard, et il n’est pas revenu vers moi. Il est parti en Argentine, je suis resté au Japon, et on a continué nos vies comme ça pendant cinq ans.

-Vous dites que vous ne vous entendiez pas, releva Hayashi. Oikawa-san a fait la même remarque. Mais finalement, nous étions arrivés à la conclusion que ce n’était pas… si vrai que ça.

Kageyama fit la moue et esquiva son regard :

-Je ne le hais pas. Je l’admire en tant que joueur, il m’a toujours inspiré, et ça reste mon âme sœur, on est liés. Oikawa-san est quelqu’un de… quelqu’un qui est…

Il chercha ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas. Fascinant ? Magnifique ? Séduisant, attirant, magnétique ? Ils lui passèrent tous par la tête, mais il ne sut comment les dire.

-D’intéressant, finit-il par trouver. Mais je ne l’ai jamais apprécié en tant que personne. Il est trop futile. Il se moque tout le temps de moi, il me rabaisse, il me déteste. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête. On ne se connaît pas vraiment…, et honnêtement, je n’ai pas envie de le connaître.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l’occasion de discuter avec lui ? demanda très calmement le spécialiste.

-Non.

-Je pense que ça deviendra nécessaire.

Tobio croisa les bras d’un air peu convaincu.

-Ce n’est pas obligé d’aboutir, sourit Hayashi pour le rassurer. Comme vous dites, vous avez mené jusqu’ici des vies bien distinctes sans avoir besoin l’un de l’autre. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir conservé le lien ?

-Je l’ai gardé pendant tout le lycée et même un peu au-delà, ouais, concéda Tobio. Ma conception des âmes sœurs était peut-être faussée, mais je pensais que d’une manière ou d’une autre, on pourrait toujours finir ensemble. Que c’était fait pour être ainsi, qu’il s’en rendrait compte, qu’il m’inviterait à boire un verre, j’en sais rien. Mais quatre ans, c’est long. Et puis j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Donc j’ai commencé à renier le lien il y a deux ans, et je l’ai senti se dissiper petit à petit, mais…

 _Mais_. Kageyama fit une pause, humecta ses lèvres et demanda finalement pour avoir la confirmation à ses craintes :

-Mais depuis hier, il s’est réactivé. On m’a dit qu’il fallait quatre ans pour défaire un lien. J’étais arrivé à deux. Le compte à rebours est tombé à zéro, n’est-ce pas ?

Hayashi le regarda une seconde d’un air grave avant d’opiner d’un bref signe de tête.

-Oui. Pour le bien de l’enquête, vous avez dû l’accepter et Oikawa-san également, ce qui l’a pleinement activé. Autrement dit, il vous faudra quatre années supplémentaires, un peu moins peut-être, si vous comptez de nouveau vous en défaire. Et c’est de ça dont j’aimerais discuter avec Oikawa-san et vous dans les jours qui viennent.

-Discuter de quoi ? l’interrompit quasiment Kageyama. Je ne veux pas de ce lien. Il a été utile, mais c’était une situation exceptionnelle. C’est hors de question que je passe quatre ans à sentir absolument tout ce qui se passe du côté d’Oikawa-san. C’est invivable.

-Merci pour cette opinion franche, sourit le spécialiste. Je reçois Oikawa-san demain matin. Demain après-midi, nous pourrons peut-être tenir cette réunion tous les trois pour déterminer le meilleur moyen d’action, quelque chose qui vous convienne à tous les deux.

-Et ce serait quoi ?

-Nous verrons en temps et en heure.

Kageyama se cala dans le fond de sa chaise d’un air boudeur.

-Revenons au lien, je vous prie. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment pour le renier ? Etait-ce un choix symbolique ? Certains arrivent à concilier lien et relation extra-âme sœur.

 _Comme Oikawa et Iwaizumi, à l’époque. Mais ça n’a pas duré._ Tobio eut envie de toucher sa poitrine, juste à l’endroit où se trouvait le lien désormais hypersensible. Il se souvenait de la sensation déplaisante qui ne voulait pas le lâcher quand il était avec Nico, la douleur déchirante du soir où ils avaient failli avoir leur premier baiser.

-Il me faisait mal. D’abord, je croyais que c’était Oikawa-san qui n’allait pas bien, mais j’avais l’impression que c’était… le lien lui-même qui désapprouvait.

A cela, Hayashi parut songeur et prit quelques notes. Tobio le contempla, sentant le malaise grandir en lui –et un peu d’inquiétude venue d’Oikawa en réaction, comme en miroir, comme si leurs émotions se réfléchissaient de l’un à l’autre à l’infini. Il se sentait mal, Oikawa s’inquiétait. Et Tobio s’apaisa pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, comme un véritable dialogue intérieur.

\- Le lien est vivant, déclara le spécialiste en se penchant en avant, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes pour contempler Tobio. Il relie deux personnes, mais existe en tant que tel, par et pour lui-même. On peut l’exploiter, on peut le développer, le rejeter, le faire disparaître… Mais c’est bien davantage qu’un simple outil. Vous avez dû l’entendre hier, il parle, il s’exprime. Oikawa-san m’a dit qu’il avait servi de communication entre vous, que des mots avaient pris forme.

 _Tobio, fais-moi confiance. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Où es-tu, Tobio-chan ?_ Tout cela n’était donc que l’expression de leur lien –mais Oikawa avait-il tout de même eu l’intention de lui dire ces mots ?

-Il dépend des deux personnes qu’il relie, mais existe fondamentalement pour les rapprocher, poursuivit Hayashi. C’est seulement quand les deux âmes sœurs l’acceptent qu’elles peuvent vraiment se sentir l’une et l’autre –ce que vous expérimentez en ce moment, il me semble. Avant ça, c’est-à-dire tout ce que vous avez connu avant hier, la personne est davantage sensible au lien en lui-même qu’à la personne concernée ; vous me suivez ? C’est un instinct. C’est un cas rare, mais il est donc complètement possible qu’un lien vienne entraver tout ce qui lui paraît… menaçant. Une relation romantique en dehors d’une âme sœur, par exemple.

-Mais ça, c’était avant, réagit Tobio. C’est ce que vous avez dit. Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, vous êtes en symbiose, si je puis dire, avec Oikawa-san. Le lien a évolué. Ce n’est plus votre rapport au lien, c’est votre rapport à Oikawa-san à travers lui qui importe. En l’occurrence, il devrait être moins sensible.

 _C’est vrai_ , se rendit compte Kageyama. Nico et lui avaient été très proches à l’hôpital la veille –et aucune douleur, aucun malaise n’était survenu pour gâcher leur moment. Cela signifiait-il qu’ils pouvaient enfin avancer, aller plus loin dans cette relation, accomplir tout ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu faire à présent que le lien ne s’y opposerait plus ? Mais le lien était encore là à travers Oikawa. Et Tobio n’avait aucune envie qu’Oikawa sache ce qui se passerait entre Romero et lui.

Hayashi laissa passer un instant de silence, écrivant quelques phrases sur ses feuilles, puis considéra finalement Tobio :

-Qu’est-ce que vous ressentez venant d’Oikawa-san, actuellement ?

Kageyama n’eut même pas à se concentrer pour répondre :

-Il est chez lui, il se repose. Il va bien, mais il est encore un peu perturbé par les événements d’hier. Je sens de l’inquiétude et des doutes, des choses qui l’empêchent de se détendre, mais il essaie de se distraire –et vu les alternances d’humeurs futiles entre compétition, amusement et rage, je dirais qu’il joue à la console.

-Je vais être sincère avec vous, déclara le spécialiste. Le lien n’a pas été rétabli de manière naturelle hier, il a dû se développer très fort et en très peu de temps dans des circonstances aussi traumatisantes pour vous que pour Oikawa-san. Un couple d’âmes sœurs traditionnel, qui aurait appris à se connaître et à s’aimer avec le temps et qui aurait fait grandir leur lien avec leur affection réciproque, est absolument incapable d’être aussi précis dans leurs ressentis l’un de l’autre. Ce qui unit Oikawa-san et vous est un lien d’une puissance bien supérieure à cela.

-Super, répondit Kageyama d’un ton acerbe.

-Il y a bien sûr les sensations, sentiments, jusqu’aux moindres humeurs que vous pouvez percevoir. C’est déjà beaucoup, et je comprends tout à fait que vous souhaitiez y mettre un terme. Mais je dois aussi vous avertir que les choses ne resteront pas à un stade psychologique. Le lien ne concerne pas seulement une union psychique, il appelle aussi une proximité physique. Vous avez peut-être dû la sentir hier si vous étiez en sa présence-

Tobio n’écouta pas le reste, les yeux dans le vague. _Il a raison. Quand j’ai vu Oikawa, on ne s’est pas posé de questions et on s’est enlacés._

_J’avais besoin d’être près de lui. Contre lui._

Un frisson lui remonta tout le long du dos, et il se pencha en avant, s’agrippant aux bords du bureau pour fixer Hayashi avec intensité :

-Non ! Je ne veux pas de ça. Commencez à réfléchir à comment on casse ce lien, parce que c’est hors de question –j’ai un copain, c’est quelqu’un de bien, quelqu’un de meilleur qu’Oikawa, c’est…

Il n’arriva plus à parler, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qui le traversait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni d’où elle venait, mais une peur irrationnelle grimpait en lui, celle de tromper Nicolas sans le vouloir en étant irrésistiblement attiré par Oikawa, celle de se plier à sa destinée en brisant dans le processus tout ce qu’il avait bâti pendant des années sur la tendresse et le respect mutuel –tout ça pour se jeter dans une dépendance mentale et physique avec un autre, complètement contrôlé par le lien et sans aucune volonté propre.

Le lien le piqua –Oikawa s’inquiétait à nouveau en le sentant si tendu, et il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Nous verrons toutes les solutions demain après-midi, ne vous en faites pas, l’assura Hayashi. Mais comme je l’ai fait avec vous, j’aimerais d’abord en discuter en privé avec Oikawa-san pour recueillir son avis personnel sur la question.

Tobio hocha la tête, presque avec désespoir. Il fallait que ça s’arrête avant de dégénérer. Tout savoir de l’humeur d’Oikawa était une chose, être poussé par des forces surnaturelles à se jeter dans ses bras en était une autre.

L’entretien se termina, Daichi lui promit qu’il viendrait le chercher le lendemain pour son nouveau rendez-vous, et Tobio ne put qu’attendre impatiemment que la journée se termine pour y arriver –et trouver une solution acceptable pour mettre un terme à cette connexion.

Le lien lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien la gâcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! Kageyama a eu pas mal d'interactions dans ce chapitre, avec Hinata, avec ses parents, avec Nico, avec Hayashi... Et Oikawa arrive dans le chapitre suivant~ préparez-vous parce qu'il est très très lourd et lance tout le rollercoaster émotionnel du sequel dont je ne suis pas encore sortie ;D
> 
> Merci à tous pour les kudos et commentaires, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis de nouveau en vadrouille lundi (date normalement du prochain chapitre) donc si je peux, je serai ponctuelle, sinon, ce sera mardi en fin d'aprem ! Bisous !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Bon, étant en vacances à Paris sans mon bien-aimé PC, je tente de sauvegarder ça pour le poster en temps et en heure.
> 
> Voici donc le chapitre 10 ! Le chapitre où tout part en vrille, si je puis dire :') Oikawa est de retour, et même un peu trop au goût de Tobio. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous apprécierez -c'est vraiment là que les choses commencent à partir en roue libre, et ce pour les quelques chapitres suivants avant d'amorcer la résolution de l'histoire. Alors accrochez-vous et bonne lecture !

Le lien était insoutenable.

Si Tobio ne voulait plus voir, il n’avait qu’à fermer les yeux. S’il voulait ne plus entendre, il n’avait qu’à mettre ses écouteurs. S’il voulait échapper à une situation, il n’avait qu’à changer d’endroit.

Mais comment échapper à ce qui était à l’intérieur même de lui ?

Il passa la soirée dans son lit, roulé en boule en serrant contre lui le foulard qu’il avait reçu de Nico aux Jeux Olympiques, et qu’il avait toujours gardé avec lui depuis. Il n’avait envie de voir personne, préférant être seul pour gérer les émotions étrangères qui passaient à travers lui. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui dans sa propre tête.

Qu’est-ce qu’Oikawa dirait à Hayashi, le lendemain ? Lui aussi devait vouloir échapper à ce lien. Il devait ressentir les blessures physiques de Tobio, à sa cheville et à ses poignets, autant que ses humeurs –son agacement en voyant des journalistes essayer de le joindre, son ennui quand il n’eut plus rien à faire, sa douceur quand il parla avec Romero par messages, peut-être même son amusement quand il reçut une image drôle de la part d’Hinata.

Il finit par s’endormir, et Ushijima le laissa traîner au lit le lendemain, soucieux de ne pas le brusquer. Il avait préparé à manger quand Tobio émergea de sa chambre, et Kageyama s’assit à table en marmonnant un remerciement. Il sentait Oikawa en proie aux doutes, à l’hésitation, à diverses émotions –probablement était-il en train de discuter avec Hayashi. Le rendez-vous de Tobio était à quatorze heures, et il sentit l’appréhension monter peu à peu de se dire qu’il devrait se confronter à Oikawa, qu’ils auraient une vraie discussion sur leur relation pour la première fois depuis…

Pour la première fois tout court.

Il sentait qu’il se rapprochait d’Oikawa tandis que Daichi conduisait vers le commissariat. La nervosité commençait à grimper, et il jouait avec ses doigts en attendant d’arriver ; et Sawamura s’était à peine arrêté qu’il débouclait sa ceinture et ouvrait la portière, sentant qu’il devait rentrer aussi vite que possible, aller vers Oikawa et-

Il se figea.

 _Non, non, non, c’est le lien, c’est ce putain de lien._ Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour redevenir maître de lui-même avant d’entrer, se forçant à garder un pas régulier malgré sa légère claudication. Il marcha droit vers le bureau d’Hayashi, s’arrêta un instant devant la porte fermée, et n’avait pas encore frappé que la porte s’ouvrit et qu’Oikawa apparut.

Il avait l’air en meilleure forme que l’avant-veille, et l’accueillit de son sourire signature :

-Salut, Tobio-chan.

Ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir, et Kageyama le sentit aussi nettement qu’Oikawa dut percevoir la méfiance de Tobio, au vu de son sourire qui se dissipa un peu.

-Bonjour, Kageyama-san, lui lança Hayashi en se levant de son bureau.

Il s’approcha d’eux, et Oikawa commença à retrouver son inquiétude habituelle.

-Je me suis entretenu avec Oikawa-san ce matin, déclara le spécialiste avec son sourire professionnel. Nous avons discuté, juste comme nous l’avons fait tous les deux hier. Cependant…

Kageyama arqua un sourcil.

-… Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas unanimes sur la solution à adopter. C’est pourquoi je vais vous laisser seuls le temps qu’il faudra pour que vous aboutissiez à un compromis.

-Un compromis ? répéta Tobio d’une voix glaciale.

Il jeta un œil vers Oikawa, bras croisés à côté d’Hayashi, qui fixait la moquette d’un air particulièrement intéressé.

-Exactement. Comme je vous l’ai dit hier, poser les choses à plat entre vous ne peut être que bénéfique, Kageyama-san.

Tobio eut l’impression d’être tombé dans une embuscade. Il soupira, mais savait qu’il ne pouvait pas y échapper –et au fond, il était curieux. Que lui dirait Oikawa ? Etait-ce enfin le moment de discuter de tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux depuis le collège ? Il était bien conscient qu’Oikawa savait être très persuasif, mais comptait être intraitable pour ce qui touchait au lien.

-D’accord, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Hayashi quitta la pièce, et Oikawa se dirigea vers un fauteuil, laissant le canapé à Tobio. Kageyama s’y assit, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Regarde, on a même des petits gâteaux, commenta Oikawa d’un air enjoué, même s’il ne pouvait pas dissimuler à Tobio combien il était nerveux. Tu en veux ? Lequel ? Celui-là, celui-ci, celui… Oui, je sens ton attrait pour celui-là.

-Arrête ça, dit sèchement Kageyama. C’est pas un jeu.

-J’essaie de détendre l’atmosphère, Tobio, se plaignit Oikawa.

Le lien des âmes sœurs n’aidait pas. _Cet homme est ma moitié_ , songea Kageyama en le regardant déguster un macaron, suivant des yeux chacun de ses gestes et chaque altération de ses traits et de son humeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il en concevait, il ne savait plus. De la joie, du mépris, de la rancune ? Tout se mêlait dans sa tête.

-Le lien, déclara-t-il d’un ton vif sitôt qu’Oikawa reporta son attention sur lui. C’est…

-Extraordinairement chiant.

-Oui.

-Je sais.

_Et s’il continue à finir mes phrases, il sera bientôt aussi chiant que lui._

-Je sais, c’est ennuyeux, soupira Oikawa. Je suppose que t’as eu droit au topo comme quoi on était différents des autres couples d’âmes sœurs, que notre lien est absolument excessif à cause des… circonstances de sa création, ou devrais-je dire, de sa réactivation.

-Oui.

-Je le concède, c’est désagréable. C’est vraiment épuisant et ça ne fait même pas quarante-huit heures. Mais…

-Mais ?

Kageyama croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sentant déjà que la suite n’allait pas lui plaire, et Oikawa lui lança un sourire penaud :

-Mais il est là pour une raison, Tobio-chan. Je suis ton âme sœur et tu es la mienne, c’est dans l’ordre des choses.

Une bouffée de colère monta jusqu’au visage de Kageyama –comment osait-il lui dire ça après l’avoir rejeté comme il l’avait fait, après l’avoir abandonné et renié leur lien ? Il n’eut pas le temps de l’exprimer qu’Oikawa levait les mains :

-Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tobio, je te demande pardon.

Il disait la vérité, Kageyama le sentait, il sentait l’authenticité de ces paroles, la peur du rejet, l’impression de se mettre à nu, mais la colère ne disparaissait pas :

-Pardon pour quoi ? Pour avoir été le pire aîné possible ? Pour m’avoir interdit d’entrer à Aoba Johsai ? Pour ne pas m’avoir dit qu’on était liés ? Pour m’avoir rejeté comme tu l’as fait ? La liste commence tout juste alors accroche-toi, d’accord ?

-Tobio, insista Oikawa, et Kageyama sentit qu’il était blessé. Tobio, je sais que j’ai fait des erreurs. D’horribles erreurs. Je t’ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et j’ai fait des choses que je n’aurais jamais dû faire. J’aurais dû te parler, discuter un peu de tout ça avec toi avant de partir…

-Tu crois que c’est maintenant qu’il faut le dire ? répliqua Kageyama. Ça fait six ans ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on se dise après six ans, Oikawa-san ? Qu’on se remémore le bon vieux temps et nos souvenirs ensemble ? Tu veux commencer par quoi, la fois où t’as failli me frapper ou celle où tu m’as clairement dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

Cette fois, Oikawa ne sut pas répondre, accusant le coup comme si Tobio venait de le frapper. Kageyama perçut son choc, sa tristesse, ses remords, sa colère contre lui-même ; mais sa propre fureur atténuait quelque peu tous ces ressentis –reformant autour de lui la même carapace qu’à Kitaichi, le même filtre négatif qui amenuisait tout ce que le lien essayait de faire passer.

-Pour ce qui est du volley, j’ai dépassé ça, déclara Oikawa, tordant ses mains avec angoisse. J’étais jeune, j’étais stupide, j’ai cru que tu prendrais ma place, j’ai cru que ton talent brut allait m’éclipser et j’ai eu peur, j’ai perdu le contrôle. J’ai appris à accepter, à me dire que je pouvais rivaliser autrement, et je suis en paix avec ça maintenant, je te le jure. Pour les âmes sœurs, j’ai foiré, j’ai complètement foiré. Je t’ai rejeté parce que je sortais avec Iwa-ch… Iwaizumi. Je croyais que ce couple serait plus fort que les âmes sœurs. Je me trompais, termina-t-il avec un ricanement amer.

Kageyama ne dit rien, essayant de maîtriser sa colère. _Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur. Je ne veux pas de toi._ Les mots lui tournaient dans la tête, les souvenirs de ce soir-là, le même sentiment de solitude écrasante qui l’avait terrassé à l’époque et dont il n’avait vraiment guéri que des années plus tard avec Nico.

-Je suppose que tu as senti ce qui s’est passé. On a rompu et je suis parti en Argentine. C’était un nouveau départ pour moi, je ne me sentais pas de commencer quelque chose pour t’abandonner immédiatement après, je voulais juste partir et oublier tout ça. Je voulais plus entendre parler des âmes sœurs. Et je pensais que j’avais rejeté le lien, mais j’ai plus ou moins découvert avant-hier que ce n’était pas le cas, il est resté avec moi parce que je le voulais bien…

Il inspira brutalement et termina :

-Tobio, le lien nous dit quelque chose. Il est resté pour une raison, pour que je te sauve la vie. Je ne veux plus l’ignorer. Je veux écouter ce qu’il a à dire, je veux lui donner une chance, je veux _nous_ donner une chance, je veux apprendre à te connaître.

Il était entièrement sérieux, ses grands yeux bruns rivés sur Kageyama emplis d’une demande muette et sincère. Un instant, Tobio eut envie de céder, de choisir la solution de facilité, de dire que lui aussi avait attendu, que peut-être qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour réparer tout ça, que ça prendrait du temps mais que ce n’était pas impossible…

Mais ce serait mentir. Ce serait tromper. Et il étouffa ces pensées avant même qu’elles prennent forme.

-Le lien n’a pas de raison d’exister, dit-il finalement. Je l’ai rejeté quand j’ai commencé à sortir avec Nico et on n’était pas encore arrivé au délai des quatre ans. S’il était là avant-hier, ce n’était que de la pure chance, pas un signe du destin.

Nouveau choc pour Oikawa, et Tobio le sentit très clairement, même si son ancien aîné conserva une façade impassible. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ce que Kageyama ait rejeté le lien, et Tobio se demanda ce qui avait pu lui faire penser ça. Pour lui, ça paraissait évident.

- _Nico_ …, répéta songeusement Oikawa. Tu sais, Tobio-chan, tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu. Mais je sais lire à travers toi, et j’ai eu l’occasion de discuter avec pas mal de monde. J’ai appris des choses intéressantes. Par exemple, que ta relation à Romero n’était que platonique.

Ce fut au tour de Kageyama de se sentir trahi, et il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes –avec raison tandis qu’Oikawa poursuivait :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’irais pas plus loin avec lui si tu n’accordais pas un peu d’importance au lien ?

-Tu crois que je mens ? s’enflamma Kageyama hors de lui. Que je n’ai pas rejeté le lien et que je me sers de Nico comme bouche-trou ? Que je t’attends bien sagement au pays pendant que tu t’amuses à l’étranger après m’avoir jeté ? Tu vis dans quel monde, là ?

C’était à qui ferait le plus mal à l’autre, apparemment, et Oikawa répondit dans la confusion :

-Mais Hinata a dit-

-Hinata n’est pas dans ma tête !

-Et moi oui !

-Alors tu sais que c’est vrai ! s’écria Kageyama.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence assourdissant, l’un et l’autre agressés par leurs sentiments mutuels –de l’incompréhension, de la colère, du regret, des choses qui se heurtaient les unes et les autres dans une confusion impossible. Le plus sage était de ne pas empirer les choses, et ils n’ajoutèrent rien pendant un long moment, se regardant du coin de l’œil en attendant de se calmer. Finalement, après avoir eu de longues minutes pour refroidir et faire le point, Tobio fit le premier pas :

-Oikawa-san, je te remercie sincèrement de m’avoir sauvé. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire et tu l’as fait. On a eu de la chance que le lien soit encore maintenu et qu’on ait pu s’en servir pour résoudre l’enquête. Mais il est beaucoup trop fort et je ne peux pas le subir au quotidien pendant encore quatre ans. Je ne peux pas vivre à travers toi alors que tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie.

-Mais je suis fait pour faire partie de ta vie, Tobio.

Kageyama sentit toute sa tristesse, toute sa peine, tout son désespoir, et en fut touché. Mais il secoua la tête, fermement mais non sans douceur :

-C’est trop tard. Tu m’as montré pendant des années que tu me voulais hors de ta vie, qu’on n’était pas faits pour être ensemble. Faut croire que tu m’as convaincu.

-C’était une erreur, je n’ai fait que renier ma nature par orgueil, je crois vraiment qu’on pourrait…

-Pas moi, l’interrompit calmement Kageyama. Oikawa-san, s’il te plaît, n’insiste pas. Je suis amoureux de Nicolas.

Il manqua de grimacer tant ces mots éveillèrent quelque chose de douloureux chez Oikawa, mais se retint, les doigts crispés sur sa poitrine, et se força à continuer :

-Je l’aime. Je l’aime vraiment. Le lien ne fait que ralentir notre relation, et vu son état actuel, ce sera pire que jamais. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, et ça doit être pareil de ton côté, c’est invivable. La meilleure solution est de le refuser et de reprendre nos habitudes comme avant en espérant qu’il se dissipe au plus vite.

-C’est ce que tu veux ? murmura Oikawa.

-Oui, acquiesça Tobio. C’est ce que je veux.

_J’ai toujours accompli ce que tu n’as jamais pu faire, Oikawa-san. Je saurai garder un couple hors âmes sœurs. Nico et moi, ce n’est pas Iwaizumi et toi._

Il sentit chez Oikawa une résignation encore parcourue de spasmes de révolte, mais son aîné les ignora, visiblement, car il hocha lentement la tête.

-D’accord. Je te fais confiance.

Il se leva lentement pour rappeler Hayashi, et Tobio resta impassible. Le spécialiste revint d’un air inquiet, probablement avait-il entendu des éclats de voix, et son sourire était un peu nerveux tandis qu’il prenait place à son bureau et que les deux joueurs s’asseyaient en face de lui. Kageyama sentait qu’Oikawa n’était pas totalement convaincu et restait sur ses positions –mais il ne comptait pas aller dans son sens. Il savait où étaient ses priorités.

-Est-ce que vous avez pu… discuter ? demanda Hayashi.

-Oui, répondit Kageyama. On a décidé de ne pas garder le lien.

Oikawa hocha la tête :

-Voilà.

Le spécialiste hocha la tête, les regardant l’un après l’autre avec attention.

-D’accord. Il n’y a pas de remède miracle, pas de solution du jour au lendemain. Comme vous le savez tous les deux, un lien sincèrement rejeté prend plusieurs années pour se défaire ; trois ans dans le meilleur des cas, aux alentours de quatre ans en général.

Il s’anima un peu, accompagnant ses propos par des gestes :

-Bien sûr, le lien ne restera pas stable au cours de ces quatre ans. Il va s’amenuiser petit à petit, comme cela s’est passé pour vous après déjà deux années de refus. Un lien qui n’a plus que quelques mois de survie ne transmets presque plus rien et ne demeure qu’une sensation infime ; après cela, il disparaît complètement et il ne peut plus se renouer. Dans votre cas, le lien est encore tout récent et au summum de son acuité. Si vous le rejetez tous les deux aujourd’hui, il faudra compter six mois pour en ressentir les premiers effets.

Six mois à absolument tout ressentir d’Oikawa comme s’ils partageaient le même cerveau et le même corps. C’était inconcevable, Tobio ne tiendrait pas le coup. Le spécialiste dut lire l’expression de désespoir sur son visage, car il se hâta de dire :

-Il y a des solutions pour être en paix avec le lien d’ici-là, bien sûr. De fait, il faut nécessairement avoir recours aux annihilateurs.

Kageyama fronça un peu le nez. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de trafiquer son système, mais il n’avait pas le choix.

-Il en existe différents types. Est-ce que vous en avez déjà pris ? Ils s’obtiennent normalement sur prescription.

-J’en ai déjà pris, déclara Oikawa.

Il croisa les jambes, et Tobio sentit qu’il était un peu gêné, et à plusieurs niveaux –embarrassé de le confesser devant son âme sœur, et quelque chose de plus sur les annihilateurs ; Kageyama déduisit qu’il n’avait pas dû se procurer les siens très légalement.

-Quel dosage ? interrogea le spécialiste.

-B.

Hayashi dut voir que Kageyama était un peu perdu, et développa :

-Il existe différent types de dosages, afin de réduire plus ou moins les perceptions. Le dosage A est le plus léger, il laisse filtrer encore pas mal de choses, mais réduit les sentiments et sensations à de vagues impressions plutôt qu’à quelque chose de concret. Le dosage B est déjà plus fort, il réduit très considérablement tout ce qui vient du lien et ne laisse vraiment place qu’à des émotions ou sensations très fortes. Le dosage C, quant à lui, est censé tout bloquer. Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez, si vous souhaitez simplement l’atténuer et garder tout de même une part, ou si…

-Le dosage C, déclara Kageyama d’un ton sans appel.

-Tobio, protesta son âme sœur. Le lien peut toujours être utile en cas d’urgence-

-Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Oikawa-san. Je ne pense pas que je me ferai enlever toutes les deux semaines.

Oikawa se tut, mais Tobio sentait amplement qu’il désapprouvait. Et Oikawa sentit qu’il s’en fichait.

Donc Tobio s’en ficha encore plus.

-Il s’agit d’une décision très radicale, dit à son tour Hayashi. Une gélule du dosage C fait disparaître l’intégralité des ressentis du lien pendant huit heures.

Il n’avait pas l’air enchanté non plus, et Tobio souhaita juste qu’il fasse son boulot et lui prescrive ce qu’il demandait.

-Ecoutez, je vous prescris à chacun une boîte de cachets B, et une boîte de cachets C. Commencez par les B pour vous y habituer et passez aux C uniquement si vous y êtes prêts. Ce n’est pas seulement une question de volonté –on parle de réduire au silence le plus complet un lien que vous ressentez en permanence depuis sept ans. Psychologiquement, ce sera perturbant.

-Quels sont les effets secondaires ? interrogea Kageyama imperturbable.

-Pour un dosage B, il y en a relativement peu. Le dosage C est plus à même de provoquer de légers troubles, mais rien de bien sérieux –de la distraction, un peu de somnolence éventuellement, un temps de réaction peut-être allongé d’une demi-seconde.

Kageyama reprit son air fâché. Une demi-seconde faisait toute la différence dans un sport qui reposait sur une rapidité d’action tenant au réflexe.

-Un bon compromis serait de prendre les cachets B en journée, et le dosage C pour la nuit, proposa le spécialiste. Qu’en dites-vous ?

Oikawa et Kageyama échangèrent un bref regard, mais le lien parla pour eux –sentant tous les deux que c’était la solution la plus appropriée.

-Faisons ça.

Hayashi leur tendit à chacun une ordonnance, et leur indiqua qu’une pharmacie se trouvait juste dans la rue d’en face s’ils souhaitaient s’en occuper tout de suite. Il les salua à la porte de son bureau et leur tendit à chacun une carte professionnelle avec son numéro de téléphone :

-Si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre doute, n’hésitez pas à me contacter.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Oikawa avec sa courtoisie habituelle.

Tobio et lui traversèrent le commissariat, s’orientant naturellement vers la pharmacie qui leur avait été indiquée. Marcher côte à côte semblait étrange, et le besoin de proximité était toujours là, essayant de les mettre épaule contre épaule ou de s’accrocher les doigts ; et quand Oikawa demanda d’un ton désinvolte si Tobio voulait son aide pour soulager son entorse, celui-ci se demanda si c’était une basse stratégie pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

-Non, répondit-il à moitié par fierté.

Ils furent reçus par un pharmacien, présentèrent leurs ordonnances, et reçurent chacun deux boîtes avec quelques conseils :

-Pas plus d’une gélule à la fois, et seulement quand les effets de la précédente se sont dissipés.

-C’est compatible avec l’alcool ? demanda Oikawa.

Tobio le regarda en haussant les sourcils, et Oikawa perçut qu’il le jugeait, car il lui adressa de nouveau un sourire d’excuse :

-Makki et Mattsun m’ont invité à une fête demain soir.

-Vous avez le droit de boire, répondit le pharmacien. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème avec les annihilateurs, mais n’oubliez pas que toute consommation se fait avec modération.

-Bien sûr, répondit Oikawa en formant un O avec ses doigts, lançant son sourire publicitaire habituel.

Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le trottoir, chacun avec son petit sachet de médicaments.

-Bon, Tobio-chan. Par où est-ce que tu pars ?

-Sawamura-san me raccompagne.

-Ah.

Tobio sentit sa déception, mais il était plus que temps de se dire au-revoir.

-Eh bien, je suis content qu’on ait pu… discuter, dit-il en s’efforçant de paraître joyeux, ce qui n’était pas crédible. Il y a des choses que je devais te dire depuis longtemps. Je ne me cherche pas d’excuses. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi et mettre un terme au lien est la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

Il n’était pas sincère ; Tobio haussa les sourcils, mais le laissa poursuivre.

-Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Nicolas. Il… Il prendra mieux soin de toi que j’aurais pu le faire. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, d’accord ?

Il commença à s’éloigner, et quelque chose dans Kageyama sembla se déchirer en le voyant prendre de la distance et agiter la main dans sa direction, feignant toujours la bonne humeur :

-A plus, Tobio-chan !

Kageyama ne s’attarda pas ; Daichi le redéposa en bas de sa résidence, et il passa la fin d’après-midi avec Ushijima dans le canapé à regarder la chaîne sportive. Hinata lui téléphona avant de manger, Romero avant de dormir ; et Tobio se retrouva finalement seul face à la boîte d’annihilateurs, la regardant pensivement sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Il était tenté de prendre une gélule et de l’avaler pour voir ce que ça donnerait. La curiosité le démangeait, il était tiraillé par l’adrénaline de se dire qu’il allait essayer quelque chose de neuf et qui lui ouvrirait tout un champ d’horizons nouveaux. Mais il n’osait pas amorcer ce geste.

_Le lien nous dit quelque chose._

Il existait pour une raison. Si Tobio le reniait, il reniait une part de lui-même, il en était bien conscient. Et sortir Oikawa de sa vie n’était pas si facile, il y avait toujours eu son importance, impossible de réfuter ça. C’était son modèle. Son inspiration. Son âme sœur. L’homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il soupira, puis posa la boîte sur sa table de chevet sans l’ouvrir. Le lien était plutôt calme, Oikawa était rentré, il s’occupait tranquillement –Kageyama sentait que les événements de la journée le tracassaient encore, et lui aussi y repensait beaucoup ; mais ce n’était rien qui ne le dérange vraiment, et il pourrait sûrement dormir sans prendre de dose C. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Nico par message et s’endormit, espérant qu’il pourrait passer à autre chose dès le lendemain.

Quand il se leva, Ushijima était déjà parti pour l’entraînement. Il se prépara un plateau de petit-déjeuner avant de s’installer sur le canapé, prévoyant d’y rester un moment –sa cheville était encore un peu enflée, il valait mieux la reposer s’il voulait reprendre le volley au plus vite, quitte à anticiper un peu sur les estimations du médecin. Oikawa avait moins bien dormi que lui, il le sentait : ses nerfs étaient un peu à vif à cause de la fatigue. Tobio songea aux annihilateurs restés dans sa chambre, mais n’eut pas le courage de se lever pour aller les chercher.

Le temps que l’entraînement des Adlers se termine, Kageyama pouvait restituer le déroulé détaillé de la journée d’Oikawa. Il avait apprécié son repas, même s’il s’était brûlé la langue au début, s’était agacé vers quinze heures, mais il avait fini plus tôt et avait probablement dragué une fille sur la route pour rentrer chez lui. En soi rien de bien palpitant, mais Tobio appréhendait un peu la soirée dont il lui avait parlé la veille, celle avec Makki et Mattsun –si Oikawa comptait boire, il en subirait très certainement les effets.

Quand Ushijima rentra, il était accompagné par Romero, et Tobio sentit son humeur s’alléger tout d’un coup. Il était toujours à moitié allongé sur le canapé, et se hâta de glisser son paquet de chips vide sous les coussins pour ne pas qu’Ushijima lui reproche de faire des excès, feignant l’innocence tandis que Nicolas déposait un baiser sur ses cheveux et que son colocataire demandait comment s’était passé la journée.

-C’était long, se plaignit Tobio.

Ushijima partit dans la salle de bains pour trier ses affaires sales et lancer une machine à laver, et Nico s’assit au bout du canapé. Tobio le poussa un peu de son pied valide :

-Pourquoi tu te mets si loin ?

Il affecta de bouder. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, c’était à l’hôpital, et la scène lui restait très clairement en mémoire. Il considéra sa cheville, se demandant si elle aussi méritait des bisous magiques. _T’es désespérant_ , dit en son for intérieur une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de Tsukishima.

Kageyama décida de pivoter, interchangeant sa tête et ses jambes de place sur le canapé –passant ses pieds par-dessus l’accoudoir pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Nico. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux d’un geste machinal, laissant ses doigts se perdre entre les mèches sombres et soyeuses.

- _You met with Tooru yesterday?_

Tobio avait fermé les yeux pour savourer la sensation, mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Parler d’Oikawa était la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire, qui plus est avec Romero. Il poussa ses lèvres en avant et répondit d’un air peu convaincu :

-Ouais, au commissariat.

Les yeux de Nico étaient rivés sur lui, et Kageyama préféra s’y soustraire ; il posa une main sur son genou d’un geste délibéré pour se tourner sur le côté et faire face à la télé. Les doigts de Romero continuèrent à glisser dans ses cheveux, et il ne fit pas de commentaire.

-C’était nul, lâcha finalement Kageyama. Il y a des trucs que je peux pas pardonner.

-Pour l’instant.

-Nan. Jamais.

Nicolas ne persévéra pas, sentant sûrement qu’il était agacé, et Tobio ne voulait pas qu’il insiste de toute façon. Il était soulagé d’avoir pu dire le fond de sa pensée à Oikawa, mais ça n’empêchait pas qu’ils n’étaient pas réconciliés. Partager un lien ne faisait pas d’eux les meilleurs amis du monde et encore moins un couple.

La soirée se passa doucement. Ushijima fut d’accord pour commander des pizzas, et ils mangèrent tous les trois autour de la table basse ; puis ils restèrent dans le canapé à regarder une émission de télé. Tobio sentait que la fête chez Hanamaki et Mattsukawa avait commencé –Oikawa n’était pas encore très éméché, mais assez pour que la tête de Tobio tourne légèrement. Rien d’assez inquiétant pour prendre des annihilateurs, cependant –et de toute façon, il n’avait pas envie de bouger, confortablement installé dans les bras de Nico.

L’émission se termina à vingt-trois heures, et Romero déclara qu’il rentrait.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, pouffa-t-il en voyant l’expression déçue de Tobio. C’est mercredi.

Kageyama le savait, c’était le jour où il voyait sa famille par Skype –toujours à des heures tardives pour compenser le décalage horaire. C’était un rituel, et il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas priver Nicolas de passer au moins quelques heures par semaine avec ses parents et son fils.

Mais il avait envie d’être égoïste, et l’alcool qui passait à travers le lien n’y était probablement pas pour rien. Maintenant qu’ils étaient là, autant que Romero reste dormir –et puis, Tobio avait justement un lit king size, ça ne le dérangerait pas de partager… Il soupira, secouant un peu la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. C’était le lien qui lui donnait ce genre d’idées. Il savait très bien que ce n’était pas possible.

-On se voit demain, d’accord ? le consola Romero en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Tobio acquiesça ; il reçut un baiser sur la joue en guise d’au-revoir, et, au fond, s’en sentit un peu frustré. Il n’avait pas encore parlé des annihilateurs à Nico, ni de comment ils pouvaient envisager leur relation désormais, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire –le lien était toujours actif, mais il avait désormais les moyens de le faire taire. Si Oikawa faisait la même chose, il n’y avait plus qu’à considérer qu’ils étaient libres.

Ushijima alla dormir et Tobio suivit. L’alcool commençait sérieusement à lui taper la tête –Oikawa était en train de boire plus que de raison. Kageyama sentait qu’il s’amusait, qu’il était heureux de retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers et qu’il passait une bonne soirée ; mais il y avait toujours un poids sur son cœur, quelque chose qui ne voulait pas lui laisser de répit, le même tracas que depuis la veille au commissariat. C’était quelque chose de plus fort que la résignation, une conviction qui touchait à la hargne, mêlée de remords et d’un peu de colère.

Tobio réussit plus ou moins à s’endormir sans annihilateurs, mais eut l’impression de passer par plusieurs phases de somnolence agitée ; il s’empêcha de regarder son téléphone, cependant, afin de rester dans des conditions de sommeil, se tournant d’un côté puis de l’autre, se roulant en boule dans l’espoir que le lien s’atténue. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Oikawa, mais il était probablement bien amoché. D’une manière ou d’une autre, cependant, Kageyama parvint à se rendormir sans toucher aux cachets.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le lien était calme, apaisé –son âme sœur devait être en train de dormir, ou plutôt de décuver. Tobio alluma son téléphone, et ressentit un léger choc en voyant le nom d’Oikawa apparaître ; il ne savait même pas qu’il avait encore son numéro de téléphone enregistré. Le premier message remontait à trois heures du matin, à ce qui devait être l’apogée de la soirée.

 **Oikawa-san** : Tobio

 **Oikawa-san** : Tobiooooooo

 **Oikawa-san** : Tu dr

 **Oikawa-san** : Tu dors

 **Oikawa-san** : écoute je dois te parler

 **Oikawa-san** : décroche

 **Oikawa-san** : décroche stp

 _Il devait être complètement bourré quand il a envoyé ça_ , songea Tobio en faisant défiler les messages.

 **Oikawa-san** : Tob

 **Oikawa-san** : Tobio

 **Oikawa-san :** Ce correspondant vous a laissé un message vocal.

 **Oikawa-san** : Ce correspondant vous a laissé un message vocal.

 **Oikawa-san** : Ce correspondant vous a laissé un message vocal.

 **Oikawa-san** : Ce correspondant vous a laissé un message vocal.

 **Oikawa-san :** gozp^ss

Les messages s’arrêtaient là. Kageyama soupira. Pas étonnant qu’il ait mal dormi à cause du lien.

Il n’avait pas envie de gérer les séquelles d’un Oikawa hors de contrôle, mais la curiosité le dévorait de savoir le contenu des messages. Il avait sa petite idée sur la question, et son cœur commença à battre de manière irrégulière tandis qu’il portait le téléphone à son oreille.

-… Makki… tu crois que je l’ai appelé ? Ouais… hm… Tobio-chan ?

La voix d’Oikawa était quasiment méconnaissable. L’alcool pesait dessus lourdement, la rendait vacillante et enfantine, d’une superficialité qui représentait tout ce que Kageyama aimait le moins chez lui.

-Tobio-chan, faut que j’te parle. D’accord ? Allô ? D’accord, réponds pas, c’est pas mon problème.

Kageyama se demanda comment Oikawa avait fait pour échapper au coma éthylique, à l’entendre aussi dévasté. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas consommé que de l’alcool.

-Tu sais quoi ? hein ? Tu m’as pas écouté et t’as pas changé d’un pouce, mon petit Tobio-chan. T’es toujours aussi égoca… égotri… égoïste. J’te sauve la vie et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je donne de ma personne pour sauver ton petit cul et tout c’que tu trouves à faire c’est me… me planter là comme ça ? T’as pas de cœur, Tobio-chan, t’as vraiment, vraiment, nan, pas de cœur du tout.

Le deuxième message se lança.

-… Où tu serais si j’avais pas été là hein Tobio ? Et tu me rejettes comme ça, moi quand je t’ai rejeté j’avais des raisons, genre des vraies raisons, je te détestais parce que… parce que t’étais putain de détestable, déjà ! Et si Iwa-chan avait pas été là… et Iwa-chan… Moi je l’aimais…

Oikawa renifla très audiblement et reprit de cette même voix futile et méchante :

-Ah mais ouiii, c’est vrai, t’as un copain maintenant. Le grand, le beau, le célèèèbre Nicolas Romero. Vous baisez pas mais on va faire semblant que c’est ton copain hein ? Même avec tout ce que t’as dit, moi j’crois Chibi, vous êtes pas vraiment ensemble, tu sais quoi, même lui voulait qu’on se voie… eh ouais… parce que de toute façon, tout ce que tu fais avec, c’est juste combler tes putains de manques affectifs. Tu l’aimes pas vraiment d’amour, t’es au courant ? C’est juste une figure paternelle pour toi. Les _daddy issues_ , ça te parle ? T’es le seul à pas t’en rendre compte, Tobio.

Le troisième message suivit.

-Mais nan, tu crois que c’est tellement parfait hein ? Je sais encore faire deux et deux, Tobio-chan. Comme je t’ai dit tout à l’heure… ou hier… on est liés, bordel. Liés. Peut-être que tu veux pas, mais moi je veux. J’ai toujours voulu, même quand j’étais avec Iwa-chan, mais j’ai rien fait, pour pas le tromper, Iwa-chan. Putain, si tu savais. Je sais de quoi j’ai l’air et c’est pathétique, je sais. Je sais même pas ce qui m’est passé par la tête mais j’avais juste trop peur et… et l’autre salope de Katsuko là, qui m’a piqué Iwa-chan… Les âmes sœurs, c’est nul, j’aime pas ça, j’aime pas ça, mais c’est là pour quelque chose ! Et si eux sont heureux, on peut être heureux aussi ! Nan ? Tobio-chan ? On mérite pas d’être heureux toi et moi ?

Il changea tout à coup de ton et se mit à moitié à sangloter:

-Je suis sûr qu’on pourrait être heureux ensemble, Tobio-chan ! On ferait du volley tous les deux, tu sais, j’ai regardé tous tes matchs ! Quand je suis rentré, je voulais… Je voulais t’inviter et te dire pardon et essayer quelque chose… j’arrivais pas à t’oublier moi… le lien ne voulait pas se couper… On est faits l’un pour l’autre, c’est comme ça, on peut pas changer ça ! Il m’a fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais c’est rentré ! Et toi t’étais là à folâtrer avec l’autre… le brésilien là... à te faire traiter comme une putain de princesse…

Le quatrième message se déclencha enfin :

-Je suis désolé…. Je suis vraiment, tellement désolé… Je suis une âme sœur de merde… J’aurais dû être là pour toi depuis le début et j’ai zappé comme un con… Ce jour-là dans les toilettes du gymnase, le jour où j’ai compris que t’étais mon âme sœur, tu sais le jour de la finale de Kitaichi, j’ai senti… j’ai senti que t’allais mal et j’ai rien fait… J’étais le seul à pouvoir te consoler et essayer de t’aider avec le deuil de ton grand-père, à-

Kageyama raccrocha.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! Je passe en coup de vent pour publier le chapitre en temps et en heure ! Je suis consciente que j'ai des commentaires en attente mais je prends le temps d'y répondre demain, promis <3 Pardon pour mes petites absences, j'ai du monde à la maison~ 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous sur ce gros, gros chapitre !

_Je te détestais parce que t’étais putain de détestable._

_Les_ daddy issues _, ça te parle ?_

_Même lui voulait qu’on se voie._

_On mérite pas d’être heureux toi et moi ?_

_J’étais le seul à pouvoir essayer de t’aider avec le deuil de ton grand-père._

Kageyama s’était lavé, habillé, et avait appelé un taxi comme en transe. Son téléphone était éteint, abandonné sur sa table de chevet. Il n’avait rien d’autre sur lui que son portefeuille dans la poche de son jean, pas de manteau, juste un pull. Il resta mutique quand le chauffeur essaya de faire la conversion, paya la course et sortit.

Il ne sentait plus le lien. Il ne sentait plus rien, à vrai dire, que de la colère brute.

Il sonna, et Miwa lui ouvrit la porte.

-Tobio ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, tu vas bien ? Comment t’es venu jusqu’ici ?

Kageyama ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s’avança vers elle, et Miwa recula, apeurée, voyant à son expression que quelque chose n’allait pas.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Parle-moi, balbutia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? demanda Kageyama d’une voix sans timbre.

-Q-Quoi ?

Les traits de Tobio étaient figés. Il n’y avait que ses yeux qui brûlaient.

-Pour Kazuyo. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? répéta-t-il.

-A qui ?

-A Oikawa !

Sa voix était montée d’un ton, et Miwa tressaillit avant de retrouver son sang-froid. Elle ferma la porte et se revint se tenir devant son frère, tout aussi obstinée que lui, bras croisés :

-C’est quoi le problème ? Que j’ai parlé de notre famille à Oikawa ?

-Oui !

-Je lui expliquais simplement ce qu’il avait ressenti à travers le lien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais un drame.

Kageyama serra les dents en guise de réponse.

-C’était notre grand-père, Tobio, ce n’est pas un secret, décréta Miwa.

-Alors pourquoi on en a jamais reparlé !?

Miwa le fixa, bouche ouverte :

-Qu’est-ce que tu voulais qu’on dise ? Il a eu une belle et longue vie, puis il est tombé malade et il est décédé. C’est comme ça, c’est la vie.

Qu’elle le résume aussi simplement brisa quelque chose en Tobio.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? s’exclama-t-il. Il nous a élevés ! Il était tout le temps avec nous ! Il était…

 _Il était tout pour moi. C’était mon grand-père, mon mentor et mon meilleur ami._ Les yeux de Miwa, tellement semblables aux siens, s’emplirent de pitié en le voyant se débattre avec les mots.

-Tobio, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras, je sais que vous étiez très proches et qu’il comptait beaucoup pour toi.

Tobio voulut répliquer, mais ce qu’il comptait dire d’un ton agressif se perdit quand sa voix se brisa vers la fin :

-Et pour toi ? Pourquoi t’es pas restée avec moi après… ? Pourquoi tu m’as laissé tout seul ?

Il dut toucher quelque chose, car les doigts de Miwa se crispèrent sur sa manche :

-Je… Tobio, je suis désolée. J’ai senti que tu t’isolais mais… j’étais loin, j’avais mon travail, ma maison, mon mari, je pensais que tu ferais le deuil de ton côté, on n’est pas… On n’est pas aussi proches que je voudrais et j’aimerais réparer ça-

-On l’a été, l’interrompit Kageyama. C’est toi qui t’es éloignée.

Il se sentait vide. Vide et en colère, comme à Kitaichi. Les doigts de Miwa quittèrent son bras pour se poser sur sa joue, comme quelques jours plus tôt quand elle l’avait retrouvé :

-Tobio, j’ai arrêté le volley, je n’ai pas arrêté d’aimer ma famille.

Elle sourit avec mélancolie.

-C’était le volley qui nous rapprochait, je suis d’accord. Et tu n’étais même pas encore au collège quand je suis partie de la maison. Mais tu es mon petit frère. Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère.

-Miwa…, murmura Tobio en désespoir de cause. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Commence par rester manger, qu’on puisse discuter un peu, dit-elle doucement.

Il voulut méditer sur ses mots pendant qu’elle préparait le repas, mais ses émotions étaient encore beaucoup trop fortes. _Je te détestais parce que t’étais putain de détestable. Les_ daddy issues _, ça te parle ?_

Il sentait qu’Oikawa s’était réveillé, probablement en sursaut quand il avait senti le pic de colère, et qu’il était à présent écrasé sous la culpabilité et les remords en plus d’être à demi assommé par la gueule de bois. Mais Tobio s’en fichait. Il était trop triste, trop furieux et trop indigné pour que le lien soit bien perméable. Il aurait voulu agir, faire quelque chose, trouver Oikawa et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, appeler Hinata et l’engueuler d’avoir été raconter n’importe quoi, aller voir Nico et lui demander ce qu’était cette histoire de _même lui voulait qu’on se voie._ Ça faisait plus d’une heure qu’il avait eu les messages, mais il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne pensait plus clairement.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda sa sœur en lui servant à boire. T’as vraiment pas l’air bien. C’est à cause du lien ?

-Ouais, murmura Tobio.

Ses annihilateurs étaient restés chez lui, sur sa table de chevet. Il aurait voulu en prendre une poignée et se les mettre dans la gorge.

-Cet Oikawa…, réfléchit Miwa à voix haute. Tu penses quoi de lui ?

Un frisson parcourut Tobio, et il ne sut à quoi l’attribuer. Le dégoût lui semblait pertinent.

-Je ne le comprends pas, répondit-il sans s’étaler.

-Je vois, répondit sa sœur. C’est un drôle de type. Même en étant âmes sœurs, je ne sais pas si vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Parce que tu t’es posé la question ? demanda froidement Kageyama.

Sa colère ne passait pas, installée au fond de ses tripes, prête à jaillir à la moindre contrariété. Il était au bord de casser quelque chose.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis demandée pourquoi le lien tenait toujours, comme tout le monde. Il avait l’air très investi dans les recherches, et j’ai pu discuter un peu avec lui.

-Ça y est, maintenant ? s’enflamma Tobio. Tout le monde veut me caser avec Oikawa parce qu’un jour en sept ans il a bien voulu m’aider ?

-Non, dit franchement sa sœur. C’est un connard et je lui ai dit en face.

Kageyama aurait peut-être souri s’il était moins sur les nerfs.

-Quand j’ai vu ce numéro dans son entrée – _super nuit, rappelle-moi, bisous_ \- j’ai cru que j’allais lui casser quelque chose. Ce gars t’a rejeté, a osé rejeter mon petit frère pour se taper des plans cul derrière, ça m’a…

-Des plans cul ? répéta Tobio.

Un instant, sa fureur fut éclipsée. Juste le temps qu’il comprenne ce que ça signifiait.

_J’ai été respectueux envers le lien et lui. J’ai volontairement stoppé ma relation avec Nico parce qu’il était encore actif, parce que je ne voulais pas le trahir. Ça me paraissait juste. Je me suis forcé à l’abstinence et…_

_… et lui a fait tout l’inverse._

Il eut envie de vomir.

_Ça a toujours été son plaisir avant tout. Les sacrifices, les privations, il ne connaît pas. Le lien, il s’en fout depuis le début._

-Ça va ? s’inquiéta Miwa en posant une main sur son front brûlant. T’es tout pâle. On devrait peut-être retourner aux urgences…

-Non, haleta Kageyama. Non, c’est bon. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux avant de de répondre :

-J’ai vu une boîte d’annihilateurs dans sa salle de bains.

Tobio le savait. Oikawa l’avait avoué dans le bureau d’Hayashi. Et ça ne faisait que conforter ses hypothèses _._

 _J’arrivais pas à t’oublier moi… On est faits l’un pour l’autre._ Oikawa avait osé lui dire qu’il écoutait le lien, avait osé lui soutenir que celui-ci était d’une importance cruciale et à respecter à tout prix. Il ne l’avait jamais pensé sincèrement.

 _Menteur_ , songea Tobio en fermant les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort.

-Tobio, l’appela Miwa.

Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle se tenait à côté de lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, lentement, soigneusement, différemment de Nicolas mais toujours avec amour.

-Tobio, dit-elle à nouveau. Oikawa est peut-être ton âme sœur. Mais Nico est une perle. C’est à toi de choisir avec qui tu fais ta vie.

-J’ai perdu tellement de temps pour rien, murmura Tobio.

-Perdu du temps ? 

Miwa l’attira contre elle, et il laissa sa tête reposer contre son ventre, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu’elle était encore beaucoup plus grande, les fois où elle voulait bien le câliner. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kageyama eut le sentiment de retrouver sa grande sœur. Et c’est sûrement ce qui le poussa à répondre à sa question malgré les protections qu’il érigeait d’habitude autour de sa vie intime, pris dans cette soudaine bulle d’amour quasi-maternel :

-J’ai jamais couché avec Nico. Par respect pour le lien. Ça me semblait… _juste_. Mais lui, il…

Ça n’aurait pas dû le surprendre venant d’Oikawa. Ça n’aurait pas dû l’affecter, lui-même avait clairement reconnu qu’ils avaient fait leur vie chacun de leur côté. Et pourtant, il sentait des larmes de rage l’étouffer.

-Il ne s’est comporté correctement, compléta Miwa en jouant avec ses mèches. Et Nico ? Il le vit bien ?

-Il a dit qu’il attendrait…

-Une perle, je te dis. Ecoute… si Oikawa considère qu’il peut coucher à droite à gauche pendant que tu te mets une ceinture de chasteté, il n’y a rien de _juste_ à ça. Il m’a dit qu’il avait un copain à l’époque où il a su que tu étais son âme sœur. Tu crois que ça les a empêchés ?

-Non, murmura Tobio.

Il n’osa pas avouer qu’il n’avait même jamais embrassé Nicolas sur la bouche. _Je suis ridicule_ , songea-t-il. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait, pourtant, et il s’était dressé tout seul des obstacles inutiles.

Les mots d’Oikawa résonnèrent à nouveau. _Les_ daddy issues _, ça te parle ?_ Le souvenir de cette phrase était marquée au fer rouge dans son cerveau –il savait que c’était faux, il le savait, il le sentait, il aimait Nico, vraiment, sincèrement, d’un amour qui n’était en rien comparable avec le fait de projeter sur quelqu’un des complexes refoulés.

Mais Oikawa avait dit autre chose. _T’es le seul à pas t’en rendre compte, Tobio. Même lui voulait qu’on se voie._

Et Nico aussi le lui avait dit. Il avait voulu lui en parler, à l’hôpital. _Il est quelqu’un de bien._ _Tobio, Tooru and I talked about you and…_

La pensée que Romero ne l’aimait peut-être pas de la même manière que lui le glaça jusqu’au sang. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas insisté davantage quand Tobio lui avait opposé ses refus ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé si vite à leur condition platonique ? Etait-ce vraiment grâce à son bon cœur ? Ou parce qu’il ne voyait en lui qu’un petit frère, qu’un garçon à protéger, mais pas un petit-ami et encore moins un amant ?

Tout se mélangeait. _Et si depuis le début je me trompe sur toute la ligne, qu’il ne m’a jamais aimé romantiquement ? Il a essayé de m’embrasser, pourtant –mais il aurait eu tellement d’occasions d’en profiter…_ _Et si Nico voulait me donner à Oikawa, comme un animal, comme un objet qu’on remet à sa place ?_

Il ne réussit pas à manger. Les sentiments d’Oikawa ne faisaient que s’accumuler aux siens, la peur et les remords empilés sur sa colère et ses doutes, et il crut qu’il allait faire une crise d’angoisse avant que Miwa ne lui donne des cachets.

-Ce ne sont pas des annihilateurs, déclara-t-elle. Mais ça t’aidera un peu. Je vais te reconduire chez toi, d’accord ?

Les médicaments commencèrent à faire effet dans la voiture et le firent somnoler, amortissant d’un coup toutes ses sensations, celles d’Oikawa et les siennes en même temps. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, il sentait tout le tumulte en lui qui n’attendait que de sortir, que le moment de craquer. Il retrouva son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, et découvrit sans plaisir qu’il avait de nouveaux messages.

 **Oikawa-san** : Tobio je suis désolé 

**Oikawa-san** : Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j’ai dit mais Makki m’a un peu raconté et j’ai peur d’avoir dit des choses que je ne pensais pas

 **Oikawa-san** : s’il te plaît, rappelle-moi…

_Des choses que tu ne pensais pas. Au contraire, Oikawa-san, c’était la première fois que tu étais honnête avec moi._

Kageyama bloqua son numéro.

Il avait envie d’appeler Hinata et d’en savoir plus, mais préféra s’allonger et laisser les médicaments agir, roulé en boule, n’ayant même plus envie de prendre le foulard qui était devenu sa peluche.

_Oikawa ne m’a jamais considéré. Une soi-disant révélation pendant l’enquête n’efface rien. Ni ses paroles ni ses actes._

_Et Nico…_

Elles lui brûlaient la gorge depuis des heures, mais ses larmes coulaient enfin, lentes et silencieuses, allaient se perdre dans son oreiller. Il entendit Ushijima rentrer, mais il était seul et ne le dérangea pas –son colocataire devait bien voir la porte de sa chambre fermée, et le laissa tranquille. La pensée que Romero n’était pas venu comme la veille, alors qu’il lui avait dit qu’ils se verraient, rajouta un poids sur son cœur.

Le téléphone de Tobio vibra, mais il mit une demi-heure à regarder, se souvenant qu’il avait bloqué Oikawa et que ça ne pouvait plus être lui.

 **Nico** : I have to run some errands and I’m free

 **Nico** : if you want me to come over

 **Nico** : we can watch a movie

Kageyama hésita longtemps. Il avait passé l’après-midi à comater, le soir était déjà tombé ; les effets des médicaments se dissipaient, rendant toute leur importance à ses sentiments et ceux d’Oikawa, qui tournaient au désespoir à force de ne pas pouvoir le joindre. Les sensations n’étaient pas en reste –il avait senti une douleur aigüe à son index, et en avait déduit qu’Oikawa avait dû se couper en cuisinant. Il devait être distrait. Il avait sûrement dû pendre des annihilateurs, également. Après tout, ça ne le changeait pas de ses habitudes.

Réfléchir ne l’avait jamais vraiment avancé. Ruminer pendant des heures ne fonctionnait pas. Il n’était pas bon avec les mots. Tobio était fait pour agir, il était fait d’instinct et de passions, d’essais et de coups d’audace. Il fallait qu’il se bouge et résolve ça de lui-même.

Alors il se redressa, retourna son oreiller pour dissimuler les traces de larmes, et se gifla des deux mains.

Il avait temporairement réglé le problème d’Oikawa en le bloquant. Ce n’était qu’une question d’heures ou de jours avant qu’il n’arrive à sa porte, mais il aviserait ça plus tard. Pour l’instant, il fallait qu’il soit sûr de Nicolas. La pensée de s’être mépris sur la nature de leur relation lui faisait peur, extrêmement peur –mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il fallait qu’il le confronte.

Comme s’il l’avait entendu, Nicolas envoya un nouveau message, voyant sûrement que l’heure tournait et que Tobio ne répondait pas :

 **Nico** : You alright, sweetie ?

 **Moi** : oui

 **Moi** : je peux venir chez toi ?

 **Nico** : Comment avec entorse ?

 **Nico** : Je suis là dans quinze minutes. Manger à la maison ?

 **Moi** : oui

Il passa par la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir le visage avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il considéra pendant un long moment les deux boîtes d’annihilateurs côte à côte sur sa table de chevet, puis choisit celle de dose C et dévissa le couvercle d’un geste mécanique, jetant un œil aux cachets –de simples gélules bleues et blanches, mais qui pouvait changer sa vie. Il dénicha un pilulier au fond d’un tiroir –un cadeau de Suga à la fin de sa première année de lycée, à l’époque où la rupture entre Oikawa et Iwaizumi lui donnait des maux de tête ; il était vide, et il y glissa trois gélules.

Il sentait toujours Oikawa –le subissait, plutôt, mais il n’était plus certain de la frontière entre leurs sentiments respectifs. Est-ce que ce sentiment de désespoir venait de son âme sœur ? Ou était-ce lui-même qui le ressentait ? Et cette colère ? Et cette envie de hurler, de briser quelque chose, de relâcher un peu de pression, cette impression de se noyer en plein air, de suffoquer sur de simples pensées ?

Romero l’attendait adossé à sa voiture, juste en bas de la résidence. Il s’était changé et avait troqué son survêtement des Adlers contre des habits de ville –il avait du goût en matière de vêtements, et en avait même offert quelques-uns à Tobio à l’occasion, toujours de marque et parfaitement choisis. Et autant Kageyama avait l’habitude de passer sa vie en vêtements de sports, autant il ne refusait jamais de bien se saper de temps à autres… et ne refusait pas non plus d’apprécier la vue.

Nico l’embrassa sur la joue, et Tobio l’aurait enlacé en temps normal, mais les doutes étaient toujours là, impossibles à ignorer, et il ne réussit qu’à lui présenter un demi-sourire loin d’être convaincant. Il grimpa dans la voiture, répondit évasivement aux quelques banalités que lui proposa son petit-ami, puis posa sa tête contre la vitre et écouta la radio.

Il n’était pas souvent allé chez Nicolas –l’appartement dont disposait Kageyama était plus spacieux et mieux situé, et c’était là qu’ils se retrouvaient en général. Ils avaient d’abord un peu craint qu’Ushijima ne soit gêné de devoir tenir la chandelle, mais celui-ci n’y avait pas vu pas de problème et n’avait rien changé à ses habitudes ; et de toute façon, avec les limites de leur relation, ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient être bien gênants.

La pensée relança toutes les questions que se posait Tobio, et il eut l’impression d’agir par pur automatisme en entrant chez Nico et en s’asseyant à la table de la cuisine pendant que ce dernier cherchait dans ses placards, déclarant que faire des pâtes lui paraissaient une bonne option. Il devait voir qu’il y avait un problème, que Kageyama n’était pas dans son assiette –celui-ci avait beau avoir le ventre vide, il n’avait toujours pas faim ; mais ce ne fut pas avant de le voir bouder devant ses pâtes que Romero se décida à poser la question :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mentit Tobio.

Nico haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu.

-C’est pas bon ? demanda-t-il en désignant son assiette pleine.

-Si, si.

_-Tobio, you need to eat._

-Quoi, tu te prends pour mon père maintenant ?

C’était une provocation ouverte. Nico eut l’air blessé, Tobio s’en voulut un peu –et d’un autre côté, il avait envie de le tester, de voir jusqu’où allait cette patience angélique, de faire ressortir d’autres aspects de sa personnalité. C’était stupide, c’était cruel et autodestructeur, mais il n’en était plus à ça près.

-Non, répondit juste Nicolas. _I just care about the health of my setter and boyfriend._

Tobio baissa les yeux. _Boyfriend_. Il voulait être sûr de ce qu’il y avait derrière ces mots, et n’arriva pas à apprécier la déclaration autant qu’il l’aurait voulu.

- _Hey, I’m not blind_ , soupira Romero en le voyant toujours muet. _Why are you mad at me?_

Mentir ne servirait à rien. Kageyama repoussa son assiette, écœuré, et croisa les bras avant de lancer d’un ton agressif :

-Qu’est-ce que t’as dit à Oikawa ?

-Quoi ?

-L’autre jour, s’énerva Tobio. Je recontextualise vite fait, j’étais dans une cave et t’étais chez Oikawa. Vous avez parlé de moi. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Nico écarquilla les yeux, mais resta calme et répondit sans lever le ton :

- _I tried to see why he didn’t break the bond on his side and asked him if he liked you._

-Mais bien sûr que non ! s’écria Tobio. Il m’a rejeté ! Il m’a toujours détesté !

-Il ne sait pas. Et tu ne sais pas non plus. Si ?

-Q-Quoi ?

-Si tu l’aimes.

Un instant de silence complètement figé passa.

Puis Tobio craqua. Il se leva en bousculant la table, et sa chaise se renversa dans un bruit sourd tandis qu’il criait, inconscient du volume de sa voix, habité par une colère pure :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça !? Je l’aime pas –je le déteste –c’est la pire personne que je connaisse ! Je ne veux même pas le revoir !

-Il a sauvé ta vie, nota Nicolas. Et Ninja dit que tu l’as aimé, avant.

Il était resté attablé, pensant peut-être que laisser Tobio déchaîner sa colère était la meilleure option. Lui aussi devait ressentir des choses, lui aussi devait être triste, en colère, bouleversé –mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Il m’a sauvé la vie mais ça reste un connard de première ! Je ne peux plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, pas après tout ce qui s’est passé ! Il est détestable !

 _T’étais putain de détestable,_ lui susurra la voix ivre d’Oikawa.

- _You can’t hate him_ , _Tobio_ , déclara Romero, et il lâcha les mots fatidiques : _he’s your soulmate._

L’assiette de pâtes n’y survécut pas. Kageyama l’envoya valser, et elle se brisa sur le carrelage, éclatant en plusieurs morceaux et répandant tout son contenu sur le sol. Il avait eu envie de casser quelque chose depuis qu’il avait écouté les messages vocaux d’Oikawa, mais passer à l’acte le soulagea à peine. Il haletait, et s’il arrêta de crier, c’était uniquement parce qu’il était à bout de souffle :

-Et alors !? Tu penses que parce que c’est mon âme sœur, je serais mieux avec lui qu’avec toi ?

Nicolas ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et passa une main le long de sa barbe avant de répondre, incertain :

-C’est logique, non ?

Tobio se demanda s’il pouvait aussi retourner la table, ne s’en abstint qu’avec peine. Il entendait le sang battre à ses oreilles, sentait l’adrénaline lui piquer les doigts. _Même lui voulait qu’on se voie._ _C’est logique, non ?_

-Tu veux me donner à lui ? s’exclama Kageyama avec désespoir. Tu crois que ma place est avec lui et pas avec toi parce que la nature en a décidé comme ça ? Mais _non_ ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Finalement, Romero se leva, sentant peut-être que les ravages dans sa cuisine n’étaient pas terminés –et pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Tobio :

_-Please, listen. I don’t want you to give up on your soulmate only because I’m here. I have no right to keep you for myself while there’s someone made for you, waiting for you-_

Nico avait toujours été calme, patient, rationnel, mature. Le genre à faire passer les autres avant lui-même, à faire des sacrifices en silence, à toujours trouver du positif même dans les situations désespérées. Cette nature altruiste avait d’abord ébloui Tobio –pour reprendre les mots de Miwa, c’était une perle.

A cet instant, il détestait ça.

- _Think about it_ , insistait Nicolas. _You might regret when the bond breaks, you don’t know how it is-_

-Arrête ça! l’interrompit Tobio.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-T’es en train de me faire la morale, là ! se révolta-t-il. Tu me prends pour quoi, un enfant qui ne sait pas faire de choix ? Je ne suis ni ton fils ni ton petit frère, Nicolas ! Je suis ton copain !

 _Mais peut-être que tu n’es pas le mien._ Il voulut reprendre son souffle, mais tout tournait, il n’avait rien mangé de la journée et des points apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il manqua de tomber, et n’évita de heurter le sol que parce que Nico le rattrapa à temps.

-Je suis ton copain, Nico…, répéta Tobio en s’agrippant à lui. Alors s’il te plaît, comporte-toi comme mon copain…

Il sentit sa vision se brouiller, et sa voix était vacillante quand il continua :

-T’es censé me garder… pas me laisser à un autre comme ça …

 _Même lui voulait qu’on se voie. T’es le seul à ne pas t’en rendre compte, Tobio._ Il enfouit son visage dans l’épaule de Romero dans une vaine tentative de cacher ses larmes.

-S’il te plaît, Nico, sanglota-t-il. T’as le droit d’être égoïste ! Tu peux me garder et tant pis pour le reste… tant pis pour les autres… on restera à deux comme depuis le début. Pourquoi tu voudrais faire l’inverse si tu m’aimais vraiment…. ?

La question était lancée. Tobio mordit l’intérieur de ses joues jusqu’à ce qu’un goût métallique lui emplisse la bouche. Il était temps de savoir si les trois ans qu’il avait passés reposaient sur une illusion. Ça n’enlèverait rien aux faits et à ses bons souvenirs. Ça n’enlèverait rien à tout ce qu’il avait découvert avec Nico.

Mais ce serait un nouveau revers. Un nouveau rejet. Et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Les lèvres de Nico se posèrent sur ses cheveux, puis coururent le long de sa joue avant de s’arrêter tout contre son oreille.

- _Hey, it’s fine_ , dit-il de cette voix grave et chaude, un peu rauque, et qui n’avait jamais manqué de faire frémir Kageyama. _I love you._

Tobio inspira profondément, retrouvant son calme pour la première fois depuis des heures. _Oikawa avait tout faux. J’aime Nico et il m’aime. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était semer la discorde, comme d’habitude._

- _But there’s the bond_. _It’s even stronger than before, and I thought you didn’t want to…_

-Le lien, répéta Kageyama d’un air vide. Oui. Mais si c’est le lien le problème, j’ai une solution très simple.

Il se défit de l’étreinte dans laquelle Romero le tenait toujours et chercha le pilulier dans sa poche –une simple petite boîte ronde et qu’il ouvrit, révélant trois gélules.

-Regarde bien, Nico.

Il ouvrit la bouche, assez pour tirer la langue, la laissant recouvrir ses dents et sa lèvre inférieure sans rompre le contact visuel –et il était bien conscient des connotations qu’avaient ce geste, mais il les assuma complètement. Il saisit une capsule bicolore entre son pouce et son index, la passa devant les yeux de Nicolas pour qu’il se rende bien compte de ce que c’était –puis il déposa la gélule sur sa langue, attendit une seconde, et l’avala.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s’attendre. Nico lui servit un verre d’eau et demanda, doucement, presque comme s’il avait peur de la réponse :

-Quelle dose ?

-C.

Tobio descendit le verre d’une traite et le posa sur la table, puis il s’assit sur le canapé en sentant ses jambes fléchir un peu. La journée avait été rude. Il avait besoin de manger, mais n’osa pas réclamer à Nico après sa crise de colère –celui-ci comprit le message sans avoir besoin de parler, cependant, et lui tendit un yaourt à boire.

 _Le seul lien que je veux, c’est celui-là_ , songea Tobio.

Se débarrasser des sentiments d’Oikawa ne pourrait faire que du bien –il pourrait enfin être lui-même, couper ce lien de dépendance… et se tenir sur un pied d’égalité avec son âme sœur. Lui n’avait jamais osé tricher avec les annihilateurs, mais Oikawa s’en était donné à cœur joie. Il était temps qu’ils soient tous les deux libres.

Et peu à peu, les choses s’éclaircirent. Une part de désespoir et de peur le quitta, signe que cela appartenait à Oikawa ; tout un poids commença à s’effacer de sa poitrine, ses pensées firent de nouveau sens. Tobio eut l’impression de se retrouver, de s’être lavé de tout ce qui venait d’Oikawa, purifié de toutes ses émotions et sensations étrangères qui n’avaient jamais cessé de lui coller à la peau, et dont il se défaisait pour la première fois.

C’était donc ça. La liberté.

Illusoire, éphémère, mais palpable. Pour la première fois depuis ses quatorze ans, il se sentait maître de lui-même.

Il comprenait ce qu’Hayashi avait voulu dire en les prévenant que ce serait troublant. En vérité, il se sentait étrangement vide, comme si on avait découpé un trou dans sa poitrine –et la sensation était vraiment particulière, perturbante même, comme si les racines du lien plantées là depuis des années venaient de s’arracher. Ce n’était pas douloureux, mais il sentait que quelque chose manquait.

- _How do you feel?_ demanda Nico en s’asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Il avait l’air inquiet, ses grands yeux ambrés pleins de sollicitude et peut-être encore de doutes.

-Un peu perdu, murmura Kageyama. Soulagé. Libre.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et ajouta :

-Amoureux.

Il avait l’impression que ses propres sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais, à présent qu’il ne sntait plus qu’eux, et il s’autorisa à redécouvrir un instant son petit-ami. Habituellement, c’était Romero qui était le plus ouvertement tactile, et il ne manquait jamais de lui frôler la joue, de lui caresser les cheveux, de le tenir par les épaules ou la taille ; mais Tobio ne s’y aventurait jamais trop, se sachant moins expérimenté et mieux à l’aise dans les contacts plus amples.

Mais il l’avait promis. C’était à lui de le faire.

Alors il se tourna complètement vers Nicolas et se redressa un peu, levant une main timide pour lui toucher le visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent l’arête droite de son nez, puis passèrent sur la joue, entre la peau tendre autour de ses yeux et sa ligne de barbe, suivant ensuite la courbe de la mâchoire –il sourit légèrement quand les poils rugueux chatouillèrent ses doigts, soigneusement taillés dans le style négligent ; puis il remonta lentement, laissa sa main se perdre un peu dans les épis d’un brun sombre, repoussant d’un geste régulier les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son front. Il repassa du pouce le dessin d’un sourcil, puis se décida à prendre son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans celui de Nico avec intensité –il aimait ses yeux, larges et tendres, bordés de longs cils noirs qui rehaussaient leur couleur, un caramel suave, envoûtant, expressif, et où Tobio ne manquait jamais de se perdre.

Il n’avait omis qu’un seul endroit. Sa bouche. 

Les yeux de Kageyama s’y attardèrent longuement. Ses lèvres étaient sombres et ourlées, légèrement entrouvertes, laissant entrevoir l’émail blanc de ses dents ; tentatrices, appétissantes et si longtemps interdites, fruit défendu d’une relation platonique, clef d’une promesse qu’il avait faite le soir de ses vingt ans _–je le ferai, c’est moi qui t’embrasserai._

Et il le fit.

Il posa son autre main sur l’épaule de Nico et inclina légèrement la tête pour se pencher vers lui, fermant les yeux par réflexe juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il avait l’impression d’avoir attendu ce moment depuis une éternité –et peut-être bien qu’une éternité était passée depuis le jour où Nicolas Romero était apparu dans sa vie, depuis la première fois où il avait entendu son nom à la télé jusqu’à cet instant où il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes, souples contre les siennes, et Tobio savoura pendant quelques secondes la sensation du baiser, la tête vide, le cœur battant, les nerfs en feu d’oser enfin. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire, à vrai dire, s’il devait bouger les lèvres ou ouvrir la bouche, préféra ne pas trop innover tout de suite en dépit de son avidité, espérant à moitié que Nico prenne les choses en main et lui apprenne.

Celui-ci ne le repoussait pas et se laissait faire, mais Kageyama avait encore l’impression qu’il était hésitant ; et quand il s’écarta, le dilemme sur son visage était clairement visible : ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux brillaient, mais quelque chose le retenait encore –ses mains restaient posées sur le canapé plutôt que de le toucher. Tobio fronça les sourcils, sentant l’angoisse revenir au moment où il pensait justement avoir tout acquis. Les mots d’Oikawa et ceux de Nico se mêlaient de nouveau dans sa tête : _même lui voulait qu’on se voie ; c’est logique, non ?_

-Tobio, murmura Nicolas. Tu es sûr?

-Oui, répondit immédiatement Kageyama.

-Le lien… 

-Il n’y a plus de lien. Je t’ai dit que je t’embrasserais quand je ne le sentirais plus, tu te rappelles ?

-Mais il n’est pas cassé.

-Je m’en fous. Ça me suffit. Et ça devrait te suffire aussi.

Il sentait l’agacement croître. Il savait ce qu’il voulait, il l’avait toujours su et il n’avait jamais hésité à le montrer. Que Nico ne veuille pas se mouiller alors que toutes les conditions étaient enfin réunies lui rappelaient désagréablement les rejets successifs qu’il avait subi dans son adolescence, tous ses espoirs balayés un à un.

Il aurait voulu que Romero soit plus sûr de lui, agisse, prenne des décisions. C’était ce qu’il était sur le terrain –il n’hésitait jamais à tenter de nouvelles choses, avait une incontestable présence, entraînait les autres dans son sillage de talent, de puissance et de charisme. Alors pourquoi y allait-il à reculons avec lui, pourquoi le manipulait-il comme une petite chose fragile ?

-Peut-être qu’attendre…, commença Nicolas.

-Ça fait trois ans que j’attends, le coupa Tobio. C’est déjà beaucoup trop.

Trois longues années où ils étaient officiellement en couple, et pourtant rien ne s’était passé entre eux. Ce n’était pas comme si ça avait été facile. Ce n’était pas comme si Tobio ne l’avait jamais reluqué à la dérobée dans les douches, pas comme s’il n’avait jamais songé à mentir sur la persistance du lien pour attirer ce corps entre ses draps –se reprenant au dernier moment dans un accès de bonne conscience, réprimant son désir en se disant qu’il suffisait d’attendre encore quelques mois pour profiter à volonté.

Et à présent que tout était à portée de main, à présent qu’il pouvait enfin accéder à cette nouvelle étape de leur relation –le plaisir charnel- Nico semblait réticent. Le sentiment de rejet s’accompagna d’une nouvelle flambée de colère, froide cette fois, maîtrisée et tranchante comme un rasoir.

-Tu sais quoi, Nico ? dit-il d’un ton glacial. Ce que j’aime le moins chez toi, c’est que tu ne sais pas te décider.

Il savait qu’il était injuste. Nicolas avait toujours été absolument adorable avec lui.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de prendre les initiatives ? Parce que c’est moi qui accorde le plus d’importance à notre couple ?

C’était faux. Romero lui avait clairement montré qu’il était intéressé, ils avaient flirté ensemble plusieurs mois avant que Tobio ne prenne la décision de rendre leur couple officiel –et si Nico ne l’avait pas fait avant, c’était probablement à cause de ses réserves sur leur différence d’âge et leur communication. Après tout, c’était bien lui qui avait essayé de l’embrasser en premier.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais être franc avec toi. Les câlins et les bisous sur la joue ça va deux minutes, mais là j’ai envie de toi, de toi tout entier. Et si tu te sers du lien comme prétexte pour ne pas aller plus loin, alors c’est juste que t’es un lâche et que tu ne veux rien assumer.

 _Un lâche. Comme l’a été Oikawa_. Kageyama était conscient qu’il était à la limite du chantage affectif et que Nicolas méritait tout sauf ça. Mais il laissait ses sentiments le dominer, la frustration, la déception, l’irritation, et il poursuivit en s’agitant de plus en plus :

-Alors c’est quoi le problème, entre nous ? Tu m’aimes pas ? Ou c’est plutôt que tu me désires pas ? La relation platonique t’arrangeait bien, hein. En fait, t’as jamais voulu plus. Tu m’as juste laissé croire le contraire pendant trois ans.

Il se leva sans plus lui accorder un regard. Il se sentait horrible.

-Laisse tomber, Nico. Ça te fera sûrement plaisir que je me jette dans les bras d’Oikawa ? Parce que si t’es pas assez déterminé pour me garder, laisse-moi partir.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête ironique, le cœur en miettes devant l’expression complètement figée de Nicolas, et s’en alla.

Ou tout du moins, il essaya.

Il n’avait pas encore atteint la porte qu’il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, rapides et sûrs ; une main se referma autour de son poignet, le stoppant net dans son élan et l’envoyant valser contre le mur. Il évita de s’y cogner la tête de justesse, amortissant le choc avec ses mains, mais n’eut pas le temps de s’en décoller que Nicolas était devant lui et lui bloquait le passage –et Tobio se rendit soudain compte d’à quel point il était impressionnant quand il voulait bien l’être, le dominant de toute sa taille, les yeux noirs, l’expression intense, le dessin de ses muscles clairement visible même sous ses vêtements.

_Peut-être que le mettre en colère était une erreur._

Tobio sentit un frisson lui remonter tout le dos, et il ne savait plus si c’était de la peur, de l’adrénaline ou de l’excitation. Tout allait trop vite, Romero leva une main, Kageyama se demanda s’il allait le frapper mais n’eut plus le temps de penser que Nico plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue, sans hésiter, passionné, _possessif_ , ses doigts posés derrière sa nuque pour le retenir, et toute idée de partir déserta l’esprit de Tobio.

Ce n’était en rien comme le premier baiser qu’ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt, celui-là était avide, affamé, libérait trois ans de tension accumulée entre eux. Il n’y avait plus de demi-mesure. Il sentit la langue de Nico suivre sa lèvre inférieure et ouvrit la bouche, impatient d’en goûter plus. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se pressèrent l’une contre l’autre, et Tobio eut l’impression d’avoir un feu d’artifice dans la tête, réagissant par pur instinct, s’agrippant aux épaules de Nico comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand ils s’écartèrent d’un demi-centimètre et qu’il voulut reprendre son souffle, son inspiration était pour moitié un gémissement, et il replongea dans le baiser, en cherchant encore, en cherchant _plus_ , les doigts enfouis entres les mèches brunes de Nico pour l’attirer plus près, toujours plus près.

Ses joues étaient en train de bouillir, ses lèvres bougeaient par automatisme, la manière dont sa langue et celle de Nico s’enroulaient lui faisait tourner la tête. La chaleur et l’humidité du baiser le suffoquaient, et il ne voulait s’en défaire pour rien au monde. Une goutte de salive courut le long de son menton tandis que ses doigts descendaient, tremblant d’impatience alors qu’ils palpaient le torse de Romero, sentant ses reliefs même à travers les vêtements, ses pectoraux, puis ses abdos, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise à l’aveugle.

Il avait envie de toucher, de lécher, de mordre –les mains de Nico s’ancrèrent sur sa taille, il les fit glisser sur ses hanches. Son esprit était brumeux, l’échine parcourue de frissons, le désir en ébullition dans son bas-ventre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Romero délaissa sa bouche au profit de son cou, mordant ses lèvres pour s’empêcher de laisser des sons de plaisir passer sa gorge ; finalement, il l’attrapa par la ceinture pour le coller à lui, rendant évidente leur excitation réciproque. Kageyama entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, tâtonnant un peu pendant que la langue de Nicolas –qui se trouvait désormais à l’angle de sa mâchoire, juste sous l’oreille –occupait la majeure partie de sa conscience.

Il venait d’obtenir gain de cause quand Nico attrapa son poignet pour l’arrêter et se recula légèrement –et la vue était aussi aguicheuse que tout ce qui venait de se passer, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux embrasés, ses lèvres gonflées et luisantes.

- _We’re not having our first time against a wall_ , déclara-t-il.

- _We should go to your room, then_ , répliqua Tobio.

Nico saisit la référence, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres –amusé, mais légèrement différent de l’habituel, moins solaire, plus charmeur, plus sensuel et à la limite du carnassier.

Tobio lui adressa un regard de défi.

La nuit serait longue.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien et profitez de l'été. Me voilà enfin posée pour publier mon chapitre et revenir à mes futiles bavardages de circonstances xD Première nouvelle, j'ai eu mon concours !! Je suis officiellement prof de lycée ;_; J'espère réussir à communiquer l'envie de lire et écrire -et surtout décomplexer l'écriture- à mes futurs élèves. Deuxième nouvelle, j'ai fini le chapitre 14 hier, et ça y est mes enfants, l'Oikage va pouvoir commencer à éclore à notre plus grand plaisir et notre plus grand regret simultané. Je suis actuellement en train de rusher comme jamais pour tenir mes délais, mais les tout derniers auront plus probablement une semaine d'écart plutôt que cinq jours, tout dépendra. 
> 
> Enfin ! Voici le chapitre du jour, court mais intense comme on dit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions~ à celui-ci succédera un (très) long chapitre qui sera vraiment la clef de voûte de toute la partie post-Résonance. Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une très agréable lecture !

Quand le réveil de Nico sonna, Tobio avait tout sauf envie de quitter le lit.

De une, il avait l’impression qu’il venait à peine de s’endormir. De deux, les draps sentaient vraiment bon, et relever sa tête de l’oreiller où elle était plongée lui semblait un effort incommensurable. De trois, il n’était même pas sûr de tenir debout.

Romero remua un peu, puis éteignit le réveil avant de se redresser. Kageyama sentit juste une main dans ses cheveux avant de replonger dans un demi-sommeil, vaguement conscient d’un peu de lumière et du bruit de la douche avant que Nico ne revienne et ne lui effleure la joue :

-Tu restes ici aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Hmm, répondit Tobio, sa voix à moitié étouffée par la taie d’oreiller.

Nicolas dut le prendre pour un oui, car il l’embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de partir à l’entraînement, laissant Tobio profiter encore un peu de son lit et faire la grasse matinée –étant dispensé de volley-ball pendant encore deux semaines, même s’il pourrait revenir dès le lundi suivant pour travailler avec les kinés et se préparer à reprendre le rythme dans des conditions optimales.

Kageyama somnola donc jusqu’à dix heures, se demandant vaguement si tout ce qui s’était passé cette nuit avait été un rêve –tout s’était enchaîné naturellement, de moins en moins clair au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grimpait, et il gardait de vagues souvenirs étoffés d’impressions vivaces –et quelques images qui ne laisseraient pas indifférent s’il y pensait trop. Il n’en avait pas douté un instant, mais les choses avaient été parfaites du début à la fin.

Ce qui était moins parfait, en revanche, était que le lien commençait de nouveau à se manifester ; les effets des annihilateurs se dissipaient progressivement. Il n’attendit pas d’être complètement soumis aux humeurs d’Oikawa avant de prendre la dernière gélule et de les étouffer de nouveau, et tout ce qui s’amorçait en lui sans lui appartenir se résorba, le laissant une fois de plus en paix avec lui-même.

 _Si j’avais su, j’aurais fait ça depuis le début_ , songea Tobio en se levant. Il grimaça légèrement en sollicitant ses membres endoloris, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements dans la chambre avant de renoncer –il n’avait qu’à en emprunter à Nico pour la journée, son petit-ami ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il tituba jusqu’à la salle de bains et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, laissant l’eau fraîche ruisseler sur son corps avec délectation. Les marques de sa captivité avaient presque disparu, ne restaient que de vagues irritations autour de ses poignets, là où la peau se refaisait tout doucement. Son entorse n’était plus si douloureuse non plus –il se débrouillait pour marcher sans attelle, et il en avait vu d’autres. L’important était de ne pas trop perdre en condition physique en attendant de reprendre l’entraînement : il restait le passeur titulaire des Adlers, même si Hirugami l’avait assuré qu’il pouvait prendre tout le temps dont il avait besoin, psychologiquement et physiquement parlant.

Il se sentait d’excellente humeur, sans aucun lien d’âme sœur pour venir ternir sa satisfaction. Bien sûr, ça ne l’empêchait pas de penser, et il était encore tracassé par les messages que lui avait laissés Oikawa et les informations que Miwa lui avait fournies. Tobio s’en voulait de s’être imposé tellement de restrictions en croyant que le lien signifiait quelque chose –ne pas embrasser Nico, ne pas coucher avec lui, ne pas prendre d’annihilateurs. Toutes ses résolutions sagement tenues depuis des années avaient volé en éclats en douze heures, et honnêtement, il ne s’en portait que mieux. Oikawa n’avait pas eu tant de scrupules. Il était grand temps qu’ils soient à égalité.

Kageyama choisit un sweat dans l’armoire de Romero, puis se posa dans la cuisine le temps de descendre une briquette de lait. A vrai dire, il regrettait un peu d’avoir piqué deux crises la veille, il avait bien conscience qu’il avait été odieux et avait eu des mots extrêmement durs, et que même la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble n’effaçait pas tout. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait rester une nuit de plus ici –il devrait forcément rentrer chez lui avant la fin d’après-midi pour récupérer ses cachets dans sa chambre ; mais autant profiter d’être interdit de volley pour rendre service à Nico et faire quelques courses pour lui avant qu’il ne rentre. Il avait remarqué en ouvrant le frigo qu’il commençait à être à cours de réserves, et vu l’heure à laquelle ils avaient dormi, il doutait fort que le joueur brésilien soit d’attaque après l’entraînement pour y aller lui-même.

Tobio descendit donc, cherchant sur son GPS le supermarché le plus proche. _Peut-être qu’on devrait emménager ensemble_ , songea-t-il vaguement ; mais il avait toujours ses projets de carrière à l’étranger et ne savait pas encore si Nicolas pourrait le suivre, ce n’était que des idées encore brouillonnes. Il se concentra plutôt à établir une liste de courses mentale, suivant d’un œil le petit chemin qui se dessinait sur son téléphone.

-Yo, Tobio-chan. 

Il s’arrêta net.

Oikawa était assis sur un muret, juste à côté de lui, jambes croisées, son téléphone dans une main. Kageyama le considéra avec stupéfaction –il n’avait pas pu le percevoir, le lien était annihilé par les cachets. Pour la première fois, il n’avait pas ressenti sa présence, et probablement qu’Oikawa non plus, à moins qu’il ait pris la dose B comme convenu pour la journée. Dans tous les cas, le voir là rappela à Tobio tout ce à quoi il n’avait plus envie de repenser, et la colère pointa de nouveau en lui.

_Je te détestais parce que… parce que t’étais putain de détestable, déjà !_

_Les_ daddy issues _, ça te parle ? T’es le seul à pas t’en rendre compte, Tobio._

_Ce gars t’a rejeté pour se taper des plans cul derrière._

Le lien avait beau être étouffé, ses effets étaient toujours aussi présents –ils se croisaient en pleine ville comme ça parce que c’était dans leur nature d’aller toujours l’un vers l’autre, même inconsciemment, poussés par le destin comme des pions sur un échiquier. Tobio croisa les bras et recula d’un pas, s’empêchant de céder à la présence d’Oikawa :

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

-Toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? lui retourna Oikawa d’un air tout aussi mordant. J’habite dans cet immeuble, je te signale.

Evidemment. Il sauta de son muret pour se tenir face à Tobio, et Kageyama remarqua qu’il avait l’air malade –il était pâle, les yeux éteints, soulignés par deux marques violettes qui trahissaient des insomnies. Il y avait dans son comportement quelque chose de brusque et d’irrité, et Tobio se serait plutôt attendu à des excuses, au vu de leurs dernières interactions.

-Tu t’es perdu, Tobio-chan ? poursuivit Oikawa de cet insupportable ton mignard. Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Tu étais probablement chez ce _cher_ Nicolas.

La mâchoire de Tobio se durcit. Il n’aimait pas du tout les intonations d’Oikawa, toutes suintantes de mépris –il parlait aussi librement que dans ses messages vocaux, mais ce n’était pas l’alcool qui le rendait aussi direct cette fois, c’était la fatigue. Kageyama se demanda un instant si c’était leurs disputes qui l’empêchaient ainsi de dormir avant de se rappeler que son aîné n’avait jamais fait grand cas de lui avant. C’était plus probablement encore une de ses conquêtes qui l’avait épuisé toute la nuit. La pensée ne fit qu’attiser son irritation.

-Tu sais quoi, Oikawa-san ? répondit-il sèchement. Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus –chez Hayashi, et quand je t’ai bloqué hier. Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne, on prend les annihilateurs encore trois ou quatre ans et ensuite on sera tranquilles.

_Tu pourras continuer à vivre comme tu l’as fait jusqu’ici, avec ou sans lien, tu ne faisais pas de différence de toute façon._

-Salut, conclut-il sans le regarder et d’un ton définitif.

Il commença à s’éloigner, mais avait à peine fait quelques pas que la voix d’Oikawa retentit de nouveau –et elle avait perdu ses accents puérils, laissant place à sa voix sérieuse, plus grave, bordée de sous-entendus, celle qui révélait qui il était vraiment.

-Je n’ai pas pris les annihilateurs, Tobio.

Kageyama s’arrêta de nouveau, ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Quelque chose de glacé et de sinueux faisait son chemin jusqu’à son cœur, la lente réalisation de ce que ça signifiait vraiment –et il sentit une sueur froide recouvrir son dos quand il accepta finalement de faire face à Oikawa, à sa mâchoire contractée, à ses yeux cernés, à ses prunelles couleur chocolat où luisaient le reproche et l’ivresse d’une nuit sans repos.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, mais Tobio l’attaqua en premier :

-C’était ce qu’on avait dit. Tu les prends, je les prends. Oikawa, on était d’accord !

Il laissa tomber le suffixe. Ses mains tremblaient.

-Je ne les prendrai pas ! s’obstina Oikawa. Tobio, s’il arrive quelque chose comme l’autre jour, j’ai besoin de savoir si-

-J’ai pas besoin de ton aide ! le coupa Kageyama.

Lui ne percevait rien d’Oikawa, même alors qu’ils étaient face à face, mais l’inverse n’était pas vrai, et il était sûr que son âme sœur sentait à quel point il était bouleversé, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

_Et s’il ne les a pas pris cette nuit…_

Comme la veille, la tête lui tournait. Il avait besoin de partir d’ici aussi vite que possible. Hors de question de rester face à Oikawa après ça. Il fallait qu’il frappe le dernier coup et s’en aille avant que son aîné ait le temps de le blesser.

-Sérieusement, fous-moi la paix ! s’écria-t-il donc d’une voix où se mêlaient l’indignation et le venin. C’est ma vie privée, t’as rien à faire dans ma tête ! J’ai pas envie de te sentir, j’ai pas envie de te voir, j’ai encore moins envie de t’entendre complètement défoncé en train de pleurnicher au téléphone parce que t’as laissé passer ta chance ! En train de chialer parce qu’Iwaizumi t’a plaqué et parce que t’es juste un putain de lâche qui n’a jamais voulu assumer notre lien ! Tu sais quoi, Oikawa-san ? Tu me connais pas. Et tu fais pitié.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de son âme sœur s’obscurcir avant d’être poussé dans une ruelle adjacente, hors du passage et loin des yeux indiscrets. Oikawa le plaqua contre le mur, et Tobio eut une impression de déjà-vu.

_Peut-être qu’il va m’embrasser._

Kageyama avait cru avoir surmonté sa peur d’Oikawa, mais à cet instant, il se rendait compte que ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, et que chaque fibre de son corps lui criait _danger_. Les yeux de son âme sœur brûlaient, seul signe de vie dans son beau visage figé comme une statue de marbre. Et Tooru déclara, lentement, détachant bien les mots d’une voix qui avait retrouvé son velours :

-Tu n’as pas de vie privée avec moi, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama avait beau ne plus percevoir ses sentiments et ses sensations, il savait très clairement ce qu’était en train de faire Oikawa. Il ne l’avait que trop fait.

Il lui prouvait qu’il pouvait toujours être pire.

-Demande-moi de te raconter ce que j’ai senti cette nuit, susurra Oikawa. Vas-y, teste-moi. Oh, je n’avais pas la vue et l’ouïe, je te le concède et je m’en félicite, mais je pense pouvoir restituer ça assez fidèlement.

Il se pencha, tout contre Tobio, et celui-ci eut la sensation de se consumer à ce contact –d’autant plus quand Oikawa lui murmura au creux de l’oreille :

-Est-ce qu’il t’a murmuré des mots doux tout le long ? En portugais, peut-être ? Ça devait être tellement _romantique_.

-Arrête ça, souffla Kageyama en essayant de le repousser. Tu délires.

C’était _vrai_ , mais Oikawa ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il voulait partir, autant pour se soustraire aux paroles de son aîné qu’à cette attraction qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre, à cet inconscient qui désirait Oikawa autant que sa conscience le haïssait –ces deux pôles qui se combattaient en lui, la répulsion mêlée au besoin de le toucher. Il essaya de prendre de la distance, mais Tooru attrapa son poignet, et ses doigts se refermèrent juste sur les marques des liens encore mal cicatrisées.

-Moi je délire ? répéta Oikawa d’un ton velouté. Non, je crois que je sais de quoi je parle. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je dise pour que tu me croies ? Combien de temps ont duré vos préliminaires ? Combien de doigts il t’a mis avant de rentrer ? Combien de fois t’as joui, et dans quelles positions ?

_Il a senti tout ça._

-Il me semble qu’il a embrassé ta cheville blessée, non ? Et puis il a remonté toute ta jambe. Avec sa langue, bien entendu. C’est bien ça ?

_Il l’a senti comme si c’était son propre corps._

-Tes potes ont raison, tu t’es vraiment trouvé le gars _parfait_.

_Il a couché avec Nico à travers moi._

Son estomac se retourna, le sang se draina de son visage. Oikawa le regardait au fond des yeux, et il n’arrivait pas à détourner les siens, ne parvint même plus à protester quand des doigts se posèrent sur sa joue, aériens, l’effleurant à peine, et pourtant lui donnant l’impression d’être électrisé.

-Le problème, Tobio-chan, murmura Oikawa, c’est que les gars parfaits ne sont pas faits pour toi. Tu n’as jamais aimé le calme. Il te faut du mouvement et des heurts, il faut qu’on te réponde et qu’on te stimule. T’as besoin qu’on te fasse vibrer de toutes les manières possibles. Qu’on s’aime jusqu’à l’obsession, qu’on se dispute jusqu’à se haïr, et qu’on baise comme si c’était le dernier jour.

Il s’approcha, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Tobio –il en voyait tous les détails, fasciné, incapable de bouger, tétanisé par un lien qu’il ne pourrait jamais combattre totalement.

-Tout ça, c’est nous, chuchota Oikawa. C’est ce qu’on serait. C’est ce que je peux te donner.

Son souffle passa sur les lèvres de Tobio – il céda presque, mais se reprit et repoussa Oikawa :

-Tout ce que tu peux me donner, reprit-il d’une voix désabusée. Et cette relation soi-disant unique, tu l’as donnée à combien avant moi ? T’as pas chômé, pendant que j’étais en train d’attendre. Le lien n’était pas rejeté, mais ça ne t’a pas empêché de sauter tout ce qui passait.

-Oooh, siffla Oikawa en reculant d’un pas. Sœurette a bavardé, à ce que je vois. Eh bien oui, Tobio-chan, je suis un pauvre débauché qui n’a pas attendu ses vingt-deux ans pour sauter le pas. Alors pourquoi le destin nous a réunis aujourd’hui, tu crois ? Pour que je te donne des conseils ?

Il éclata d’un rire moqueur, outrancier, le même qu’au collège et au lycée.

-Oh, Oikawa-san va te donner des conseils, pour le coup ! s’écria-t-il d’une voix affreusement hypocrite. Profite bien, Tobio, tu as attendu ce moment toute ta vie. Tu veux que je t’apprenne à sucer ? C’était pas encore tout à fait au point hier, non ? Normal, c’était la première. En revanche, Nico s’en tire plus que bien, ça se voit qu’il a été marié avant –même si ce n’était que des sensations fantômes, ça faisait un bail qu’on ne m’avait pas aussi bien préparé, j’ai _adoré_.

La gifle partit toute seule.

Oikawa porta une main à sa joue, là où commençaient déjà à se dessiner les marques de doigts rouge vif, puis tourna lentement la tête. Des larmes de rage roulaient sur les joues de Kageyama.

-Tobio…, commença Oikawa d’une voix qui avait perdu ses accents moqueurs.

-T’es ignoble, hoqueta Kageyama sans le laisser poursuivre. Je te déteste. Je déteste ce lien. Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé si c’est pour me faire ça après ? Pourquoi tu reviens tout gâcher ? Je ne veux plus de toi, Oikawa. S’il te plaît, je voudrais juste que tu comprennes ça.

Son âme sœur était complètement immobile. Tout amusement, toute cruauté, toute colère avait déserté ses traits. Ses yeux étaient vides.

-Je ne veux plus de ce lien, continua Tobio d’une voix épuisée. Je n’en peux plus. Je voudrais juste qu’il disparaisse. Qu’il se brise, là, maintenant, et me laisse vivre en paix.

Il adressa un dernier regard de mépris à Oikawa et partit, se dégageant d’un geste sec quand celui-ci voulut le retenir. Même s’il aurait pu le rattraper sans peine, son âme sœur ne le poursuivit pas. Ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire de toute façon.

Le lien était un piège. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de s’en sortir. Tobio n’avait aucun choix, ne pouvait que subir sans pouvoir se rebeller contre son destin –l’abstinence ne fonctionnait pas, la consommation posait tout autant de problèmes. Il voyait flou en remontant chez Nicolas.

_Tu n’as pas de vie privée avec moi, Tobio-chan._

Il avait à peine refermé la porte qu’il se laissait glisser au sol. Oikawa avait tout senti, absolument tout, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque appréhension et chaque pic de plaisir. Kageyama se sentait sale. Souillé. Violé.

S’il le pouvait, il aurait ouvert sa poitrine de ses ongles pour arracher le lien à mains nues.

Il prit de longues minutes pour se calmer. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelque chose. Quelque chose pour en finir avec tout ça. Il aurait pu appeler Nico ou Miwa –mais de quelle aide auraient-ils été dans cette situation ? Il se souvint soudain qu’Hayashi lui avait donné sa carte ; c’était un spécialiste, il devait savoir, il devait déjà avoir été confronté à des cas pareils, à des situations où le lien était utilisé comme arme plutôt que comme outil, comme clef de chantage affectif, comme moyen pour blesser l’autre là où il aurait dû les aider à se comprendre.

Il s’empara de son portefeuille, retrouva la carte puis composa le numéro avec des doigts tremblants, et Hayashi répondit après quelques tonalités :

-Oui ?

-Allô, dit immédiatement Tobio. C’est Kageyama. J’ai besoin de votre aide.

-Je vous écoute.

Pendant un moment, Tobio ne sut pas par où commencer.

_Je n’ai pas pris les annihilateurs. Tu n’as pas de vie privée avec moi. J’ai adoré._

-Je…, commença-t-il finalement d’une voix incertaine, je voudrais savoir si je peux forcer mon âme sœur à prendre des annihilateurs.

-Hmm…, réfléchit tout haut le spécialiste en analysant la situation. Oikawa-san ne les prend donc pas ?

-Non… Il ne les a pas pris et…

Il mâchouilla se lèvre inférieure.

-Et c’est très embarrassant, lâcha-t-il finalement. J’ai pas envie qu’il sente absolument tout ce que je vis.

-Le plus simple reste d’en discuter avec lui, Kageyama-san.

-Je pensais qu’on était d’accord. Il a acheté les annihilateurs devant moi, mais il ne les utilise pas et… Et on a un peu de mal à communiquer.

C’était un euphémisme. Tobio ne se souvenait pas qu’ils aient eu une interaction sans chercher qui ferait le plus mal à l’autre, qui serait le plus blessant, qui toucherait le point le plus sensible. La seule accalmie de leur relation avait été le jour de l’enlèvement –ils avaient été si proches, si fusionnels, ils s’étaient même enlacés. Il y avait des choses positives entre eux, Tobio le savait, il y avait du bon. Même s’il l’avait nié en bloc devant Nico, Kageyama voulait croire qu’Oikawa pouvait être quelqu’un de bien, il voulait se convaincre que son âme sœur était capable d’être celle qu’il avait sentie à travers le lien ce jour-là, celle qui lui disait _je suis avec toi_. Mais comment atteindre ce genre de relation s’ils n’arrivaient pas à faire la paix ? Et comment faire la paix dans ces conditions ?

-Les annihilateurs sont la seule alternative, j’en suis désolé, répondit Hayashi après un instant de silence. Vu l’état du lien, ça ne doit pas être facile pour Oikawa-san de tout endurer. Il finira probablement par céder. Je sais bien que ce n’est pas facile à ignorer…

-Je croyais que les choses seraient résolues, murmura Kageyama en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Que ça irait, maintenant. Mais c’est _pire_.

-Est-ce que vous désirez qu’on prenne un autre rendez-vous ensemble, avec Oikawa-san, et qu’on discute de ça tous les trois ?

Tobio hésita. Mais revoir Oikawa était hors de question. Pas après ça. Il ne répondit pas, et Hayashi embraya :

-Ecoutez, laissez un peu de temps à Oikawa-san. Vous avez dû renouer le contact très brutalement, tout a été bouleversé en moins d’une journée, et vous avez tous les deux dû subir une situation très éprouvante. C’est normal que vous soyez perturbés, et lui autant que vous. S’il s’accroche encore au lien par réflexe après ce qui s’est passé, c’est qu’il a peur qu’un nouveau drame se produise. C’est qu’il a peur de vous perdre.

Kageyama voulut objecter, mais Hayashi ne lui laissa pas la parole :

-J’étais avec lui toute la journée qu’ont duré les recherches. J’ai bien vu que cette histoire a profondément remis en question des choix qu’il avait cru faire. Je ne plaide ni d’un côté ni de l’autre, Kageyama-san, je ne fais que mon métier, mais… le seul conseil que je peux vous donner, c’est d’essayer de parler avec lui. Et de lui laisser le temps d’assimiler tout ça.

Tobio n’était pas convaincu. Cette journée de rapt avait laissé des séquelles sur eux deux, c’était sûr. Que ce soit dans la réalisation de leur lien, dans cette toute-puissance qui les avait tous les deux éblouis, ou dans le fait qu’Oikawa cherche à le surprotéger et envahisse sa vie privée. Mais son âme sœur ne pouvait pas se permettre de revenir du jour au lendemain sans au moins lui laisser le temps de l’accepter. Il ne pouvait pas débouler dans sa vie comme si de rien n’était et exiger de Tobio qu’il laisse tout tomber pour partir avec lui, qu’il oublie tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait, qu’il oublie Nico. Il ne pouvait pas se servir du lien pour lui faire du chantage en dévoilant tous les détails de sa vie intime.

-Merci du conseil, dit-il d’une voix un peu fraîche. Je vous rappellerai au besoin. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, et laissa sa tête heurter le panneau sans délicatesse.

Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait tellement, tellement mal. Trop de choses se passaient d’un coup –l’enlèvement, le retour d’Oikawa, ses doutes, la fin de sa relation platonique, la scène du matin même. Il devait à la fois assumer les séquelles psychologiques de ce qui s’était passé, gérer le problème du lien, et accepter d’être totalement impuissant face à ça, sans même le volley pour lui permettre de se défouler.

Toute son énergie s’accumulait négativement et le poussait à bout –il ne pouvait pas se dépenser, il ne pouvait pas s’échapper et penser à autre chose, il était voué à juste ruminer tout ce qui lui arrivait entre quatre murs. Il se sentait encore mal à l’aise depuis l’histoire avec les concierges, ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de jeter des regards nerveux aux portes en se demandant si elles étaient bien verrouillées –il avait du mal à s’endormir, chaque fois poursuivi par les mêmes cauchemars, et quand il se réveillait, il craignait presque d’entendre du bruit venir d’une autre pièce, des pas, des murmures comme ce jour là.

Et Oikawa… Il ne savait même plus quoi en penser. Le lien était bien présent, Tobio reconnaissait son utilité et sa puissance, mais n’avait pas de remords à le renier. Il s’était dit qu’il pouvait gâcher sa vie, et c’était exactement ce qui se passait –Oikawa avait joué les voyeurs pour son premier baiser et sa première fois, avait tout suivi à distance… Et comment dire ça à Nico ? Comment dire qu’ils n’étaient pas que deux cette nuit, qu’un intrus s’était glissé entre eux, qu’il avait eu sa part des choses à travers Tobio ? C’était fou. C’était profondément malsain.

Mais Hayashi avait raison. Oikawa finirait par craquer et prendre les annihilateurs. Il avait beau avoir joué les provocateurs, Tobio n’avait pas eu besoin de leur connexion pour voir qu’il n’était pas bien, qu’il avait subi la nuit plus qu’il n’en avait profité. Et s’il sentait absolument tout du lien, il arriverait très vite à ses limites psychologiques.

En soi, Tobio avait deux choix. Il pouvait refuser tout contact physique avec Nico, conscient qu’Oikawa sentirait leurs moindres démonstrations d’affection –ça, c’était s’il n’arrivait pas à faire abstraction du lien. Ça ménagerait Oikawa, mais Romero en souffrirait probablement ; et lui… lui serait déchiré entre revenir à des contraintes plus sévères encore sur son couple, ou savoir qu’il n’était jamais seul même dans son intimité.

Ou il pouvait faire l’inverse. Ce serait tout aussi déchirant, mais ça affecterait moins Nicolas –et ça pousserait sûrement Oikawa à se reporter sur les annihilateurs. Tout ce qu’il fallait était que Tobio puisse agir en oubliant que quelqu’un d’autre habitait son esprit et ses sens. Ce ne serait pas facile de se dire que tout ce que Nico lui ferait, Oikawa le sentirait comme s’il était à sa place. Il avait l’impression de se faire tromper tout en servant de réceptacle, c’était dérangeant, c’était glauque, et c’était la triste réalité des âmes sœurs, celle qu’il n’avait jamais envisagée et qu’il aurait voulu ne jamais découvrir.

Oikawa voulait jouer ? Très bien. Kageyama rentrerait dans son jeu et lui ferait regretter.

 _Après tout, entre nous, c’est toujours moi qui gagne, Oikawa-san_ , songea-t-il en se demandant vaguement si son aîné pouvait l’entendre penser. _Sportivement ou sentimentalement, je réussis tout ce que tu n’arrives pas à atteindre. Même la gifle que tu n’as jamais réussi à me donner t’est revenue en pleine tronche._

Il inspira profondément pour graver cette résolution en lui. Oikawa n’avait que ce qu’il méritait, après tout. Tant que lui prenait ses annihilateurs et restait imperméable à tout ce qui venait de son âme sœur, il pouvait aisément feindre d’être aveugle au fait que ce n’était pas réciproque.

Il adorait ça ? Kageyama lui en donnerait pour son argent.

Il trouvait leur télépathie distrayante ? Tobio l’en dégoûterait.

_Et maintenant, Oikawa-san, voyons voir combien de temps tu vas tenir._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> C'est en ces heures de canicule que je délivre le chapitre 13 ! C'est un gros chapitre comme j'aime en faire, à lire d'une traite pour rester dans l'ambiance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture~

Les premières choses que fit Tobio en rentrant chez lui fut de s’enfiler deux gélules de dose C d’un coup et d’appeler Hinata. Il n’avait pas eu le temps depuis l’enquête, mais certains points devaient être réglés, et son nom était trop souvent revenu dans les paroles d’Oikawa pour qu’il n’ait pas joué un rôle dans leur conflit.

-Allô, Kageyama ?

Sa voix était énergique comme à l’accoutumée, mais teintée d’inquiétude. Probablement parce qu’il était très rare que ce soit Tobio qui prenne l’initiative de lui téléphoner.

-Salut, Hinata, dit-il lentement. Ça va ?

-Ça va. J’ai fini ma semaine d’entraînement ce midi, j’allais faire un Skype avec Heitor. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Tobio s’allongea à demi sur le canapé, profitant de l’absence d’Ushijima pour prendre ses aises. Il mit Hinata en haut parleur et posa l’appareil sur sa poitrine, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Fatigué, répondit-il. Je reprends l’entraînement avec les kinés lundi.

-C’est cool, répondit Shouyou.

Le silence se rétablit, et Tobio ne savait pas comment amorcer le reste. Hinata attendit trois longues secondes de blanc, puis fonça comme à son habitude –et Kageyama lui en fut reconnaissant, pour une fois :

-Tu m’appelais pour quelque chose de spécial ?

-Ouais. Hinata, tu te souviens, dans l’ambulance, quand je t’ai dit qu’on reparlerait plus tard ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je voudrais qu’on en reparle maintenant.

Il inspira pour se donner du courage. Parler d’Oikawa après la scène du matin lui faisait horreur. Débattre du lien en sachant à quoi avait servi celui-ci le rendait malade. Mais Hinata avait dû dire des choses, et Tobio avait besoin de savoir quoi pour comprendre exactement comment son âme sœur et lui en étaient arrivés à ce point. Oikawa l’avait mentionné plusieurs fois, et chaque fois pour interroger sa relation avec Romero.

-D’accord, dit Hinata. Tu as revu Oikawa-san depuis l’affaire ?

-Oui.

Tobio déglutit. Il ne l’avait revu qu’à deux reprises, mais chaque fois, ça avait été intense, et il avait préféré garder pour lui ce qu’ils s’étaient dit, ne s’attardant pas sur le sujet, même avec Nicolas.

Mais Hinata était son meilleur ami. S’il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, alors il était bon pour recommencer à s’isoler.

-Je l’ai vu chez le spécialiste des âmes sœurs. On devait voir ce qu’on faisait par rapport au lien. Je voulais m’en débarrasser, et lui n’était pas très… enthousiasmé par l’idée. Donc on a dû en discuter, et il a dit un truc qui m’a un peu fait tiquer.

-Tout ce qu’il dit te fait tiquer.

-Il y a peut-être une raison, rétorqua Tobio d’un ton plus sec. Hinata, est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose à Oikawa sur Nico et moi ? C’est toi qui lui as dit que c’était platonique, non ?

Hinata laissa échapper un léger son d’acquiescement, puis confirma :

-Oui. On a eu l’occasion de parler tous les deux un peu en privé. Tu sais, faut que je te dise, il était clairement en train de faire une crise de jalousie sur Nico. Oikawa a toujours été… dramatique, mais là, c’était carrément ridicule. Je l’ai grillé direct. Et il me l’a avoué.

-Avoué quoi ? Qu’il était jaloux de Nico ?

Tobio poussa ses lèvres pour former sa moue habituelle. Si Oikawa avait ressenti quelque chose comme de la jalousie en voyant Nicolas, c’était extrêmement mal placé. Il n’avait aucun droit d’en être jaloux –il avait jeté Kageyama sans lui accorder la moindre importance, Romero l’avait trouvé ensuite, lui avait redonné confiance en lui, ils avaient construit quelque chose ensemble ; et si Oikawa y trouvait quelque chose à redire, c’était qu’il se comportait en gamin pourri gâté, encore à exiger de Tobio qu’il soit totalement sien, sans aucune considération pour la vie qu’il s’était bâtie petit à petit en son absence.

-Avoué qu’il avait envisagé de sortir avec toi, répondit Hinata. Quand il est rentré d’Argentine, si t’avais été célibataire, il aurait tenté sa chance.

_Je veux nous donner une chance, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je suis fait pour faire partie de ta vie, Tobio. Je suis sûr qu’on pourrait être heureux ensemble ! Quand je suis rentré, je voulais… Je voulais t’inviter et te dire pardon et essayer quelque chose… j’arrivais pas à t’oublier moi…_

Tobio serra les dents.

-Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

Hinata hésita, et Kageyama sut instantanément qu’il avait raconté des choses dont il n’était pas certain.

-Je… J’ai dit que tu avais eu un peu de sentiments pour lui au lycée.

-Hinata-

-Mais Kageyama ! s’exclama Shouyou avant de se faire disputer. C’était juste… clair, non !? La manière dont tu le regardais, dont tu parlais de lui tout le temps, tu le suivais même à Aoba –sérieusement, je te défie de me regarder dans les yeux et de me dire que t’as jamais crushé sur Oikawa, au moins à l’époque !

Kageyama soupira, ôtant une main de sa nuque pour la poser sur ses yeux. Hinata n’avait pas tort. Peut-être qu’à l’époque de Karasuno, il avait été trop pris par sa passion du volley et trop incertain de ses émotions pour avoir clairement identifié les sentiments qui le liaient à Oikawa ; essayant à la fois de les faire mûrir et de les combattre dans la situation d’âmes sœurs complexe où il se trouvait à l’époque. Mais rétrospectivement, nier tout intérêt romantique sur Oikawa serait du mensonge pur et simple. Il y avait eu plus que de la simple admiration pour ses capacités sportives, plus que la connaissance du lien qui les unissait. Alors peut-être que ça n’avait pas été de l’amour à proprement parler ; plutôt un intérêt adolescent, fragile et désillusionné, mais dans tous les cas, ça avait été différent de tout ce que Kageyama avait connu.

Jusqu’à Nicolas.

-J’ai crushé sur Oikawa, je te l’accorde, soupira-t-il. C’était difficile de faire autrement, nan ? Mais sérieusement. Ça n’a pas tenu après son départ en Argentine. Un crush de collégien, ça ne dure pas six ans. Et encore moins quand tu finis par trouver la bonne personne. T’as dit à Oikawa que j’étais encore intéressé ?

-Je n’ai pas dit ça ! s’exclama Hinata. Non, j’ai dit qu’au lycée, peut-être que tu étais intéressé. Mais je n’ai rien dit sur maintenant.

-Alors pourquoi il pense qu’il a ses chances ? Je suis en couple. Il est resté tranquille jusqu’à l’enlèvement parce qu’il le savait. Et d’un coup il apprend que c’est platonique et pense que je lui suis acquis ? C’est toi qui lui appris ça, Hinata, tu lui as dit quoi d’autre ?

-Hm… Je lui ai dit que tu restais avec Romero pour ne pas être seul hors du système des âmes sœurs.

Kageyama se redressa si vite que le téléphone glissa sur son ventre et manqua de tomber :

-Quoi, c’est tout ?

-Quoi ?

-Nico. Tu crois que c’est tout ce qu’il est pour moi ?

Ça expliquerait pourquoi Oikawa pensait pouvoir arriver et prendre la place. Mais non, Hinata était son ami, Hinata le connaissait, il l’avait vu avec Nico, il devait bien savoir-

-Je… Franchement, Kageyama, j’en sais trop rien. A la soirée chez moi, tu m’as dit que tu couchais pas avec parce que le lien était encore là et que tu voulais attendre de voir si Oikawa revenait…

-J’ai jamais dit ça ! se révolta Tobio. T’as déduit ça tout seul ! Je couchais pas avec Nico parce que ça me semblait injuste envers lui. Mais le lien, je l’ai rejeté !

Le silence se rétablit, et il pouvait entendre Hinata respirer à l’autre bout du fil.

-Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?

-Je te l’ai dit ! Tu l’as juste mal interprété !

-Tu m’as dit que dalle ! réagit Hinata. Tu me dis que le lien est encore là et que tu refuses d’aller plus loin avec Nico ! Je devais comprendre quoi, là ? A part que ce que tu attendais, c’était qu’Oikawa revienne et se comporte enfin comme ton âme sœur ?

Kageyama posa le téléphone sur la table basse et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-C’est ce que t’as dit à Oikawa ? articula-t-il finalement. Que Nico n’était qu’une occupation secondaire pendant que je l’attendais, que c’était juste un gars gentil avec qui passer le temps ? Que je restais bien sage jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne et me trouve prêt à tout plaquer pour lui ?

L’écran se mit en veille sous les yeux songeurs de Tobio. La voix de Shouyou s’éleva de nouveau.

-C’est… C’est pas vraiment ce que je lui ai dit… Mais il a pu le comprendre comme ça, oui… Et puis, je veux dire, je t’ai jamais vu embrasser Nico, je pensais que c’était plus… quelque chose comme une relation vraiment, purement platonique, sans rien de vraiment sentimental-

-T’es sûr que t’es mon meilleur ami ? répliqua froidement Tobio.

Hinata se tut un court instant, et Kageyama sut qu’il l’avait blessé. Mais il se sentait trop irrité pour y faire bien attention.

-Oui, dit finalement Hinata. Mais je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu ne me dis pas, Kageyama.

-Tu peux éviter de partager tes suppositions foireuses, par contre. Ça évitera à Oikawa de se faire des idées fausses.

Il s’en voulut de sonner comme s’il prenait sa défense. Mais ça expliquait mieux les chocs successifs d’Oikawa quand ils avaient parlé dans le bureau d’Hayashi. Si Hinata avait sous-entendu tout ça, normal qu’il soit tombé des nues. Kageyama soupira de nouveau, exténué.

-Il s’est passé quelque chose ? demanda finalement Hinata. T’as pas l’air bien.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on le lui faisait remarquer, ces temps-ci. Et en même temps, il ne savait pas comment aller bien dans ces conditions, quand ses sentiments et ses humeurs étaient en roue libre, qu’il vivait sur l’angoisse d’être épié à travers le lien, d’être contrôlé par lui, de regarder sa vie glisser à travers ses doigts sans plus de consistance que des grains de sable.

-Ouais, murmura Tobio. Mais ça va aller mieux.

Il raccrocha.

Il savait qu’Hinata s’inquiéterait. Il s’inquiétait déjà. Mais s’il menait son plan à bien, les choses devraient se régler en quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus –ça ne dépendrait que d’Oikawa et du temps qu’il mettrait à se décider à prendre ses cachets. Ça tiendrait au temps que mettrait Tobio à l’y pousser, à l’épuiser nerveusement jusqu’à ce que lui aussi préfère le néant des annihilateurs et la fin de leur lien.

 _Désolé, Oikawa-san_ , pensa-t-il à demi. _Tu t’es fait des idées. Elles étaient fausses. Essaie de revenir à la réalité assez vite, maintenant._

Lui comptait bien vivre sa vie comme il l’entendait, indépendamment de tout ce qui touchait aux âmes sœurs, feignant de croire que le lien n’existait déjà plus. Il levait toutes les restrictions qu’il s’était imposées –il l’avait déjà fait, et il recommencerait. Ni Nicolas ni lui n’avaient à subir un lien dont ils pouvaient se passer. Oikawa avait adopté cette ligne de conduite aussi, ne s’était jamais refusé quoi que ce soit en son nom, et il était temps que les choses soient réciproques.

Ushijima rentra peu après, posant ses affaires dans la salle de bains avant de s’asseoir à côté de Tobio et d’allumer la télé.

-Comment s’est passé l’entraînement ? demanda négligemment Kageyama.

Son colocataire lui raconta en détail ce qu’ils avaient fait, les mots des coachs, les exercices, la tactique du prochain match, mais Tobio se surprit à zoner en plein milieu et se reprit, secouant la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. Les annihilateurs le rendaient distrait et somnolent, mais il n’avait pas envie de contrarier Ushijima en ne l’écoutant qu’à moitié.

-Tu nous manques beaucoup, déclara finalement le champion. Le passeur remplaçant est moins précis. Il n’arrive pas à tirer le maximum de ses coéquipiers comme tu le fais.

Tobio lui adressa un regard de gratitude. Ushijima quittait l’équipe et le pays à la fin de la saison, tout comme lui-même, et ils tenaient tous deux à la terminer en beauté en raflant leur quatrième titre de champions consécutif. L’attaquant hésitait encore entre rejoindre son père en Californie ou tenter sa chance dans les grands clubs européens, en Serbie pour rejoindre son âme sœur ou en Pologne ; de son côté, Tobio avait continué ses démarches, mais favorisait largement la ligue italienne, réputée pour être la meilleure au monde et où se concentraient tous les joueurs en vue. Quant à Romero, il ne savait pas encore exactement –il avait encore quelques belles années de carrière professionnelle devant lui. S’il voulait bien suivre Tobio en Italie, ils pourraient sûrement y vivre ensemble. D’ailleurs…

-Je dors chez Nicolas, ce soir, dit-il à Ushijima.

Il supposait que Nico serait d’accord.

-D’accord, répondit simplement le champion.

Tobio crut qu’il ne rajouterait rien, comme d’habitude. Ushijima n’avait jamais discuté ses choix, il les constatait et les acceptait sans faire part de son avis. Mais cette fois, peut-être lui aussi un peu secoué par l’affaire, le champion alla plus loin :

-Je croyais qu’il était ton âme sœur.

-Non, répondit Kageyama d’un air aussi neutre que possible.

-Oikawa était vexé quand je lui ai dit.

-C’est bien fait pour lui.

Un infime sourire tira un coin des lèvres d’Ushijima, et Kageyama se dit que cette complicité n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre, cependant, préférant éviter de s’attarder sur ce sujet. Il s’empara de son sac de sport, y fourra les gélules et quelques affaires, puis envoya un message à Romero pour savoir s’il pouvait venir. Il n’était parti que le matin même, et s’en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir fait les courses comme il comptait le faire avant que son chemin ne croise celui d’Oikawa ; il ignorait jusque là que Nicolas et lui ne vivaient qu’à quelques immeubles d’écart, et se promit de ne plus se balader seul dans ce coin-là.

 **Nico** : je suis en bas

Kageyama prit l’ascenseur, pour une fois, évitant de trop solliciter sa cheville. Comme la veille, Romero était debout à côté de sa voiture ; Tobio le rejoignit en quelques pas décidés et l’embrassa en plein sur la bouche, plusieurs longues secondes, sentant avec délice de petits papillons se balader dans son ventre.

 _J’espère que t’as bien senti ça, Oikawa-san_ , songea-t-il en s’écartant finalement.

-C’est à moi, ça, remarqua Nico avec un sourire attendri en jouant avec les cordons du sweat que portait Tobio.

-Possible, répondit Kageyama d’un air joueur.

Ils s’arrêtèrent à un drive pour prendre à manger avant de rentrer chez Nicolas, puis s’installèrent dans le canapé, devant la télé, quasiment par réflexe. 

-Wakatoshi dit rien ? demanda Romero en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça fait deux jours que tu es ici.

-Ushijima-san s’en fiche. Et puis, je pense qu’il sera content de dormir sans bruit à côté.

Nico haussa un sourcil, affichant son éternel sourire amusé :

-Sans bruit ? Tu veux déjà recommencer ?

Tobio sentit ses joues rougir, mais l’ignora, préférant adopter un comportement plus provocateur et plus caractéristique de lui-même.

-Quoi ? lança-t-il donc avec un sourire de challenge. On est trop fatigué pour enchaîner deux nuits, quand on est trentenaire ?

-J’ai que trente ans, s’offusqua Nico en lui pinçant le nez. Mon endurance va très bien !

-Prouve-le, murmura Kageyama en grimpant sur lui.

En vérité, il était encore à moitié courbaturé de la veille, mais ajouter quelques nouvelles meurtrissures à ses muscles lui semblait étonnamment supportable en se disant qu’Oikawa les souffrirait tout autant.

Il aurait voulu savourer les choses telles qu’elles étaient, purement pour lui-même. Mais même dans ces moments-là, et après la révélation du matin, sortir Oikawa de sa tête n’était pas si facile, et particulièrement en se disant qu’il était en train de vivre exactement les mêmes choses que lui, à distance, à peine atténuées –de sentir chaque baiser que Nico laissait sur sa peau, chaque chemin que dessinaient ses doigts sur son corps, tout, absolument tout. Ça, Romero n’en savait toujours rien. Et Kageyama faisait semblant de l’ignorer.

 _Je m’en fiche, je m’en fiche_ , songeait-il presque désespérément. Il haletait, ses cheveux humides de sueur lui tombaient dans les yeux. _Il n’y a que Nico et moi_. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le torse de Romero, ses cuisses ouvertes commençaient à tirer, et un gémissement lui échappa. _Il n’est pas là, il n’est pas ici, il n’est que dans ma tête._ Les mains de Nico étaient posées sur ses hanches, le guidaient sur un rythme –et quand Tobio ouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage juste en dessous du sien, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourire de plaisir et son regard brûlant, il se dit, _j’aimerais que tu aies la vue aussi, Oikawa-san._

Il se sentait à moitié coupable en se blottissant contre Nicolas et en fermant les yeux. Il s’en voulait de lui cacher des choses. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pu s’empêcher de penser à Oikawa. Et il s’en voulait de savoir qu’Oikawa avait tout senti, _adoré_ peut-être, mais plus probablement subi…

Et soudain, il était de retour dans la cave.

Il avait peur. Il était gelé. Ses poignets étaient attachés, ses doigts englués de sang. Il entendait des pas et des voix au-dessus de sa tête, des échos qu’il ne comprenait pas, et la panique réapparaissait, celle de se dire que personne ne viendrait à son secours ici, qu’il allait peut-être mourir sans qu’on le retrouve, qu’il était voué à passer ses derniers moments dans le froid, la faim et la solitude.

Mais quand il se retournait, Oikawa était assis à côté de lui, appuyé contre le mur de la cave. Il le regardait avec un sourire tendre et des yeux chaleureux, et sa présence seule suffisait à donner à Kageyama une sensation d’apaisement et de sécurité.

-Tobio-chan, disait-il d’un ton rassurant. Je suis là.

A ce moment, c’était à la fois l’aîné et l’âme sœur qu’il aurait toujours voulu avoir. C’était ce qu’il avait attendu d’Oikawa en sachant que c’était trop beau pour être vrai, mais c’était vrai, il était là, il était avec lui, ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde pour la toute première fois…

Le son d’une trappe qui s’ouvre résonna alors, et Tobio se réveilla en sursaut.

Il mit quelques instants à revenir à la réalité, encore pris dans son cauchemar. Mais les murs sombres et glacés de la cave s’effacèrent progressivement pour révéler la chambre de Nicolas, et Tobio inspira profondément, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Ça lui avait paru si réel… Le visage d’Oikawa lui restait imprimé sur les rétines, son sourire, ses yeux, son expression. C’était comme ça qu’il lui était apparu ce jour-là. Une présence. Un ami. Un sauveur.

Une âme sœur.

Et puis tout était parti en vrille.

Tobio alluma son téléphone pour vérifier l’heure –quatre heures du matin ; il aurait presque cru avoir un nouveau message d’Oikawa, mais se souvint qu’il l’avait bloqué. Peut-être que lui aussi venait de se réveiller en panique. Kageyama secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des dernières bribes de rêves et prit une nouvelle gélule –les huit heures de délai n’étaient pas encore passées, mais il sentait qu’il en avait besoin. Il tâtonna, trouva une bouteille d’eau pour la faire passer, et finalement se rallongea.

Nico ne s’était pas réveillé, et Tobio détailla son profil quelques instants, songeur. Le clair de lune peignait son visage en monochrome –teint de craie et boucles d’encre, deux arcs noirs pour les yeux, paupières légèrement grisées et lèvres d’argent. Kageyama connaissait ses traits par cœur, même avant de l’avoir rencontré en vrai. A l’époque, Romero était plus jeune que lui et débutait à peine sa carrière, son nom commençait tout juste à être connu ; et Tobio l’avait découvert vers l’époque où il rentrait au collège, assis sur le lit d’hôpital avec Kazuyo après lui avoir raconté ses premières tentatives de services sautés, penché sur l’ordinateur à murmurer, _ouah, il est super doué_. 

Il lui avait paru tellement lointain, tellement inaccessible, tellement hors de son atteinte. Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre dans le gymnase des Adlers, la première fois qu’il l’avait vu en chair et en os, et tout ce qu’il avait pu penser à ce moment était que ses yeux étaient plus clairs que ceux d’Oikawa…

Oikawa. Encore et toujours.

Tobio se pressa contre Nico, soulevant un de ses bras pour se glisser dessous, laissant sa main courir sur son torse jusqu’à l’enlacer d’un bras. Romero n’avait pas attendu qu’il soit en danger de mort pour lui dire qu’il voulait qu’ils soient ensemble. Oikawa avait beau dire _je suis là_ , il était là trop tard.

C’était ce que se disait Tobio, et il était sincère. Mais les jours passèrent sans que les choses aillent dans son sens, et il se sentait à nouveau le jouet du destin, sans cesse confronté à la présence de son âme sœur malgré tous ses efforts pour s’en défaire.

Il crut que les choses s’amélioreraient en reprenant le volley : revoir l’équipe des Adlers lui fit du bien, ils célébrèrent son retour en sortant dans leur bar habituel, et il ne se priva pas de boire, conscient qu’Oikawa en subirait les effets secondaires. De manière générale, il acceptait avec bonheur tout ce qui lui procurerait sensations et sentiments exaltés, toujours dans sa démarche de pousser son âme sœur à bout en le surchargeant de ses propres émotions ; et lui s’en coupait, enchaînant les annihilateurs qu’il avait tant redoutés, quitte à se mettre double dose ou à anticiper sur la prise suivante. Comme Ushijima était parti plus tôt et qu’il était trop saoul pour rentrer à pied, Nico le raccompagna chez lui en voiture, et Tobio fut à peu près sûr qu’ils avaient fricoté dans la voiture –comme quoi, Romero n’avait plus tant de scrupules à tirer profit d’un gars ivre à présent qu’il en avait l’autorisation.

Trois jours plus tard, Oikawa était à sa porte.

C’était la fin d’après-midi, ils étaient rentrés depuis une heure, et Ushijima et lui étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé à regarder un documentaire quelconque ; quand tout à coup quelqu’un tambourina à la porte, et même en étant shooté aux annihilateurs, Tobio eut un pressentiment. Si ça avait été un de leurs amis, ils le sauraient d’avance. Ils n’attendaient aucun colis, n’avaient pas de problème avec les voisins. Si la police avait encore besoin de le joindre, ils passaient par Daichi. Ushijima se leva pour répondre, machinalement, et Tobio attrapa sa manche, soudainement terrorisé.

-C’est Oikawa, murmura-t-il sans réfléchir.

De nouveaux coups furent donnés à la porte. Insistants. Désespérés.

-Je ne veux pas le voir, poursuivit Tobio, chuchotant toujours, ses yeux écarquillés sous l’angoisse. Ushijima-san, ne-

-Je m’en occupe, répondit Ushijima d’une voix ferme.

Tobio se fit aussi petit que possible. Il était dans le canapé, on ne pouvait pas le voir depuis l’entrée –mais son cœur battait à toute allure, et il était écrasé sous l’anxiété de devoir affronter son âme sœur, broyé sous sa présence même alors qu’ils n’étaient pas dans la même pièce. Et son âme sœur sentait sûrement dans quel état d’esprit il se trouvait, il devait savoir qu’il était là, savoir qu’ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre.

Ushijima ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour, Oikawa.

La voix d’Oikawa s’éleva, complètement différente de la dernière fois où Tobio l’avait entendue –ayant tout perdu de sa futilité et de ses accents enfantins, laissant place à un timbre brisé :

-Ushiwaka. Tobio est là ? Je dois le voir. S’il te plaît.

Kageyama s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec Oikawa. Il craignait que son âme sœur ne se serve encore du lien pour le blesser, ne révèle tout à nouveau –et, par-dessus tout, il redoutait qu’Oikawa le confronte sur le fait qu’il essayait de le pousser à bout.

Ce qui fonctionnait, vu sa présence ici.

-Il n’est pas là, répondit Ushijima.

C’était la première fois que Kageyama le voyait mentir, et que son colocataire fasse cet effort pour lui remua quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

-Il est là, contredit Oikawa. Je le sais, on est liés. Je le sens. Laisse-moi rentrer, s’il te plaît, je dois juste lui parler, quelques minutes, pas plus…

-Il n’est pas là, répéta Ushijima d’un ton sans appel.

Il y eut du mouvement, et Tobio supposa qu’Oikawa avait essayé de forcer le passage –ce qui s’était soldé par échec, visiblement, car il siffla :

-Ne me touche pas. Ushiwaka, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je te le jure, je dois juste le voir cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes…

Son ton s’était fait plus plaintif, et trahissait à quel point il était épuisé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. L’entendre si faible et perdu fit mal au cœur de Tobio, et le savoir si près lui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui, soumis à l’attirance des âmes sœurs –mais il resta replié sur lui-même dans le canapé, espérant qu’Oikawa s’en aille.

-Tobio ! s’écria soudain son âme sœur. Je sais que tu m’entends. Ecoute, je suis désolé, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi juste-

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton scandale dans mon entrée, l’interrompit Ushijima. Tu déranges les voisins. Au revoir, Oikawa.

-Tobio, je - !

La porte se referma. Ushijima tourna la clef dans la serrure, puis ferma le deuxième verrou. De longues minutes passèrent où ils restèrent immobiles –Ushijima près de la porte, Tobio dans le canapé, attendant de voir ce qu’Oikawa ferait. Et puis, finalement, le son de ses pas résonna dans la cage d’escalier, et Kageyama était heureux d’être sous annihilateurs, parce qu’Oikawa avait l’air dans un très sale état.

Il culpabilisait, il culpabilisait horriblement –et en même temps, il savait que c’était le seul moyen.

Cette visite le hanta autant que ses souvenirs du cambriolage avorté. Que ce soit les murmures et les pas des concierges ce soir-là ou l’incursion d’Oikawa dans son appartement, chacun venait bouleverser sa vie et piétiner son intimité. Ses cauchemars ne lui laissaient pas de répit, et il faisait sans cesse le même rêve –il était dans la cave, seul, apeuré, ligoté, puis il se retournait et découvrait Oikawa à ses côtés ; mais tantôt il était doux et rassurant comme dans le premier rêve, tel que Tobio l’avait perçu le jour de l’enlèvement, tantôt il était à bout de nerfs et au bord des larmes comme quelques jours plus tôt sur son palier. Et Kageyama s’en remettait mal.

-Tu es fatigué, lui fit remarquer Nico une semaine après l’épisode avec Oikawa.

Il passa son index le long des cernes de Tobio, et Kageyama appuya sa tête contre sa main en lui adressant un pâle sourire :

-A qui la faute ?

S’il était absolument honnête avec lui-même, il aurait récolté le blâme de ce sous-entendu. Il passait la majorité de ses soirées chez Romero, et leurs nuits étaient pour le moins agitées –ils avaient trois ans à compenser, après tout, Kageyama ne ratait jamais une occasion de voler ou dispenser quelques caresses, et les vestiaires des Adlers en avaient déjà fait les frais… Même si, au fond, Tobio se demandait parfois si c’était vraiment sa libido qui le poussait à se comporter comme un nymphomane, ou si c’était simplement une partie intégrante de sa stratégie contre Oikawa. Il avait du mal à dissocier les deux, et même s’il y prenait chaque fois du plaisir, l’idée de se servir de Nico comme outil pour écœurer son âme sœur du lien lui retournait l’estomac.

Romero sourit, mais ses yeux restaient inquiets.

-Les annihilateurs. Ce n’est pas bon, dit-il doucement.

-Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Tobio.

Il aurait aimé en être complètement sûr, mais il savait qu’il en consommait trop. Il avait l’habitude de prendre deux gélules à la fois, et il n’avait plus jamais laissé au lien une chance de s’exprimer depuis la première soirée chez Nico. Les effets secondaires se manifestaient trop souvent à son goût, et il n’était pas rare que Romero, Ushijima ou un de ses coéquipiers ne doivent répéter une phrase qui lui était passée au-dessus de la tête dans un moment de distraction, ou qu’il ne somnole à des heures inhabituelles. Il avait repris sa place sur le terrain, par ailleurs, mais constatait que ses réflexes étaient sévèrement amoindris –ce que l’équipe et le coach lui pardonnaient amplement, étant données les circonstances, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et la fatigue qui s’accumulait n’aidait pas.

-Je ferai attention, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Nico n’était pas rassuré. _Prometo-te, meu amor_.

Il essaya. Il essaya, vraiment. Mais la vérité était que la deuxième semaine fut encore moins fructueuse que la première. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit dans les bras de Nico en entendant la voix d’Oikawa résonner dans sa tête, _Tobio, fais-moi confiance, on est faits pour être ensemble._ Il ruminait tous les mots que lui avait dits Oikawa, qu’Hinata avait confirmés, qu’il ne pouvait pas remettre en question –que son âme sœur était bel et bien revenue pour lui, qu’ils avaient eu une chance malgré tout. Que le système des âmes sœurs était plein de failles, mais qu’il donnait sa chance à chaque couple, et qu’Oikawa et lui avaient eu la leur. Et que, allant droit contre le lien naturel qui les unissait, il était en train de faire tout son possible pour briser psychologiquement celui qui lui avait été destiné.

Il mangeait de moins en moins, occupé par ses pensées, troublé par ses rêves, dégoûté par son comportement. Ushijima le remarqua et lui fit la réflexion, mais Tobio l’entendit à peine, encore au ralenti à cause des annihilateurs, et ne l’appréhenda clairement que lorsque son colocataire cuisina du curry le soir –son plat préféré- pour espérer enfin le voir toucher à son plat.

-Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, déclara Ushijima en posant son assiette fumante devant lui.

Il y ajouta un œuf mollet, et ce petit détail, cette petite habitude que Wakatoshi avait repérée et reproduite sans en savoir la signification réelle, manqua de faire pleurer Tobio. 

-Oui, Ushijima-san, murmura-t-il à moitié mortifié. Merci pour le repas.

Il s’efforça de manger, mais les annihilateurs lui donnaient la nausée, et il eut du mal à finir son assiette, pourtant bien conscient qu’Ushijima surveillait ses gestes. Tsukishima lui-même l’avait remarqué, lorsqu’ils se virent une fois pour manger ensemble, plissant immédiatement les yeux d’un air de dire qu’il l’avait percé à jour.

-Dis donc, le Roi, dit-il de son habituelle voix traînante en le zyeutant par-dessus le menu. Tu nous couves pas une grosse déprime, là ?

-Déprime ? répéta Tobio avec un ricanement qui sonnait complètement faux. Je suis vivant, je règle le problème de mon âme sœur, je peux refaire du volley et je profite avec Nico. Où est le problème ?

Tsukishima abaissa son menu, et de la pointe en carton, lui donna un petit coup en plein milieu de la poitrine.

-Là, dit-il.

Tobio l’ignora, mais faire semblant de ne pas voir qu’il allait mal ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il était en train de plonger avec Oikawa, il en était bien conscient, avec ou sans lien, comme si leurs destins restaient liés, comme s’il ne pouvait jamais trouver le bonheur si son âme sœur continuait à souffrir. Hinata l’avait rappelé plusieurs fois, inquiet, avait présenté ses excuses et avait proposé de faire l’aller-retour sur Sendai, mais Tobio avait refusé. Il ne répondait pas aux appels de ses parents, brièvement à ceux de Miwa, et déclina une invitation de Daichi à un rassemblement d’anciens de Karasuno, la simple pensée de voir des âmes sœurs heureuses ensemble le répugnant soudain avec la même violence qu’avant qu’il ne rencontre Nico.

Et Nico n’était pas dupe. Même s’il lui manquait des informations capitales, il était assez futé pour comprendre ce qui se passait –mais il n’osait pas aborder le sujet en premier. Il faisait de son mieux pour que Tobio aille bien, lui achetait des beignets au curry et des yaourts à boire, connaissant ses goûts par cœur pour essayer de le contenter ; il ne s’impatientait jamais si Kageyama ratait ce qu’il disait, l’emmenait dormir dès qu’il se mettait à somnoler et s’efforçait de le distraire pour le tirer de ses pensées. Mais Kageyama savait que son état se dégradait, et que c’était quelque chose sur quoi Nicolas n’avait pas d’emprise, peu importe combien il l’aimait. Oikawa était dans sa tête et sous sa peau, inscrit dans son inconscient, comme une ombre qui ne cessait jamais de le poursuivre. Personne n’y pouvait rien. Même les annihilateurs n’y pouvaient rien.

La troisième semaine, Tobio crut qu’il touchait le fond. Le samedi, il assista au match des Adlers depuis le banc des remplaçants, chose qui l’agaçait déjà beaucoup en dépit de savoir que ses annihilateurs l’empêchaient de jouer décemment ; et alors que son équipe dominait largement leurs adversaires et que Romero venait de marquer le point, ce dernier se retourna vers lui pour lui adresser son signe de victoire habituel –l’index et le majeur levés en V, et contre toute-attente, ce fut un sentiment d’aversion qui monta en Tobio.

-Ça, lui dit-il sèchement plus tard en imitant le geste. Arrête de le faire.

Nicolas le regarda d’un air d’incompréhension :

-Je fais toujours ça.

-C’est bien le problème ! s’exaspéra Tobio.

L’image d’Oikawa flashait dans sa tête, Oikawa qui faisait tout le temps ce geste lui aussi, qui était sa signature, combien de fois Tobio l’avait-il vu le faire en toutes circonstances pour le saluer, pour flirter, pour s’adresser à ses coéquipiers, poser sur une photo, tout le temps ?

Romero se planta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, faisant fi complet du mauvais caractère de Tobio et l’empêchant de se défiler :

-Quel problème ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Kageyama avait toujours aimé la manière dont son accent enrobait ses mots de quelque chose de mélodieux et de rythmé –et se rendre compte à ce moment qu’il était en train de piquer une crise contre celui qu’il aimait, qu’il était en train de blesser son petit-ami, lui fit voir à quel point deux pôles contraires s’entrechoquaient en lui, et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux en répondant :

-Oikawa ! C’est –c’est Oikawa. Il fait tout le temps ça. Ce geste, c’est lui.

Nico soupira, et Tobio sentit son cœur se fendiller.

- _I probably started using this sign even before Tooru was born, you know_.

-Je sais, murmura Tobio. Excuse-moi.

Il voyait Oikawa partout. Et parfois, ce n’était même plus de la psychose, c’était juste le lien qui s’amusait avec lui, employant la règle des âmes sœurs sans cesse rappelées l’une à l’autre dans toute sa splendeur. Hinata lui avait dit au téléphone qu’Oikawa avait cherché un moyen de le joindre et l’avait appelé en désespoir de cause. Il était presque sûr que son âme sœur lui avait laissé une lettre, mais qu’Ushijima l’avait trouvée avant lui et l’avait jetée.

Alors quand Romero lui demanda un soir s’il voulait venir faire quelques courses avec lui, il paniqua :

-Non ! Le lien va me piéger. Oikawa sera là, il sera forcément là, je le sais d’avance. On va le croiser, c’est sûr !

-Et ? répondit Nico en lui tendant une veste. On est à deux.

 _On est à deux_. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le début, c’était vrai, depuis cette première sortie avec les Adlers… Mais les choses avaient changé. Un troisième homme était perpétuellement avec eux. Kageyama n’avait toujours pas dit à Nicolas pour sa dernière altercation avec Oikawa, celle où il avait révélé ne pas prendre les annihilateurs, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu’il le sache, préférant suivre sa stratégie en solitaire jusqu’au bout ; alors il enfila la veste, de mauvais gré, et accepta de sortir.

Ils passèrent devant l’immeuble d’Oikawa, et Kageyama sentit la nervosité remonter en flèche, se collant contre Nico comme si ça le protégerait. Ils arrivèrent au supermarché sans apercevoir son âme sœur, mais Tobio ne relâchait pas sa garde et ne quittait pas Romero d’une semelle, jetant un regard dans chaque rayon avant de s’y engager. Et finalement, ils allaient se diriger vers la caisse quand une voix les interpella :

-Tiens donc ! Mais qui voilà.

Kageyama sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge –mais ce n’était pas Oikawa. C’était un de ses anciens coéquipiers d’Aoba, un de ceux qu’il avait revus au mariage d’Iwaizumi, clairement reconnaissable en dépit de ses cheveux plus longs.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, déclara Hanamaki en trottinant vers eux avec son panier rempli.

-Moi non plus, répliqua Tobio.

Les yeux de Makki s’attardèrent sur Nicolas, lequel se contenta d’un sourire paresseux, puis revinrent se river sur Kageyama.

-J’ai suivi l’affaire. L’enlèvement, tout ça. Tu nous as fait une belle peur.

Tobio hocha la tête. Il restait méfiant, et avec raison tandis qu’Hanamaki soupirait et désignait son panier :

-Oikawa. C’est pour lui que je suis là aujourd’hui. Tu le sens peut-être, non ? Il est vraiment au bout. Même pas en état de faire ses courses. Avec Mattsun et les autres, on essaie de se relayer pour le soutenir, mais…

Un sourire inquiet crispa ses lèvres, et il détourna son regard :

-Il va mal, tu sais. Vraiment, vraiment mal.

-Je sais, répondit Tobio à voix basse.

C’était son but, après tout. C’était l’objectif qu’il s’était fixé pour le pousser aux annihilateurs. Faire en sorte qu’Oikawa aille mal.

Sauf qu’il allait tout aussi mal.

Il le dissimula du mieux qu’il put à Makki, et lui adressa un signe de tête pour signifier qu’il devait partir.

-Je ne lui dirai pas que je t’ai vu, lui lança l’ancien joueur d’Aoba. Ça risque de l’achever.

-Merci, Hanamaki-san. Au revoir.

Il tira Nico par la main jusqu’aux caisses. Il avait besoin de partir d’ici.

 _Il va mal, il va vraiment mal._ Les mots lui tournaient en tête et n’en sortaient plus. Il était à peine rentré qu’il s’emparait de sa boîte d’annihilateurs et en fit tomber un, deux, trois dans sa paume –mais il n’eut pas le temps de se les renverser dans la gorge que Nico posa sa main sur la sienne et l’en empêcha.

-Tu prends trop, de ça, déclara-t-il.

-J’en ai besoin, protesta Tobio. J’ai pris les derniers il y a cinq heures, le lien va de nouveau apparaître, je dois les prendre maintenant !

-S’il te plaît-

Il voulut saisir la boîte, et Kageyama le repoussa violemment.

-Laisse-moi ! se hérissa-t-il. Arrête de me paterner, j’ai horreur de ça !

Il s’enfila les trois annihilateurs, se remplit un verre d’eau pour les faire passer avec difficulté, s’étouffa à moitié dessus, puis revint vers Nico. La culpabilité ne le quittait plus, pas depuis qu’il savait qu’il blessait Oikawa à distance, mais faire du mal à Romero était quelque chose qu’il ne supportait pas.

-Pardon, chuchota-t-il en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Pardon, Nico.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang.

-Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé.

- _It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me at all._

C’était les premiers mots qu’il avait adressés à Tobio, et les entendre à nouveau suffit à le faire craquer. Il se mit à trembler, à bout de nerfs, à bout de forces, enfouissant sa tête dans l’épaule de Nico. Celui-ci sembla s’adoucir, et lui caressa les cheveux :

- _Oh no, bebê, don’t cry, I told you, you didn’t hurt me-_

-Si, répondit Kageyama d’une voix mouillée. Je ne fais que ça. Le lien… Il veut me forcer à te tromper, mais je ne veux pas, moi, je ne veux pas…

Il l’embrassa. Le goût métallique du sang se mêlait à celui du sel, et Nico dut le sentir –mais il le laissa faire, le laissa mettre sa langue dans sa bouche et ouvrir sa chemise, et Tobio n’en avait toujours pas assez, peut-être par habitude désormais, le dos contre un mur, le bassin arqué, les traces de larmes toutes fraîches sur ses joues, les annihilateurs qui lui montaient au cerveau et pourtant toujours une part de lui qui se disait, _est-ce que ce sera le coup de grâce cette fois ?_

-Ici ? demanda Romero d’une voix hésitante quand Tobio le laissa respirer.

-C’est pas notre première fois, répondit Kageyama.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, crocheta une jambe autour de la taille de Nico, et celui-ci le souleva contre le mur –grimaçant légèrement en voyant avec quelle facilité il pouvait le porter désormais. Tobio l’ignora, préférant se perdre dans la chaleur de nouveaux baisers, accroché au cou de Nicolas comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne sentant qu’à peine les chocs successifs de ses épaules contre le mur, pris entre délire et plaisir. Il était presque certain d’être allongé dans un lit quand les annihilateurs atteignirent leur sommet d’efficacité, et il sombra pour de longues heures de sommeil.

Il rêva de la cave et d’Oikawa. Oikawa et ses grands yeux sombres, ses cheveux châtains un peu trop courts, son sourire tellement beau quand il arrêtait d’être moqueur. _Je suis avec toi, Tobio-chan_ , disait-il doucement, ni futile ni désespéré cette fois, et il posait ses longs doigts de passeur sur les mains toujours liées et sanglantes de Kageyama.

Tobio se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait mal à la tête, et la lumière lui blessait les yeux. Il chercha son téléphone d’une main absente, et découvrit avec stupeur qu’il était onze heures passées –l’entraînement avait commencé depuis longtemps ! Le lit était vide, Nico ne l’avait pas réveillé, et il sortit du lit en manquant de tomber, se traînant jusqu’à la cuisine en essayant de comprendre. Une note était laissée sur le frigo en évidence :

« Please get some rest today. I’ll be back at noon. Love you <3

PS : you have every right to be mad at me. » 

Tobio plissa les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Fâché pour quoi ? Pour ne pas l’avoir réveillé ? Il agrippa sa poitrine, là où le lien commençait à se manifester pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il fallait absolument qu’il prenne ses annihilateurs –à quand remontait la dernière dose, déjà ? Il ne savait plus exactement. Il se dirigea vers le salon, découvrit ses vêtements abandonnés là –se rendant compte avec un temps de retard qu’il portait un jogging qui devait appartenir à Nico, et que ce dernier avait dû le lui passer au moment où sa conscience commençait à le lâcher.

Le lien prenait trop d’ampleur. Il avait besoin de ses médicaments. Il remua ses vêtements en espérant y découvrir la petite boîte de gélules C, ne la trouva pas, erra dans la cuisine en sentant la pression monter de plus en plus –des émotions étrangères qui l’envahissaient de nouveau, qu’il n’avait plus senties depuis presque un mois, des choses qui venaient d’Oikawa, encore assourdies, encore lointaines ; mais elles grimpaient petit à petit, revenaient brouiller sa conscience pendant qu’il fouillait tous les tiroirs et placards, retournant littéralement la pharmacie de Nico dans ses recherches frénétiques.

-Où sont ces putains de cachets ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était en train de se précipiter.

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

_You have every right to be mad at me._

-Oh non, murmura-t-il. T’as pas fait ça-

Tout son corps tremblait, désormais, tandis que les sentiments d’Oikawa le submergeaient par vagues –quelque chose de tellement profond qu’il en eut presque le souffle coupé, allié à autre chose, quelque chose de physique, quelque chose n’allait pas, il y avait un problème-

Tobio s’effondra. Sa vision vira au blanc. Il crut qu’il allait mourir.

Il se releva avec peine quand il en fut capable. La panique était en train de prendre le contrôle, et c’était bien la sienne cette fois. _Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ Tout ça venait du côté d’Oikawa. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de sentir le lien –il était là, il était toujours là mais si faible, palpitant à peine, presque imperceptible. _Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Et soudain il comprit.

Il prit à peine le temps de passer un T-shirt avant de se ruer dehors, dévalant les escaliers à toute allure. Il arriva dans la rue sans rien entendre d’autre que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et les battements erratiques de son cœur, et se mit aussitôt à courir –courir le plus vite possible, avec une seule pensée fixe en tête, rejoindre son âme sœur. Rejoindre son âme sœur au plus vite. Ce n’était même plus le lien qui parlait, le lien était à deux doigts de s’éteindre, c’était lui, et il se précipita vers l’immeuble d’Oikawa, piquant un sprint au moment où des habitants en sortaient. Il les bouscula, mais s’en rendit à peine compte, scannant rapidement les boîtes aux lettres pour repérer le numéro avant d’escalader les escaliers, ignorant son entorse à peine soignée et son point de côté, livide, haletant, en sueur, et finalement il arriva devant la porte-

-Oikawa ! hurla-t-il en cognant ses poings contre le panneau. Oikawa, ouvre !

Il sentait des sanglots s’étouffer dans sa gorge, essaya frénétiquement d’ouvrir la poignée, mais la porte était verrouillée de l’intérieur. Il prit deux pas de recul et la défonça, blessant son épaule au passage, mais c’était le dernier de ses soucis et il fonça à l’intérieur –seulement pour se figer d’horreur à l’entrée du salon.

Oikawa était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Sa peau était blafarde, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

A côté de sa main inerte était abandonnée la boîte d’annihilateurs de dose C.

Vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour les kudos, commentaires et bookmarks <3


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Alors voici le chapitre 14 ! Je l'ai beaucoup modifié cette nuit, j'espère qu'il est mieux dans cette forme ! Je vous explique en bas si vous voulez !  
> Dans tous les cas, et sous la bénédiction de l'oikage, bonne lecture.

Le cœur de Kageyama s’arrêta au moment où il aperçut Oikawa inanimé.

-Non, non, non, non, balbutia-t-il.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et tomba à genoux, sans savoir quoi faire, dominé par la panique, incapable de penser clairement. Il voulait le toucher, le secouer, mais n’osa pas, ses doigts tremblants errant convulsivement au-dessus de son corps inerte.

-Oikawa, articula-t-il finalement. Oikawa !

Son âme sœur ne réagit pas, et la panique grimpa encore d’un cran si possible.

_Qu’est-ce que je fais, qu’est-ce que je fais-_

Appeler les secours.

Il se raccrocha à cet objectif –mais il était parti trop vite et n’avait pas son téléphone sur lui, chaque seconde comptait, et il chercha nerveusement du regard le portable d’Oikawa ; il l’aperçut par chance un peu plus loin sur une table basse et se rua dessus, s’y reprenant à trois fois pour composer le numéro d’urgence, se traînant de nouveau près de son âme sœur alors que les tonalités s’éternisaient, mort d’inquiétude en sentant le lien se fragiliser toujours un peu plus.

Quelqu’un décrocha.

-Oui ?

-S’il vous plaît, supplia-t-il aussitôt sans quitter Oikawa des yeux. Je –Je suis avec une personne qui fait une overdose, il a perdu connaissance, s’il vous plaît-

-Je fais préparer une ambulance, répondit la standardiste d’une voix calme et professionnelle. Quelle est l’adresse ? Vous savez ce qu’il a consommé ?

Kageyama indiqua l’immeuble et le numéro, puis déglutit, ses yeux désormais glués à la boîte vide.

-Une boîte d’annihilateurs de dose C, dit-il avec difficulté, les mots à moitié coincés dans la gorge.

-Est-ce qu’il respire ?

Tobio passa en haut parleur et laissa le téléphone sur le tapis, levant une main à hauteur des lèvres d’Oikawa, sanglotant presque de soulagement quand il sentit un souffle infime contre ses doigts.

-Il respire, confirma-t-il. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, s’il vous plaît-

-J’envoie l’ambulance, déclara la standardiste. Qui est la victime pour vous ?

-C’est mon âme sœur.

Il était toujours agenouillé à côté d’Oikawa, pris dans un sentiment d’urgence de plus en plus extrême. _C’est mon âme sœur, c’est lui, ça a toujours été lui._

_Si son cœur cesse de battre, est-ce que le lien se brise ?_

La voix s’éleva de nouveau du téléphone, clinique et précise.

-Si ce n’est pas déjà le cas, mettez-le en position latérale de sécurité pour éviter qu’il s’étouffe.

Tobio suivit la procédure, et poser ses doigts sur le corps d’Oikawa lui parut à la fois étranger et familier –il le roula sur le côté avec délicatesse, comme s’il touchait un objet sacré, amortissant d’une main sa tête pour éviter qu’il ne la cogne dans le processus ; et ses doigts semblaient faits pour se poser contre la courbe de cette joue. Il se recula finalement, se faisant violence, essayant de dominer les émotions qui le submergeaient. Des larmes affleurèrent à ses yeux et il battit des cils, essayant de se concentrer. C’était une question de vie ou de mort.

 _Il m’a sauvé la vie,_ songea-t-il soudainement _. Et peut-être qu’il va mourir à cause de moi._

Il eut l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

-Utilisez le lien pour le maintenir éveillé, poursuivit la standardiste. 

-Je ne sais pas me servir du lien !

-Prenez-lui la main et parlez-lui en continu. Essayez de capter son attention, même s’il n’ouvre pas les yeux, il est possible qu’il vous entende. L’ambulance devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

Kageyama reprit difficilement son souffle, essayant de se calmer. Il se sentait lui-même à deux doigts de faire un malaise, mais obtempéra, et il saisit la main d’Oikawa.

Elle était glacée, et il frissonna –et en même temps, le fait de toucher physiquement son âme sœur sembla combler un manque ailleurs dans sa conscience.

-Oikawa-san, chuchota-t-il. S’il te plaît, réveille-toi. Je –je ne sais pas, serre ma main, ouvre les yeux, s’il te plaît, juste…

Le visage de son âme sœur était d’une pâleur mortelle. Tobio ne reçut aucune réaction, et il sentit le coin de ses yeux piquer, serrant la main d’Oikawa plus fort entre ses doigts, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur le lien pour lui transmettre quelque chose, de la chaleur, de la sécurité, de la vie, n’importe quoi :

-Je –je sais que tu m’entends, Oikawa-san. S’il te plaît, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tout ce que j’ai dit, c’était… c’était pour le lien, pour les âmes sœurs… mais je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Il enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure déjà meurtrie et ferma les yeux, cherchant le lien en lui –toujours actif depuis des années, toujours vivace en dépit de ses fluctuations, installé dans sa cage thoracique, blotti tout contre son cœur.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Le lien guidait ses mots. Il n’était même pas sûr de les prononcer à voix haute.

\- Je suis avec toi, Oikawa-san. Je reste avec toi.

Les secours débarquèrent, et Tobio vécut le reste dans le flou. Il répondit machinalement aux questions, regarda sans comprendre ce qu’il voyait pendant que les ambulanciers évacuaient Oikawa, monta dans l’ambulance parce qu’on le lui demanda, se retrouva de nouveau à tenir la main de son âme sœur sans savoir si c’était de sa propre initiative ou non. Le contrecoup l’assommait, et le lien reprenait le dessus à présent que sa panique diminuait, le rendant lui aussi à moitié léthargique.

Il se retrouva dans une chambre d’hôpital vide, assis sur une chaise sans réussir à digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un moment, il se demanda s’il venait d’être sauvé de son enlèvement et si le temps tournait en rond, si d’autres choses étaient arrivées depuis qu’il avait quitté cette cave.

La porte s’ouvrit, et une infirmière apparut en face de lui.

-Vous êtes son âme sœur ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tenez, dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui. Vous en aurez besoin.

Kageyama leva les yeux. Dans la paume de l’infirmière se trouvait quelque chose qu’il reconnut immédiatement –il avait passé les dernières semaines à s’en gaver. C’était une gélule de dose C.

-Non ! s’écria-t-il.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

_Si j’en avais pris ce matin, je n’aurais rien senti, Oikawa serait mort._

-Je touche plus à ça !

C’était ceux-là dont avait abusé Oikawa, également. Tobio s’était toujours méfié des annihilateurs, n’en avait pris que parce que c’était la seule solution à ses yeux, un peu à contrecœur, conscient qu’ils avaient contribué à la dégradation de son état. Et à voir les résultats, sa dépendance frénétique, l’overdose, la pensée qu’ils auraient pu tuer Oikawa, et qu’ils auraient pu l’empêcher de venir à son aide…

-C’est pour vous, déclara l’infirmière avec patience. Si votre âme sœur doit subir de lourds traitements, une intubation, un lavage gastrique, ce genre de choses –vous allez tout ressentir. Le lien dissocie les sensations en elles-mêmes de leur perception par leur possesseur ; lui sera anesthésié, mais pas vous. Il faut neutraliser le lien pour ne pas que vous souffriez à travers lui.

_Si Oikawa a fait ça, c’est parce que je l’ai poussé à bout. Parce que j’ai fragilisé sa santé mentale. C’est de ma faute._

_Tout est de ma faute._

-Tant pis, dit-il à moitié dans une plainte. Je ferai sans. 

__

Ça faisait près d’un mois qu’ils souffraient ensemble, avec ou sans annihilateurs. L’un contre l’autre et pourtant toujours en chœur. Tobio ne savait pas s’il considérait que subir les conséquences de ce qu’il avait infligé à Oikawa suffirait à lui accorder le pardon, mais il le sentait comme un passage obligé.

__

_Assume ce que t’as fait, Tobio._

__

Et si Nico ne lui avait pas retiré ses annihilateurs… Il se sentait glacé jusqu’à la moelle à cette simple pensée. Oikawa aurait pu agoniser dans l’indifférence générale. Lui l’aurait appris plus tard, trop tard, ne l’aurait même pas su à travers le lien puisqu’il s’acharnait à le faire taire à coups de médicaments… Et qu’aurait-il fait ensuite ? Que serait-il devenu ? Est-ce qu’il aurait vraiment pu trouver le bonheur sur le cadavre de son âme sœur ?

__

-Ce sera beaucoup trop douloureux, protesta l’infirmière. Je comprends que vous soyez méfiant après ce qui s’est passé, mais je vous assure, une seule gélule ne causera aucun dommage-

__

_Une seule gélule aurait suffi à faire taire le lien ce matin_. Ce qui signifiait aussi que c’était Nico, en lui retirant ses annihilateurs, qui lui avait permis de sauver la vie d’Oikawa ; cruelle ironie… Tobio secoua catégoriquement la tête, et son regard suffit à dissuader la pauvre infirmière ; elle sortit tandis qu’il replongeait à nouveau dans un état de semi-conscience, drogué par l’anesthésie que subissait Oikawa, toujours en état de choc.

__

Les secondes s’égrenèrent, et il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout, percevant tout des sensations d’Oikawa, le flou, le froid ; et l’image de son corps inanimé dansait devant ses yeux en continu. Une part de lui se rebellait, une colère choquée, _pourquoi t’as fait ça, Oikawa-san !?_ Et chaque fois la même réponse, celle qui l’écrasait sous le remords, _parce que j’ai tout fait pour que ça arrive._

__

_Je voulais qu’il prenne ses annihilateurs._

__

_Il les a pris._

__

Sans prévenir, une sensation déplaisante courut dans sa bouche, toucha sa gorge, sa trachée, descendit, et il commença à suffoquer. Oikawa devait être en train de se faire intuber. Il se mit à tousser, mais la sensation persista, étrangère, irritante, de plus en plus douloureuse alors qu’elle remontait son œsophage. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, agité de tremblements incontrôlables alors qu’il avait l’impression d’être déchiré de l’intérieur, asphyxiant à moitié, une main crispée sur sa poitrine pour essayer de supporter le processus.

__

_Tout est de ta faute, alors assume, assume, assume-_

__

Il aurait voulu mordre quelque chose pour ne pas gémir, mais il n’avait pas de ceinture, et la chambre était complètement vide hors des deux fauteuils. Un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche, il vit des taches clignoter devant ses yeux. Un gémissement étouffée lui échappa, et en désespoir de cause, il mordilla sa main –la mordant franchement quand la douleur devint intolérable.

__

Toutes les longues minutes que durèrent la fin de l’intubation puis le processus d’épuration, il ne laissa plus échapper que des plaintes étouffées par la chair, concentré sur le goût de sa peau pour atténuer les quintes de toux et les pics de souffrance –y noyant en même temps tout ce qui le traversait, la pensée qu’il avait presque commis un meurtre, qu’il avait presque tué Oikawa, sa propre âme sœur, que c’était lui et nul autre qui était responsable de cette situation…

__

La douleur sembla enfin diminuer, et Tobio détacha ses dents de la peau où elles étaient profondément fichées, apercevant à peine les marques pourtant distinctes, violacées et barbouillées de sang.

__

Il resta assis sur sa chaise, seul dans la salle vide, épuisé. C’était la deuxième catastrophe en un mois ; son enlèvement d’abord, puis cette overdose…

__

Et dans les deux cas, c’était leur lien qui leur avait permis de survivre.

__

Oikawa lui avait porté secours, et Tobio lui avait rendu la pareille. Peu importait l’état de leur relation à ce moment, ses gestes avaient juste été guidés par la peur de perdre Oikawa, de le perdre pour toujours, de voir disparaître une personne qui avait tant compté à ses yeux et qui comptait toujours, peu importe ce qui s’était passé entre eux.

__

_C’est peut-être ça qu’il a ressenti quand il m’a sauvé. Ni désir de reconnaissance, ni obligation de la police._

__

_Juste l’envie et le besoin de sauver son autre moitié._

__

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, et il le sortit –se rendant alors compte que ce n’était pas le sien. C’était le portable d’Oikawa, à partir duquel il avait appelé les secours et qu’il avait dû fourrer dans sa poche en montant dans l’ambulance. Le nom « Makki » apparaissait sur l’écran, et Kageyama hésita trois secondes –trois longues secondes où il se demanda s’il était prêt à décrocher- avant d’accepter l’appel.

__

-OIKAWA !? hurla littéralement la voix d’Hanamaki, et Tobio éloigna l’appareil de son oreille.

__

-Non, c’est Kageyama…, répondit-il d’une voix faible, et il fut presque étonné qu’elle ne soit pas cassée –mais les douleurs dans sa gorge n’avaient été que fantômes, il n’y avait eu aucun vrai dommage.

__

Il entendit une respiration lourde et précipitée venir de l’appareil, accompagnée par les bruits de la ville, et la voix de Makki s’éleva à nouveau, essoufflée mais un peu plus calme :

__

-Je m’en doutais. J’étais à peine arrivé chez Oikawa que j’ai trouvé les voisins massés devant, qui me disaient qu’une ambulance venait juste de partir ! Je suis en train de courir vers l’hôpital, c’est bien là que vous êtes !?

__

-Oui.

__

-J’arrive !

__

Il raccrocha dans la foulée, laissant Tobio seul face aux tonalités. Il n’avait même pas demandé ce qui s’était passé, ce qui était arrivé à Oikawa… Mais il avait été très clair quand Kageyama l’avait croisé au supermarché. Lui et les autres amis d’Oikawa suspectaient quelque chose, ils craignaient déjà qu’il ne fasse une bêtise. Celui-ci avait dû profiter de leur absence pour s’enfiler la boîte de cachets.

__

Puisque Makki arrivait, Kageyama pouvait aussi bien s’en aller et rentrer. Oikawa était sauvé, il allait s’en remettre ; pour le moment, il devait être en salle de réveil. Tobio sentait sa conscience qui lui revenait petit à petit, le lien se faisait plus palpable. Il allait probablement bientôt remonter. Et alors que se diraient-ils ? Il n’était pas prêt à être confronté à lui, pas après tout ça… Mais partir lui donnerait l’impression de fuir, de se comporter en lâche. Il devait être là, il le savait, il le sentait –à ce moment, sa place était aux côtés de son âme sœur.

__

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement, et Hanamaki apparut dans la chambre toujours vide, trempé de sueur et à bout de souffle. Il repéra immédiatement Kageyama, et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans savoir quoi se dire.

__

-Trouvé, dit-il, pantelant. Un bail que j’avais pas fait tant de sport.

__

Il se laissa tomber sur la deuxième chaise, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et attendit un moment avant de reprendre la parole, zyeutant discrètement un Kageyama toujours mutique.

__

-Je me doutais que c’était toi, déclara-t-il finalement en écho à ce qu’il disait au téléphone. Le seul qui pouvait le sentir et le sauver… C’était son âme sœur.

__

Kageyama avait mal au cœur. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui.

__

-Je me doutais qu’il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, poursuivit Makki. Depuis cette histoire… Depuis qu’il nous a avoué que tu étais son âme sœur, ça a été de pire en pire. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, bien sûr. C’est lui qui n’a pas su gérer.

__

_Si, c’est de ma faute_. Mais comment Tobio pouvait-il avouer ça à un ami d’Oikawa ? Le regarder dans les yeux et lui déclarer qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu mettre la boîte d’annihilateurs dans la main de Tooru, le résultat aurait été le même ?

__

-Ouais…, poursuivit songeusement Makki. Toutes les conneries qu’il a faites, ça lui pesait sacrément.

__

-Lesquelles ? demanda finalement Tobio.

__

Il était fatigué, mais laisser Hanamaki parler tout seul lui semblait impoli, même si repartir dans les remords d’Oikawa était la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire.

__

-Un peu de tout, répondit Makki. Depuis le collège jusqu’à très récemment. Le fait qu’il pensait pouvoir te reconquérir, que tu lui tomberais dans les bras du jour au lendemain. Mattsun et moi, on lui a dit pourtant – _mon gars, c’est contre Nicolas Romero que tu veux jouer, t’es sûr d’avoir une chance ?_ Il n’a pas été très cool avec nous. Il nous a dit qu’on ne comprenait rien, que votre lien était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu’on ne connaîtra jamais.

__

-Le lien…, répéta Tobio en baissant tristement les yeux. Il est fort, oui. Et unique, apparemment, mais…

__

Il baissa les yeux et ajouta :

__

-Mais il ne fait pas tout.

__

-T’as bien raison, approuva Hanamaki. Et même s’il est plus puissant que la moyenne, il lui aurait suffi de prendre des annihilateurs ou d’attendre quelques années.

__

_C’était comme ça que ça devait se passer._ Tobio serra les dents.

__

-Il aurait dû…, commença-t-il.

__

-Ouais, il aurait dû, l’interrompit Hanamaki. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire et il ne l’a pas fait.

__

Kageyama leva les yeux d’un air interrogatif. Tooru lui avait dit qu’il voulait garder le lien en cas de danger, mais cet argument ne l’avait que moyennement convaincu ; et puis, Oikawa avait dû craquer à force de ressentir tout ce que Tobio lui infligeait volontairement de son côté. Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas voulu se débarrasser du lien après ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu mettre fin à ses jours, si ce n’était pas pour se soustraire à la douleur que lui infligeait leur connexion ?

__

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il donc calmement.

__

Makki le considéra longuement, une petite étincelle dans les yeux, puis sourit d’un air désolé :

__

-Parce qu’il est amoureux de toi.

__

Tobio ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que répondre. Oikawa –des sentiments pour lui ? Oikawa faisait confiance au lien, se reposait sur sa toute-puissance, et Kageyama avait considéré que s’il voulait leur donner une chance, c’était uniquement au nom de cette connexion, de cette ficelle invisible qui les rattachait l’un à l’autre, mais hors de toute attraction personnelle. Que s’ils se mettaient en couple, c’était parce qu’ils étaient voués à être ensemble. Il n’avait jamais mis les sentiments dans la balance.

__

_Tu sais, il tient à toi._

__

_Il a peur de vous perdre._

__

Ou plutôt, il les avait toujours refusés.

__

Avoir une âme sœur et être amoureux étaient deux choses bien distinctes, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais Oikawa devait les confondre ; il devait mélanger l’attachement naturel au lien avec ce qu’il croyait être des sentiments amoureux, croire que son obsession était due à quelque chose de vrai et de sincère plutôt qu’à la présence de leur connexion. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Comment pourrait-il être amoureux alors qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu de vraie discussion ? Qu’ils n’avaient jamais passé de temps ensemble ? Qu’ils se connaissaient à peine ? Hors du lien, ils n’étaient rien l’un pour l’autre qu’un aîné et son ancien cadet, et encore, le _tu étais putain de détestable_ restait bien ancré dans sa mémoire.

__

-Je ne crois pas, répondit-il. Oikawa-san et moi-

__

La porte s’ouvrit pile à ce moment-là, et une infirmière, différente de la première qu’avait vue Tobio, leur adressa un signe :

__

-Le patient va être ramené dans sa chambre. S’il vous plaît, pas plus d’une personne dans la pièce avec lui.

__

Tobio voulut se lever, mais Makki posa une main sur son épaule –autant pour le river à sa chaise que pour s’y appuyer et se remettre debout.

__

-Je vais faire un tour, dit-il d’un air désinvolte. De toute façon, je meurs d’envie de me descendre une bouteille d’eau fraîche.

__

Il quitta la pièce, et Tobio se retrouva seul. Il sentait qu’Oikawa était plus ou moins réveillé, sa conscience encore un peu troublée, les anesthésiants pesant toujours sur son système ; et il percevait qu’ils étaient de plus en plus proches l’un de l’autre, que la distance physique entre eux s’amenuisait, irrémédiablement, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le lit rouler dans le couloir et que la porte s’ouvre.

__

Kageyama se leva. Deux hommes en tenue d’hôpital entrèrent et manœuvrèrent le lit médicalisé pour le remettre à sa place ; mais Tobio leur accorda à peine un regard, son attention immédiatement happée par son âme sœur, le lien en ébullition de les trouver si près l’un de l’autre.

__

Oikawa était toujours aussi pâle, mais ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Ses sens lui revenaient progressivement ; sa gorge était encore irritée et il avait mal au ventre, mais ce n’était que du détail à côté des émotions qui le traversèrent en reconnaissant Kageyama. De l’humilité, du soulagement. De la tristesse. Tobio ne comprit pas –où étaient la colère, le reproche et le dégoût ?

__

La porte se referma. Kageyama voulut rompre la tension avant qu’elle ne s’installe, rapprochant sa chaise du lit d’Oikawa avant de s’y asseoir de nouveau. S’ils parlaient, autant épargner à Tooru de devoir trop solliciter sa voix. Cette nouvelle proximité ne manqua pas d’activer le lien, et Tobio eut envie de reprendre sa main, de le toucher, de retrouver cette infime sensation qu’il avait connue le matin même, noyée dans la panique mais tout de même perceptible, celle de savoir que tout contact entre eux serait forcément harmonieux.

__

Il n’arriva pas à parler, cependant, et ne put que maintenir le regard encore lointain d’Oikawa pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures –détaillant la couleur chaude de ses yeux, le chocolat de ses iris, le trou béant de ses prunelles insondables. Finalement, ce fut Tooru qui parla en premier, et ce ne fut qu’un mot :

__

-Pardon.

__

Kageyama eut envie de fondre en larmes. Pourquoi s’excusait-il ? C’était Tobio qui l’avait poussé à bout, Tobio qui les avait conduits là. Quel blâme avait-il à prendre ? Etait-il encore bloqué sur leurs dernières altercations, même à présent qu’il s’éveillait tout juste de ce qui aurait pu être son dernier sommeil ?

__

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il donc à voix basse.

__

_Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?_

__

_Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?_

__

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’on se déchire comme on le fait ?_

__

Oikawa laissa échapper un léger soupir et détourna les yeux. 

__

-J’ai même raté ça, dit-il d’une voix légèrement altérée.

__

Un instant de vide se passa avant que Tobio ne comprenne. La colère monta en lui, brûlante et immédiate, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord en métal du lit :

__

- _Raté_ !? Oikawa-san, tu allais _mourir_ !

__

Il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre, mais le lien suffisait amplement à traduire toute sa révolte et son indignation –même s’ils étaient en désaccord et en conflit ouvert, la vie d’Oikawa restait au-dessus de ça ! La vie était au-dessus de tout ! Tobio n’était pas prêt à vivre d’autres deuils, il ne l’aurait jamais supporté !

__

Tooru soutint son regard de longues secondes, puis lui adressa un sourire triste :

__

-Mais le lien aurait disparu. Tu serais libre. C’est ce que tu voulais… C’est ce que tu m’as dit.

__

_Je ne veux plus de ce lien. Je voudrais juste qu’il disparaisse. Qu’il se brise, là, maintenant, et me laisse vivre en paix._

__

Tobio ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

__

Si Oikawa avait pris les annihilateurs, ce n’était pas pour se libérer lui-même. Ce n’était pas pour arrêter de souffrir, ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne supportait pas toutes les épreuves physiques que lui faisait endurer Tobio.

__

Non, s’il avait fait ça, c’était pour Kageyama. Pour exaucer son vœu d’être débarrassé du lien pour toujours, pour que Nico et lui soient à égalité, sans aucun lien pour les entraver ni d’un côté ni de l’autre, pour qu’ils soient libres et heureux, indépendants de tout système d’âmes sœurs à présent que les leurs avaient disparu…

__

Et ça changeait tout. Ce choix était révélateur. Ce qu’il signifiait, c’était qu’Oikawa Tooru avait placé le bonheur de Tobio au-dessus de sa propre vie.

__

-Je pensais que ça arrangerait les choses pour toi, poursuivit Oikawa d’une voix cassée. Je t’ai fait souffrir trop longtemps. J’ai dépassé toutes les limites. Tu méritais d’être tranquille.

__

Ses yeux étaient humides, et il les essuya en feignant d’être amusé :

__

-Ah ! C’est de ta faute, dit-il tendrement. Je ne suis pas triste, c’est toi qui me fais pleurer.

__

Tobio mit une seconde à répondre, et son timbre était aussi brisé que celui d’Oikawa.

__

-Je suis désolé.

__

Il espéra que son âme sœur comprenne la portée de ces excuses. Il ne savait pas s’exprimer, il avait toujours autant de mal avec les mots –mais il était toujours à cœur ouvert devant Oikawa, celui-ci lisait en lui sans problème, et Tobio aurait pu rester muet ou mentir que ça ne changeait rien au fait que son âme sœur savait mieux que personne quels sentiments le possédaient. Tooru hocha lentement la tête, puis ils revinrent au silence. Il y avait de la peine et de la douleur entre eux, mais la colère était partie. Leurs sentiments allaient par paire –il n’y avait rien à sens unique. Tous les deux le comprenaient assez.

__

-Tobio, murmura finalement Oikawa. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on se fait ça ?

__

Il le regardait avec sérieux, la tête posée contre les oreillers. Tobio le sentait calme, détaché –fatigué, un peu coupable, mais à des lieues des pics de colère et d’agitation qu’il lui avait déjà connus. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et il la mordit quelques secondes sans trouver de réponse.

__

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut jamais être heureux en même temps ? poursuivit Tooru.

__

_Parce qu’on est faits pour être ensemble, et on ne fait que se fuir._ C’était une douloureuse évidence, mais elle était plus claire que jamais.

__

-Je croyais que je serais heureux sans toi, avoua Kageyama en baissant les yeux. Ces dernières semaines… Je voulais vivre comme si le lien n’existait pas…

__

Il avait voulu vivre libre, vivre sans entraves, vivre comme s’il pouvait ignorer la moitié de lui-même. Mais la vérité, c’était qu’il avait vécu en évoluant au ralenti, shooté aux annihilateurs, vivant dans la peur de croiser Oikawa, écrasé sous les remords. La vérité, c’était qu’il n’avait existé que pour le temps passé avec Nico, bâtissant leur nouvelle relation sur des mensonges et une vengeance à peine dissimulée, et que ça n’avait fait qu’empirer le tout.

__

Il plongea la tête dans ses mains.

__

-Mais je n’y arrive pas, chuchota-t-il d’un air de défaite.

__

Des doigts longs et fins se posèrent sur ses cheveux, réarrangeant distraitement quelques mèches, et Kageyama se figea. Ce geste lui était familier –Nico le faisait, Miwa le faisait… Mais il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Oikawa lui accorde une telle marque d’affection.

__

-Je te console, c’est tout, répondit maladroitement Tooru face à son interrogation. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. C’était mon choix, seulement mon choix. Je ne pensais pas que tu interviendrais.

__

Le contact physique avec son âme sœur l’apaisait, lui donnant un nouvel aperçu de la puissance de leur lien. Il se souvenait de leur étreinte le soir de l’enlèvement, du sentiment d’être entier, d’être complet ; ce n’était pas de l’amour, ce n’était que de l’alchimie pure et simple, mais il y avait comme une pointe de magie à cela.

__

Tobio releva les yeux, écarta doucement la main de Tooru, et inspira.

__

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, Oikawa-san, déclara-t-il finalement. Je n’aurais pas été plus heureux sans toi. On ne s’entend pas, on peut peut-être même se détester de temps en temps, mais…

__

-… Mais on ne peut pas vivre l’un sans l’autre, compléta Oikawa. C’est pour ça que je t’ai sauvé la vie…

__

-… Et c’est pour ça que j’ai sauvé la tienne, termina Kageyama.

__

Il sentait que c’était vrai. Peut-être qu’avant, il n’avait plus besoin d’Oikawa, et que le lien se serait résorbé naturellement au terme des quatre ans ; et tout se serait passé pour le mieux. Oikawa serait resté en Argentine et Tobio aurait poursuivi sa vie tranquillement avec Romero, croisant seulement son ancienne âme sœur dans d’éventuelles compétitions internationales.

__

Mais tout avait été bouleversé du jour au lendemain. Le lien s’était réactivé, les événements les avaient rapprochés, et ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir à la situation d’avant l’enlèvement. S’ils devaient avancer, peu importe vers quoi, ils devaient le faire ensemble et être complètement en accord l’un avec l’autre. Ça ne marcherait jamais autrement.

__

-Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Oikawa d’un air hésitant.

__

_Je veux_ _nous_ _donner une chance, je veux apprendre à te connaître. C’est ce que je pourrais te donner._

__

_Il avait envisagé de sortir avec toi._

__

_Il est amoureux de toi._

__

Tobio ne savait pas quel crédit lui donner, trop de choses se mêlaient. Leur situation était intenable, et la seule solution était d’être l’un avec l’autre ; mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Kageyama était déjà engagé et que les mots blessants d’Oikawa étaient encore très clairs dans son esprit. Et le lien ne pouvait pas effacer ses sentiments ni ce qu’il devait à Romero.

__

-Je veux qu’on fasse la paix, Oikawa-san, déclara-t-il fermement. Je suis fatigué. Tu l’es aussi. Il faut qu’on arrête de se disputer et de se détruire comme on le fait.

__

-Je crois qu’on a épuisé toutes nos munitions, de toute façon, sourit faiblement Oikawa.

__

Tobio l’avait senti aussi, ils s’étaient tout dit. Oikawa au téléphone, complètement ivre mais à vider son sac, et Kageyama ne s’était pas privé de lui faire payer ses outrages passés. Ils étaient quittes ; incertains, navrés, mais sur la même longueur d’onde désormais. Ils s’étaient battus à la même mesure, s’étaient excusés, avaient dévasté tout ce qui pouvait l’être –et à présent, tout ce qui leur restait à faire était de reconstruire sur ce champ de ruines, d’essayer de bâtir quelque chose de sain et de positif.

__

-Mais il faut qu’on se fasse confiance, reprit Kageyama. Sans confiance, il n’y a rien. J’ai cru en toi dans cette cave, j’ai tout laissé reposer sur toi…

__

-… Et c’est comme ça qu’on s’en est sortis, affirma Oikawa. C’est vrai.

__

-J’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance quand je te dis qu’un drame ne va pas se reproduire. Que si je suis avec Nico ou Ushijima-san, il n’y a aucun danger pour moi. Et il faut que je puisse te croire quand tu me dis que tu vas prendre tes annihilateurs…

__

Il s’en voulut un peu, craignant de manquer de délicatesse en mentionnant les annihilateurs si tôt après l’overdose. Oikawa le sentit, bien entendu, et lui adressa un faible geste pour dire que ce n’était pas grave. La tension dans la pièce avait quasiment disparu.

__

-Je comprends. Tu as ta vie privée et j’ai la mienne. Je pense avoir retenu la leçon, Tobio-chan.

__

Kageyama sentit qu’il était profondément gêné, à se repasser tout ce qu’il avait dû sentir les dernières semaines ; mais en lieu et place de ses remords habituels surgit un étrange amusement, comme si tout n’était déjà plus qu’un passé dont ils pouvaient plaisanter. Oikawa s’adoucit à cette sensation, mais Kageyama sentait que la fatigue commençait à peser sur lui, et que parler lui demandait de plus en plus d’efforts.

__

-On se mettra d’accord sur tout ça quand tu sortiras d’ici, déclara Tobio.

__

Kageyama se leva. Le lien protesta un peu en le sentant prêt à s’éloigner d’Oikawa, mais il le rejeta dans un coin de sa tête, conscient qu’ils se reverraient bien assez vite ; il se rappela soudain qu’il avait toujours le téléphone d’Oikawa, et le déposa sur sa table de chevet avant de se diriger vers la porte.

__

-Je vais te débloquer, dit-il en posant la main sur la poignée, désignant le portable d’un geste du menton. Tiens-moi au courant.

__

Oikawa leva une main moqueuse à hauteur de son front et affecta un salut militaire :

__

-Sans faute.

__

Tobio lui accorda un demi-sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la machine est lancée.
> 
> Donc, quelques notes sur le chapitre :  
> -La manière dont Oikawa et Kageyama complètent leurs phrases m'a été en partie inspirée d'un commentaire qui me demandait si c'était justement une manifestation des âmes soeurs. A ce moment-là, ça me paraissait pertinent de le mettre !  
> -Makki étant au chômage, donc c'est lui qui s'occupait d'Oikawa 80% du temps.  
> -Je ne m'y connais toujours pas en milieu hospitalier, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches mais tout de même, pardon pour les éventuelles erreurs...
> 
> -Et surtout, les grosses modifications. Alors. En fait, Nico devait être présent dans ce chapitre, et il y était encore hier soir, à vrai dire. En fait, Makki, en voyant l'appartement vide et en ayant vent de l'histoire de l'ambulance, aurait appelé Kindaichi qui aurait appelé Hinata qui aurait appelé Ushijima -et l'histoire, en quelques minutes, serait arrivée aux oreilles de Nicolas. Or, comme Kageyama était la seule personne susceptible de sauver Oikawa, il les aurait retrouvés à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que Tobio allait bien, et aurait été avec lui durant tout le processus d'intubation. Même deal, sauf que du coup ce serait lui que Kageyama aurait mordu pour s'empêcher de crier, ce qui aurait permis de mettre en valeur, de manière symbolique, le fait qu'Oikawa et Kageyama se détruisaient mutuellement, mais que Romero devait irrémédiablement en souffrir aussi, même en étant "extérieur" à leur relation. Ça m'aurait aussi permis d'amorcer un peu d'angst Romekage sur la suite, notamment sur le choix de Kageyama de rester à l'hôpital (le fameux moment où il se dit que sa place est avec son âme soeur) et dans un sens, Tobio avait déjà peur que ça passe pour un "choix" qu'il faisait, pour la première fois, en donnant priorité à Oikawa. Et que Nico aurait très bien compris, vu sa tête, qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans l'overdose, et avait peut-être déjà déduit ce qui s'était passé. 
> 
> En vérité, j'aimais beaucoup, beaucoup cette scène. Mais quand je l'ai fait lire à une amie, elle a trouvé ça drôle / bizarre et je n'ai plus su la reconsidérer pareil depuis. Douter de mon écriture a été un processus particulièrement douloureux, et peut-être que je me suis monté la tête pour rien, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter, mais j'ai préféré changé du tout au tout et me consacrer au romekage dans le chapitre suivant. Je n'arrivais plus à apprécier ce que j'avais fait dans celui-ci, la symbolique sacrificielle prenait peut-être trop le pas sur le réaliste, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours la première version, mais je ne vois pas vraiment où la poster. Donc bon. Avisons ! 
> 
> Merci encore à tous pour vos kudos et commentaires ! Bonne journée <3


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Et voici le chapitre 15, premier d'une longue série de chapitres plus légers. Enfin, légers si on s'en tient au cadre strict de l'Oikage, puisqu'on est bien d'accord qu'il s'agit d'une fic à endgame Oikage et donc que le Romekage va tristement péricliter. C'était dur à croire, surtout quelques chapitres plus tôt -mais je fais en sorte que tout se passe le plus naturellement et paisiblement possible des deux côtés.
> 
> Donc, à cette image, un chapitre en deux parties aujourd'hui, la première avec Nicolas, la seconde avec Tooru. Bonne lecture !

Tobio referma la porte de la chambre d’Oikawa, et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et faire le point.

Ils avaient réussi à parler sans s’étriper. Sans s’insulter. Sans laisser le ressentiment guider leurs mots. Une première.

Kageyama savait que c’était l’effet du choc. Le fait qu’Oikawa ait manqué de mourir n’effaçait pas ce qui s’était passé entre eux et tous leur antécédents ; mais ils avaient désormais tous les deux conscience qu’ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l’un sans l’autre. Ils pouvaient vivre sans lien, Kageyama en était convaincu, ils pouvaient vivre sans être âmes sœurs ou seulement occasionnellement –mais Oikawa Tooru n’était pas seulement sa moitié attitrée. C’était son aîné, c’était son modèle. C’était celui qui avait forgé une part de sa personnalité. Même en dehors de leur lien, ils s’étaient construits l’un avec l’autre ; et pour cela, Tobio n’aurait jamais pu le laisser disparaître de ce monde.

Il n’aurait jamais pu laisser partir quelqu’un d’autre.

Kageyama s’apprêtait à descendre quand il aperçut Hanamaki trottiner vers lui :

-Ça y est, vous avez fini ? Niquel. Je vais rester avec lui, maintenant. Et lui passer le savon de sa vie, parce que Mattsun m’a chargé de lui dire que s’il trouvait ça marrant de crever prématurément, il s’arrangerait pour lui trouver le cercueil le plus moche possible.

Tobio le regarda sans comprendre.

-Il travaille aux pompes funèbres, précisa Makki.

Kageyama ne savait pas comment réagir, et demanda d’un air incertain :

-Est-ce que je peux t’emprunter ton téléphone ?

Makki le lui tendit sans poser de questions, mais Tobio ne se sentait pas assez à l’aise pour passer un appel devant ses yeux scrutateurs. Il composa le numéro de Nicolas de mémoire, et hésita sur quoi dire –ils étaient déjà dans l’après-midi et Romero avait dit qu’il serait rentré pour douze heures, où était-il à présent ? Avait-il cherché Tobio ? Il avait dû trouver la porte grande ouverte en rentrant chez lui, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qui s’était passé ?

 **Moi** : je suis à l’hôpital, Oikawa-san a fait une overdose

 **Moi** : il va bien maintenant. Je rentre à pied

Il rendit le téléphone à Makki avec un signe de remerciement.

-A la prochaine, Kageyama, déclara celui avec un petit sourire avant de pousser la porte et de rentrer dans la chambre d’Oikawa.

Tobio redescendit lentement, et prit le chemin du quartier où vivait Romero –ça prendrait une bonne heure à pied, mais prendre l’air lui ferait du bien. Il était épuisé en dépit d’avoir dormi toute la matinée, encore à demi assommé par les événements. L’avancée de la situation lui semblait toujours confuse en dépit de leurs nouvelles résolutions.

Se réconcilier avec Oikawa ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour eux deux, même s’il leur faudrait encore du temps avant d’établir une vraie relation de confiance. Et en même temps… en même temps, Hayashi l’avait prévenu que plus il passerait de temps avec son âme sœur, plus l’attraction serait inévitable ; mais il n’était pas question de sortir avec lui. Juste de tomber d’accord et de communiquer pour rendre le lien harmonieux, pour ne pas qu’il vienne entraver leurs relations hors âmes sœurs. Pour qu’Oikawa sorte de sa paranoïa et lui fasse confiance. Pour que Nico et lui puissent enfin avoir une vraie intimité.

Penser à Romero rendit de nouveau Tobio nerveux. Devait-il garder le secret sur ce qui s’était passé tout le mois dernier ? Puisque les choses s’arrangeaient, devait-il vraiment avouer à Romero qu’Oikawa avait tout senti de ce qu’ils faisaient ? Il gardait encore tellement de secrets –les dissimulant à Nico, mais aussi à Hinata et à Miwa. Aucun d’entre eux ne savait ce qui s’était vraiment passé ces dernières semaines, quelle explication fournir à son comportement, à son état qui n’avait fait que décliner ; seuls Oikawa et lui en étaient conscients, eux seuls savaient ce qui était passé à travers le lien. Ça pouvait toujours rester entre eux…

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une voiture s’arrêta à côté de lui dans un crissement de pneus, et Tobio reconnut celle de Nico avec un temps de retard. La vitre de son côté s’abaissa légèrement, révélant Romero au volant, lequel lui adressa un coup d’œil avant de dire, simplement, l’air impassible :

-Monte.

Kageyama obéit. Il se glissa sur le siège passager, referma la portière, et boucla sa ceinture en sentant l’appréhension grimper. Romero démarra, et la tête de Tobio heurta légèrement l’appuie-tête dans le processus.

Le silence qui régnait dans l’habitacle était étouffant. Nico avait rarement l’air contrarié, mais le simple fait de le voir départi de son sourire était assez pour signifier qu’il se passait quelque chose, et Tobio n’eut plus de doutes sur le fait qu’il aurait des comptes à rendre –et l’idée d’avoir songer à les cacher lui sembla tout à coup absurde.

Romero n’était pas stupide. De fait, il était un des hommes les plus intelligents que Tobio connaisse, au volley comme en dehors ; et si leurs adversaires craignaient Romero sur le terrain parce qu’il additionnait ce trait à sa puissance, Kageyama redoutait tout autant ce qu’il avait pu restituer de son côté simplement par des déductions –l’overdose étant peut-être la dernière pièce qu’il manquait à son puzzle pour comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Sa perspicacité et sa capacité à lire les expressions de Tobio lui confirmeraient amplement que celui-ci avait joué un rôle dans l’overdose, ou tout du moins qu’il en connaissait les causes.

Ils rentrèrent. Kageyama prit sa douche et s’habilla pendant que Nico lui préparait à manger, et il se força à finir son assiette pour ne pas faire d’histoires, même si l’odeur douceâtre de l’hôpital lui tournait encore la tête. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas –pas davantage quand Tobio l’aida à faire la vaisselle, et toujours pas quand ils se réinstallèrent de nouveau autour de la table, face à face, rendant très clair le fait qu’ils devaient avoir une conversation sérieuse.

La pression que lui mettait Nicolas était aussi intense que sur un terrain. Et Tobio flancha.

-Oikawa-san a fait une overdose, commença-t-il maladroitement. Il a pris tous ses annihilateurs d’un coup.

Romero hocha la tête. Kageyama aurait préféré entendre le son de sa voix. Il avala sa salive et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Il -Il ne les prenait pas, avant. Moi, je les prenais, mais pas lui. Depuis que le lien s’est réactivé, je veux dire.

Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement en décalage. Incapable de s’exprimer clairement. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Nico, il ne voulait pas briser sa confiance, il ne voulait pas ruiner tout ce qu’ils avaient accompli. Mais il devait lui dire la vérité –avec un mois de retard.

-Il… Il…, bégaya-t-il.

-Il a tout senti, trancha Nico pour lui. C’est ça, Tobio ?

Kageyama tiqua à l’emploi de son prénom plutôt qu’à un de ses petits surnoms habituels. 

-Il le sentait, mais je ne le savais pas, se défendit-il faiblement. On était d’accord pour prendre les annihilateurs et je pensais qu’il le faisait, c’est seulement après que je l’ai appris…

-Quand ?

Tobio baissa les yeux.

-Il y a trois semaines.

- _Why didn’t you tell me?_

Kageyama resta silencieux. La voix de Nico était froide, et même son accent caractéristique ne suffisait pas à l’adoucir. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu comme ça.

- _You don’t trust me?_

-Si ! se récria Kageyama. Bien sûr que si, Nico ! Mais on avait déjà attendu tellement longtemps, je ne voulais plus écouter le lien, je n’avais plus besoin de lui, je –je me suis dit que c’était tant pis pour Oikawa-san, et que je vivais ma vie comme je voulais, que je n’avais qu’à l’ignorer, tant pis si lui sentait quelque chose et…

- _And that it would make him suffer._

-Il le méritait, marmonna Kageyama.

- _Yeah, surely he deserved to die._

Voir Nico employer l’ironie autrement que pour taquiner était dévastateur. Kageyama sentit l’angoisse l’étouffer, plus douloureusement peut-être que la sensation d’intubation, et ce fut à peine s’il put sortir les mots suivants.

-Il m’a dit des… des choses sur nous qu’il n’était pas censé savoir. Il sentait –il sentait ce qu’on faisait, toi et moi et… ce jour-là, il me l’a fait savoir d’une manière…

-Ce jour-là. _Three weeks ago ?_

-Oui, confirma Kageyama d’une voix faible.

- _Then why did you keep doing this with me?_

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils évitèrent de se regarder. Kageyama se sentait absolument mortifié, et quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir Nico les bras croisés, fixant un coin de table d’un air déçu.

-Tobio. Tu t’es servi de moi, dit-il lentement.

-Non, je…

- _You used me to hurt him._

-Nico…

- _All we did was just part of your strategy. It –it wasn’t because you loved me._

Kageyama entendit presque son cœur se briser.

-Non, ce n’est pas ça, paniqua Tobio. Je pensais juste qu’Oikawa-san prendrait ses annihilateurs si je le poussais à bout, qu’il en aurait marre de sentir tout ça… Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirait comme ça… Et je n’ai jamais voulu me servir de toi, je ne suis pas un manipulateur, je te le promets, je l’ai fait parce que j’avais envie, ça ne change rien entre nous, je t’aime, je le voulais, je le voulais depuis des années-

Il s’interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Oikawa s’inquiétait, il était en train de sentir toute sa détresse, mais Kageyama ne prit pas le temps de le rassurer, trop pris dans sa peur de perdre Nicolas :

-Je te demande pardon, j’aurais dû t’en parler, j’ai eu peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire… J’ai eu tort de faire comme ça, ce n’était pas juste pour toi, ce n’était pas juste pour lui, je suis désolé, mais je –je te promets que tout ce qu’on a fait, c’était d’abord parce que je t’aime. Parce que j’en avais assez que le lien nous retienne. Et… Et maintenant, ça va aller, je te le jure, Nico. On va se mettre d’accord. On prendra les annihilateurs en même temps pour qu’on puisse être tranquille. On va trouver notre équilibre, lui, toi et moi.

Romero hocha la tête pour dire qu’il avait compris, mais ne répondit pas, et Tobio resta accroché au bord de sa chaise en se demandant s’il était toujours fâché. C’était la première fois dans une de leurs disputes que Nico restait silencieux, et ce n’était pas bon signe. Habituellement, il étouffait leur désaccord en plaisantant, défendait son point de vue si les choses devenaient plus sérieuses, cédait une part à Tobio, ne lui imposait rien et tout finissait par se régler calmement. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il choisissait d’ignorer ouvertement Kageyama, et celui-ci resta à le contempler de longues minutes d’agonie sans savoir comment formuler ses excuses.

Finalement, Romero repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Tobio d’une voix où l’hystérie perçait presque.

-Dormir, répondit Nicolas d’un ton neutre.

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant, et Tobio saisit le message aussi clairement que si un lien existait entre eux. _Dormir, parce que ça fait des nuits que tu m’utilises pour torturer ton âme sœur, et j’ai besoin de récupérer aussi._

Nicolas disparut dans sa chambre, et Tobio resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la table. Le peu d’apaisement qu’il avait ressenti en faisant la paix avec Oikawa venait d’être complètement balayé par cette discussion. Et en même temps, Romero avait raison. Kageyama l’avait utilisé. Tout comme Oikawa s’était servi du lien comme une arme pour lui faire du chantage affectif, lui avait exploité son petit-ami et le lien pour épuiser nerveusement son âme sœur.

Comme si le destin se moquait de nouveau de lui. Chaque pas qu’il faisait vers Oikawa l’éloignait de Nicolas. Chaque amélioration dans une de ses relations se payait d’une dégradation dans l’autre. C’était un équilibre, en un sens… Mais Tobio n’en voulait pas. La seule balance qu’il cherchait, c’était entre sa relation d’âme sœur et sa relation de couple. Et c’était à lui de trouver le juste dosage, jusqu’où il allait avec les deux hommes qui faisaient partie intégrante de sa vie.

Il attendit une bonne heure avant de se décider à rejoindre la chambre à son tour. Son téléphone était toujours posé sur la table de nuit, là où il l’avait laissé le soir d’avant. Il s’arrêta un moment dans l’embrasure de la porte, le temps d’être certain que Nicolas dormait, puis se glissa timidement à côté de lui, s’arrangeant pour s’installer entre ses bras et caler sa tête sous son menton, retenant son souffle comme s’il avait peur que Romero se réveille et le chasse.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’était endormi, lui aussi affecté par le stress de la matinée et les chocs émotionnels successifs. Mais quand il se réveilla, Nico était toujours à côté de lui et le regardait, appuyé sur un coude, lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre.

- _Please_ , murmura-t-il en le voyant éveillé, mais assez doucement pour ne pas troubler l’atmosphère de la pièce. _Don’t keep everything to yourself_.

-Promis, répondit Tobio avec un regard de gratitude. Je te demande pardon.

Les choses se rétablirent à partir de là, mais Kageyama appréhendait tout de même le moment de voir Oikawa, même en sachant qu’il était assez maître de lui-même pour ne pas céder au lien et qu’ils auraient enfin une discussion paisible. Il avait débloqué son numéro, comme promis –ayant dans la foulée expliqué la situation en édulcoré à Hinata.

-C’est bien si ça s’est arrangé entre vous, déclara Shouyou. Je vais l’appeler, ça lui fera plaisir.

Tobio ne s’habituait toujours pas à les savoir si proches. Il haussa les épaules avant de se rappeler qu’Hinata ne pouvait pas le voir.

-D’ailleurs, Kageyama…, poursuivit son meilleur ami d’un ton hésitant. La date approche. Tu sais –le mariage. Tu es toujours mon témoin, hein ?

-Evidemment, idiot.

-Et… Du coup, puisque ça va mieux, est-ce que je peux inviter Oikawa aussi ? On est amis, je ne veux pas le laisser de côté –mais en même temps, à choisir entre toi et lui…

-Ouais, répondit juste Tobio. Tu peux l’inviter, il n’y a pas de souci.

-Ça marche, merci. De toute façon, vous ne serez pas sur la même table, Nico et toi serez à la mienne. Tiens-moi au courant, d’accord ?

-Je le ferai. On se voit bientôt, Hinata.

Il décida de se rendre à l’entraînement des Adlers le lendemain –le lien était plutôt calme, et l’absence des annihilateurs l’aiderait sûrement à reprendre son rythme et son jeu habituels. Retrouver les sensations familières du terrain, le frisson d’adrénaline et la confiance de ses coéquipiers lui fit immensément de bien, et même Ushijima lui posa une main sur l’épaule en déclarant qu’il était heureux de pouvoir frapper ses passes de nouveau –Hoshiumi lui témoigna la même chose en lui sautant dessus.

Il récupéra son sac et son téléphone dans son casier avant d’aller à la douche, et découvrit de nouveaux messages en vérifiant ses notifications.

 **Oikawa-san** : J’ai dû rencontrer un psy aujourd’hui, Hayashi était là

 **Oikawa-san** : C’était looooong…

 **Oikawa-san** : Je sors ce soir. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu’on se voie ?

 **Moi** : le plus tôt possible

Autant régler ça au plus vite ; ça stabiliserait la situation pour tout le monde.

 **Oikawa-san** : demain soir ?

 **Oikawa-san** : je connais un bon restau

Tobio plissa les yeux. Il avait plutôt imaginé qu’ils se retrouveraient quelque part dans la rue entre chez Nico et chez Oikawa, qu’ils régleraient ça en deux minutes et qu’ils n’auraient plus besoin de se voir ensuite. Passer tout un repas en compagnie d’Oikawa… C’était beaucoup, et surtout, ça pouvait prêter à confusion. Kageyama n’avait peut-être qu’une seule référence romantique dans sa vie, il était bien conscient que ce que proposait Oikawa s’apparentait à un rendez-vous.

 **Oikawa-san** : et fais pas semblant d’être fauché

Un demi-sourire agacé étira les lèvres de Tobio. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant être sûr que Nico cautionnerait ça avant de lui confirmer, et il trouva l’occasion de lui parler en rentrant chez lui alors qu’ils faisaient la route ensemble. Il craignait de déclencher une nouvelle dispute, mais se rassurait comme il pouvait : Romero avait été le premier à le pousser vers son âme sœur, il appréciait Tooru, il était ouvert sur la question ; et finalement il lâcha :

-Est-ce que je peux voir Oikawa-san, demain soir ?

Nicolas lui adressa un drôle de regard, puis retrouva son sourire –mais Kageyama songea que les siens étaient encore plus traîtres que ceux d’Oikawa, plus difficiles encore à identifier entre faux et sincères. Des fois, il aurait aimé avoir le lien pour découvrir le fond de sa pensée.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il d’une voix enjouée. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas ton père.

 _Aïe_. Kageyama ne se laissa pas démonter, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens :

-On a dit plus de secrets, rappela-t-il. Je ne veux pas te cacher ça. Je vais juste le voir pour se mettre d’accord sur les annihilateurs, lesquels on prend, quand est-ce qu’on les prend. Rien de plus.

-Pas de problème.

-On pourra se voir après. Je te raconterai.

Nico acquiesça, Kageyama confirma à Oikawa par message, puis ils passèrent la soirée tranquille à l’appartement à regarder des matchs enregistrés. Tobio n’avait pas pris d’annihilateurs, Tooru non plus, mais l’embellie de leur relation semblait durer et rien de vraiment intense ne vint perturber le lien. Ceci dit, tous les deux sentirent que la nervosité grimpait au fur et à mesure que la journée du lendemain avançait, alors qu’ils se rapprochaient de l’échéance –et elle atteignit son paroxysme au moment où Kageyama gara sa Jaguar devant le restaurant que lui avait indiqué Oikawa.

Tobio ne put s’empêcher d’arborer un sourire moqueur en verrouillant sa voiture, conscient qu’Oikawa était en train de se consumer d’envie. Tous les deux étaient en meilleure forme que l’avant-veille, et ils étaient pleinement en possession de leurs moyens –ni épuisement, ni alcool pour venir leur faire dire des choses qu’ils regretteraient. Ils esquivèrent tous deux le poids du lien et son désir de contact physique, préférant se saluer d’un simple signe de tête avant d’entrer et de s’asseoir à la table que Tooru avait consciencieusement réservée.

-Merci d’être venu, Tobio-chan, dit-il lorsqu’ils furent assis.

Il appréhendait, sentant sûrement que Kageyama n’avait pas encore tout pardonné. Cela viendrait avec le temps, ils s’en doutaient tous deux, mais il était encore trop tôt pour considérer leur paix comme acquise. Tobio ne répondit rien et commença à feuilleter le menu.

-J’ai vu le psy, hier, déclara Oikawa en s’emparant du sien, feignant de paraître désinvolte même si Tobio pouvait lire dans le lien sa véritable humeur. Avec Hayashi, je te l’ai dit ? Pour discuter un peu de tout ce qui s’était passé. J’ai encore quelques séances de prévues. Ils m’ont dit que si tu voulais, tu pouvais aussi y assister.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Tobio sans agressivité.

-Parce que ça tourne autour de toi.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table pour se pencher légèrement en avant, et Tobio posa le menu d’un air ennuyé –il avait déjà choisi, mais n’était pas pour autant prêt à se relancer dans de grandes discussions avec Oikawa. Celui-ci le perçut à travers le lien, et fit machine arrière, refusant de brusquer les choses :

-D’accord, plus tard, déclara-t-il. Je t’offre un verre d’abord ? Hm. Je ne te sens pas chaud. Tu ne tiens pas l’alcool, c’est ça ?

-Bien sûr que si, s’offensa Tobio.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Oikawa, et il haussa les sourcils :

-Ce n’est pas ce que dit le lien. Dis-moi, Tobio-chan, tu as l’alcool triste ou joyeux ?

Kageyama baissa les yeux. Les dernières vraies cuites qu’il s’était prises étaient lors du retour de Hinata et à la dernière soirée des Adlers. Et les deux fois, il s’était retrouvé à chauffer Romero sans aucune honte.

-Je vois, déclara Oikawa en éclatant de rire, lisant sûrement son embarras.

-Toi, t’as l’alcool honnête, contra Kageyama.

Un léger froid passa entre eux. Tous les deux avaient bien en mémoire les messages vocaux que lui avaient laissés Oikawa –cruels, mais pleins de vérité sur ses pensées réelles. Tooru prit un air d’excuse, visiblement décontenancé que Kageyama remette ça sur le tapis, et haussa les épaules.

-Ça dépend des fois, répondit-il évasivement.

Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face d’un air gêné. Kageyama s’efforça de mettre sa rancœur de côté, et choisit de relancer :

-Alors. Tu disais ?

-Ah, oui. Le psychologue. On réfléchit beaucoup sur ce qui s’est passé depuis l’histoire de l’enlèvement, sur les traumatismes engendrés par le lien, et par ceux qui sont naturels dans une telle situation. Sur comment gérer les séquelles de tout ça. Tu dois en avoir aussi, c’est pour ça qu’ils ont dit que tu étais le bienvenu…

Il n’était pas certain, mais fut rapidement fixé. Il suffisait à Kageyama de se repasser ses cauchemars incessants, ses inquiétudes des portes fermées, des bruits de pas, des murmures, pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas encore totalement fini de digérer cette histoire.

-Et donc ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge, préférant éloigner la discussion de lui-même. Tes séquelles ?

Oikawa se sentait vulnérable. Partager ses faiblesses n’était pas quelque chose qu’il faisait habituellement, bien au contraire, et il lui fallait un véritable effort pour ouvrir la bouche et parler –Tobio le sentit parfaitement, mais le laissa réfléchir à ses mots un long moment sans le presser.

-Quand j’ai compris que cet enlèvement était une affaire de vie ou de mort, j’ai… j’ai compris que le lien faisait partie de moi, et ça m’a fait peur. J’ai compris que si tu disparaissais, une part de moi mourrait aussi. J’ai découvert des tas de choses –des choses sur toi à la pelle, des choses que je n’avais jamais soupçonnées sur qui tu étais, ce que tu aimais, ce que tu avais vécu. J’ai découvert des choses sur moi, aussi. Sur le fait que je n’avais jamais brisé le lien, que je me mentais à moi-même depuis le début. Et que ce lien, je devais le chérir, pas essayer de le rejeter comme un gamin effrayé.

Tobio plissa légèrement les yeux, et lui fit signe de poursuivre d’un geste du menton.

-L’enquête sur ton enlèvement… Cette enquête a redonné du sens à ma vie, Tobio. J’ai quitté mon équipe et mon pays d’accueil pour revenir ici, seul, sans rien, avec seulement des plans culs pour croire que j’avais de la compagnie, en prenant des annihilateurs parce que je ne supportais pas de sentir que tu étais heureux sans moi. C’est égoïste, c’est pathétique, mais c’était comme ça que je vivais avant ce jour-là. Appelle ça une révélation ou ce que tu veux, mais tout a fait sens après la réactivation de notre connexion –la puissance des âmes sœurs, ce que peut faire le lien, ce qu’il y a entre nous, qu’on le veuille ou non. Et je me suis raccroché au lien comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J’étais dans l’excès, dans l’obsession. C’est pour ça que je ne voulais plus prendre les annihilateurs.

C’était la première chose que Tobio avait apprise sur les âmes sœurs _-c’est la plus belle chose qui existe, la nature est vraiment bien faite_ \- mais Oikawa ne l’avait visiblement découverte que très tardivement _._ Tobio y avait cru, y croyait encore peut-être, lui aussi fasciné par le lien qui lui avait sauvé la vie ; mais il y avait d’autres choses magnifiques dans ce monde, il y avait d’autres endroits où trouver le bonheur. Son âme sœur et lui avaient connu ces deux vérités tour à tour, mais pas dans le même ordre, et en adéquation avec leurs priorités.

-La dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, j’ai complètement craqué, poursuivit-il la gorge nouée. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m’a pris. J’étais complètement épuisé. Je n’avais pas dormi de la nuit. J’avais l’impression que rien n’allait dans mon sens, dans le sens des âmes sœurs, parce que tu venais de rompre la relation platonique –et c’était peut-être mon dernier espoir pour me convaincre que tu croyais un peu au lien aussi. J’ai menti, je n’ai rien adoré, je voulais juste te faire payer ce que je voyais comme une trahison. J’ai été infâme. J’étais tellement en colère, et jaloux –je… je ne sais même pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

Tobio ne savait pas non plus, à vrai dire. Le choc de l’overdose rendait déjà ce souvenir lointain, obsolète presque, mais la douleur était toujours là, l’indignation aussi, le regret d’avoir eu sa première fois saccagée par tant de révélations.

-Ouais, acquiesça Oikawa comme s’il lisait ses pensées mêmes. La première fois, c’est toujours important. J’aurais dû te laisser savourer ça comme il se doit. Ma colère était complètement injustifiée –j’ai eu la mienne avec quelqu’un d’autre, aussi, et tu ne m’as pas tapé de scandale pour autant.

-Avec Iwaizumi ? interrogea Tobio en sachant déjà la réponse. 

La mention d’Iwaizumi ne cessait jamais de blesser un peu Oikawa, et ce fut le cas cette fois encore, même des années après la rupture.

-Oui. On avait quinze ans. Le lien ne s’était pas encore activé entre nous… entre lui et son âme sœur non plus, d’ailleurs. On n’avait pas à s’inquiéter avec ça.

-C’est lui qui t’a quitté ?

Tobio demanda sans délicatesse. Après tout ce qu’ils s’étaient lancés au visage, elle n’était plus vraiment de mise –le tout était de transformer des vérités blessantes en questions franches.

-Je sais pas trop, marmonna Oikawa. C’était lui, c’était moi. Ça ne tenait plus, c’est tout. Pourtant… je pensais que ça pouvait marcher. Il y a des couples qui arrivent à exister hors âmes sœurs.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Tobio. Il se sentait un peu triste, mais Kageyama ne savait pas à quoi l’identifier, et Oikawa explicita :

-Une fois, j’ai couché avec une fille qui ne se remettait toujours pas que son âme sœur soit partie. Il ne s’est jamais rien passé et le lien est mort. C’est bien la preuve qu’avec assez de volonté, ça fonctionne. Je devrais peut-être la rappeler, d’ailleurs, je crois que j’ai été assez goujat avec elle. Pas pour –pas pour ça, hein. Pour compatir un peu. Pour qu’elle accompagne mon âme solitaire si jamais je me retrouve dans la même situation.

Il l’avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais son malaise était perceptible, une vraie inquiétude nichée au fond de ses tripes, celle de perdre le lien pour toujours. Tobio ne sut que répondre.

-Je ne sais pas comment fait Nicolas, lâcha Oikawa en réorientant légèrement de sujet. D’avoir perdu le lien du jour au lendemain. Il m’a un peu parlé de ce qui s’était passé. Ça a dû être terrible à vivre. Il a eu de la chance de tomber sur toi.

-C’est moi qui ai eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, répliqua Tobio. C’était la première personne que je rencontrais qui n’avait pas d’âme sœur.

Il ne développa pas, mais ses sentiments parlaient pour lui, bien plus puissants que tous les mots qu’il aurait pu trouver pour exprimer sa gratitude, son admiration ou son amour. Oikawa posa la tête sur la paume de sa main et demanda, malgré toute la douleur que suscitait cette question :

-Tu aurais voulu qu’il soit ton âme sœur ?

-Ouais, carrément, répondit Tobio en toute honnêteté. Ce serait plus simple. Sur le terrain, ce serait aussi super utile de savoir comment il se sent, comment il peut frapper mes passes-

-Le volley, s’écria Oikawa en éclatant de rire. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Tu ne changes vraiment pas, Tobio-chan.

Ils furent interrompus par la serveuse qui leur ramenait leurs plats, et ils arrêtèrent de parler quelques minutes le temps de déguster. L’ambiance s’était considérablement détendue autour d’eux, même si un fond de tension restait toujours perceptible –mais Kageyama avait l’impression qu’ils avaient été tellement loin ces dernières semaines qu’il faudrait dépasser les limites de l’imagination pour provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

-J’aurais bien voulu qu’Iwa-chan soit mon âme sœur, aussi, confessa doucement Oikawa. Mais ça ne se choisit pas. A l’époque, il me disait qu’on n’aurait qu’à rejeter nos âmes sœurs, et voilà où il est aujourd’hui, marié, casé, bientôt papa de ce que j’ai entendu.

-Ah bon ? s’étonna Tobio en mâchant sa nourriture.

-Ouais. Il m’a envoyé un message hier pour prendre des nouvelles. Pas grand-chose, juste dire qu’il me soutenait et me parler un peu de sa petite famille. Ce sera un garçon. Nicolas a un fils aussi, non ?

-Ouais. Il est super cool –enfin, jusqu’au moment où il commence à parler de Hinata. Genre, son père est une superstar mondiale, et lui tout ce qui l’intéresse c’est ce crétin des sables ? Il n’a clairement pas le sens des priorités.

Un rire sincère secoua Oikawa, pris par une joie authentique, et il souriait de toutes ses dents en répondant :

-C’est un enfant, Tobio ! Et puis, c’est vrai qu’Hinata bouge vite. Je l’ai vu jouer et il est impressionnant sur le sable.

-Pff. C’est surtout facile pour Rafael de s’identifier à quelqu’un proche de sa taille. Enfin, s’il est aussi grand que Nico, il aura dépassé Hinata quand il aura treize ans.

-Médisant, médisant, Tobio-chan !

Oikawa s’amusait visiblement beaucoup, et Kageyama ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de prendre part au plaisir qu’il sentait en lui –ils échangèrent un petit sourire, puis Tobio revint sur son assiette avant que la situation ne devienne plus ambigüe.

-Bref, dit-il d’un air un peu malhabile. Le lien. C’est de ça qu’on devait parler, à la base.

Oikawa lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, retrouvant son sérieux, et prit le temps d’avaler encore quelques bouchées avant d’amorcer :

-Le lien, oui. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on le garde ?

-Le garder, ça veut dire prendre des annihilateurs à vie, lui fit remarquer Tobio. Tu veux vraiment prendre des cachets toutes les six heures ? Sans compter les effets secondaires.

-Il faut passer par les cachets de toute façon, fit remarquer Oikawa en lui lançant un regard de biais. Mais on n’est pas obligés d’en prendre tout le temps. Dans tous les cas, le lien finira par s’affaiblir et deviendra supportable. Il faut juste se mettre d’accord pour savoir quand ils sont nécessaires.

Kageyama posa ses couverts, comme si ça donnerait plus de force à se requête :

-Je veux mes nuits. Ce qui se passe en soirée jusqu’au matin, ça ne me regarde pas et ça ne te regarde pas. Pour la journée… J’ai besoin d’être concentré sur l’entraînement, mais je peux m’en sortir avec le lien s’il n’est pas trop intense.

-Je suis d’accord pour les nuits, acquiesça Oikawa. Celles où tu es chez toi avec Ushiwaka, et celles où tu es avec Nicolas. Mais si… si un soir tu es tout seul, ça nous rassurerait peut-être tous les deux de garder la connexion.

Tobio aurait pu lui répondre la même chose que chez Hayashi, qu’il ne se ferait pas enlever toutes les deux semaines –mais il considéra la pensée, et finit par lui donner raison. Ça restait rare qu’il dorme sans personne à proximité, que ce soit son copain ou son colocataire, mais garder la certitude d’avoir une présence même lorsqu’il serait seul lui semblait plutôt décent.

-D’accord, accepta-t-il. Ce ne sera pas souvent, mais d’accord.

-Et pour le reste du temps, il suffira d’aviser. J’aimerais… j’aimerais juste qu’on évite la dose C en journée. C’est ce qu’on s’était dit, les B en journée et les C la nuit, mais… On a tous les deux choisi de faire comme bon nous semblait.

-Cette fois, on devrait s’y tenir, approuva Tobio. Rien, A ou B en journée, B ou C la nuit. Et on a toujours les messages s’il y a besoin de s’accorder.

-Ça me paraît acceptable.

Ils avaient fini de manger. Oikawa se cala dans le fond de son siège, sirotant son verre d’un air absent –Tobio le sentait un peu perturbé encore par les événements et leurs nouvelles résolutions, mais surtout apaisé. Lui aussi avait fini son assiette, constata-t-il presque avec surprise, chose qui n’était pas arrivée si facilement depuis des semaines.

_C’est qu’on est sur la bonne voie._

Ils se levèrent pour payer, puis sortirent –comme toujours, le lien se manifestait, Kageyama avait l’irrépressible envie de se tenir plus près de son âme sœur, de prendre sa main, son bras, de faire quelque chose –et le pire était qu’il sentait que c’était réciproque. Mais ils savaient se tenir, ils comptaient respecter leur marché, et ils marchèrent côte à côte avec leurs mains bien sagement dans les poches.

-Bien, Tobio-chan, le salua Oikawa d’un air d’adieu quand ils arrivèrent au parking. Ça m’a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi.

Kageyama le sentait. Et Tooru devait percevoir que lui aussi se sentait serein.

-On risque encore de se croiser de temps en temps, poursuivit son âme sœur d’un air penaud, comme si c’était de sa faute.

-Je ferai semblant de ne pas te voir, répliqua Tobio en dissimulant son sourire.

-C’est méchant ! s’offusqua Oikawa d’un air dramatique.

Il lui adressa son sourire de rivalité –plus stimulant et plus familier que ses soi-disant sourires sincères, et ceux que Tobio lui préférait.

-Rentre bien, Tobio-chan. Et sois tranquille pour ce soir –j’ai du stock de gélules B. J’en prendrai une en rentrant. Hm… Prends-en une aussi, éventuellement.

Il lui adressa un lourd clin d’œil, et Tobio soupira, même si tous deux sentaient qu’ils étaient sur une phase de détente. Kageyama déverrouilla sa Jaguar, et Oikawa fit la moue –il avait clairement envie de monter dedans, mais Tobio décida de le laisser mariner encore un peu ; ça arriverait peut-être un jour, mais ils avaient déjà beaucoup progressé en une soirée, et aller trop loin ne les servirait pas. Il démarra, et Oikawa lui adressa un signe de main avant de disparaître graduellement de son champ de vision.

Garder un peu de distance restait la meilleure option, songea Tobio en savourant la sensation de vitesse. Ils n’étaient ni un couple, ni des amis –mais ils étaient en paix, et c’était tout ce que demandait Kageyama.

Parce que, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, le seul moyen d’être en paix avec eux-mêmes, c’était d’être en harmonie en tant qu’âmes sœurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà~ 
> 
> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que la discussion Oikage paraisse le plus fluide possible. De mon côté, je suis à la toute fin du chapitre 17, qui sera aussi long que l'overdose, donc je me tâte à le couper un peu plus tôt, tout dépendra du contenu du chapitre 18. La rentrée approchant, il est aussi fort probable que les délais s'allongent et qu'on passe à sept jours plutôt que cinq pour les derniers chapitres (je pense qu'il y en aura 20 en tout ? j'hésite à ajouter quelques arcs qui me plaisent bien). 
> 
> J'ai aussi dans l'idée de ne pas laisser cette série mourir et d'ajouter, ponctuellement et de temps en temps, des OS centrés sur certains moments et certains points de vue -celui d'Oikawa dans Réflexion, mais pourquoi pas celui de Nico, celui de Hinata, celui d'Ushijima ? C'est à creuser. 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre sortira mardi ! 
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos réactions, je vous aime <3


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien et profitez de cette fin de vacances! J'ai eu moins de retours que d'habitude sur le chapitre 15 donc, si vous avez la sensation de ne pas avoir lu ces dix derniers jours, n'hésitez pas à le checker! 
> 
> Toujours dans la lignée ascension Oikage - déclin du Romekage, le chapitre 16. Et à l'image de cette double tendance, une alternance assez nette entre moments légers, drôles même, et un peu d'amertume.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tobio se sentait bien.

La routine qu’il avait instaurée avec Oikawa semblait effective, et le lien ne posait plus tant de problèmes. Ils respectaient scrupuleusement leur accord –prenant une pilule B ou C avant de dormir, avisant en journée selon l’intensité du lien. En général, Tobio se contentait de prendre des doses A pour tenir l’entraînement calmement, et laissait le lien s’exprimer en soirée ou si les pauses du midi s’éternisaient un peu ; son âme sœur avait retrouvé sa stabilité, et même si Oikawa restait souvent assez intense dans ses humeurs, celles-ci n’étaient dues qu’à des activités superficielles et rien de vraiment sérieux ne minait leur lien.

Dix jours s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’ils s’étaient vus au restaurant. Ils ne s’étaient recontactés que brièvement depuis, seulement par messages –Oikawa lui avait renouvelé son invitation à assister à une séance de thérapie avec lui, mais Tobio était assez réticent, préférant gérer les choses de son côté ; les cauchemars avaient tendance à disparaître, d’autant plus qu’il passait quasiment toutes ses nuits avec Nico, et il avait bon espoir que les choses finissent par se fixer. Sa relation au lien était bien plus apaisée, également, et il se sentait maître de la situation en alternant les doses selon les besoins ; il ne sortait que pour se rendre à l’entraînement, le plus souvent se déplaçait en voiture, et n’avait pas laissé au destin l’occasion de le réunir de nouveau physiquement avec son âme sœur.

Les choses avaient donc repris leur cours naturel. L’entraînement des Adlers se faisait un peu plus intense à présent que la saison touchait à sa fin ; même s’ils étaient assurés d’être sacrés de nouveau champions –surpassant de quelques points les Jackals et rétablissant leur autorité naturelle-, tous les athlètes se préparaient aux événements internationaux qui approchaient, et en particulier la Ligue mondiale. Tobio put enfin reprendre sa place de titulaire lors de leur dernier match , le retour contre le VC Kanagawa, qu’ils battirent en trois sets, et la joie de la victoire fut encore agrémentée par les retrouvailles avec Chigaya –qui était proche de s’autoproclamer son meilleur ami, et lui tomba littéralement dans les bras en lui déclamant combien il s’était inquiété avec cette histoire de kidnapping, le tout ponctué par le fou rire d’Hoshiumi.

Les choses s’étaient également rétablies avec Romero, et Tobio faisait de son mieux pour garder une totale transparence à propos du lien. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était de nouveau en train de le rejeter, attendait de s’y faire, d’être prêt à prendre cette décision avec Oikawa une fois que tous les deux seraient revenus à des vies bien distinctes ; et si jamais… si jamais sa relation avec Nico évoluait encore, ça deviendrait indispensable. Kageyama n’avait jamais trop pensé à autre chose que le volley dans sa vie d’adulte, mais il avait vingt-deux ans, et prenait conscience que le reste suivrait également, d’autant que sa génération allait déjà de l’avant : Hinata se mariait, Iwaizumi allait être père.

Son tour viendrait, il le savait, d’autant plus certainement qu’il était dans un couple stable, et la pensée lui avait même déjà échappée devant Kindaichi et Kunimi, quelques mois plus tôt après le match à Sendai ; même s’il ne donnait pas l’impression de s’y intéresser outre mesure pour l’instant, fonder une famille lui semblerait nécessaire un jour ou l’autre, d’avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants, peut-être de leur transmettre sa passion comme Kazuyo l’avait fait avec lui, de les emmener au gymnase s’ils le voulaient bien, de leur expliquer pourquoi le plat de curry familial était meilleur avec un œuf.

-Kageyama-kun. Kageyama. KAGEYAMA !

Tobio fut tiré de ses contemplations par une voix stridente. Hinata était en train de lui agiter une manette devant les yeux.

-C’est ton tour de jouer, crétin ! A moins que tu préfères me laisser la victoire sans même essayer ? provoqua-t-il avec un reniflement arrogant.

-Certainement pas ! s’insurgea Tobio en lui arrachant la manette des mains.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d’une soirée dans leur appartement, qui regroupait un amas assez hétéroclite de joueurs –Ushijima et Romero, naturellement, mais aussi Hinata et Kenma qui passaient dans la région rendre visite à la famille de ce dernier ; Hoshiumi dont l’âme sœur travaillait tard à la clinique vétérinaire ; Goshiki qui avait débarqué dix minutes après qu’Ushijima lui a proposé de prendre part à la soirée, espérant vaincre son ancien aîné à quelque chose ; et Tsukishima qui n’avait rien de mieux à faire et daignait venir sous prétexte d’observer des espèces monocellulaires.

Ils étaient donc huit, répartis stratégiquement en quatre équipes de deux pour se défier sur Mario Kart. Les partenaires étant tirés au sort, Tobio se retrouvait associé à Goshiki ; Hoshiumi avec Hinata pour son plus grand plaisir, Ushijima avec Kenma et Nico avec Tsukishima.

-Tu fais mal à la console, murmura Kenma d’un air de souffrance en voyant Ushijima écraser les boutons avec sa détermination et sa force brute habituelles.

Kageyama et Hinata étaient plus focalisés à pousser leurs karts respectifs hors du circuit qu’à gagner la course en elle-même, et Romero franchit la ligne d’arrivée sans se départir de son sourire détendu.

-Excuse-moi !? hurla Hoshiumi en désignant l’écran d’un air dramatique. Depuis quand les vieux gagnent aux jeux vidéo !?

-Tranquille, Kourai, répliqua Nico avec un sourire et un signe de paix. J’ai joué sur Nintendo 64.

Kenma releva les yeux avec intérêt tandis qu’Hinata et Kageyama étaient passés au stade physique de l’agression, tenant d’une main la manette pour essayer de se donner des coups de l’autre.

-Distrayant, commenta Tsukishima tandis que Nicolas lui donnait la manette avec une tape dans le dos et un « Allez, Kei ! ».

-Je voulais jouer contre Ushijima-san, se plaignit Goshiki en voyant Ushijima rendre la manette éprouvée à son partenaire.

Tobio passait une très bonne soirée, tournant à la dose B des annihilateurs pour en profiter pleinement. Etre dans ce genre de rassemblement centré sur autre chose que des couples lui faisait beaucoup de bien –ici, les seules paires étaient formées par Hinata et Kenma, ainsi que Nico et lui-même ; l’ambiance était d’autant plus relâchée que quelques bouteilles de bière vides traînaient ça et là, et les forces en présence se répartissaient assez équitablement entre calmes et chaotiques.

-Je ramène de quoi grignoter, offrit-il en se relevant, voyant que sa course était entre les mains compétitives de Goshiki.

Retrouver le calme et l’obscurité de la cuisine lui fit du bien, et il s’adossa un instant à la table avant de se mettre à chercher ce qu’il pouvait proposer à ses invités –autant trouver un peu de nourriture pour éponger la bière, d’autant plus qu’Hoshiumi et Hinata ne contrôlaient déjà plus le volume de leurs voix. Il chercha dans un placard, tomba sur sa réserve personnelle de chips, et se tâtait à les partager quand une voix bien connue résonna :

-Besoin d’aide, _meu coração_ ?

Romero était adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, aussi à l’aise que s’il vivait ici. Il s’approcha, crochetant négligemment ses doigts dans la poche arrière du jean de Tobio ; et Kageyama toucha une de ses mèches de cheveux avec amusement, qui ondulait un peu à cause de la chaleur du salon, la vrillant distraitement entre ses doigts.

-Tu dors ici ? demanda Tobio.

-Si tu veux.

Kageyama partait pour deux semaines de voyage en Italie la semaine suivante, profitant du repos entre la fin du championnat et le début de l’entraînement avec l’équipe Nationale pour aller tester quelques clubs là-bas –et en particulier celui de la capitale, l’Ali Roma, qui retenait toute son attention et qui l’avait déjà sollicité. Le voyage était assez éprouvant, mais il avait une étape d’une journée à Paris, et Ushijima avait intercédé en sa faveur pour que Tendou l’accueille à dormir. Kageyama ne devait pas s’attarder là-bas outre mesure, et serait rentré en avril pour le mariage de Hinata ; mais ce serait toujours du temps passé loin de Nico, et il voulait profiter le plus possible de ses derniers jours avec lui avant de prendre l’avion.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit-il sans réfléchir, ses mots découlant de ses pensées.

Le sourire de Romero n’avait pas encore pris forme qu’il l’embrassait, lentement d’abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément, isolés des autres dans leur petite bulle, du moins jusqu’à ce que la voix de Tsukishima ne retentisse :

-Pardon, votre Majesté ? On a faim. J’admire ton investissement à chercher quelque chose à manger, mais je crains que tout le monde ne partage pas ton goût pour les amygdales de Nicolas.

Tobio lui lança un regard boudeur, Romero (qui n’avait sûrement pas tout compris) éclata de rire, et Tsukishima se servit lui-même dans les biscuits apéritifs avant de revenir dans le salon.

-Vous avez changé de jeu ? interrogea Tobio d’un air circonspect en voyant le logo Just Dance s’afficher à l’écran.

-On s’est dit qu’il valait mieux que certains dépensent leur énergie, murmura Kenma en zyeutant très clairement Hinata, Hoshiumi et Goshiki.

Kageyama n’avait pas envie de danser, Ushijima, Tsukishima et Kenma non plus visiblement, mais regarder les autres serait probablement assez amusant, et rien que le choix d’une chorégraphie où ils passaient à quatre était déjà un sketch en soi. Finalement, Hoshiumi eut le dernier mot sur _Worth it_ , la version extrême, et Tsukishima posa une main consternée sur ses yeux avant même que ça commence.

Tobio avait envie de sortir son téléphone et de filmer –l’idée d’envoyer la vidéo à Oikawa lui traversa l’esprit, ça le ferait sûrement rire- mais Kenma était déjà sur le coup. Ushijima, à côté de lui dans le canapé, fixait les joueurs de son air impassible avant de commenter :

-Goshiki a une technique remarquable.

-Tout est dans le déhanché, ironisa Tsukishima qui ne revenait toujours pas du choix de la chanson.

Hinata et Hoshiumi semblaient en train de jouer leurs vies, complètement investis dans la chorégraphie, et Tobio eut même l’impression que Kourai était en train de marmonner les paroles en même temps. Nico, de loin le plus à l’aise en danse, et qui ne refusait jamais de faire étalage de ses talents sensuels, avait juste l’air de vouloir s’amuser plutôt que de viser la compétition ; ce qui n’était pas le cas de Goshiki, lequel jetait un œil à Ushijima toutes les dix secondes pour voir s’il le regardait et s’il reconnaissait son talent tout en scandant _parfait, parfait, parfait_ , au rythme de sa performance.

A un certain point, ils se mirent tous à changer de place et prendre diverses poses, et Ushijima sauva de justesse le bol de chips pendant qu’Hoshiumi et Goshiki commençaient à s’embrouiller pour savoir lequel était trop à gauche. Ils revinrent finalement en ligne pour les mouvements suivants, et Kageyama ne savait pas s’il devait mourir de rire ou de honte –tandis qu’une part de son cerveau, en regardant l’écran et la chorégraphie, lui soufflait qu’Oikawa se serait sûrement fait un plaisir de danser là-dessus ; dans la tête de Kageyama en tout cas, ça lui allait en merveille.

Cette pensée disparut de son crâne, comme tout ce qui s’y trouvait d’ailleurs, dans un enchaînement d’événements qui se déroula en quelques secondes à peine. Les joueurs se baissaient et se relevaient pour faire émerger des mouvements individuels. Hoshiumi commença avec une volonté propre à un acteur dramatique. Hinata se mit à courir sur place les bras en l’air, et même Kenma pouffa de rire. Goshiki fit démonstration de ce qui ressemblait à une harangue de la foule, mais qui lui allait très bien. Nico posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit rouler d’une manière qui décrocha la mâchoire de Kageyama ; puis soudain le refrain se déclencha, et Hinata, dans un geste du bras en arrière bien trop ample et rapide, et de la main qui tenait la manette, asséna un coup monumental en plein dans la tête de Tobio.

La douleur fut brutale et lancinante, et il vit blanc quelques secondes, projeté au fond du canapé dans une plainte de douleur, ne pouvant qu’entendre les cris paniqués qui surmontaient la musique :

-Oh, non, mince –Kageyama !! hurlait Hinata.

-Kageyama, ça va ? demanda la voix grave d’Ushijima.

Tobio essaya de secouer la tête, mais il était clairement sonné –la manette avait percuté son front pile entre les deux yeux, et il compressait l’endroit endolori avec ses doigts dans le vain espoir de faire passer son étourdissement.

-Idiot, idiot Hinata ! se mit-il néanmoins à crier.

Il entendait Tsukishima ricaner et voulut l’insulter aussi, mais n’eut pas le temps qu’un téléphone se mit à sonner, et le silence se rétablit instantanément. Tobio jeta un œil par-dessous ses mains pour voir Nico sortir son portable, le fixer un instant d’un air déconcerté et s’éloigner pour décrocher –mais tous les autres le suivirent des yeux, la paix soudaine seulement interrompue par les excuses que débitait Hinata à voix basse.

-Allô ? Oui, entendirent-ils Nicolas dire. Oui, il est là. Non, ça va. _Ninja hit him while playing Just Dance. No. How did you get my number?_ _Hm. Okay._

Puis, après une légère pause:

-Pas besoin. Merci. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, et ce fut Goshiki qui posa la question, un peu naïvement :

-C’était qui ?

Nico jeta négligemment le téléphone dans un fauteuil et se rapprocha de Tobio, essayant de lui faire écarter les mains pour vérifier son front tout en répondant d’une voix basse, un peu trop douce :

-C’était Tooru.

Tobio déglutit, ne sachant quels sentiments l’habitaient à ce moment –il avait toujours mal à la tête, l’apparition d’Oikawa au milieu de leur soirée était assez impromptue, et en même temps, savoir que son âme sœur avait senti le choc et s’était immédiatement inquiétée lui donnait un sentiment de reconnaissance. L’ambiance s’était figée autour de lui, et ce fut Hoshiumi qui la rompit :

-C’est ton âme sœur, non, Kageyama ? Il a dû sentir que tu t’étais pris un coup.

Une violente douleur à la tête, comme le soir où les concierges l’avaient frappé. Normal que ça ait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs et une inquiétude démesurée chez Oikawa. Tobio hocha vaguement la tête, grimaçant un peu quand les doigts de Nico palpèrent l’endroit où la manette l’avait heurté.

-Il est attentionné, dis donc, persifla Tsukishima.

Kageyama lui lança un regard de côté. Pas besoin de dire ça devant Nicolas.

-Vous gardez encore un peu le lien, du coup ? poursuivit Hoshiumi.

-C’est temporaire, grommela Tobio.

-Oikawa-san n’est pas encore prêt, crut bon d’ajouter Hinata.

-Et puis, c’est le lien des âmes sœurs ! s’écria Goshiki. Ça reste super puissant. Je savais qu’Oikawa-san était un joueur impressionnant, mais apparemment, c’est quelqu’un de bien aussi ! Vous n’êtes pas liés pour rien !

Une vraie chape de plomb tomba sur la pièce, et les autres échangèrent des regards de malaise. Ce fut à ce moment que Kenma se manifesta, dans un désir évident de briser la glace :

-Peut-être qu’on devrait reculer le canapé, si on continue à jouer.

C’était artificiel, mais les autres s’y raccrochèrent pour échapper à la gêne de la situation, et ils se hâtèrent de faire de la place, reculant les meubles pour dégager un meilleur espace.

-Tiens, Wakatoshi, déclara Romero en lançant sa manette à Ushijima. Joue un peu, je suis fatigué.

-C’est l’âge, commenta Hoshiumi avec un sourire provocateur.

- _You’re the one with white hair, Kourai._

Ushijima se leva et s’aligna avec les autres, même s’il n’avait pas l’air spécialement ravi, et Nico prit sa place à côté de Tobio. Kageyama le considéra d’un air inquiet, bien conscient qu’il mentait et n’était pas fatigué du tout, il n’avait juste plus envie de jouer –et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors était-ce le fait qu’Oikawa ait appelé qui l’affectait ? Que Goshiki ait dit si crûment une vérité que personne n’avait envie d’entendre ? Nicolas avait beau continuer à sourire, surtout devant les mouvements raides et mécaniques d’Ushijima à mille lieues d’être à l’aise, Tobio n’était pas dupe ; et cela continua tout le reste de la soirée, jusqu’à ce que tout le monde soit rentré et qu’ils soient allongés côte à côte dans le lit de Kageyama.

-Ça va ? demanda maladroitement Tobio en lui touchant le bras.

-Oui, répondit Nico en se tournant légèrement vers lui. Et toi ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules dans la semi-luminosité de la pièce.

-Hinata m’a à moitié assommé, dit-il d’une voix qu’il essayait de rendre légère, sans succès. Ce crétin…

Il attendit une seconde avant d’ajouter :

-Sûrement que ça irait mieux avec un bisou magique.

Nicolas laissa échapper un son amusé avant de se rapprocher, réduisant enfin la distance entre eux avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Tobio, comme il avait pris l’habitude de faire depuis bientôt trois ans. Il n’ajouta rien pendant un long moment, et Kageyama commençait juste à s’endormir quand il l’entendit murmurer :

- _I’ll miss you._

-La semaine prochaine ? demanda Tobio d’un air ensommeillé.

Romero le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- _When you leave_ , répondit-il simplement.

Kageyama eut l’impression qu’il ne parlait pas que de l’Italie, mais ne sut que répondre, et il se fondit davantage dans l’étreinte.

Comme son avion ne décollait que le lundi, il avait encore le week-end pour profiter de la compagnie de Nico ; et naturellement, le samedi soir, Romero proposa de passer la soirée dehors. Kageyama aurait accepté avec plaisir en temps normal, mais il contrôlait ses sorties avec soin, bien conscient que le lien des âmes sœurs était toujours aussi présent et qu’en se baladant en ville, il avait toutes les chances du monde de croiser Oikawa.

Romero interpréta parfaitement son hésitation, parce qu’il demanda calmement :

- _Do you think we’ll see Tooru ?_

-J’espère pas, soupira Kageyama. Mais ça risque d’arriver.

Une idée lui vint soudainement en tête, et il agrippa la manche de Nico avec une petite lumière dans les yeux :

-Je sais. Fais-moi des suçons ou quelque chose. Comme ça, même si on croise Oikawa-san, il verra que je suis déjà à toi.

Romero éclata de rire ; puis ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue de Tobio, et son sourire joyeux prit un tour plus tendre :

-Oh, _meu querido_. Tu es libre. Pas à moi.

Tobio fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se souvenait pourtant distinctement du premier soir où ils avaient failli s’embrasser, quand Nico lui avait murmuré _I’m all yours_ , et quand ils s’étaient embrassés pour de vrai, quand Tobio lui avait posé cet ultimatum pour réveiller sa possessivité, que Romero l’avait empêché de partir–qu’en était-il de cette liberté alors ? Elle était illusoire de toute façon, le lien existait pour l’entraver ; et la meilleure façon de reprendre ce libre-arbitre était justement de s’attacher à quelqu’un d’autre.

-Fais-le quand même, réclama-t-il.

-Tu pars en Italie lundi. _That could be prejudicial._

Il avait raison, mais ça n’empêcha pas Tobio de soupirer ; et en même temps, il concevait bien que c’était assez immature de sa part de quémander les marques physiques d’une relation alors que son couple avec Nico était établi depuis des années… et qu’Oikawa en était parfaitement conscient.

Ils sortirent, et Tobio fit de son mieux pour se rendre dans une partie de la ville éloignée de là où vivait son âme sœur, même s’il savait bien que fuir ne servait à rien. Et en effet, aussitôt étaient-ils installés que Mattsun, Makki et Oikawa apparurent à la table d’à côté.

-Encore vous ! s’écria Makki en riant. Juste à côté de chez nous, en plus !

-Bonsoir, Hanamaki-san, Mattsukawa-san, Oikawa-san, salua poliment Tobio en espérant rétablir la distance nécessaire.

- _Hola_ , Tobio-chan, Nicolas, répondit Tooru.

Il avait l’air de bonne humeur, encore en meilleure forme que la dernière fois au restaurant : la thérapie lui faisait visiblement du bien, et Kageyama n’avait pas à se plaindre de ses humeurs, même en prenant des doses plus faibles d’annihilateurs.

-Comment va ta tête, Tobio-chan ? embraya Tooru en souriant largement. Shouyou ne t’a pas trop amoché ? Ça t’apprendra à avoir changé ta frange. Elle aurait pu amortir.

-Tu devrais compter les conneries que tu dis par minute, Oikawa-san. Ça fera un score plus élevé que tes sélections en équipe nationale.

Il remercia intérieurement Miya pour lui avoir servi à entraîner sa verve, et savoura l’expression outrée d’Oikawa –sentant un zeste d’indignation amusée au fond du lien.

-Ouuuuh, commenta Makki.

-Dur, renchérit Mattsun.

-Vous êtes âmes sœurs ? leur demanda Nico par politesse –la question d’usage.

-Alors, oui, déclara Hanamaki en bombant le torse. Tout a commencé au lycée, où on s’est retrouvés dans la même équipe de volley –et celle d’Oikawa, soit dit en passant-, et un jour dans la salle de club cet idiot de Mattsun s’est demandé si j’étais chatouilleux. Pour sa plus grande surprise…

-Quelle dose ? demanda soudain la voix basse d’Oikawa.

Kageyama se retourna. Il était juste à côté de lui, assis sur la banquette où il était installé, et beaucoup trop _près_. Des fourmis couraient dans les doigts de Tobio, et il n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d’Oikawa, de son visage régulier et anguleux, de ses yeux larges et profonds, se demandant ce qu’il lui ferait en premier si seulement ils avaient le droit.

Il s’asséna une gifle mentale. Oikawa sourit.

-B, dit-il d’un ton ferme mais tout aussi bas. Et toi ?

-A.

-Et toi, Nicolas ? s’enquit la voix de Makki en même temps. La première rencontre ?

Tobio comme Oikawa se turent instantanément. La question était frontale et indélicate, typique de Makki, et même si Kageyama avait déjà eu quelques informations, ça restait extrêmement rare que Nico évoque sa vie au Brésil. Mais celui-ci répondit d’un air neutre, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas :

- _How I met my soulmate? A girl who lived nearby. I was training on an outside volleyball court, she was walking by and I accidentally served on her._ _The serve hurt less than the slap she gave me right after, though_.

-Encore un idiot du volley, murmura Mattsun, mais Nicolas n’avait pas terminé :

_-But if you were asking how I met my boyfriend, I was walking down a hall in the Adlers’ gymnasium when a cute guy bumped into me, and I’ve never seen someone turn this white so quickly._

-Ooh, c’est vrai, Tobio-chan ? demanda Oikawa en posant son menton dans sa main. C’est comme ça que ça s’est passé ?

Kageyama sonda rapidement le lien, mais la jalousie semblait sous contrôle pour le moment, à son grand soulagement, et il s’autorisa à répondre :

-Quoi ? Je cherchais les vestiaires. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur _Nicolas Romero_ au milieu du couloir !

Le répéter lui procurait le même enthousiasme incrédule qu’au moment de leur rencontre, et se dire que le même homme était désormais son petit-ami ne cesserait jamais de le fasciner. L’humeur d’Oikawa s’était légèrement ternie, mais ça restait négligeable.

-Tu ne t’étais pas renseigné sur l’équipe avant de candidater ? interrogea Makki d’un air stupéfait.

-Bah…

-L’idiot du volley ultime, soupira Mattsun.

La conversation se poursuivit plaisamment, et ils restèrent sur la même table, formant contre toute-attente un seul et même groupe. Oikawa était toujours à côté de Tobio, Nico en face d’eux et encadré par les deux inséparables. Le drame de l’overdose semblait à des années-lumière tandis qu’ils recevaient leurs boissons.

-J’essayais de me faire pousser la moustache, commentait Mattsun. Mais ça ne ressemble à rien. Je voulais avoir l’air un peu plus âgé –là où je travaille, ça aide…

-Je comprends, répondit Nico en passant une main le long de sa barbe d’un air d’expert. Je l’ai laissée pour l’équipe nationale. Quand j’avais dix-huit ans, au Brésil.

-Ça en impose toujours, les gars barbus ! renchérit Makki. Il y en avait un dans votre équipe de Karasuno, non, Kageyama ? Le champion ?

-Ah, Azumane-san ? Ouais. Pareil, il voulait avoir l’air viril.

-C’était raté, souffla Oikawa en descendant son verre. Et donc Nicolas, si on te met un rasoir dans les mains, tu perds combien d’années ?

Romero lui lança un grand sourire solaire :

- _I’d look younger than you, Tooru !_

Oikawa lui adressa le même sourire, si possible encore plus éclatant:

-Je serais curieux de voir ça, Nico-chan !

 _Ah, ça y est_ , songea Kageyama en terminant sa boisson. Ça faisait un certain temps qu’il se demandait à partir de quand Oikawa trouverait un diminutif pour Romero, se doutant fort que sa réputation ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au plaisir qu’avait Tooru à assigner à chacun un petit nom. Il l’avait peut-être simplement repris de Miwa, ceci dit, et Nicolas n’avait pas l’air embêté le moins du monde.

 **-** Attention, dit aimablement Makki en posant une main sur l’épaule de Romero. Dans deux minutes, il va te demander de dire « Nico Nico nii ».

-… Quoi ?

-Bref, coupa Oikawa. Tobio-chan, tu seras le témoin de Shouyou, non ? Il en a pris d’autres ? Megane-kun ou monsieur rafraîchissant, peut-être ?

Tobio ne savait pas s’il était amusé ou désespéré qu’Oikawa ne se limite qu’à l’utilisation de surnoms ou de prénoms pour catégoriser les gens de son entourage-

-Ninja Shouyou et Kodzuken sont très mignons ensemble, déclara Romero au même moment.

… Et visiblement, Nico et lui partageaient plus de points communs qu’ils ne voulaient bien se l’avouer.

Tout le temps qu’ils passèrent ensemble fut étonnamment plaisant, entretenu par les plaisanteries de Makki et Mattsun et préservé par la tranquillité du lien ; et voir Oikawa si serein faisait chaud au cœur de Tobio, lui qui avait tant culpabilisé de l’avoir blessé, de l’avoir entendu, vu et senti au plus bas. Sa présence ne manquait pas de le faire frémir, cependant –et plus d’une fois leurs yeux s’accrochèrent plusieurs longues secondes, plusieurs fois le lien se manifesta assez lors d’une blague ou d’une référence pour qu’ils échangent un léger sourire où commençait à percer la complicité.

Ils évoquèrent les matchs entre Karasuno et Aoba, Oikawa montra à Nico la photo sur laquelle Kageyama avait dû s’incliner devant lui pour des conseils, visiblement toujours soigneusement conservée au grand dam de Tobio ; puis les anciens d’Aoba partirent dans un concert de lamentations au sujet d’Ushijima et de Shiratorizawa, ce qui amusa beaucoup le joueur brésilien. Finalement, Nicolas finit par jeter un œil à sa montre et demanda tranquillement :

- _São nove horas, docinho. Vamos ?_

-Il a dit quoi ? murmura peu discrètement Makki à Oikawa.

-Il parle espagnol, attardé, chuchota Mattsun en réponse.

-On va y aller, trancha et traduisit Tobio.

-Déjà ? fit mine de s’étonner Oikawa.

Kageyama se leva. La déception se peignait dans le lien et sur le visage de son âme sœur –qui fronçait les sourcils et poussait sa lèvre inférieure en avant comme un enfant contrarié.

-On a réservé une table au restaurant, précisa Tobio avant d’ajouter : d’ailleurs, Oikawa-san. Je pars deux semaines en Italie à partir de lundi. Ne t’étonne pas si le lien se distend un peu.

Parler du lien aussi ouvertement avec son âme sœur devant Nico, Hanamaki et Matsukawa le mettait mal à l’aise, mais il ne faisait qu’énoncer une vérité après tout, et chacun d’entre eux était conscient de cela. Evoquer leur connexion n’était ni mentir ni tromper.

-En Italie !? répéta Oikawa en ouvrant grand la bouche. La chance ! Vous partez en lune de miel ?

-Non, je vais faire des essais dans la _Superlega_.

-Oh.

Il eut l’air un peu pris au dépourvu. Le lien se mit à picoter.

-Tu… envisages de quitter le Japon, alors ?

-C’est presque sûr, ouais. Comme tu l’as fait, non ? crut-il bon d’ajouter.

Oikawa tiqua un peu, mais reprit rapidement sa façade enjouée :

-Mais l’Italie, Tobio ! C’est la grande classe ! Je n’y suis jamais allé, mais ça vend du rêve –la nourriture, la mode, les monuments, tout ! Tout le monde s’attendait à ce que je parte là-bas, tu sais ? J’ai l’air fait pour ce pays !

-On a tous perdu deux mille yens le jour où il a dit qu’il partait en Argentine, soupira Mattsun. Enfin. Bonne soirée, les garçons.

-« Les garçons » ? T’es leur père, ou quoi ?

Kageyama leur accorda un petit sourire et leur souhaita bonne soirée également ; puis il prit la main de Nico et l’entraîna vers la sortie du bar. Il se retourna une fois avant de franchir la porte, cependant, retrouvant immédiatement les yeux d’Oikawa dans la foule, rivés sur lui, tous les deux sentant ce léger déchirement caractéristique de deux âmes sœurs qui s’éloignent.

Même s’il s’était trouvé parfaitement enjoué tout le temps qu’ils étaient dans le bar, Romero avait l’air un peu éteint tandis qu’ils marchaient côte à côte, et de nouveau, Tobio cherchait les causes sans vouloir les trouver. Est-ce qu’il culpabilisait encore de séparer un couple d’âmes sœurs ? Est-ce que voir Oikawa le mettait mal à l’aise ? Est-ce que c’était le fait de mentionner sa propre âme sœur qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux ? Dans tous les cas, Kageyama se colla contre lui, le bousculant légèrement d’un air joueur.

- _The cute guy is bumping into me again_ , sourit Nico.

- _Like I’d be sorry to bump into a hot guy_ , répliqua Kageyama.

Les pommettes de Nicolas se colorèrent aussitôt, et Tobio ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. Réussir à l’embarrasser était assez rare pour que ce soit gratifiant, et il espérait du même coup replacer la soirée sous de meilleurs auspices. Le dîner se passa bien, et ils évitèrent soigneusement de reparler du bar, d’âmes sœurs ou du départ en Italie ; mais malgré ses efforts, Tobio n’arrivait pas à défaire cette tension qui pesait entre eux, infime mais perceptible, quelque chose en plus qui les empêchait tous deux de profiter pleinement. Une gêne qui planait sur leur table, un non-dit qui ne s’exprimait que dans leurs regards.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et firent quelques pas tous les deux, longeant une rue étroite éclairée par les néons multicolores et quelques lampions perdus entre les enseignes lumineuses, les trottoirs bordés de commerces en ébullition où se mêlaient la musique et les voix. Tobio leva les yeux vers les étoiles ; pour détendre l’atmosphère, il voulut faire un commentaire sur combien elles étaient visibles ce soir-là, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Romero l’embrassait.

Le monde sombra dans un flou indifférent –les passants, la rumeur environnante, les lumières que Tobio apercevait même sous ses paupières fermées, tout s’effaça. Nico avait une main sur sa taille, l’autre sur sa nuque, et ses doigts brûlaient dans la soirée d’hiver. Le baiser était passionné et se fit rapidement profond –il ressemblait à leur premier, à leur premier _vrai_ , avide et en même temps contrôlé ; où la tendresse de l’expérience avait remplacé la fougue initiale, mais bordé d’autre chose, comme ce jour-là, empreint d’une once de besoin, de quelque chose tenant du désespoir.

Et comme alors, c’était une parole muette pour dire, _je ne veux pas te perdre_.

Ils étaient toujours en plein milieu de la rue, mais quand ils s’écartèrent, Tobio ne voyait rien d’autre que le visage de Nicolas –ses cheveux qui lui tombaient à moitié dans les yeux parce qu’il avait passé ses doigts dedans, ses pupilles noires pleinement dilatées, cerclées d’ambre, ses lèvres entrouvertes ; et puis finalement sa voix, chaude et mélodieuse, à peine audible au milieu de l’agitation mais que Tobio entendit avec une clarté parfaite :

- _Why do I love you so much, Tobio Kageyama?_

Son sourire avait l’air triste, et Tobio n’avait pas la réponse à cette question.

Il avait mal au cœur en quittant le Japon le lundi. Ushijima lui avait confié quelques paquets à remettre à Tendou en le priant de le saluer pour lui et de transmettre des nouvelles, et Tobio le remercia à nouveau d’avoir arrangé son étape ; le vol fut paisible, il profita de la place dont il disposait en première classe pour dormir de tout son saoul, habitué aux longs voyages en avion. Tendou l’accueillit à l’aéroport avec bonne humeur, reconnaissable à ses cheveux vifs même coupés ras ; il lui fit la bise, et Tobio se figea de confusion.

-C’est la coutume, déclara Satori avec bonne humeur. Ils le font aussi, en Italie, alors autant t’habituer tout de suite !

Tobio passa la soirée à manger des chocolats maison (Tendou lui promit de ne pas le dénoncer à Ushijima), et était somme toute d’assez bonne humeur en retournant à l’aéroport le lendemain. Satori le chargea de quelques boîtes supplémentaires à partager avec Wakatoshi, les Adlers et qui bon lui semblerait, puis lui adressa ses encouragements et un dernier signe de main tandis que Tobio repartait vers Rome.

Les premiers jours se passèrent plutôt bien : les joueurs étaient tous excellents, Kageyama en retrouvait certains avec qui il avait sympathisé lors d’événements mondiaux, et il prenait sa place sur le terrain au milieu de tout ce talent et d’une complicité déjà naissante. Les différents joueurs qu’il fréquentait, déjà dans l’équipe ou non, le convièrent à une soirée dès la fin du premier entraînement, et ils commencèrent d’ores et déjà à créer des liens… En particulier quand ses nouveaux coéquipiers lui demandèrent si c’était bien lui le copain de Nicolas Romero –de _Nico_ , puisque la majorité d’entre eux le connaissaient depuis des années, et la discussion s’axa autour de lui.

Kageyama donnait tout dans l’entraînement et tombait d’épuisement dès qu’il rejoignait sa chambre d’hôtel. Il aurait bien voulu garder le même rythme, composé de volley, de repas et de sommeil ; mais, en dehors des quelques sorties avec l’équipe, il disposait aussi de beaucoup de temps libre, et il ne savait comment le combler.

Il avait une télé dans sa chambre, mais regarder les programmes n’était pas pareil sans la présence familière d’Ushijima à ses côtés, qui ne manquait jamais de faire un commentaire d’une voix neutre sur ce qu’ils regardaient, fut-ce un documentaire ou de la téléréalité. Appeler Romero ou ses amis restés au Japon demeurait plutôt compromis –il était déjà tard là-bas quand lui sortait tout juste de l’entraînement, il passait la majorité de ses soirées seul. Tout ce qu’il avait pour lui rappeler ses proches était le foulard aux couleurs du Brésil que lui avait offert Nico à Rio, qu’il conservait précieusement et qui l’accompagnait chaque fois qu’ils étaient séparés.

Le malaise lié à la solitude grandissait alors que son séjour se prolongeait, et au bout de dix jours, il n’attendait qu’une chose, reprendre l’avion en sens inverse. C’était la même peine qu’au lycée d’être livré à lui-même –et être si loin de son foyer n’arrangeait rien, il ne connaissait rien ici, en Italie, ni les coutumes, ni la nourriture, ni même la langue.

Même s’il avait beaucoup voyagé à l’étranger avec le volley, pour les Jeux Olympiques, pour la Ligue mondiale, pour la Coupe du monde, il s’était chaque fois trouvé avec son équipe et des joueurs qu’il connaissait. Il avait espéré un moment qu’Ushijima fasse ses essais en même temps en Europe, ils auraient au moins été sur le même fuseau horaire ; quant à Nico, c’était à peine s’il avait besoin de passer des tests, tous les clubs auraient voulu revendiquer son nom. Et lui était seul pour la première fois, pour sa carrière individuelle, sans coéquipier, sans agent, perdu dans Rome. Il aurait voulu quelqu’un avec lui, n’importe qui de familier –même Atsumu aurait fait l’affaire.

Kageyama avait donc essayé de repousser l’heure de rentrer à l’hôtel en se promenant dans la ville, prenant quelques photos pour les envoyer à ses contacts. Il rentra dans sa chambre vers vingt heures, et voir les quatre murs se refermer sur lui lui procura une sensation de dégoût. Il se hâta de se doucher et de se changer pour la nuit, espérant réussir à dormir ce soir-là ; même son sommeil était compromis depuis les dernières nuits, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la fatigue s’accumulait et risquait de le gêner dans son jeu. Il se sécha, enfila un short et un T-shirt pour la nuit, et se rendit compte en récupérant son téléphone qu’il avait de nouveaux messages.

 **Oikawa-san** : Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Oikawa-san** : Il est trois heures passées et je te sens trop pour dormir

 **Oikawa-san** : Tu as mangé trop de pâtes ou bu trop de vin rouge ?

Un demi-sourire tira les lèvres de Kageyama. Par sûreté, il avait préféré consommer des annihilateurs B pour les entraînements, histoire de ne se focaliser que sur le jeu ; mais la dernière prise remontait à quelques heures, et il pourrait bientôt ressentir Oikawa, l’acuité du lien un peu atténuée à cause de la distance qui les séparait, mais encore bien présente.

Tooru devait donc bien sentir le problème, mais il attendait que Tobio le formule de lui-même. Kageyama hésita. Il avait Nico pour s’épancher, il avait Hinata, Ushijima, Miwa –mais à cette heure-ci, seul Oikawa était réveillé, et il se raccrocha à lui, à lui qui était resté au Japon, à cette part de son passé, de son présent, à cette part de lui-même ; alors il répondit.

 **Moi** : je me sens seul ici

 **Oikawa-san** : Tu as le mal du pays ?

 **Moi** : un peu

Il n’avait pas encore posé ce nom dessus, parce que ressentir ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé ; mais il se doutait que c’était quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

 **Oikawa-san** : Est-ce qu’on garde le lien cette nuit ?

Tobio se rendit soudainement compte qu’ils étaient dans la configuration qu’ils avaient évoquée au restaurant –celle où il passerait une nuit seul, loin de Romero et d’Ushijima ; et où, pour se rassurer tous les deux, Oikawa et lui conserveraient le lien dans son entièreté. Tobio l’avait parfois laissé s’exprimer depuis qu’il était à Rome, mais chaque fois, c’était sur les plages de sommeil d’Oikawa, et il était en conséquence assez peu perméable.

Il sentit que les annihilateurs commençaient à se dissiper, et se dit que c’était le moment ou jamais.

 **Moi** : oui

Il se glissa dans son lit et brancha son téléphone, parcourant rapidement ses autres notifications –des likes sur son compte Instagram, les derniers messages de Nico deux heures plus tôt, quelques alertes sans importance. Un nouveau message apparut.

 **Oikawa-san** : concentre-toi sur le lien, Tobio-chan

Il obéit sans y penser à deux fois, comme si Oikawa avait encore cette emprise d’aîné sur lui ; posant le téléphone à côté de lui, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, essayant de sentir le point d’ancrage du lien en lui –niché dans sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur et palpitant au même rythme. Il se laissa porter par lui, régulant sa respiration pour essayer de se détendre.

Il sentait Oikawa, il sentait son calme, une sérénité inattendue dans un tempérament si angoissé, à peine froissée par les circonstances quotidiennes. Il laissa le lien s’harmoniser, se calqua sur lui ; ses pensées se firent distantes, insignifiantes presque, tandis que leur connexion prenait de l’importance, qu’il laissait son âme sœur lui donner un peu de réconfort, un peu d’apaisement.

Il avait l’impression qu’Oikawa et lui étaient proches, à ce moment. Il pouvait presque l’imaginer en face de lui, dans la même position, portant la même expression, comme des reflets l’un de l’autre, comme une seule et même âme scindée en deux et qui se réunirait toujours, peu importe le temps et la distance, tant que l’un et l’autre répondaient à l’écho.

Loin, loin dans sa mémoire, avant Oikawa, avant Nico, avant tout, Tobio avait le souvenir d’une phrase que lui avait dite Kunimi un jour au collège, une phrase qui l’avait hantée des années et qui, peut-être, s’était rappelée à lui avec le sentiment d’exil.

_Tu seras toujours un roi solitaire._

_Mais non_ , songea Tobio alors qu’il dérivait vers le sommeil, complètement détendu, l’esprit en paix, enveloppé par le lien comme dans une étreinte. La présence d’Oikawa était partout, sur lui, en lui, ses sentiments indiscernables des siens, fusionnels à nouveau, fusionnels comme ils devaient l’être. 

_Je n’ai jamais été seul._

_On a toujours été à deux._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera posté MARDI PROCHAIN ! eh oui, rentrée oblige, longs chapitres oblige. Le 17 est fini, le 18 est en passe de s'achever, il devrait y en avoir 20 en tout, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions.
> 
> Le moment de la honte ultime : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBVxwep-Y6U (Hoshiumi bleu, Hinata vert, Goshiki rouge, Romero violet). Kageyama se prend un pain à 1:28/1:30. 
> 
> Enfin, les plus attristés d'entre nous remarqueront que les derniers mots, l'expression "être à deux" vient de basculer du Romekage à l'Oikawa. Ouch. 
> 
> Rendez-vous donc mardi pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Hinata (ft Bokuto et Atsumu) et le début du mariage~


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne rentrée tout le monde ! et joyeux oikageoi day ! 
> 
> Pour fêter ça, un petit chapitre bien festif comme il faut pour relever la morne grisaille du retour à l'école ou au travail. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tobio rentra au Japon très satisfait de ses essais avec l’Ali Roma.

Il avait terminé sa deuxième semaine en beauté, et s’il devait être franc avec lui-même, c’était en grande partie grâce au lien et à Oikawa. Son âme sœur l’avait accompagné de manière remarquable à travers ses dernières nuits en Italie, et chaque soir, il l’avait retrouvée au rendez-vous ; effaçant ses doutes, son malaise et sa solitude pour les remplacer par sa compagnie subtile mais forte, et surtout sereine.

Kageyama s’était d’abord interrogé sur un revirement aussi soudain : peu de temps avant encore, Tooru s’était trouvé au bord du gouffre, et Tobio ne se rappelait que trop clairement de ses accents désespérés et suppliants sur son palier ; mais le lendemain, alors qu’ils échangeaient par messages entre leurs pauses respectives, Oikawa lui avait confié que les thérapies qu’il suivait étaient diverses, qu’il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’Hayashi et d’un psychologue, mais qu’il assistait à différents cours pour gérer son angoisse et gagner en gestion par rapport au lien.

Au fond de lui, Kageyama trouvait ça admirable.

Son avion amorçait à peine sa descente qu’il était déjà dévoré d’anticipation –à l’idée de revoir Nico et ses amis, bien sûr, de retrouver ses coéquipiers habituels et ceux de l’équipe nationale… et, par-dessus tout ça, imminent, attendu avec hâte par toute la sphère des volleyeurs, le mariage de Hinata.

Romero l’attendait dans le hall de l’aéroport, incognito derrière ses lunettes de soleil –un immense sourire fendit son visage en reconnaissant Tobio, et Kageyama se jeta dans ses bras avec bonheur. Il lui transmit les salutations de plusieurs autres internationaux, puis attendit d’être rentré chez lui et de retrouver Ushijima pour déballer toutes les boîtes de chocolats de Tendou, voyant avec plaisir que cette attention faisait naître un sourire sur le visage d’habitude renfermé de son colocataire.

Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser bien longtemps avant de repartir pour l’enterrement de vie de garçon prévu pour Hinata. Atsumu l’avait mis dans la confidence, et ils partaient à quatre avec Bokuto ; Sakusa, de ce qu’avait compris Tobio, avait fermement refusé de les accompagner en soirée. Bokuto et Kuroo s’étaient arrangés entre eux, ce dernier se chargeait de Kenma avec quelques anciens de Nekoma ; tous les deux pouvant ainsi se tenir au courant des soirées respectives par message.

Du côté de Hinata, le plan était simple. Ils partaient de Tokyo tous les quatre et ralliaient Osaka en train (Miya et Bokuto avaient supplié Kageyama de prendre sa Jaguar et de les conduire, mais Tobio n’était pas assez fou pour risquer d’embarquer trois idiots sur ses précieux sièges en cuir) ; ils passaient la soirée là-bas sous l’égide d’Atsumu, dont c’était la région natale et chez qui ils pouvaient dormir ensuite. Kageyama ne manqua pas d’envoyer un message à Oikawa pour le prévenir qu’il y aurait probablement des perturbations dans la soirée, et qu’il lui serait reconnaissant de prendre un peu d’annihilateurs ; ce à quoi Tooru répondit par un selfie –clin d’œil, signe de paix et gélule de dose A entre les dents.

Le début de soirée était plus que décent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un énorme bar qui proposait plusieurs activités, dont un karaoké, et si Bokuto et Hinata se lancèrent immédiatement dans des duos endiablés, Tobio était sur la réserve.

-Oh, Tobio-kun, dit Atsumu en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Est-ce que ça n’irait pas mieux après une petite bière ?

De fait, il en fallut trois, et pas mal de provocations de la part de Hinata pour que Tobio consente à se lancer. Il jouait d’abord pour gagner, trouvant son amusement dans la compétition, et Miya s’occupait de lui fournir à boire, passant à des choses autrement plus fortes que la bière. Ce fut à partir de là que les choses commencèrent à partir un peu en vrille –mais qu’espérer d’autre de la part des joueurs des Jackals ?- et il fut décidé qu’ils n’auraient plus le choix de leur chanson, la laissant au bon plaisir de leurs compagnons de soirée.

Atsumu les surpassait tous de loin –incarnant aussi bien les chansons bouffonnes que les ballades suggestives, accompagnant ses prestations de ses regards caractéristiques, et un groupe de filles commençait à s’agglutiner pour le soutenir. De son côté, Kageyama le regardait avec envie, essayant d’ignorer Bokuto et Hinata –le champion était en train de manipuler la tête de Shouyou en lui répétant à quel point il était fier de lui, son disciple, qui se mariait, que le temps passait trop vite, etc.

-Tobio-kun ! s’écria finalement Miya. Viens voir ce que j’ai choisi pour toi.

Kageyama se leva, vacilla un instant puis se dirigea vers Atsumu pour regarder ce qu’il devrait chanter.

-Hors de question, cracha-t-il aussitôt.

Miya jeta un regard faussement déçu à la borne qui indiquait _Britney Spears – 3._

-Je me disais que c’était de circonstances, tenta de plaisanter Atsumu avant de s’écraser sous le regard de Kageyama ; d’accord, d’accord, Tobio-kun, c’était une blague. J’espérais que tu ne connaisses pas les paroles.

Tobio chercha un moment ses mots, à la fois embrouillé par l’alcool et la confusion, mais n’eut pas le temps de répliquer qu’Hinata se jeta de nulle part sur son dos.

-Comment ça ? s’écria-t-il d’un air taquin et éméché. Kageyama-kun refuse des chansons ? C’est pas du jeu, ça. Je t’en choisis une, et t’as intérêt à la chanter à fond.

-Tout mais pas celle-là, trancha Tobio en croisant les bras.

Hinata lui sourit d’un air qui n’augurait rien de bon et arrêta le choix sur une chanson d’amour guimauve ; et Tobio poussa un profond soupir pendant que les deux compères s’éloignaient en ricanant. Après tout, il était aussi là pour s’amuser –même s’il s’éloignait en général de ce genre d’activité, comme en témoignait sa passivité lors du Just Dance, c’était la soirée de Hinata ; même s’ils avaient eu leurs disputes, c’était son meilleur ami. Alors il repoussa son irritation au fond de sa conscience, derrière l’alcool, et commença à chanter.

 _Je vais me le faire_ , songea-t-il néanmoins en voyant Hinata le filmer avec un grand sourire.

-Fais un clin d’œil à la caméra, Tobio-kun ! criait Miya.

-Envoie des baisers ! renchérit Bokuto.

Il préféra fixer les paroles d’un air obstiné, mais le mal était déjà fait quand il revint à sa place, et il était à peu près sûr que la moitié du championnat de volley japonais avait reçu la vidéo. Il lança un regard réprobateur aux trois Jackals morts de rire, et Atsumu l’attira à côté de lui :

-Allez, Tobio-kun ! Ça ira mieux avec la tequila !

Kageyama ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à remettre son alcoolémie entre les mains de Miya Atsumu, mais il céda une fois de plus, posant ses verres à shots sur son téléphone où s’accumulaient les messages non lus :

 **Tsukishima** : mdr quel talent, quel séducteur

 **Oikawa-san** : j’ai mal d’avance pour Shouyou

 **Nico** : Beautiful !!

 **Oikawa-san** : doucement avec la boisson, Tobio-chan

 **Oikawa-san** : j’ai dû passer à la dose B

Le clou de l’enterrement de vie de garçon arriva avec les stripteaseurs, le tout sur une scène privée et au milieu de fumée et de paillettes, et Tobio ne se priva pas de profiter du show –ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il pouvait profiter de voir des corps aussi finement musclés, bien proportionnés, délicieusement dénudés, et Kageyama était en train de détailler leurs abdos quand il se rendit compte que si, concrètement, il voyait des athlètes nus tous les jours à la douche, en avait même un régulièrement dans son lit, et qu’aucun de ces gars ne tiendrait la comparaison avec Nico. La seule différence était la mise en scène, et il la regarda songeusement –danse voluptueuse, effeuillage méticuleux, corps couverts d’huile et poses suggestives- pendant que Miya lui mettait un cocktail dans les mains et glissait une paille entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il siffla son cocktail, sortit son téléphone et vit de nouveaux messages d’Oikawa apparaître pile au moment où il le déverrouillait :

 **Oikawa-san** : c’est ce vicieux d’Atsumu qui fait boire mon petit cadet à ce point ?

 **Oikawa-san** : t’as vraiment l’alcool aguicheur

 **Oikawa-san** : je suis au bord de prendre la dose C, sérieusement

Kageyama ne les lut même pas, et d’ailleurs, ne se souvint plus de grand-chose à partir de ce moment-là, vaguement conscient du contact de ses doigts contre l’écran de son téléphone et de l’envie d’écrire des messages.

Quand il se réveilla, il était enroulé dans une couverture, et sa tête lui donnait l’impression d’être fendue en deux. Il ouvrit un œil et le visage d’Hinata lui apparut en gros plan.

-Bah enfin, soupira Shouyou. On a cru que tu te réveillerais jamais. J’aimerais autant que mon témoin soit un peu plus frais que ça.

Il était déjà levé, et Tobio jeta un œil autour de lui, reconnaissant vaguement l’appartement d’Atsumu ; il avait déjà eu l’occasion d’y passer pour quelques soirées ou quand il avait des camps dans les environs. Il repéra son téléphone et s’en saisit avant de s’étirer et de se lever, rejoignant Hinata et Bokuto à table pendant que Miya partait s’habiller. Kageyama remarqua que Shouyou le regardait à la dérobée en essayant de cacher son sourire, et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec son agressivité habituelle.

-Rien, rien, assura Shouyou d’un air qui ne convainquit absolument pas le passeur. Oikawa-san m’a prédit que tu aurais une sale gueule de bois.

Oikawa-san… Les messages de la veille revinrent à l’esprit de Tobio, et il déverrouilla son téléphone avec la peur de ce qu’il pouvait trouver dedans. En général, il ne prenait pas son portable en soirée, et n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’envoyer des messages dans un tel état –mais il avait la certitude qu’il avait voulu en écrire après le show des stripteaseurs. Deux fils de discussion arrivaient en tête. Ceux de Romero et d’Oikawa.

Il ouvrit celui de Nico en premier.

 **Nico** : Beautiful !!

 **Nico** : ça va ?

 **Moi** : huile

 **Moi** : faut mettre de l’huile

 **Nico** : ???

 **Moi** : et un nœud papillon

 **Moi** : lov you comme a like song <3

 **Moi** : envie de toi

 **Moi** : viens

 **Moi** : allume la

 **Moi** : caméra

 **Nico** : remember to drink water ?

 **Nico** : we’ll see that when you come back tomorrow ;)

 **Nico** : <3

Tobio avait à moitié envie de se claquer la tête contre la table, mais s’en abstint. Bon. C’était gênant, mais ça allait, c’était son petit-ami, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait ivre.

Oikawa, en revanche…

 **Oikawa-san** : je suis au bord de prendre la dose C, sérieusement

 **Moi** : non

 **Oikawa-san** : quoi non ?

 **Moi** : on arrête les annihilateurs

 **Moi** : Oika-san

 **Moi** : t’es ma meilleure âme sœur

 **Oikawa-san** : je ??

 **Moi** : j’aimerais bien te voir danser

 **Moi** : avec de l’huile

 **Moi** : tu sais que t’es vraiment

 **Moi** : magnifique

 **Oikawa-san** : … j’appelle Shouyou.

Cette fois, Kageyama se claqua la tête sur la table.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi, déclara Shouyou en éclatant de rire.

-Je ne bois pas une goutte à ton mariage, dit-il sans relever son front de la table. Je le jure. C’est promis. Miya se trouvera une autre victime.

-Compte-là-dessus, s’écria Atsumu en réapparaissant dans la pièce.

Tobio présenta ses excuses à Oikawa et Nicolas dans le train du retour, encore honteux, mais les deux hommes avaient plus l’air d’en rire qu’autre chose. Au fond, ce sur quoi Kageyama était le plus mortifié était d’avoir reconnu qu’il était attiré par Oikawa –par le lien des âmes sœurs, évidemment, qui appelait une proximité physique… Mais aussi simplement parce que Tooru était objectivement beau, la pureté de ses traits doublée par la puissance de son charisme ; et Tobio se rendait compte avec une vague stupéfaction qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu en soirée, ne l’avait jamais vu danser, ne l’avait même jamais vu déshabillé –peut-être une fois au collège pendant un camp, mais c’était si loin, presque absurde alors qu’il s’était déjà retrouvé dans une salle de douche avec quasiment tout son entourage, y compris les trois idiots à côté de lui. Peut-être était-ce cette distance paradoxale, ce mystère qui laissait de la place pour les fantasmes, qui lui rendaient Oikawa et son corps si fascinants.

Dans tous les cas, l’incident fut clos, quelques jours passèrent encore, et le mariage d’Hinata arriva enfin.

Tobio se sentait tout drôle en se levant le matin du grand jour. Penser que Hinata Shouyou allait se marier –son meilleur ami, son coéquipier et son rival- était quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir pleinement appréhendé avant ce moment. Mais se marier tôt était monnaie courante. Quand on avait trouvé son âme sœur, quel intérêt y avait-il à attendre ? Rares étaient les couples destinés qui se séparaient. Dès que l’harmonie était trouvée, c’était pour la vie.

S’il avait pu, il aurait passé une main entre ses mèches pour évacuer un peu de stress ; mais un regard noir de la part de Miwa suffit à l’en dissuader. Elle venait de passer une heure sur ses cheveux, à la fois pour rafraîchir sa coupe et le coiffer pour la cérémonie, et Tobio avait l’impression d’avoir un courant d’air perpétuel sur la nuque.

-Touche pas, dit-elle d’un ton faussement sec. Et toi, Nico-chan, arrête de gigoter.

Ushijima passa dans la cuisine pour prendre du jus d’orange, et elle l’apostropha :

-Je te coiffe aussi, Ushijima ?

Wakatoshi n’eut pas le choix de toute façon, et ils y passèrent tous les trois.

-Il y aura plein de paparazzis, dit-elle finalement en rangeant sa trousse de coiffure. Au moins, vous êtes présentables.

Elle rajusta le nœud papillon d’Ushijima qui la laissa faire avec sa remarquable neutralité, ajusta la pochette de Nico, et aplatit un épi impromptu dans les cheveux de Tobio avant de les autoriser à partir.

-Dis félicitations de ma part à Shouyou ! lança-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

C’était attendu, mais Hinata avait fait les choses en grand. Non seulement sa famille et celle de Kenma étaient présentes, mais Tobio reconnut ses amis de collège et de lycée, quelques journalistes, et surtout, surtout, tous ceux que Shouyou avait pu rencontrer dans le monde du volley-ball depuis leur première année de lycée. Tous les membres de Karasuno, de Nekoma et des Jackals étaient invités, en plus de tous les joueurs avec qui Hinata avait sympathisé au cours des années –et Hinata sympathisait très facilement.

-Kageyama ! s’écria-t-il quand il le vit.

Il était ravi, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles pour le plus beau jour de sa vie dans un costume d’un gris perle ; Natsu était à ses côtés, ses boucles rousses cascadant librement sur ses épaules, toute jolie dans une robe assortie à la tenue de son frère. Tobio resta avec lui tout le temps qu’ils attendirent à la mairie, voyant les invités arriver un à un –et le cœur de Kageyama rata quelques battements quand il aperçut Oikawa, même si le lien l’avait prévenu de son arrivée imminente.

Il était sublime, ses cheveux châtains peignés pour l’occasion, dégageant pleinement son visage et ses yeux sombres, lesquels trouvèrent ceux de Tobio avec une rapidité stupéfiante ; et Kageyama sentit, à l’identique du sien, un feint sentiment d’admiration parcourir Oikawa –apparemment, Miwa avait fait du bon travail. Tooru lui adressa un sourire à distance, Tobio répondit d’un signe de tête ; mais il le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’Oikawa tombe nez à nez avec Ushijima et commence instantanément à lui chercher des noises. Il dissimula son sourire tandis que les invités s’asseyaient, et la cérémonie commença lorsque Kenma arriva, lumineux dans un costume blanc et flanqué par Kuroo, son propre témoin.

Kageyama avait beau essayer de suivre le discours du maire, ses yeux revenaient toujours au reste de l’assemblée à laquelle il faisait face ; Suga qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, Tanaka et son sourire fier, Atsumu qui le surprit et lui tira la langue ; Nicolas qui regardait avec son sourire tranquille, Ushijima et son expression toujours indéchiffrable, et Oikawa, une rangée plus loin, qui fixait Tobio plutôt que les mariés et ricana quand celui-ci le remarqua et rougit.

-Deux âmes sœurs qui se sont trouvées, prononçait l’officiel. Qui évoluent en harmonie de la plus belle des manières possibles, ainsi que cela doit être –lisant l’une dans l’autre tout l’amour et tout l’attachement qu’elles se portent. Ce lien tacite devient aujourd’hui visible aux yeux de tous.

Tobio se demanda ce que le maire disait quand il procédait à des mariages extra-âmes sœurs. Il croisa le regard de Nico, qui lui adressa un clin d’œil, et décida d’arrêter de regarder le public –décidément, trop d’invités étaient susceptibles de l’embarrasser, et il fit la moue en fixant les mains jointes de Kenma et Hinata à la place.

La cérémonie se termina finalement sur les vœux des mariés et le baiser tant attendu, sobre et chaste, mais Kageyama n’avait jamais vu Hinata sourire avec autant d’éclat. Il signa le registre, marcha derrière Shouyou pour la sortie de la mairie, et finalement ils se dirigèrent vers une grande salle que les mariés avaient louée pour faire la fête toute la nuit.

Tobio avait accepté de conduire le cortège des mariés dans sa Jaguar ; et il atteignit donc la salle en premier avec Hinata, Kenma et Kuroo. Tous les autres invités arrivèrent ensuite en même temps, remplissant la salle dans un flot continu ; et Kageyama regardait autour autour de lui dans l’espoir de retrouver Nico. Il l’aperçut finalement dans un petit groupe où il ne connaissait personne, se demandant si Romero venait juste de sympathiser avec eux avant de les entendre parler et de comprendre qu’il s’agissait sûrement d’autres ressortissants brésiliens.

-C’est Heitor et sa famille ! s’écria soudain Hinata à côté de son oreille. Et à côté, c’est Kato-san, c’est un ancien de Shiratorizawa, c’est avec lui que je me suis entraîné au Brésil ! Et là, c’est Pedro, c’était mon colocataire, il lit des mangas aussi !

Il courut vers eux pour entamer la conversation, aussi désinvolte que d’habitude même le jour de son mariage, et Kageyama le regarda filer. Lui ne comprendrait pas grand-chose de toute façon, et il erra un peu dans la salle avant de tomber sur Sugawara. Son ancien aîné lui mit le grappin dessus, et ils se promenèrent un moment autour de la salle des fêtes, absolument immense, et de la grande terrasse dont elle disposait –clairement, Hinata et Kenma avaient voulu marquer le coup.

-Alors, Kageyama ? demanda Suga en lui tenant le bras. Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, répondit évasivement Tobio. Ça va mieux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu’où les anciens de Karasuno avaient été informés par Hinata et Tsukishima sur ce qui s’était passé lors des semaines suivant le rapt.

-Je suis content pour toi, alors, sourit Suga.

Ils firent quelques pas, puis s’arrêtèrent pour profiter de la vue, et son aîné ajouta :

-Daichi m’a dit, pour Oikawa. Vous avez l’air de mieux vous entendre maintenant.

Tobio hocha la tête. C’était vrai, Oikawa et lui n’avaient jamais été si proches –mais le lien les suppliait d’être plus proches encore. A ce moment, Kageyama savait parfaitement que son âme sœur était à l’intérieur, tout près de lui, qu’il aurait pu être à ses côtés plutôt qu’avec Suga. Mais passer trop de temps avec lui ne serait pas bon non plus. Il devait avoir le contrôle absolu sur le lien –et c’était aussi une des raisons qui le convainquait de rester sobre ce soir-là. S’il finissait aussi amoché qu’à l’enterrement de vie de garçon et qu’il laissait au lien l’occasion de s’exprimer, de faire resurgir des désirs enfouis… Les choses iraient très loin très vite, et il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

-Tant mieux, souffla doucement Suga. Vous comptez garder le lien, si ce n’est pas indiscret ?

-Peut-être, répondit Tobio d’un air vague. Pour l’instant, on fait avec. On se met d’accord sur les annihilateurs et jusqu’ici, ça se passe bien.

Il ne savait pas s’il tiendrait leur routine pendant des années encore. Le moment où le lien se dissiperait lui paraissait encore lointain, il était trop tôt pour y penser ; tant que les choses fonctionnaient, c’était le principal. La situation s’était à nouveau retournée, en un sens –c’était désormais sur Oikawa que pesait l’obligation d’une relation strictement platonique, où tout contact était prohibé, et à Nico que revenait le reste ; tout ce reste que Kageyama aurait donné au lien, avant, à l’époque du lycée, sans y penser à deux fois.

Tout le temps que dura le vin d’honneur, il sentit les regards des autres invités sur lui –tous ici le connaissaient, ils étaient nombreux à avoir entendu parler d’Oikawa, et le développement médiatique de l’affaire de l’enlèvement avait fini par révéler leur lien au grand jour. Voir les yeux curieux faire la navette entre Oikawa, Nicolas et lui insupporta rapidement Kageyama, et il fut soulagé quand il fut temps de passer à table.

En sa qualité de témoin, il était convié à la table des mariés, et ils étaient huit en tout –Kenma et son grand frère, Hinata et Natsu, ainsi que leurs témoins et partenaires respectifs ; Tobio se retrouva donc placé entre Romero et Tsukishima. De son côté, Oikawa s’était fait affecter à une table regroupant les anciens lycéens de Miyagi, et même s’il restait proche de Kunimi et Kindaichi, il faisait preuve de ses capacités sociales et de ses talents d’adaptation habituels, et discutait volontiers avec d’autres comme Hyakuzawa ou Koganegawa. En soi, le repas se passa bien pour tout le monde, et Hinata alla visiter toutes les autres tables dès son assiette terminée, toujours prévenant de n’oublier personne.

L’ouverture de bal fut aussi belle que touchante –tout le monde connaissait assez Kenma pour savoir qu’il était timide et avait horreur d’attirer l’attention, et pourtant il semblait mettre de tout ça de côté à cet instant, alors que les jeunes mariés valsaient tendrement sur la piste vide sous les regards émus. Kageyama se demanda ce qu’ils ressentaient, si le lien des âmes sœur leur permettait d’anticiper leurs pas, de rester en rythme, s’ils avaient laissé une part à leur instinct naturel, ou s’ils avaient répété sans répit pour parvenir à un tel effet d’harmonie.

A ce moment d’amour succéda le début de la soirée proprement dite, et les excités de service se précipitèrent sur la piste avec leur entrain habituel –Hinata toujours prêt, Bokuto, Hoshiumi, Nishinoya, Inuoka, Lev pour ne citer qu’eux, mais Meian, Ukai, Heitor et toute une foule d’autres à peine plus réservés s’orientait déjà vers le centre de la salle. Les yeux de Nico se mirent à briller, et Tobio avait à peine articulé un « vas-y » qu’il bondissait joyeusement vers la foule ; Kageyama resta donc seul à la table des mariés jusqu’à ce qu’Atsumu se laissa tomber sur le siège déserté, une bouteille de vin à la main, et passe un bras autour des épaules de Tobio, ses lèvres étirées sur un sourire aussi affable que rusé.

-Pas une goutte ? demanda Miya.

-Pas une goutte, confirma Tobio.

Atsumu soupira, splendide lui aussi dans un costume rouge sombre qui rappelait la couleur d’Inarizaki, ses cheveux fraîchement refaits en blond et coiffés avec soin.

-T’es sûr, je ne te sers pas, Tobio-kun ?

-J’ai dit _non_ , Miya-san.

Son coéquipier de l’équipe nationale affecta de bouder :

-Oh, allez ! Et puis, on commence à se connaître, tu pourrais m’appeler par mon prénom !

Il lui adressa son sourire signature, et Tobio soupira.

-Atsumu-san, j’ai dit pas d’alcool pour moi ce soir.

-Mais qu’entend-je !? s’exclama alors une nouvelle voix, et le lien tressaillit.

Oikawa apparut, rival d’élégance face à Atsumu dans son costume trois pièces.

-Mon adorable cadet qui commence à appeler les gens par leur prénom ?

Il adressa un sourire éblouissant à Tobio et s’assit de l’autre côté, finissant son verre pour le relever aussitôt vers Miya :

-Je veux bien à boire, moi, Atsu-chan, déclara-t-il d’une voix suave. 

-Je ne crois pas t’avoir donné l’autorisation, à toi.

Oikawa l’ignora, et se contenta de sourire d’un air appréciateur tandis que son verre se remplissait.

-Alors, Tobio-chan, reprit-il en ignorant superbement Atsumu. On est sage, ce soir ?

Kageyama le connaissait assez, même sans lien, pour savoir où il voulait en venir –et il sentit l’embarras grimper en se souvenant des messages qu’il avait envoyés à l’enterrement de vie de garçon de Hinata, sa confession ouverte à Oikawa, le _je te trouve vraiment magnifique_ échappé des tréfonds de sa conscience. De toute façon, Tooru devait bien savoir qu’il était attirant, il avait collectionné les plans cul après tout –mais Tobio avait espéré qu’il l’épargne avec ça.

-Pas toi, visiblement, contra-t-il donc en désignant le verre déjà à moitié vide.

-Clairement pas, ajouta Atsumu en le remplissant de nouveau jusqu’à ras bord.

Il adressa un clin d’œil à Tobio au passage, et Kageyama soupira –éloigner ces deux-là l’un de l’autre était un incontournable, et il les écouta se chamailler un bon moment avant que Nicolas ne réapparaisse ; il voulait simplement déposer sa veste parce qu’il avait trop chaud, et la confia à Tobio –lui accordant un bisou en prime, mais Kageyama supposa que c’était plutôt pour mettre les deux autres mal à l’aise. Oikawa replongea dans son verre et Miya s’en servit un à la hâte tandis que Nico, prêt à repartir, s’arrêtait dans son geste d’un air intéressé en les voyant boire, puis prenait sa propre coupe pour la tendre vers Miya :

-Je peux ? J’ai soif.

-Bien entendu, acquiesça Atsumu avant de la remplir une première fois, puis une deuxième.

Kageyama lui lança un regard entendu, mais Miya semblait savoir ce qu’il faisait. Au contraire de Romero et d’Oikawa, parce que même Tobio savait qu’il ne fallait pas boire si vite.

-Déjà fatigué, Nico-chan ? lança Oikawa.

-Pas du tout, Tooru, répliqua Romero. Et toi ? Sur ta chaise ?

Oikawa haussa les sourcils et prit une pose dramatique :

-C’est provisoire ! Je peux danser toute la nuit s’il le faut !

-Oh, vraiment ?

Un sourire joueur prit place sur les lèvres d’Oikawa, et ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Tobio avant de remonter sur le visage de Nicolas :

-C’est un défi ?

Tobio voulut les interrompre et dire que pas du tout, mais Romero s’appuya sur ses épaules pour se pencher vers Oikawa en retour :

-Peut-être.

Miya laissa échapper un sifflement, et Tobio voulut prendre sa tête dans ses mains tandis qu’Oikawa se levait et ôtait sa veste à son tour, faisant délibérément traîner le processus en longueur pour finalement la jeter sur les genoux de Kageyama.

-Alors réglons ça à la loyale, Nico-chan, et voyons qui craque en premier.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers la piste, et Tobio secoua la tête d’un air incrédule, leurs vestes sur les bras.

-Des gamins, soupira Miya. Je ne sais pas si je t’envie ou si je te plains, Tobio-kun.

Kageyama ne savait pas non plus.

Il déposa les vestes sur la chaise voisine avec soin tandis que Miya partait vers d’autres tablées assoiffées, puis se servit un verre d’eau en dépit d’autre chose, préférant ne pas trop regarder ce qui se passait sur la piste –et de toute façon, la foule était trop compacte, il n’était pas sûr d’arriver à retrouver son âme sœur et son petit-ami là-dedans. Même si les danseurs semblaient sensiblement plus excités depuis qu’ils avaient commencé leur petit duel.

-Tout le monde t’a abandonné, le roi ?

Tsukishima reprit sa place à côté de Tobio, un léger sourire de coin sur les lèvres.

-Et toi ? répliqua Kageyama. Où est Kuroo-san ?

-Je crois qu’il essaie d’escroquer quelques invités. De mon côté, j’étais allé m’asseoir un peu à la table de Karasuno.

Tobio n’y était pas encore allé –il avait déjà vu tous les membres de l’équipe et avait discuté avec eux, mais ne voyait pas le besoin de passer davantage de temps avec ses anciens coéquipiers.

-Les prochains à se marier seront Yamaguchi et Yachi, cet automne, déclara Tsukishima en tournant légèrement sa chaise vers Tobio. Ensuite, ça se jouera entre toi et moi.

-C’est pas un concours.

-Oh, c’est toi qui dis ça ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne tournes plus tout ce que tu fais en compétition ?

Tsukishima releva légèrement ses lunettes, son sourire de coin toujours aussi insupportable à Tobio.

-Ou peut-être, poursuivit Kei en se penchant un peu, que tu n’as pas encore choisi l’heureux élu.

L’irritation grimpa en flèche chez Tobio, et il lui retourna un regard hostile. Même s’ils étaient amis et aimaient beaucoup se taquiner mutuellement, il n’oubliait pas la petite remarque de Tsukishima lors de la soirée où Oikawa avait appelé chez lui –et même s’il savait que Kei était un des seuls à avoir une vue globale de la situation où il était, ce genre de réflexion était davantage passée pour un coup bas que comme quelque chose que lui dirait un proche.

-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua donc Tobio en ajustant le volume de sa voix.

Tsukishima resta silencieux un long moment, et Tobio s’occupa sur son téléphone sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

-Tu sais, reprit finalement Kei, c’est normal d’hésiter.

-Je n’hésite pas.

Kageyama éteignit son portable et se cala dans le fond de sa chaise en croisant les bras. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les danseurs ; Hinata avait ajouté des musiques brésiliennes à sa playlist de mariage, et Tobio se dit vaguement que Nico devait beaucoup s’amuser. Il plaignait presque Tooru de s’être lancé là-dedans.

-C’est la veste d’Oikawa là, non ? relança encore Kei.

Tobio le fixa.

-Crache ce que t’as à dire, Tsukishima, soupira-t-il.

Tsukki grimaça. Etre direct n’était pas dans ses modes d’expression habituels, il préférait sous-entendre, mais Kageyama en avait assez de son petit manège.

-Oikawa. C’est ton âme sœur et je m’en doutais bien avant les autres.

-Bravo, répondit Kageyama d’un air blasé.

-Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous n’avez pas coupé le lien alors qu’il t’a abandonné ici cinq ans pour partir en Argentine. Pourquoi tu le laisses revenir dans ta vie alors que tu as déjà quelqu’un. Pourquoi tu as mis un point d’honneur à faire la paix avec lui alors que tu devrais juste le renvoyer par le premier avion venu. Tu vas me dire que c’est par gratitude –moi, je vais te dire que c’est parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui et que tu en as toujours eus, âmes sœurs ou pas.

La moue de Kageyama s’accentua.

-Ecoute, le roi, je te connais. Peut-être qu’on ne s’entend pas toujours, mais je te connais, d’accord ? Et je vois bien qui gravite autour de toi. Tu veux que je crache ce que j’ai à dire ? Voilà : Oikawa et Romero sont tous les deux amoureux de toi. Tu le sais. Tu le sais parfaitement. Et tu les laisses tous les deux près de toi. C’est pour ça que je te dis que c’est normal d’hésiter.

Tobio aurait voulu balayer tout ce que disait Tsukishima d’une simple phrase bien sentie, mais il savait très bien qu’il ne pouvait pas. C’était la vérité. Il avait beau avoir combattu de toutes ses forces le retour d’Oikawa dans son existence, il avait beau avoir tenté de renier le lien… Il avait tout de même fini par l’accepter. Ce que lui avait dit Tooru des semaines avant sur le fait d’être une part de sa vie s’était réalisé –Tobio lui avait accordé cette place.

Il ne faisait pas que l’accepter, il l’appréciait même. Dire qu’il n’avait pas aimé le temps passé avec Tooru depuis son overdose serait mentir. Kageyama se souvint du restaurant, de leur discussion étonnamment harmonieuse et fluide, de la manière dont ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Il se souvint de ses soirées en Italie, tellement intimes alors qu’ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l’un de l’autre, plus fusionnelles que toutes les relations qu’il pourrait jamais avoir avec Nico.

Il sentait que c’était frustrant, que le destin pesait lourdement sur eux et les guidait inconsciemment ; qu’il facilitait immensément leur relation grâce au lien, les tirait l’un vers l’autre, et ce serait tellement simple de se laisser aller…

Mais d’un autre côté, il y avait Nico. Nico qui n’était pas son âme sœur, mais qui était tout aussi cher aux yeux de Tobio, qui était dans sa vie depuis quatre ans –c’était lui le premier qui avait su percer la carapace qu’avait érigée Kageyama autour de lui, le premier qui pouvait comprendre son sentiment de solitude, le premier qui avait comblé ses manques affectifs, le premier à qui il se soit aussi attaché. Tobio l’aimait, le désirait, l’admirait et lui était d’une loyauté sans failles ; et penser que le lien pourrait détruire une telle relation lui faisait profondément mal.

-Je n’hésite pas, répéta Tobio, et même lui entendit la tristesse dans sa voix. C’est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Quelles voies avait-il ? Quitter Nico ? Inconcevable, il ne pourrait jamais. Eloigner Oikawa ? C’était trop difficile, le lien était trop tenace et il ne s’en sentait même plus l’envie. Alors quoi ? Impossible de les concilier romantiquement, mais impossible de vivre sans eux –alors Tobio se raccrochait au fragile équilibre qu’il avait trouvé, une harmonie platonique avec Oikawa, une relation de couple entière et assumée avec Nicolas.

Mais les choses étaient en constante évolution. Chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Oikawa, chaque nouvelle utilisation du lien faisait un peu plus pencher la balance –et il combattait ça, il ne voulait pas céder, il ne voulait pas donner raison au lien et tomber amoureux d’Oikawa, mais… mais est-ce que ce n’était pas déjà trop tard, est-ce qu’il n’avait pas toujours aimé son aîné au fond de lui, comme le soutenait Tsukishima, comme le soutenait Hinata, comme, même, le lui avait soutenu Romero, enfouissant ses sentiments sous les couches successives de colère et de rancœur ?

-Je n’en sais rien, répéta-t-il en rencontrant les yeux verts de Tsukishima. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Peut-être cela sonnait-il comme un appel à l’aide, car Kei sembla réfléchir un instant avant de dire, retrouvant sa subtilité :

-Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Est-ce que Romero peut vivre sans toi ?

Kageyama abaissa son regard sur ses mains. Nicolas partageait déjà son temps entre deux pays, entre Japon et Brésil ; il avait une famille, il avait son fils qui l’attendait là-bas. Il avait surmonté la perte de son âme sœur avec force et courage, avait reconstruit sa vie en demeurant toujours aussi positif et solaire, n’avait rien perdu ou plutôt tout retrouvé de sa joie de vivre.

-Je pense, répondit-il avec difficulté. Je pense qu’il y arriverait, oui.

_Mais moi… ?_

-Et, reprit Tsukishima d’une voix si possible encore plus douce, est-ce qu’Oikawa peut vivre sans toi ?

Tobio ferma les yeux. La réponse s’imposait, naturelle, indubitable.

-Plus maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Tsukishima hocha calmement la tête, et le silence se rétablit autour de cette simple constatation.

-Regarde-les, reprit Kei d’un air amusé –peut-être ressentait-il le besoin de détendre à nouveau l’atmosphère.

Kageyama leva les yeux vers la piste, et aperçut finalement les deux hommes qu’il cherchait sans trop de difficulté au vu de leur prestation. Ils étaient au milieu des autres danseurs, lesquels étaient moins intéressés par la musique que par leur petite battle, et Tobio comprenait amplement qu’ils soient hypnotisés par le show. Pour lui qui ne savait pas danser et avait l’impression d’être raide comme un piquet sur une piste, voir ces deux hommes –chacun avec autant de confiance et de charisme- déployer tous leurs talents corporels de la manière la plus sensuelle possible était… pour le moins distrayant. La couleur monta aux joues de Kageyama, mais il n’arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

-On dirait des animaux qui font leur parade nuptiale, ricana Tsukishima.

Le dessert fut sonné une bonne heure plus tard, et aucun d’entre eux n’avait encore lâché prise ; Nicolas reprit sa place haletant, ôtant son gilet en plus de la veste et desserrant le nœud de sa cravate pour défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-Miwa te tuerait si elle voyait tes cheveux, commenta Tobio.

Romero repoussa les boucles brunes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux d’un geste impatient, mais elles se replacèrent à l’identique et il se contenta d’en sourire.

-Alors, qui a gagné ? interrogea Kuroo d’un air intéressé.

-Encore personne ! répondit Nico qui semblait aux anges.

Tobio se retourna discrètement pour apercevoir Oikawa s’éventer avec ses mains, les joues d’un rouge vif. Les annihilateurs commençaient à perdre leur effet avec le temps, et Kageyama pouvait sentir que lui aussi était d’excellente humeur, se sentant stimulé en dépit de mourir de chaud. Hinata avait l’air de bien s’être dépensé aussi, tandis que Kenma avait fini par se réfugier dans un coin avec Akaashi dès qu’il ne s’était plus senti obligé de danser.

Une part de gâteau et deux services de vin plus tard –Nico, dans sa grande générosité, s’était porté volontaire pour boire les verres de Tobio, lequel tournait toujours à l’eau-, les invités, et en particulier deux d’entre eux, étaient de nouveaux prêts à danser jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Mais quand la musique s’éleva à nouveau, elle était lente, tendre, et il devint évident que c’était l’heure des slows. Hinata et Kenma se levèrent, logiquement les premiers sur la piste, et les autres couples suivirent, Yamaguchi et Yachi, Suga et Daichi, Hoshiumi et Hirugami ; même Tsukishima céda quand Kuroo lui adressa un sourire complice.

Les doigts de Romero touchèrent ceux de Kageyama, presque timidement sous la table, et Tobio saisit sa main. Il pouvait au moins lui consentir ça, et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le centre de la salle avant de s’enlacer. Ce n’était pas leur premier, mais Kageyama trouvait toujours ça un peu impressionnant et indiscret d’être si proches en public et à la vue de tous ; il mit ce sentiment de côté, cependant, et noua ses bras autour du cou de Nico tandis que celui-ci posait ses mains sur sa taille.

Il aperçut les autres couples évoluer sur la piste –Hinata et Kenma front contre front et yeux dans les yeux ; Akaashi et Bokuto qui se souriaient avec tendresse ; Suga et Daichi qui s’embrassaient, indifférents au reste. Tobio sourit légèrement en voyant Oikawa danser avec Natsu et lui adresser un clin d’œil taquin, même s’il sentait un peu d’envie au fond du lien. Il s’autorisa à passer le reste du slow focalisé sur son partenaire, et la lumière tamisée des projecteurs qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Nico lui rappelait leur première étreinte.

La musique se termina, et une jeune femme que Tobio reconnut comme l’épouse d’Heitor tapota l’épaule de Romero avec un air d’admiration.

- _Queres dançar comigo?_ demanda-t-elle. _Se o teu namorado concordar._

-Je peux, Tobio? demanda Nicolas.

Kageyama le laissa faire –après tout, il n’avait aucune raison d’être jaloux. Comme il ne comptait pas en danser d’autre, il s’orienta vers sa table pour reprendre sa place et éventuellement se resservir du gâteau ; il était sur le chemin du buffet quand quelqu’un le bouscula, et le lien se manifesta.

Oikawa apparut dans son champ de vision et lui adressa un petit sourire éméché.

-J’essaie de m’enfuir, dit-il d’un air de confidence. Ushiwaka me regardait, je crois qu’il voulait mon deuxième slow…

-Vraiment ? demanda Kageyama en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas qu’Ushijima-san aimait danser.

-Moi non plus, pouffa Tooru. Shouyou m’a montré les vidéos du Just Dance et c’était pas fameux…

Une petite lumière s’alluma dans ses yeux, et son sourire était celui d’un enfant qui cherche à amadouer, mélange d’insolence et d’angélisme :

-Oh, Tobio-chan… Si on dansait à deux, Ushiwaka ne pourrait plus rien faire !

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour renforcer sa demande, et le temps sembla se figer autour d’eux.

La musique, la foule, les projecteurs, il n’y avait plus rien. Tobio n’avait plus conscience que de ces doigts, longs, fins et fermes, crispés sur le tissu de son costume –et même à travers les deux couches de vêtements, il avait l’impression de les sentir tièdes. Le contact avait beau être indirect, le lien s’y raccrocha immédiatement, l’amplifia, le gonfla de tout un désir qui n’était pas que de son ressort ; et soudain Kageyama avait envie de toucher Oikawa en retour, d’accepter le slow comme prétexte, et alors, alors où poserait-il ses mains ? Des pensées en pagaille traversèrent la tête de Kageyama, ses doigts s’agitèrent tout seuls, avides de plus, mourant d’envie de se poser sur Tooru, sur son épaule, dans la courbe de sa taille, au creux de ses reins peut-être, et chaque nouvelle pensée faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il rencontra les yeux d’Oikawa, intenses comme toujours, rendus francs et brûlants par l’alcool, leur couleur déjà chaude presque insoutenable désormais ; apercevant vaguement que ses cheveux étaient défaits, tombant sur son front en mèches éparses comme au temps du lycée, comme à cette époque où leur lien s’était révélé ; que ses joues étaient rouges, et cette couleur illuminait son visage, lui rendait les carnations fraîches et figées d’un tableau, et en même temps trahissait la vie qui coulait en lui, ce corps fait d’une chair que Tobio voulait tellement saisir…

-Tobio, murmura Oikawa.

Kageyama eut l’impression que sa voix l’enveloppait, résonnait dans ses oreilles et dans tout son corps.

-Tobio, répéta Oikawa, et il était tellement, tellement près. S’il te plaît, danse avec moi.

Lui aussi ressentait ça, Tobio le savait, il le sentait comme dans un miroir ; et comme dans un miroir, comme en réflexion, il tendit la main pour rendre le geste réciproque.

Ses phalanges effleurèrent la chemise d’Oikawa, le tissu d’un blanc presque transparent à force d’avoir dansé, chaude et humide comme devait l’être sa peau dessous, et fine, si fine, presque négligeable tandis que ses doigts s’en imprégnaient, tremblant presque à force de résister au lien et en même temps complètement maîtrisé par lui, le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées, l’esprit perdu dans leur connexion fusionnelle, dans l’impression d’être entier, d’être lui et d’être plus que lui, d’être une moitié et à cet instant un tout.

-Oui, dit-il comme en transe. Oui.

Ses doigts resserrèrent doucement leur prise, s’enfonçant légèrement dans la chair ferme du bras d’Oikawa ; Tobio sentit le dessin de ses muscles dessous, et un frisson courut le long de son dos. Il n’arrivait pas à rompre le charme, à détourner son regard des yeux de Tooru, plongé si loin dans leurs orbes qu’il était prêt à s’y noyer, et pourtant sentant avec une acuité électrisante les doigts d’Oikawa parcourir son corps, longer son bras et son flanc avant de se poser sur sa taille, confiants comme s’ils étaient faits pour s’ancrer là, comme si son corps portait des empreintes que seul son âme sœur pouvait suivre et combler.

Kageyama leva son autre main, toujours incertain d’où la poser –la nuque d’Oikawa lui paraissait une bonne option, là où il aurait pu sentir sous ses doigts le rythme de son pouls ; mais celle de Tooru intercepta le mouvement et la saisit au vol, pourtant sans jamais le quitter du regard, comme s’il avait anticipé son geste.

Quand il serra légèrement ses doigts entre les siens, Tobio eut l’impression que Tooru avait son cœur entre ses mains.

 _Prends-le_ , songea-t-il inconsciemment, ses pensées guidées par le lien –Tooru les entendait peut-être.

 _Prends tout_ , songea-t-il quand ses propres doigts serrèrent ceux d’Oikawa en retour, tendrement.

_Parce que c’est ainsi que ça doit être._

Ils commencèrent à danser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre mardi prochain encore ! On approche de la fin de la fic, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 19, on verra si 20 suffisent ou si j'ai assez la foi pour aller jusque 21~ 
> 
> Merci à tous pour les reviews, kudos, bookmarks, lectures en général ♥


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée se passe bien ! De mon côté, je suis vraiment heureuse même si je suis absolument épuisée -j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, tout se passe bien. Le seul bémol est que je n'ai absolument plus le temps d'écrire, alors deux choses que je précise ici du coup :  
> -Le chapitre 19 sortira dans un délai indéterminé ?? sûrement la semaine prochaine, peut-être pas mardi, mais pas non plus dans un mois :')  
> -Je ne pense pas réussir à tout condenser en 20 chapitres, il y en aura donc sûrement 21 ou 22 maximum !  
> Sur ce, retournons au mariage de Hinata (Tokshoh et moi sommes dans une table au fond en train de pleurer et de boire du champagne, si quelqu'un veut nous rejoindre-) ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !! ♥

Le slow passa comme un instant ou comme une éternité.

Jamais Kageyama ne détourna ses yeux du visage d’Oikawa, pas plus que ne le fit celui-ci, pris dans leur bulle de fascination réciproque, camouflant la brutalité de leur attirance derrière une tendresse autorisée. Plus rien n’existait autour d’eux. Il n’y avait plus de temps, plus de lieu, il n’y avait plus personne pour les voir, plus rien qui importe. Leur seul repère était le lien, qui palpitait au même rythme que les battements conjoints de leurs cœurs.

Les sensations étaient tellement intenses qu’elles en devenaient floues, et Tobio ne voyait rien d’autre que Tooru, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ne sentait rien d’autre que ses mains sur son corps. Le lien était en ébullition, leurs sentiments mutuels réverbérés de l’un à l’autre au point d’être indissociables et dominés par une joie frémissante, celle des premiers amours ou des interdits franchis. Leurs pas s’accordaient naturellement dans une coordination parfaite, comme si le seul regard suffisait à établir une harmonie totale entre leurs psychés et leurs corps.

Tobio ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils dansaient –dansaient-ils, ou restaient-ils figés sur place dans une semi étreinte, les doigts entrelacés ? Peu importait. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s’arrête jamais.

-Merci, murmura pourtant Oikawa quand la musique s’arrêta.

Le lien leur fit mal à tous les deux quand ils se lâchèrent. Il sembla à Tobio que sa main était froide et que sa taille était vide –mais son esprit s’éclaircissait, sa conscience reprenait le dessus, et en même temps apparaissaient le regret et la culpabilité ; tout le monde avait dû les voir, les gens devaient bavarder, que dirait Nico ? Oikawa n’était pas n’importe qui, Tobio avait voulu garder la distance, et voilà qu’en quelques secondes il lui était tombé dans les bras comme si plus rien d’autre ne comptait. Il adressa un rapide signe de tête doublé d’un sourire à Tooru, puis se hâta de rejoindre sa table alors que la musique changeait de nouveau, reprenait ses accords dynamiques pour déchaîner la foule, et Kageyama espéra que ce moment d’égarement se dissipe dans la chaleur de la soirée.

Nicolas ne revint pas à la table, et Tobio s’y retrouva de nouveau seul avec Kenma, échangeant quelques mots à l’occasion, souvent profitant d’une tierce présence –Lev, Akaashi, Yachi- pour étoffer leur discussions ; mais les pensées de Kageyama revenaient toujours au slow, à ce moment qu’il avait partagé avec son âme sœur et qu’il avait apprécié au-delà de toute mesure. Etait-ce une erreur ou une bénédiction ? Les deux à la fois, peut-être ? Il ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait. Et savoir qu’Oikawa pouvait percevoir son trouble suscitait encore davantage de confusion sur ses propres sentiments.

Miya Atsumu fit un bref passage à sa table pour lui demander s’il ne changeait pas d’avis sur la boisson, et Tobio admirait son obstination ; et pour le coup, il était presque tenté, mais ce n’était pas le moment de faire plus de bêtises, et il refusa –seulement pour apercevoir le même Atsumu un peu plus tard derrière une table en bord de piste (de toute évidence un bar improvisé pour désaltérer les danseurs) lui adresser un pouce levé. Les suspicions de Tobio étaient déjà hautes, mais le lien confirma rapidement qu’Oikawa était la nouvelle cible privilégiée de son coéquipier, et il ne doutait pas que Romero soit aussi de la partie.

Son copain, son âme sœur. Les deux hommes de sa vie. Et en leur accordant chacun une danse ce soir-là, il les avait inconsciemment mis sur un pied d’égalité, menaçant de nouveau la balance de ses relations.

-Ils n’ont pas encore fini leur show ? renifla Tsukishima en reprenant place à côté de lui.

-Hein ?

-Les deux idiots là-bas.

Kageyama n’eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

-Ils dansent encore ? demanda Tobio d’un air désinvolte, même s’il était au fond impressionné de leur persévérance.

-Ça oui. Le seul truc qu’ils font autant que danser, c’est boire, et je m’en inquiéterais si j’étais à ta place.

Kageyama se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux de grands garçons, pour ne pas dire des hommes accomplis ; et ils assumeraient le lendemain. Lui venait de prendre une gélule de dose B pour éviter que l’état d’Oikawa ne déteigne sur le sien, et n’avait pas trop de doutes quant au fait d’en reprendre le lendemain pour se prémunir contre la gueule de bois monumentale que son âme sœur subirait.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à discuter avec Koganegawa, zyeutant la piste de temps à autres pour s’assurer que tout se passait bien, et s’interrompit en la trouvant soudain un peu moins endiablée. Il prit une minute pour sonder la foule plus en détail, puis s’excusa et se leva pour aller y faire un tour –mais ses suspicions se confirmèrent, et il ne trouva ni Nicolas ni Tooru. L’inquiétude monta en flèche, et il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle sans parvenir à les trouver avant qu’Atsumu ne lui indique la terrasse.

Kageyama pointa donc son nez dehors, plongeant ses mains dans sa veste pour les réchauffer dans la fraîcheur subite de la nuit. Il repéra immédiatement les deux hommes qu’il cherchait, debout dans un coin à discuter avec véhémence, seuls sur la terrasse déserte ; il s’approcha discrètement, à moitié dissimulé par les plantes qui décoraient le cadre, craignant une dispute et un nouveau rebondissement dans leur relation, ce n’était pas le moment d’empirer les choses…

Quand il entendit ce qu’ils racontaient, il se figea de surprise.

-Nico-chan, disait Oikawa d’une voix gorgée de liqueur, tu sais que t’es vraiment un gars génial ? Toi, je t’admire, toi…

-Naaaah, Tooru, c’est toi. J’ai dit à Tobio, tu es quelqu’un de bien…

-Mais pas autant que toi… Toi t’es une crème…

Ils s’interrompirent, et Kageyama déduisit au son du verre qui s’entrechoque qu’ils devaient avoir trinqué. Tobio hésita à sortir de sa cachette, mais c’était sa première occasion de les voir interagir tous les deux, sans lui, et la curiosité prit le dessus.

-Y’a qu’une fois, dit Oikawa. Une seule fois où je t’ai vu faire un truc pas moral.

-Je suis pas parfait, répondit Nicolas en se mettant à rire. Mais dis-moi.

-Quand on était chez moi, tu sais, quand Tobio était en danger… Tu m’as menti.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Kageyama arrêta de respirer –tant pour ne pas se faire remarquer que par effet de suspens.

-Tu m’as dit que Tobio attendait que le lien se défasse. Tu m’as jamais dit qu’il avait pris la décision de le casser lui-même. Tu m’as dit qu’on avait encore une chance, que je devais lui parler –mais Tobio… Tobio, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Ça, tu le savais ?

-Hmm…

Nico resta songeur un long moment.

- _He never told me your name_ , répondit-il finalement. _Why ?_

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Oikawa. Pour ne pas faire de comparaison entre nous ? Parce que j’appartenais encore à son passé ? Pour éviter qu’on entre en contact ?

-Parce que tu es spécial pour lui.

Kageyama aperçut Tooru boire avant de répondre.

-Ouais, ça en donnait l’air hein ? soupira-t-il. Chez moi, en train de se rendre compte que Tobio et moi, c’était quelque chose. Ça avait presque l’air d’être tout tracé. Ushiwaka qui me dit que Tobio ne m’a jamais oublié. Hinata qui révèle qu’il avait des sentiments pour moi, qui me fait miroiter la relation platonique comme la preuve qu’il m’attend depuis tout ce temps. Toi qui me dis qu’on devrait se voir, que je pourrais sûrement le rendre plus heureux que toi, que c’est presque acté et…

Il posa sa bouteille, et Tobio entendit qu’elle était vide.

-… Et c’est pas si facile.

-Non, répéta Romero en écho. Pas si facile.

Oikawa se mit à rire, mais c’était un rire étrange –ni ironique ni amer, mais qui sonnait tout de même un peu creux.

-On est des idiots, Nico-chan. On est juste des putains d’idiots sacrificiels. On devrait se détester un peu plus.

-J’ai pas compris.

-Pas la peine. J’ai clairement pas envie de me battre contre toi de toute façon.

Kageyama entendit à sa voix qu’il tirait la langue en guise de ponctuation. Lui restait figé, dissimulé derrière les plantes en pot, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- _I saw you dancing_ , dit soudainement Nico.

Le cœur de Tobio se serra. Il s’en voulait d’avoir cédé, il s’en voulait terriblement, songer que ça avait attristé Nicolas suffisait à le faire se sentir profondément coupable –mais sur l’instant, il n’avait pas pu résister. Ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Oikawa d’une petite voix, coupable elle aussi. J’ai –j’ai pas…

- _This is the first time_ , reprit Romero en l’interrompant doucement, _that I see him dancing with someone other than me._

Les annihilateurs B avaient beau être effectifs, Tobio sentit un double coup à cette simple phrase –du choc et du regret, et quelque chose de plus chez Oikawa, quelque chose d’assez fort pour percer dans le lien.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, déclara Tooru d’une voix triste. Quand… Quand Iwa-chan a rencontré son âme sœur, c’était la même chose. Tout ce que je croyais qu’on avait comme complicité intime, comme petits gestes entre nous et nous seulement, son vrai sourire que je croyais qu’il ne révélait qu’à moi, ce genre de conneries –il lui donnait tellement facilement, à elle. Tellement naturellement. C’était horrible. Nico-chan, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça, je le sais, pourtant, je le sais et…

-C’est rien, coupa Nicolas. Je l’ai dit, non, Tooru ? Les âmes sœurs… _You’re made for each other_. _I –I just have to…_

Voir Romero perdre ses mots était quelque chose de rare et de significatif. Kageyama mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour l’empêcher de trembler.

- _I just have to accept that_ _I’m losing him,_ termina-t-il enfin _._ Parfois j’y arrive. Parfois… Parfois non…

Il descendit le reste de sa bouteille avant de la poser à côté de celle d’Oikawa. Tobio eut l’impression qu’il touchait son visage –pour repousser ses mèches, refroidir ses joues, frotter ses yeux, il n’arrivait pas à le distinguer. Un long moment de silence se passa à nouveau, lourd et rare entre deux telles personnalités.

- _I trust you to take care of him, Tooru_ , déclara finalement Nicolas.

-Nico-chan ! se révolta Oikawa, mais Romero n’avait pas terminé:

_-Because if you hurt him. If you don’t treat him well. If you make one more mistake…_ _I’ll smash you._

Le poids de la menace suffit à faire remonter un frisson d’effroi à travers le lien.

-Je… Je fais de mon mieux, promit Oikawa d’un air soudain moins saoul.

Il n’avait même plus le courage de discuter, et Tobio songea qu’il était temps de rejoindre la salle avant de se faire remarquer.

Ce qu’il avait entendu lui retournait le cœur, en vérité –que Nico sache pertinemment l’attirance irrésistible du lien des âmes sœurs, qu’il l’accepte tout en continuant d’en souffrir, qu’Oikawa se rende compte qu’il reproduisait l’exacte situation qu’il avait dû endurer des années plus tôt avec Iwaizumi… Alors c’était ça ? Les âmes sœurs ne pouvaient donc vraiment pas s’ignorer ?

 _Mais Oikawa ne peut pas vivre sans toi, et Nicolas oui_ –le raisonnement mené avec Tsukishima lui tournait en tête, implacable, purement logique. Son malaise devait se voir sur son visage, car Miya lui courut après deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

-Une seule, soupira-t-il finalement. Je conduis pour rentrer, Miya-san.

-Atsumu, répliqua son coéquipier.

Il avait dû mettre le nez dans ses propres cocktails, car lui aussi sentait l’alcool à plein nez, et il posa lourdement son bras sur les épaules de Tobio, entrechoquant leurs têtes dans le processus.

-Tobio-kun, t’aimes les langues latines hein ? Moi aussi je sais parler espagnol, tu sais ?

Kageyama voulut déclarer que sa proximité avec l’italien et le portugais était purement fortuite, mais Atsumu se mit à lui déclamer dans les oreilles :

- _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote, tengo que bailar contigo hoy._

Tobio ne comprit rien, bien entendu, et pouvait seulement interpréter son accent langoureux avant qu’Atsumu ne lui soit littéralement arraché des bras par Oikawa, soudainement réapparu lui aussi, et qui pour le coup était parfaitement bilingue.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux te faire passer pour hispanophone, susurra-t-il à Miya, prends des cours plutôt que de réciter les paroles de _Despacito_.

Atsumu se contenta d’un grand sourire, pas désolé le moins du monde, avant de s’esquiver pour essayer la même stratégie avec Sakusa.

- _Pelotudo_ , marmonna Oikawa d’un air boudeur. Faut pas te laisser draguer comme ça, Tobio-chan. Nico ne va pas être d’accord. Et moi non plus.

Kageyama haussa les épaules. Miya était le cadet de ses soucis, surtout après la discussion qu’il avait surprise –et il préféra ne pas s’attarder non plus. Autant ne pas donner au lien d’autres occasions de le rapprocher de son âme sœur ; et de toute façon, Romero revenait aussi vers Oikawa avec deux bouteilles de bières et un grand sourire de défi.

Les invités commençaient à partir au compte-goutte tandis que la soirée se poursuivait dans les premières heures du matin ; mais Tobio avait bien conscience que même si la fête traînait en longueur, il était dans son rôle de témoin de rester jusqu’à la fin. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Ushijima en le croisant vers trois heures, écouta les envolées lyriques de Takeda avant qu’Ukai ne décide de le ramener vers quatre heures, puis s’occupa dans la cuisine, aidant Osamu engagé là à faire un peu de vaisselle et à ranger les couverts. Quand, enfin, il fut cinq heures passées et que seuls les plus proches et les plus excités restaient, il décida de partir en quête de Nicolas et d’Oikawa pour voir lequel avait remporté leur petit duel de danse.

Bien sûr, il trouva la piste déserte.

-Tu n’as pas vu…, commença-t-il à l’intention de Tsukishima qui passait par là.

-Si c’est Shakira et Beyoncé que tu cherches, tu les trouveras en train de décuver dans le coin là-bas, répondit son ancien coéquipier avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Kageyama les repéra assez vite. Nico et Tooru étaient assis –ou plutôt affalés- contre un mur, tête contre tête à dormir d’un sommeil d’ivrogne ; Oikawa avait un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses doigts relâchés encore posés sur une bouteille, tandis que la chemise de Nico était largement ouverte, sa cravate probablement disparue quelque part. Tobio les contempla un moment sans rien dire, puis tira son téléphone pour immortaliser l’instant avant de se demander comment les réveiller.

-Nicolas, appela-t-il sans succès. Oikawa-san ?

-Pathétique, commenta Tsukishima qui l’avait suivi.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Il s’accroupit et entreprit de secouer Romero par les épaules.

-Tu peux essayer de réveiller Oikawa ? lança-t-il à Kei.

-Qui dit que j’ai envie de le toucher ?

Kageyama fit la moue. Lui avait presque peur de toucher Oikawa désormais, sachant combien le lien était puissant et prêt à profiter de chaque contact physique pour leur faire perdre pied.

- _M_ _ãe…_ _mais cinco minutos…_ , geignit Nico sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

De son côté, Tsukishima avait entrepris de renverser un pichet d’eau sur Oikawa, qui pour le coup se réveilla en sursaut :

-Mes –mes cheveux ! s’écria-t-il.

Il se mit ensuite à bredouiller ce qui ressemblait à des plaintes infantiles sur combien Megane-kun était méchant, et Kageyama laissa le temps aux deux hommes de retrouver un semblant de conscience en allant dire au revoir à Hinata et Kenma, leur renouvelant ses vœux de bonheur avant de revenir récupérer Romero et Oikawa.

-Vous êtes ridicules, les sermonna Kageyama en les soutenant tous les deux pour sortir, remerciant mentalement les longues heures de musculation imposées par son coach. J’ai l’impression d’avoir deux ados irresponsables sur les bras et c’est moi qui suis censé être le plus jeune. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris de boire autant, hein ? Pour votre duel stupide où personne n’a gagné de toute façon ?

- _Oooh, sinto muito, querido…_ _but_... _‘t was fun_ …

-Tobio-chan, j’ai besoin d’une serviette pour mes cheveux... j’ai mis du temps à les coiffer… Putain de Megane-kun… j’ai envie de pleurer là…

-T’étais déjà décoiffé de toute façon, soupira Tobio.

Il arrivait à garder le lien sous contrôle, probablement grâce aux annihilateurs encore actifs, mais tenir la taille d’Oikawa lui faisait remonter des frissons inconnus le long de l’échine –ce dont il se flagellait mentalement, surtout qu’il traînait aussi à moitié Nico à côté.

-Je te dépose chez toi ? demanda-t-il à Oikawa.

-Oui… oui ?

Tobio ferma les yeux de désespoir. Tooru n’atteindrait jamais son palier dans cet état. Et même si c’était le cas, il ne saurait pas déverrouiller sa porte.

- _Tooru can sleep on the couch_ , assura Nico.

Ramener Oikawa chez Romero. Ce n’était vraiment pas l’idée du siècle, et Kageyama commençait à en avoir assez, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son âme sœur sur le trottoir non plus, et veiller à sa sécurité était tout de même la moindre des choses –il pouvait aussi le ramener à son propre appart, mais autant éviter que la première chose qu’Oikawa voit en se réveillant soit Ushijima en caleçon. Et puis, il resterait sur le canapé, ce n’était pas comme s’il était dans la chambre avec eux… Il hocha brièvement la tête et déverrouilla sa Jaguar avant de lâcher les deux ivrognes pour les regarder bien en face :

-S’il y en a un de vous deux qui est malade dans ma voiture. Sérieusement. Je vous promets que je le laisse devant le commissariat pour qu’ils le gardent en cellule de dégrisement toute la nuit, et peu importe si vous avez une réputation à tenir.

-Promis ! susurra Oikawa en affectant un salut militaire particulièrement raté.

-Promis, répéta Nicolas avec un sourire vague.

Ce qui n’empêcha pas Tobio de les surveiller attentivement tandis qu’il conduisait jusqu’à chez Nico. Tooru avait la tête écrasée contre la vitre et ronflait, et Kageyama était à peu près certain qu’il laisserait des traces dessus ; et Romero, à côté de lui, était devenu tout pâle et gardait les yeux rivés sur la route. Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombres, au grand soulagement de Tobio, passèrent à trois dans l’ascenseur où la proximité commençait vraiment à devenir étouffante, et finalement ils entrèrent dans l’appartement.

Nicolas eut le bon sens de tituber jusqu’à la chambre pendant que Tobio s’occupait d’Oikawa –tout son self control mobilisé pour ne pas céder au besoin de contact tandis qu’il le faisait asseoir sur le canapé et lui servait un grand verre d’eau ; lui ramenant ensuite une couverture pour passer la nuit et lui faisant promettre d’être sage avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit.

-Tobio-chan, l’appela faiblement Oikawa alors qu’il allait partir, agrippant son poignet d’une main faible.

-Oui, Oikawa-san ? demanda-t-il tout bas en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur.

Le sourire de Tooru avait beau être ivre, il n’avait jamais été plus honnête.

-Merci pour la danse, souffla Oikawa. Peut-être qu’il n’y aura jamais rien de romantique entre nous mais… Mais pendant ces quelques minutes-là, j’ai pu y croire un petit peu.

Ses doigts se détendirent légèrement et il ferma les yeux. Kageyama resta figé à le regarder s’endormir, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Ces quelques minutes avaient été hors du temps, hors de tout. Il ne savait pas comment les expliquer, préférait tout charger sur le lien pour l’instant ; et il remonta la couverture sur les épaules d’Oikawa, contemplant son visage paisible quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la chambre à son tour et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il trouva Romero allongé tout habillé sur son lit et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements pour la nuit –sa chemise d’abord, puis ses chaussures et sa ceinture ; du moins, il essaya, avant que Nico ne saisisse ses poignets et ne commence à l’embrasser d’une manière qui ne trompait pas sur ses intentions. Ses gestes étaient rendus maladroits par l’ébriété et ses baisers avaient le goût d’alcool, mais il avait encore assez de force pour attirer Tobio sur lui –et Kageyama l’écarta avec un demi-sourire :

-On ferait mieux de dormir.

-Pas envie, contra Nico.

Lui aussi était d’une franchise déconcertante quand il était saoul, lui aussi prenait des mimiques enfantines quand il était contrarié, et les parallèles se firent dans la tête de Tobio, inévitablement.

-Oikawa-san est juste à côté, murmura-t-il. Même s’il est ivre mort, il n’a pas pris d’annihilateurs, on devrait éviter…

Une lueur de lucidité réapparut brièvement dans les orbes couleur caramel de Nicolas, et il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers d’un air déçu. Kageyama se dégagea le temps de retirer son propre costume et d’enfiler un jogging et un vieux T-shirt à la place, puis il se rallongea, tendant un bras pour enlacer son petit-ami, prêt à poser sa tête sur son épaule comme d’habitude et s’endormir là –mais ce fut l’inverse qui se produisit.

Tobio retint son souffle tandis que Nico refermait ses bras autour de lui et nichait sa tête sous son menton. C’était peut-être cliché, mais il n’avait pas souvenir que ce soit déjà arrivé depuis le peu de temps où ils dormaient ensemble –en général, c’était Romero qui assumait le rôle de protecteur, ça leur avait semblé naturel et logique à tous les deux, et qu’il choisisse ce soir-là de se mettre en position de vulnérabilité bouleversa un peu Kageyama. C’était Nicolas Romero, c’était une légende, c’était un des meilleurs joueurs de son temps, c’était la personne la plus forte que connaisse Tobio –et ce soir-là, c’était juste un homme.

- _Hey, Tobio_ …, murmura-t-il juste sous la clavicule de Kageyama. _Stay with me a little more, okay?_ _Just a little more._

-Je ne vais pas te quitter, répondit Tobio la gorge nouée. Je –je vais rester avec toi tout le temps.

Nico ne répondit pas avant un long moment, et Kageyama croyait presque qu’il s’était endormi avant d’entendre de nouveau sa voix, basse et agitée comme s’il se parlait pour lui-même :

_-Eu sei que estou a perder-te, isso não significa que não quero saber. Quero estar pronto para o dia em que partirás. Desta vez poderei dizer adeus. De que me estou a queixar?_

Tobio n’avait pas assez de connaissances en portugais pour comprendre ni pour répondre, alors il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, longuement, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment tous les deux.

Quand Kageyama se réveilla, il était midi passé. Il se leva et s’étira, prit un cachet d’annihilateurs tant qu’Oikawa dormait encore, laissa un baiser sur la joue de Nico sans que ça le réveille le moins du monde, puis quitta la chambre. Le salon était baigné de soleil, mais Tooru semblait encore dormir, sa respiration profonde en harmonie avec l’atmosphère paisible et lumineuse de la pièce.

Tobio se dirigea vers le canapé sur la pointe des pieds pour voir son âme sœur enroulée dans la couverture, toujours profondément endormie –et voir le visage de Tooru aussi calme, dénué de toute expression pour ne laisser place qu’à la pureté brute de ses traits, était aussi satisfaisant qu’un instant volé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, les mèches soyeuses éparpillées sur le coussin qui lui servait d’oreiller ; ses lèvres entrouvertes, roses et pleines, tout juste assez humides pour que le soleil les fasse briller. Kageyama avait envie de toucher sa joue, de faire courir ses doigts le long de cette peau lisse, voir si elle était si douce et tiède qu’elle en donnait l’impression.

Il inspira pour chasser ce genre de pensées de son esprit. Sa connexion à Oikawa allait bien au-delà de ce qu’il avait pu imaginer, et ils allaient inéluctablement vers le scénario qu’il avait tant redouté dans le bureau de Hayashi, vers ce moment où l’attraction des âmes sœurs contrebalançait une relation amoureuse hors de ce système.

Les souvenirs de la soirée restaient clairs. Oikawa et lui qui dansaient comme si rien d’autre n’existait, Oikawa qui le remerciait de lui avoir accordé cet instant –éthéré, éphémère, dont Tobio doutait presque de l’existence, et le seul instant où ils auraient pu croire avoir accompli leur destinée d’âmes sœurs, partageant un moment de tendresse comme tous les autres couples sur la piste. Puis la scène sur la terrasse, Nicolas qui se résignait et Oikawa qui se révoltait, entremêlement de désirs profonds, de décence et de lucidité qui cherchaient à s’accorder sans pouvoir se trouver. Et pour Tobio, le nœud du problème était toujours le même. De nouveau, il refusa d’y penser et préféra se distraire en cuisinant.

Il était en train de surveiller la cuisson du riz quand du mouvement se fit entendre derrière lui, et il se retourna pour voir Oikawa rejoindre la cuisine sur des jambes incertaines, encore mal réveillé dans sa chemise blanche toute froissée, tenant son crâne d’une main douloureuse :

-Hé, Tobio-chan. Bien dormi ? Hm… Tu sais s’il y a de l’aspirine dans le coin, par hasard ?

-Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça, répondit Tobio avec un demi-sourire.

La présence d’Oikawa le mettait d’humeur joueuse. Il avait envie de se moquer, de taquiner gentiment comme il faisait avec ses autres proches, sa manière d’exprimer qu’il était à l’aise ; et en même temps, étrangement presque, la peur de lui déplaire, ce petit frémissement révélateur qu’Oikawa était différent de tous les autres –en tant qu’aîné, en tant que modèle, en tant qu’âme sœur.

-Alors ? lança négligemment Tobio en lui tendant le médicament. Qui a gagné hier ?

-Personne, grimaça Oikawa. Les trentenaires ont plus d’endurance que ce que je croyais.

-Faut dire qu’on s’entraîne tous les jours, commenta Kageyama. Je –je veux dire, au volley. Avec les Adlers.

Tooru lui lança un regard amusé, mais ne releva pas, et Tobio reprit, s’étonnant lui-même d’être si bavard :

-D’ailleurs, Oikawa-san, tu fais une pause dans le volley cette année, non ?

La question le démangeait depuis un certain temps, à vrai dire –depuis qu’il avait su qu’Oikawa revenait au Japon, mais ne l’avait trouvé dans aucune équipe de division une, ni de division deux.

-Ouais, je repose un peu mon genou, marmonna Tooru en s’appuyant sur sa main. Et puis, j’ai joué longtemps à San Juan, ça me permet de prendre de la distance… Je continue à m’entraîner un peu de mon côté quand même, histoire de rester en condition.

-Alors si Miya Atsumu ne peut plus jouer pour telle ou telle raison, c’est possible qu’ils t’appellent comme deuxième passeur dans l’équipe nationale ?

-J’en sais rien. Mais si j’y vais, c’est pas pour être deuxième, mon petit Tobio-chan.

Il lui adressa un sourire de challenge auquel Kageyama répondit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa cuisine. La situation était d’un naturel déconcertant –Oikawa accoudé à la table, encore un peu somnolent, Tobio toujours en pyjama en train de faire cuire des œufs debout dans la cuisine, le tout dans la lumière du soleil et au son du grésillement de la poêle, alors que la bonne odeur de nourriture emplissait la pièce ; une scène domestique qui leur semblait à tous les deux étrangement confortable.

-Et puis, relança Tooru, c’est méchant de souhaiter à Atsumu de ne plus jouer. Le pauvre, il a l’air _tellement heureux_ d’être à tes côtés…

Tobio sentit le coin de ses lèvres tirer sur un sourire moqueur :

-Quoi, t’es jaloux, Oikawa-san ?

-Evidemment ! s’offusqua son âme sœur. Je t’ai entendu l’appeler _Atsumu_ hier ! Je te ferais remarquer que _moi_ , tu m’appelles encore par mon nom, et avec les honorifiques !

-C’est l’habitude, répondit Tobio en haussant les épaules.

Il ne se voyait pas encore appeler Oikawa par son prénom. C’était trop intime, c’était franchir une limite qu’il ne savait pas placer –comme si évoluer d’ _Oikawa-san_ à _Tooru_ affirmait un réel tournant dans leur relation, et même si celle-ci était passée par toutes les phases ces derniers mois, c’était encore trop tôt, trop significatif à ses yeux.

-De toute façon, c’est moi qui ai eu la danse, marmonna Oikawa avec un petit sourire fier.

Son expression de joie se fana un peu, et il leva un regard hésitant sur Tobio –et même en ayant affaibli le lien ce matin-là, il pouvait aisément lire sur les traits d’Oikawa qu’il était embarrassé et incertain :

-D’ailleurs, Tobio-chan, je crois que j’étais assez arrangé hier, et sachant que j’ai, comme tu dis, l’alcool honnête, est-ce que j’ai… dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

Kageyama se figea un peu. Est-ce qu’il devait lui répéter sa petite confession de la veille ? Les mots lui tournaient toujours en tête, clairs, obsédants – _peut-être qu’il n’y aura jamais rien de romantique entre nous, mais pendant ces quelques minutes-là, j’ai pu y croire un petit peu._ Preuve irréfutable qu’Oikawa avait réellement des sentiments pour lui ; et même si tout le monde le lui avait affirmé au préalable, de Hinata jusqu’à Makki, l’entendre de la bouche de Tooru était tout autre chose.

-J’ai pas pris d’annihilateurs, moi, fit remarquer Oikawa, langue sortie et regard perçant. Je sens parfaitement que tu hésites, alors crache le morceau. Je me suis promis d’assumer ce que je disais et ce que je faisais de toute façon.

Tobio fit mine de continuer à cuisiner pour sembler désinvolte en répondant :

-T’as dit que t’étais heureux qu’on ait pu danser à deux.

-Et ?

-Et que pendant ce moment-là, on… On ressemblait à un couple ?

Il osa jeter un petit coup d’œil à Oikawa pour voir ses joues se colorer légèrement, mais lui-même ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état en y repensant –sa main dans la sienne, leurs pas qui s’étaient ajustés naturellement, le regard de son âme sœur pendant ces quelques minutes, tellement intense, tellement magnétique.

-C’est ce que j’ai pensé, ouais, répondit Tooru en essayant de retrouver une attitude enjouée.

Kageyama aurait peut-être pu y croire quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il commençait à trop bien le connaître pour ne pas savoir qu’il s’agissait d’un mécanisme de défense et qu’il était gêné de la situation ; et Oikawa se leva, comme s’il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, faisant mine de regarder un peu les photos que Nicolas avait encadrées sur le mur de la cuisine –sa famille, son fils, l’équipe nationale du Brésil, les Adlers, quelques clichés avec Tobio dans les diverses sorties qu’ils avaient pu faire ces trois dernières années.

-Mais c’est vrai, reprit soudainement Oikawa.

Il se tenait juste à côté de Kageyama, et leur proximité le fit frissonner. Son souffle passait sur son cou comme une caresse.

-Qu’on le veuille ou non, Tobio… On est-

Une porte claqua, et ils s’éloignèrent immédiatement l’un de l’autre d’un air coupable, comme s’ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose d’interdit tandis que Romero entrait dans la pièce en s’étirant. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller outre mesure que de passer son jogging des Adlers, et Oikawa eut l’air un peu pris au dépourvu. Nico aussi, d’ailleurs, eut l’air de se demander quelques secondes ce que l’âme sœur de son copain faisait dans sa cuisine, ses souvenirs de la veille apparemment altérés aux aussi.

-Salut, Tooru, lança-t-il néanmoins avec sa courtoisie habituelle. Tu restes pour manger ?

Oikawa lança un coup d’œil à Kageyama qui lui adressa un signe de tête –de toute façon, et sans s’en rendre compte, il avait préparé pour trois. Cette petite constatation le laissa songeur.

-Si ça ne dérange pas, répondit Oikawa avec une politesse équivalente.

Comme ce n’était pas encore tout à fait prêt, Nico déclara qu’il allait prendre sa douche –lui aussi devait être encore à moitié assommé de la soirée de la veille de toute façon- et Oikawa aida Tobio à mettre la table en attendant.

-Le fameux culte du corps brésilien, lâcha-t-il tout de même en disposant les verres. Tu crois qu’il va mettre un T-shirt ?

-Ça ne te fatigue pas d’être aussi envieux tout le temps ? soupira Kageyama d’un air amusé.

-Je –je ne suis pas envieux ! Je te signale que je suis un athlète aussi, Tobio-chan ! Moi aussi, j’ai des muscles !

Kageyama essaya de ne pas trop y penser, surtout quand son âme sœur pouvait sentir son trouble. Chose futile, puisqu’Oikawa savait déjà que Tobio ne pouvait pas lui rester indifférent physiquement parlant –et il en était à la fois conscient à travers le lien qui trahissait toutes les émotions de Tobio, et à la fois parce que Kageyama l’avait de toute manière clairement explicité par message quand il était à Osaka.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Kageyama avait un peu peur de voir autant Nico et Oikawa ensemble ; il n’arrivait pas à définir si les deux hommes s’appréciaient ou ne se supportaient pas derrière l’apparente cordialité de leurs échanges. Aussi fut-il soulagé de voir que la conversation s’orientait sur un sujet neutre : le volley.

-C’est bientôt la Ligue mondiale, non ? lança Oikawa.

-Ouais, le mois prochain, confirma Tobio.

Nico expliqua qu’il rentrait au Brésil la semaine suivante pour un mois entier de préparation ; et de son côté, Kageyama descendait sur Tokyo pour s’entraîner avec l’équipe nationale du Japon. Ils ne se reverraient donc que début juin pendant les phases préliminaires, lorsqu’ils seraient dans la même poule à Tokyo.

-Vous allez jouer l’un contre l’autre, alors ? interrogea Oikawa en haussant un sourcil. Ça va être particulier.

A vrai dire, Tobio brûlait d’impatience. Jouer contre une grosse équipe comme le Brésil était quelque chose d’extrêmement stimulant –et Nico était toujours titulaire, autant dire que les choses deviendraient vite intéressantes s’ils se retrouvaient chacun d’un côté du filet.

-J’essaierai de venir voir, déclara Oikawa. Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, l’Argentine est aussi dans votre poule, non ? Ce sera l’occasion de revoir quelques vieilles connaissances.

Ils restèrent autour de ce thème-là jusqu’au dessert, puis Tooru décida de rentrer –s’attarder plus longtemps ne ferait que créer du malaise. Kageyama lui en était reconnaissant, mais en même temps, le voir partir le blessait à travers le lien, comme s’il renonçait à une part de lui-même en refermant la porte derrière Oikawa.

Et cette fois, il était temps de faire face.

Les choses étaient à un point critique, il le savait. Chacune de ses interactions avec Oikawa le prouvait un peu plus. Leur proximité physique et mentale ne faisait que s’accroître, et il ne trouvait pas le moyen ni la motivation d’y mettre un terme, même en sachant que les choses glissaient lentement hors de contrôle.

_Ils sont tous les deux amoureux de toi. Tu le sais parfaitement. Et tu les laisses tous les deux près de toi. C’est pour ça que je te dis que c’est normal d’hésiter._

Alors certes, il y avait eu les désillusions, l’incompréhension, la rancœur, le mépris, la haine peut-être. Il y avait eu l’attente, il y avait eu la reconnaissance et l’espoir, il y avait eu l’incertitude. Mais il n’y avait jamais, jamais eu l’oubli ni l’indifférence.

Oikawa avait toujours chamboulé sa vie, et ce de toutes les manières possibles.

_Je n’hésite pas._

Tobio était conscient qu’il blâmait le lien pour tout ce qui arrivait, mais que ce n’était pas tout à fait sincère. Le lien avait un rôle à jouer, c’était sûr, le destin s’amusait avec eux ; mais lui choisissait d’aller dans son sens, il ne trouvait plus la force de s’y opposer comme lorsqu’Oikawa était loin et presque oubliable. Si les choses en arrivaient à ce stade, c’était parce qu’il le voulait bien, parce qu’il avait agi en tenant compte ou non du lien, parce qu’il l’avait tour à tour rejeté et accepté –mais son libre-arbitre existait bel et bien, et ses choix avaient été faits en connaissance de cause.

_C’est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Et tout cela, ensemble, l’avait mené à sa situation actuelle –celle où il ressentait le besoin perpétuel de toucher Oikawa, mourrait d’en avoir plus, frémissait à sa simple présence ; mais c’était bien davantage que du désir brut et purement charnel. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il appréciait réellement sa compagnie, se plaisait dans leur relation de taquineries, voyait grandir leur complicité avec une joie authentique et profonde. Et Kageyama se rendait compte que les sentiments qu’il avait pour Oikawa depuis leur première rencontre, depuis neuf ans, depuis avant le lien, et qui étaient toujours restés avec lui, étaient en train de se développer vers quelque chose de bien plus fort et de bien plus solide.

Toujours le même dilemme. Il était amoureux de Nico, vraiment, sincèrement –mais ce n’était pas tout. C’était impossible que ce soit tout.

_Parce que je les aime tous les deux._


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Désolée pour les délais, mais pour compenser, voici un des chapitres les plus longs que j'aie jamais écrits. Probablement l'avant dernier, mais pour être honnête, je n'en suis toujours pas certaine... 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !!

_Please_ , lui avait dit Nicolas, _don’t keep everything to yourself_.

_Promis_ , avait répondu Tobio en toute bonne foi. Débordé de reconnaissance, le cœur empli de résolutions. Plein d’espoir que tout reviendrait à la normale.

_Mais comment est-ce que je dois t’avouer que je suis amoureux d’Oikawa ?_

Kageyama ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas s’il devait le dire, il ne savait pas comment le dire, il ne savait pas quelles conséquences cela aurait de le dire. La seule chose dont il était certain était que c’était vrai. Que le lien des âmes sœurs s’était fait outrepasser par ses propres sentiments, qu’il avait trop longtemps blâmé le destin pour ses propres choix. Que l’attirance qu’il ressentait envers Oikawa allait au-delà de ses prédispositions naturelles ; et que l’affection qu’il avait pour lui avait beau être encore teintée d’un peu d’amertume et de rancœur, celles-ci s’estomperaient vite s’il franchissait les derniers pas qui le séparaient d’une relation d’âmes sœurs totale.

En parler à Romero avant qu’il ne parte un mois entier au Brésil aurait été l’idéal. Mais Tobio n’arrivait pas à s’y résoudre. Il avait trop peur de le perdre, trop peur que cette déclaration soit interprétée comme le signe qu’il ne l’aimait plus assez –mais si, il l’aimait toujours autant, Oikawa n’avait pas conquis ses possessions dans le cœur de Tobio ; il s’y était fait sa place tout à côté, en bon voisinage, y logeait lui aussi à la même mesure.

Deux hommes, deux relations, deux histoires radicalement différentes l’une de l’autre. Mais un seul choix. Une seule relation, et toujours cette question d’équilibre que Kageyama n’arrivait pas à résoudre. Il aurait voulu les garder tous les deux, savait très bien que c’était impossible. Ni Oikawa ni Romero ne cautionneraient ça. Ça ne pouvait que mal se finir s’ils essayaient de cohabiter. Tooru serait trop jaloux, Nico ferait trop de concessions –et puis tout finirait par exploser.

-Kageyama, tu n’as pas vu mon short gris ? demanda Ushijima en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Tobio releva les yeux du vide où ils étaient plongés pour les poser sur son colocataire ; Ushijima partait faire ses essais en Pologne pendant une petite semaine avant que l’entraînement officiel de l’équipe du Japon ne commence, et son avion décollait le soir même.

-Il est dans la salle de bains, Ushijima-san, répondit-il. Il doit être sec.

-Merci.

L’appartement lui semblerait sûrement bien vide en attendant de rejoindre les dortoirs de Tokyo : Nico serait au Brésil, Ushijima en Pologne, et Hinata en lune de miel sur il ne savait plus quelle île paradisiaque. Ne restait, somme toute, qu’Oikawa dans le coin, et ce n’était pas vraiment pour le rassurer ; il avait envie de le voir, savait qu’il le verrait s’il passait du temps dehors, et en même temps culpabilisait de rechercher sa présence.

Tobio conduisit Romero à l’aéroport le jour suivant sans avoir osé lui parler au sujet d’Oikawa. Le pire étant, il se demandait si Nico n’en était pas déjà conscient, et s’il ne l’avait pas été bien avant que lui-même ne s’en rende compte –la scène qu’il avait vue sur la terrasse, au mariage, ne trompait pas, il avait bien entendu. Mais ils avaient poursuivi leur petite routine comme si de rien n’était, se plaisant dans le confort de leur relation, même si planait toujours sur eux quelque chose en plus, quelque chose en trop.

Kageyama se gara devant l’aéroport et coupa le contact, mais quand Nico voulut sortir pour récupérer sa valise dans le coffre, Tobio posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir encore un peu :

-Je ne serai pas avec toi le dix-sept, dit-il à regret. Du coup…

Il se contorsionna un peu pour récupérer un paquet posé à l’arrière, et le tendit à Nicolas :

-Joyeux anniversaire, déclara-t-il maladroitement. En avance.

Nico avait un sourire de gosse à Noël en recevant son cadeau encore soigneusement emballé, et la vue réchauffa le cœur de Tobio ; il regarda Romero retourner le petit paquet rectangulaire quelques secondes dans ses mains, comme s’il essayait de deviner ce que c’était.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Son anniversaire n’arrivait que dans deux semaines, mais Tobio céda –il ne pouvait rien lui refuser dans ces moments-là. Nico déballa donc son cadeau, fixa la boîte d’un air curieux, puis l’ouvrit pour en tirer une petite lampe rectangulaire.

-C’est, hm, à distance, commenta Tobio en surprenant son regard interrogatif. J’ai la deuxième. Elles sont connectées. Si je l’allume de mon côté, la tienne change de couleur, et ainsi de suite.

-Oooh, s’émerveilla Nico. C’est trop mignon ! Merci !

Il l’embrassa en guise de remerciement, puis glissa la lampe dans sa valise avec précaution, et ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu’à l’aéroport, plus ou moins anonymement –Kageyama n’était jamais tout à fait sûr qu’ils soient repérés par des paparazzis ou pas, des gens s’arrêtaient régulièrement pour leur demander des autographes, mais ce n’était pas comme si leurs déplacements étaient confidentiels de toute façon ; il avait tout de même opté pour un sweat et une casquette ce jour-là, et il faisait assez beau pour que Nico sorte ses lunettes de soleil.

-Tu rentres le cinq juin ? demanda Tobio. On se verra avant le jour du match ? Vous arrivez à Tokyo, non ?

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils étaient séparés, mais songer qu’il se passerait un mois entier avant de se revoir lui paraissait énorme. Surtout en tenant compte du facteur âme sœur.

-Le cinq, confirma Romero.

Ils patientèrent tous les deux une fois les bagages partis ; puis il fut l’heure de se quitter.

- _I’ll miss you_ , déclara Nico lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’endroit où Tobio ne pouvait plus le suivre.

Il avait l’air calme, mais quelque chose dans son sourire ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu. Kageyama se demanda si lui aussi pensait à ce qui pouvait se passer pendant son absence.

- _I’ll miss you too_ , répondit Tobio. Je t’aime fort. _Estou apaixonado..._

_-Por você,_ termina Nico. 

Il lui releva la visière de sa casquette pour l’embrasser sur la bouche plusieurs longues secondes, complètement indifférent aux regards de biais et aux murmures ; puis il s’écarta et lui décocha un dernier sourire lumineux avant de rejoindre la file d’embarquement. Tobio lui adressa un signe de main, puis retrouva sa voiture, et il se sentait un peu vide en rentrant dans son appartement désert. 

Son âme sœur le sentit, bien évidemment.

**Oikawa** : pas d’annihilateurs ce soir ?

Kageyama ne pouvait pas refuser. C’était leur marché –s’ils étaient seuls, ils conservaient le lien pendant la soirée. Le souvenir de ses nuits en Italie, si confortables, si intimes, avait poursuivi Tobio à chaque instant de solitude, et il s’était plusieurs fois repassé ces moments où son âme sœur et lui avaient été à la fois si sereins et si fusionnels, où leur lien avait atteint un tout autre degré.

**Moi** : pas d’annihilateurs

Il disposait d’une semaine de vacances avant de partir à Tokyo, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se détendre et de passer de bonnes nuits, surtout quand il n’avait plus l’habitude d’être seul dans son lit ; et ce soir-là, après avoir installé sa petite lampe sur sa table de chevet, Tobio s’allongea pour retrouver leur petite routine, laissant le lien s’emparer peu à peu de lui, l’envelopper d’un sentiment de sécurité et de familiarité, le bercer jusqu’au sommeil.

Malgré cette concession, Kageyama voulait éviter de sortir –se rendre compte qu’il avait des sentiments pour Oikawa, et que ceux-ci étaient bien plus forts que ce qu’il pensait, lui donnait encore plus envie d’esquiver le concerné. Mais en une semaine, impossible d’y couper –en particulier quand Tsukishima décida d’essayer un autre restaurant que celui où ils allaient d’habitude, et que celui-ci se trouvait à l’autre bout de Sendai.

Kei laissa Tobio tranquille lors du repas, cependant, et ne remit plus sur le tapis la problématique du choix entre âme sœur et petit-ami ; et Kageyama lui en fut reconnaissant, parce qu’il cogitait déjà assez comme ça.

-Tu rentres comment ? demanda-t-il quand ils payèrent, voyant le ciel s’obscurcir au-dehors.

-Tetsurou vient me chercher, répondit Kei en haussant les épaules. On va chez ses grands-parents après.

Tobio hocha la tête. Pour sa part, il était assez peu confronté au problème de la belle-famille : les parents de Nico étaient au Brésil, et ils avaient séjourné chez eux chaque fois qu’ils avaient passé quelques vacances là-bas, chaque fois avec un excellent accueil. Quant à Rafael, il s’était attaché à Kageyama avec tout l’investissement et la loyauté des enfants de son âge, même en le voyant une fois tous les six mois ; mais il ne manquait jamais de s’accrocher à lui pour lui réclamer quelques passes de volley ou un Skype avec Ninja Shouyou, ce que Tobio lui accordait, bien sûr –il ressemblait trop à Nicolas pour ne pas céder. Mais ce n’était que quelques semaines éparses en fin de saison, rien qui ne pesait sur leur quotidien. Une fois au Japon, Romero était libre comme l’air, et il devenait facile d’oublier qu’il avait une famille.

La pluie se mit à tomber d’un coup pile quand Tobio s’installa au volant de sa Jaguar, et il plissait les yeux en roulant pour distinguer la route à travers les trombes d’eau, ses phares ne rencontrant que l’opacité des gouttes. Ce qu’il distingua parfaitement, en revanche, fut son âme sœur en train de courir sur le trottoir, s’abritant comme elle pouvait pour protéger ses cheveux et son visage du déluge.

Kageyama refoula un sourire. Il aurait bien aimé passer son chemin, mais Oikawa sentait sûrement sa proximité aussi clairement que lui l’avait identifiée, et il activa ses feux de détresse avant de se garer le long du trottoir et de lui ouvrir la portière.

-Merci ! s’écria Oikawa complètement essoufflé en se précipitant à l’intérieur.

Il claqua la portière derrière lui, mit sa ceinture et commença à éponger son visage avec sa manche tandis que Tobio reprenait la route.

-Alors je suis dans la fameuse Jaguar ! s’écria Tooru en détaillant l’habitacle de la voiture. Je suis désolé, je risque de mettre de l’eau partout…

Kageyama lui adressa un signe pour dire que ce n’était rien. Malgré ses résolutions, avoir Oikawa si près lui faisait plaisir, entendre le son de sa voix réveillait un sentiment d’euphorie, et le bonheur qu’avait son âme sœur à le retrouver dédoublait encore sa joie.

-J’étais chez Kindaichi et Kunimi, bavardait Oikawa. Ils viennent de déménager, du coup je me suis proposé pour leur filer un coup de main.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Tranquille. Ils entrent dans la vie active, ça y est. Mes petits cadets ont tous grandi…

-Coup de vieux ? ricana Kageyama.

-Ne m’en parle pas, Tobio-chan, soupira Oikawa d’un air tragique.

Leurs interactions étaient toujours aussi fluides, et Tobio songea à tout ce qu’ils avaient dû traverser pour en arriver là. Comment se seraient passées les choses, s’ils avaient eu cette relation dès le lycée ? S’ils avaient su communiquer avec autant d’aisance, à se taquiner sans avoir peur de se blesser, à pouvoir être francs l’un avec l’autre sur tous les sujets possibles, pas seulement autour du volley-ball ?

-Tu descends à Tokyo la semaine prochaine ? demanda tout de même Oikawa en se mirant dans le rétroviseur.

-Ouais. Ce sont des dortoirs, j’espère avoir de bons compagnons de chambre. La dernière fois, j’étais avec Bokuto et Hoshiumi, pas moyen de dormir.

Oikawa laissa échapper un léger rire, mais Tobio ne fut pas insensible à la légère altération de son humeur, et lui retourna un regard interrogatif.

-Tu verras Iwa-chan, explicita doucement Oikawa. Il est préparateur physique pour l’équipe nationale, maintenant. Depuis peu.

Kageyama hocha la tête, essayant d’appréhender l’information –il appréciait Iwaizumi, avait toujours admiré son charisme, son aura de champion et son attitude fraternelle à son égard. Même s’il n’oubliait pas les quelques mots un peu déplacés à son mariage, il restait quelqu’un d’agréable, et il ne doutait pas de ses compétences. Qu’ils aient une âme sœur et un ex en commun n’entraverait sûrement pas leurs rapports professionnels.

Il se gara près de chez Oikawa, mais il pleuvait toujours à verse, et Tooru dut lire dans le lien l’autorisation de rester encore un peu dans la chaleur et la sécurité de la voiture. Maintenant que le moteur avait cessé de tourner, le bruit des gouttes qui s’éclataient sur le pare-brise devenait assourdissant, et ils avaient l’impression d’être isolés de tout à voir l’eau ruisseler sur les vitres et déformer le monde extérieur, comme pris dans leur propre petite capsule au fond de l’océan.

-Il te manque ? demanda Tobio à voix basse. Iwaizumi-san.

Oikawa haussa les épaules, et rajusta une mèche trempée comme si de rien n’était.

-Ouais, un peu, dit-il finalement. Je veux dire, on a passé toute notre enfance et toute notre adolescence ensemble. Des fois, j’aimerais bien qu’on soit encore amis.

-Je croyais que vous aviez reparlé depuis. Quand il t’a dit que sa femme était enceinte, non ?

-Ouais, on a échangé quelques mots, mais c’est pas assez pour dire qu’on est vraiment en bons termes. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il pense de son côté… Je n’en sais rien. J’ai l’impression de ne plus vraiment le connaître.

Il y avait une tristesse immanente à ses paroles, et Tobio le laissa terminer avec un peu de latence :

-Avant, je le connaissais par cœur. C’était normal, en même temps, on sortait ensemble, il fallait qu’on puisse se comprendre…

Il mordilla sa lèvre, puis se tourna vers Tobio avec un petit sourire amusé, même si la nostalgie ne s’était pas encore tout à fait dissipée :

-C’est drôle, non ? Quand je pense à Nico et toi. T’as toujours tellement galéré à communiquer, Tobio-chan. Avec tes coéquipiers, avec tout le monde, ça a toujours été ton gros problème –exprimer les choses avec des mots. Et tu sors avec un gars qui ne parle même pas la même langue que toi.

-C’était peut-être la solution, répliqua Tobio.

-Le genre de solution paradoxale, plaisanta Oikawa. Mais ça a l’air de fonctionner. Tu veux que je parle en espagnol à l’avenir ? C’est peut-être ça, le secret ?

-Pas besoin, Oikawa-san. Tu sais très bien qu’on a le lien pour se comprendre.

-C’est vrai.

Ce que Tooru notait était aussi véridique qu’intéressant –Nicolas et lui avaient trouvé d’autres moyens que le langage verbal pour se comprendre, rapprochés par des expériences marquantes similaires et tous les jours en contact l’un avec l’autre ; et de la même manière, le lien permettait de véhiculer des mots muets, des perceptions, des sensations, des humeurs, toutes ces choses que Tobio vivait intensément sans savoir les dire, sans savoir les transcrire en phrases.

Oikawa lui effleura l’épaule.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il d’un air inquiet. Ton humeur vient de chuter.

-Ça va, répondit Tobio. C’est juste… Je pensais…

Il se tourna vers la vitre d’un air absent. Pendant quelques secondes, il contempla les gouttes qui tombaient si dru qu’elles se réunissaient immédiatement en filets d’eau et longeaient le verre dans un schéma récurrent et sans cesse différent.

-Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre qui me comprenait aussi bien que Nico et toi, dit-il finalement sans détacher ses yeux de la pluie. C’était mon grand-père.

Oikawa resta silencieux, mais Tobio sentit soudain des émotions contradictoires en lui –l’embarras, et en même temps la joie de le voir s’ouvrir peu à peu.

-Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler, dit-il doucement. Pas si tu n’as pas envie.

Kageyama apprécia la délicatesse. Il aurait voulu lui en dire plus sur Kazuyo, sur ses souvenirs d’enfance, sur la manière dont il avait appris à aimer le volley –mais il voulait le faire dans d’autres circonstances, quand il serait heureux de s’en rappeler et heureux d’en parler, pas à cet instant où la tristesse reprenait le dessus.

-Un jour, répondit-il donc. Je t’en parlerai.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en gage de promesse, et une fois encore, le temps sembla ralentir. Ils le sentirent tous les deux –cet instant où ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois dans leur propre monde, dans leur propre dimension, imprégnés par le lien et leur complicité, cet instant qui serait tellement propice à un premier baiser, si seulement ils se penchaient légèrement l’un vers l’autre, fermaient les yeux et se laissaient aller…

Mais non, _non_ , ils ne pouvaient pas. Kageyama se cala dans le fond de son siège et détourna les yeux, et Oikawa fit de même, toussotant légèrement avant de déboucler sa ceinture.

-Bon, Tobio-chan, dit-il avec un sourire qu’ils savaient tous les deux faux dans la légère tension qui pesait sur eux. J’ai l’impression que l’averse s’est calmée. Merci beaucoup de m’avoir ramené, je te revaudrai ça.

-C’est normal. Je l’aurais senti si t’avais choppé froid, et ça m’aurait gêné pour mes entraînements.

-Eh, t’avais pas besoin de dire la vraie raison ! s’indigna Oikawa d’un air outré mais taquin.

_On sait tous les deux que ce n’est pas la vraie raison_ , songea Tobio. Tooru lui adressa un sourire à briser des cœurs en lui lançant avant de quitter la voiture :

-A ce soir, Tobio-chan !

Kageyama le regarda se précipiter vers l’entrée de son immeuble sous les dernières gouttes avant de rentrer, ressentant déjà le manque créé par l’absence d’Oikawa tandis qu’il s’éloignait.

Nico l’appela dans la soirée pour lui raconter son retour au Brésil ; il avait retrouvé sa famille, ses amis et son équipe –et tout le reste, supposait Tobio, qui avait dû lui manquer en passant d’une culture à une autre, que ce soit les coutumes, la langue, la nourriture, les lieux où il avait grandi et vécu. Tout ce qui lui manquerait, à lui aussi, s’il signait avec l’Ali Roma.

-Raf a beaucoup grandi, disait Romero. C’est fou.

-On sera plus près, quand on sera en Italie, commenta Tobio en vérifiant en même temps sur son téléphone. On pourra faire l’aller-retour plus souvent.

Sa lampe changea de couleur, passant du violet à un bleu tendre ; il l’activa aussi de son côté, et sourit quand Nico répondit et que la luminosité évolua encore pour se fixer sur un orangé réconfortant. La lampe continua à diffuser sa lumière tout le temps où Tobio se prépara à dormir et se plongea dans le lien, retrouvant la présence sécurisante et confortable d’Oikawa tout contre la sienne, intériorisée depuis toujours ; et elle brillait encore quand il s’endormit paisiblement.

Il profita d’une matinée ensoleillée le lendemain pour se rendre au cimetière. Avoir évoqué Kazuyo la veille lui était resté en tête un bon moment, et ça faisait déjà quelques mois qu’il n’avait plus eu l’occasion d’y aller –toujours en solitaire, il remontait les allées jusqu’à la tombe Kageyama, puis restait à lui faire face de longues minutes en silence. Parler à voix haute dans un lieu désert lui semblait étrange. Kazuyo l’avait toujours compris sans qu’il ait besoin de parler.

_Je me demande ce qu’il dirait s’il était là_ , pensa Tobio en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les petites inscriptions dans la pierre grise. _Il me dirait sûrement que personne d’autre que moi ne sait quel est le meilleur choix à faire._

_Et que le système des âmes sœurs est la plus belle chose qui existe._

Il resta là un long moment avant de quitter les lieux, toujours en proie aux doutes et à cette mélancolie qui ne le quitterait jamais, celle d’une enfance heureuse et insouciante, de souvenirs qui ne vivaient plus que dans son esprit désormais ; du regret de savoir que Kazuyo n’avait jamais su le nom de son âme sœur, ne l’avait jamais rencontrée, n’avait jamais rencontré Nicolas non plus…

Son téléphone se mit à sonner tandis qu’il remontait dans son appartement, et le nom d’Oikawa s’afficha en grand. Kageyama haussa un sourcil, puis décrocha, se rendant tardivement compte que c’était la première fois qu’ils s’appelaient directement :

-Allô ?

-Hey, Tobio-chan ! Tu es libre ce soir ?

-Oui… ?

-Comme tu m’as ramené hier, je t’offre le dîner, si tu veux bien.

Tobio fut pris au dépourvu –sortir ? encore un restaurant ensemble ? est-ce que Tooru avait perçu son humeur et cherchait à le consoler ? Il n’eut pas le temps de poser la question qu’Oikawa poursuivait, clairement nerveux de lui proposer cette sortie :

-Je connais un super bar à ramen. Près de Seijoh, on allait là quand on perdait –et c’est à volonté !

Kageyama soupira. Ushijima rentrait le lendemain et ils partaient à Tokyo le jour d’après pour commencer un entraînement intensif. Faire un petit excès ce soir avant les semaines de diète ne pourrait pas faire de mal… Et puis, il avait déjà mangé dehors avec Oikawa, il n’y avait rien d’ambigu. Il voyait Tsukishima au restaurant une fois par semaine et ça n’avait jamais posé problème. En plus, c’était le moindre des remerciements pour avoir eu droit à un tour en Jaguar.

-D’accord, concéda-t-il.

Il sentit toute la joie que cette réponse procurait à son âme sœur, et il n’y était pas indifférent non plus.

-Niquel ! Je viens te chercher à vingt heures. A ce soir, Tobio-chan !

Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement dans l’attente du soir ; mais finalement Kageyama finit par dévaler les escaliers, simplement vêtu d’un jean et d’un T-shirt en plus du gilet que lui avait offert Miwa pour ses dix-huit ans –un peu trop large au début, mais qu’il avait fini par remplir quand sa carrure s’était élargie, et qui l’accompagnait chaque fois qu’il sortait, en général dans les virées au bar des Adlers. Oikawa était garé devant l’immeuble, et Tobio s’engouffra dans sa voiture.

-Allons-y ! s’exclama joyeusement Tooru, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

Il roula quelques minutes à travers la ville, puis lança un regard blasé à Tobio :

-Je sens que tu me juges. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, tu ne poses tes fesses de roi que sur des sièges en cuir, c’est ça ?

-Tu conduis comme un vieux, renifla Kageyama. Même Ushijima-san roule plus vite que toi.

-Je –Je ne te permets pas de me comparer à Ushiwaka ! Jeune insolent !

Il avait l’air scandalisé, mais Tobio le sentait rieur au fond du lien, et lui-même s’amusait beaucoup de la situation. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu’au bar à ramen, puis prirent une table avant de passer commande, et tout se déroulait sans une once de tension, chacune de leurs interactions enrobée d’un naturel propre au lien, d’une familiarité due à leur longue connaissance l’un de l’autre, et d’une prévenance espiègle qu’ils entretenaient tous les deux au mieux.

Tooru faisait l’essentiel de la conversation –il avait fait quelques essais dans des clubs de division deux les jours précédents, déterminé à reprendre le volley professionnellement après son année à vide ; et il était en train de raconter comment il avait assommé le manager de San Juan en servant un peu trop à gauche quand la serveuse amena les plats et qu’ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit.

-Merci pour le repas, Oikawa-san, déclara Kageyama après avoir dégluti ses nouilles.

-Y’a pas de quoi, Tobio-chan, répondit Tooru en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Je te sentais un peu triste ce matin, je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien.

_C’est à ça que le lien doit servir_ , songea Kageyama _. A se sentir, à se consoler, à être heureux ensemble._ _C’est ça, une relation d’âmes sœurs._

-Je suis allé voir mon grand-père, répondit-il doucement. Mais ça va. Ce n’est plus aussi difficile qu’avant.

Il inspira légèrement et ajouta, rivant son regard à celui d’Oikawa :

-Si… Si tu veux, je peux t’en parler un peu.

Il savait que c’était la preuve de confiance ultime. Que c’était ouvrir à son âme sœur une nouvelle part de lui qu’il avait soigneusement protégée, à laquelle il lui avait refusé l’accès pendant des années –la plus intime, peut-être, la plus secrète. Tooru en était bien conscient, et il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux et même un peu de gravité quand il hocha la tête pour le laisser libre de raconter. Tobio inspira.

-Il était coach de volley. Comme mes parents travaillaient tard et n’étaient jamais à la maison, il nous emmenait au gymnase, Miwa et moi, et on jouait avec les balles sur le côté…

Les mots passaient avec une fluidité qu’il n’aurait jamais suspectée. Il parla de ses souvenirs du gymnase, de l’équipe des seniors féminines qui le choyait, de Miwa qui jouait avec lui avant de s’intégrer doucement au groupe que gérait son grand-père pendant qu’un adulte voulait bien se dévouer à faire quelques passes avec Tobio, qui maîtrisait de mieux en mieux la balle ; de son attachement à ce lieu avant son amour pour le sport, que ça avait d’abord été les couleurs, les odeurs, l’atmosphère propre à cette salle, que c’était ce qui l’y avait attiré au point d’y accompagner son grand-père même en sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas jouer à cause d’un jour de match –les pastels des murs, les gradins où il avait sa place rituelle, les filets parfaitement horizontaux qui semblaient si, si hauts, les mires bien droites. La musique pendant la chauffe, les cris de guerre et les appels des filles, les claquements de la balle contre les paumes ou le sol, le sifflet qui rythmait le jeu, la voix de Kazuyo, toujours calme et sage, qui donnait des conseils pendant les temps morts et les entre sets.

Oikawa dévorait ses paroles. Il s’y reconnaissait en partie, Tobio le sentait, mais il était surtout fasciné de découvrir ce qui avait fait naître une telle passion chez Kageyama, quels liens affectifs il entretenait avant tout avec ce sport, quelle vérité supplanter à ses présupposés de collégien sur le génie et la nature. Il ne l’interrompit pas, le menton plongé dans sa paume et les yeux brillants, et Tobio continua à parler –et son récit passa progressivement de Kazuyo à son enfance en général, aux autres élèves de son âge qui l’avaient un peu marginalisé parce qu’il ne s’intéressait pas aux mêmes choses qu’eux, à ses parents qu’il ne faisait que croiser, à sa sœur surtout.

-Miwa ressemble un peu plus à Kazuyo que moi, déclara-t-il. Mais on a quand même pas mal de traits communs.

-Je l’ai vu, sourit Oikawa. Quand je l’ai rencontrée, j’étais un peu déstabilisé tellement vous vous ressemblez. Mais elle a les sourcils plus épais et ses cheveux sont un peu moins lisses, non ?

-Ouais, plus ou moins. Normalement, on a les cheveux aussi lisses l’un que l’autre –c’est pour ça que je lui disais de faire ses expériences de coiffure sur elle-même et pas sur moi.

-Sérieusement ? T’étais son cobaye ?

Tooru se mit à sourire d’un air attendri, et Kageyama fit la moue :

-Tu parles. J’avais dix ans, je croyais qu’elle savait de quoi elle parlait, mais non, elle rentrait à peine dans son école et n’avait rien appris du tout –regarde…

Il fouilla un instant dans sa galerie avant de retrouver la photo infâmante de lui à l’époque, quand Miwa lui avait coupé une frange irrégulière à pleurer. Le désastre était complété par l’expression boudeuse et colérique de Tobio, et Oikawa partit dans un interminable fou rire :

-Aaah, je peux plus respirer, siffla-t-il en se tenant les côtes. Ta tête, Tobio-chan… !

Kageyama le considéra d’un air faussement vexé –l’hilarité d’Oikawa lui donnait envie de rire, à travers le lien d’abord, mais aussi parce qu’elle était communicative, et elle s’éternisait d’une manière tout aussi comique ; jusqu’à ce que Tooru soit tellement mort de rire qu’il ne s’étouffe sur son jus de fruit en essayant de boire pour se calmer, et qu’il n’en renverse la moitié sur sa chemise.

-Non ! s’écria-t-il soudain nettement moins amusé. Ma chemise !

Ce fut au tour de Kageyama de se mettre à rire, et Oikawa prit un air vexé, même s’il ne pouvait pas être totalement fâché à cause du lien :

-Arrête de rire, Tobio-chan, geignit-il. Elle est ruinée ! C’est la honte !

Il soupira avant de se lever :

-Je vais voir aux toilettes si je peux arranger ça.

Il disparut en quelques pas, et Kageyama le suivit des yeux, son sourire narquois mourant progressivement sur ses lèvres tandis que la porte battante des toilettes se refermait derrière son âme sœur.

_Et si je le suivais ?_

La pensée était folle, irraisonnée, mais s’imposait dans son esprit en caractères gras. Que se passerait-il s’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une salle isolée des autres –dans ces toilettes, comme là où tout avait commencé le jour de la finale de Kitaichi, à se regarder fixement entre le carrelage blanc et les lavabos chromés ? Là où personne ne pouvait les voir, là où il suffirait de se glisser dans une stalle pour s’enfermer, se couper du monde et commettre tous les péchés qui se présenteraient à leur idée ? Oikawa devait être en train de nettoyer sa chemise, peut-être l’avait-il ouverte, peut-être l’avait-il retirée, et la simple pensée d’entrevoir son torse, de découvrir sa peau, commençait à faire tourner la tête de Kageyama –et il était prêt à se lever et à le rejoindre quand ce qui lui restait de conscience se manifesta dans un mot, un seul, qui lui traversa la tête comme un coup de tonnerre.

_Nico._

Il resta figé sur sa chaise, les mains posées sur la table, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur le fond de son bol de ramen en train de refroidir. Il n’avait plus aucun appétit. La pensée que le lien devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus irrésistible, alimenté par ses propres sentiments en plus de relever d’une force surnaturelle, le glaçait sur place.

Oikawa le sentit, bien sûr. Quand il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait l’air gêné et désolé, et même l’état de sa chemise trempée ne fut pas prétexte à réchauffer l’atmosphère. Ils reprirent une conversation plus convenue, recentrée autour du volley et de la préparation pour la Ligue mondiale, puis, comme ils ne mangeaient plus ni l’un ni l’autre, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte du restaurant, cependant, qu’Oikawa se mit à éternuer, et Tobio le sentit frissonner à travers le lien –sa chemise était toujours mouillée, c’était une soirée de printemps encore fraîche, et nul doute qu’il prendrait froid dans cet état le temps qu’ils marchent jusqu’à la voiture.

Alors Tobio fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire dans cette situation, naturellement –et ce naturel, venait-il du lien, de sa relation toujours plus aboutie avec Oikawa, des simples circonstances ? Dans tous les cas, il se défit du gilet qu’il portait et le tendit à son âme sœur.

-Merci, murmura Oikawa d’un air touché, et le voir trahir un peu d’émotion sincère ne cessait jamais de bouleverser Kageyama.

-C’est…, commença-t-il d’un air gauche.

-C’est parce que si je choppe froid, tu vas le sentir et ça va te gêner pour tes entraînements. Je sais.

Tooru lui tira la langue et Tobio lui accorda un sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Il lui jeta tout de même quelques coups d’œil le temps de rallier la voiture et de rentrer jusqu’à son quartier, appréciant la manière dont son gilet seyait parfaitement Oikawa.

-Garde-le, dit-il quand Tooru s’arrêta devant sa résidence. Tu me le rendras un autre jour.

-Merci, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama lui adressa un signe de tête et sortit, craignant que rester quelques minutes de plus aussi près l’un de l’autre ne pèse encore sur le lien et sur des désirs mal dissimulés. Il adressa un dernier signe à Oikawa tandis que sa voiture disparaissait à l’horizon, puis rentra dans son appartement, fermant soigneusement les deux verrous avant de se glisser dans sa chambre ; il toucha sa lampe pour envoyer un signe à Nico et traîna sur son téléphone en attendant. La réponse arriva un peu avant minuit –la pause de midi au Brésil- et les parois de la veilleuse changèrent de couleur à nouveau. Pendant quelques minutes, ils jouèrent à se répondre à distance, chaque évolution chromatique comme une preuve qu’ils pensaient l’un à l’autre, et ils avaient fait deux fois le tour de l’arc-en-ciel avant que Nico ne lui souhaite bonne nuit par message.

Ushijima rentra le lendemain, l’air convaincu par la Pologne et le club de Varsovie, et ils partirent pour Tokyo le jour d’après pour retrouver tous leurs coéquipiers habituels. Le tirage au sort désigna Miya et Hinata comme voisins de couchette de Kageyama, et celui-ci fit d’ores et déjà le deuil de son sommeil. Comme prévu, Iwaizumi était là aussi, nouvellement recruté comme préparateur physique, visiblement très satisfait d’avoir obtenu une aussi bonne place et de pouvoir travailler avec tant de gens qu’il avait connus au lycée –et la tête de Sakusa lorsqu’Ushijima se mit à discuter avec Iwaizumi en excellents termes suffit à égayer la soirée de tout le monde.

La première semaine se passa à merveille. L’équipe avait trouvé un bel équilibre entre tant de personnalités si différentes, mais qui arrivaient peu à peu à s’accorder pour faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun, et Tobio se sentait bien dans ce groupe –avec la présence familière de Hinata à ses côtés, l’aura d’Ushijima qui avait des airs de foyer désormais ; Miya qui lui lançait des petites piques, Bokuto toujours partant pour faire la fête, et Yaku qui surveillait à ce qu’il n’y ait pas de débordements. Il avait pris sa petite routine, consommant quelques annihilateurs de dose A en journée pour être performant sur le terrain tout en laissant plus de place au lien le soir –et de même, le soir, il allumait sa lampe, la faisait changer de couleur, et attendait que Nico lui réponde, passant par toutes les teintes avant de se parler directement par téléphone.

Ils étaient donc arrivés au septième soir, et l’entraînement s’était terminé, leur laissant un peu de temps libre avant le dîner. Kageyama avait discuté avec Oikawa par messages un moment avant de se faire enrôler dans une partie de cartes dans la chambre de Komori, puis Nico l’avait appelé vers huit heures du soir, et Tobio était sorti pour discuter tranquillement.

-L’entraînement s’est bien passé, raconta Kageyama. Hinata a inventé une nouvelle chanson pour aller aux toilettes, ça me désespère. Ushijima-san et Hoshiumi-san m’ont dit de te passer le bonjour. Ouais, ils vont bien aussi.

Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment de leurs entraînements, sachant fort bien qu’ils devraient s’affronter deux semaines plus tard ; et Romero bavardait essentiellement au sujet de sa famille, de son fils surtout, qui avait fêté ses huit ans, qui savait parfaitement lire et écrire désormais, qui ne voulait plus grimper sur ses épaules et qui avait ses propres loisirs –le beach-volley en premier lieu, une amoureuse en second-, et qui se construisait une personnalité de plus en plus distincte. Tobio l’écoutait d’une oreille, se rendant compte avec une vague stupéfaction que Nico n’avait qu’un an de plus que lui quand son fils était né.

A force de parler, il arriva en retard au réfectoire, et la plupart de ses coéquipiers étaient déjà partis aux bains. La cantine était quasiment vide, de fait, mais Iwaizumi était installé seul à une table ; il l’aperçut, lui adressa un signe de main, et Tobio s’assit en face de lui.

-Ça va, Kageyama ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-En forme, répondit Tobio en découpant sa viande. Et toi ?

-Super. Ma famille me manque un peu, mais bon, c’est pour le boulot. Je ne regrette pas d’être ici.

Kageyama hocha la tête, sortant son téléphone pour le poser sur la table à côté de son plateau.

-C’est quand même dingue, déclara Iwaizumi en leur servant un verre d’eau à tous les deux. Tu te rends compte ? Il y a dix ans de ça, t’étais mon cadet. Et maintenant, on est dans l’équipe nationale, t’es le passeur titulaire…

-Ouais, acquiesça Tobio. C’est dingue.

Son téléphone vibra, l’écran s’alluma, et le nom d’Oikawa apparut très clairement, accompagné de son message –une image, visiblement, coupée sur l’écran d’accueil mais dont la légende s’affichait :

**Oikawa-san** : regarde, j’ai fait des cookies !! Je t’en mets de côté si tu gagnes :p

Les traits de Tobio avaient dû se détendre naturellement en lisant le message, parce qu’il sentit les muscles de son visage se tendre de nouveau quand Iwaizumi reprit la parole :

-Oikawa, hein ? C’est vrai que vous êtes en bons termes, maintenant.

Il n’y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ses paroles, mais Kageyama sentit un sentiment de méfiance l’envahir, d’autant plus étrange qu’il était tourné vers Iwaizumi en qui il avait normalement pleine confiance.

-J’espère qu’il va bien, poursuivit Hajime. On s’est reparlés un peu, récemment, mais je devrais peut-être reprendre des nouvelles plus régulièrement.

-Il va bien, répondit Tobio d’un ton un peu sec.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_ songea-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-T’inquiète, répondit Iwaizumi en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Je suis marié, je te rappelle. Je suis sorti avec lui pendant un bout de temps, ouais –mais c’est du passé. C’est ton âme sœur, pas la mienne.

Tobio se hâta de hocher la tête d’un air embarrassé. Il n’avait pas voulu avoir l’air jaloux, mais il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment –de savoir que l’homme qui lui faisait face avait été aimé par Oikawa, qu’il avait eu le privilège de sortir avec lui ; qu’il avait pu lui tenir la main, le serrer dans ses bras, l’embrasser sur les lèvres, l’avoir dans son lit. Penser à tout ça remuait quelque chose de déplaisant dans son ventre. Ce n’était pas encore la même chose que quand Nico se faisait entourer par ses fans –c’était plus personnel, plus intime.

-Ouais, dit-il avec un temps de retard. Je sais bien, Iwaizumi-san.

Son aîné lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, et Tobio s’en voulut d’avoir ressenti de l’envie à son égard ; mais ce n’était rien de rationnel, c’était ses sentiments qui prenaient le dessus.

Ses sentiments.

Et non pas le lien.

-Je suis désolé si j’ai l’air inquisiteur, reprit soudain Iwaizumi en passant une main entre ses mèches hérissées. Mais Oikawa… Tu vas lui laisser une chance ? Je –je me doute que c’est compliqué. Je veux pas avoir l’air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais depuis ces histoires qui vous ont rapprochés, tous les deux… Je me dis que j’avais peut-être pas tout compris à l’époque.

-Pas tout compris ?

Hajime haussa vaguement les épaules, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres.

-Ouais. Je croyais que ça lui était facile de rejeter le lien parce qu’il te détestait. Mais en fait, plus j’y pense et plus je me dis que c’était l’inverse. Ce qu’il avait en aversion, ce n’était pas toi. Ce n’était pas le lien. C’était le fait d’y être soumis.

-Ça peut se comprendre, murmura Kageyama.

Les yeux d’Iwaizumi s’accrochèrent aux siens un bref instant.

-Oikawa est quelqu’un de loyal en amour. Il aime plaire, il aime bien flirter, c’est sûr. Mais quand il s’attache, je peux te dire que c’est jusqu’au bout.

Tobio sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il le savait, au fond –il avait beau avoir tenu rigueur à Oikawa de ses aventures éphémères, il savait que ce n’était rien de sérieux, que tous les gens qu’il avait croisés pour une nuit de plaisir ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. Ceux que Tooru aimait restaient dans sa vie pour toujours. Même à présent, même en dépit du temps passé et des années de silence, ça se voyait qu’Oikawa était toujours attaché à Iwaizumi.

_Et à présent, il s’est attaché à moi. Le lien nous unissait déjà avant, mais cette fois, on a choisi de dépendre l’un de l’autre en connaissance de cause._

Kageyama était encore chamboulé en se rendant aux bains, et même l’eau chaude ne l’aida pas tout à fait à se détendre. Il pensait à Oikawa, encore à toujours, à Oikawa et à Nico, se demandait ce qui arriverait le jour où il craquerait, le jour où il serait trop immergé dans le lien pour en revenir.

Des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le couloir pendant qu’il rejoignait son dortoir, mais un silence de mort tomba au moment où il ouvrit la porte. Sept paires d’yeux se rivèrent sur lui, et il se sentit soudain le centre d’attention –en plus du mauvais pressentiment qui lui tomba dessus.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Miya et Hinata étaient assis sur son lit, Aran, Ushijima et Bokuto installés autour d’une petite table, Sakusa et Komori à moitié allongés sur les deux matelas restants.

-Tobio-kun ! s’écria Miya d’une voix beaucoup trop superficielle. Non, pas du tout !

Il essayait maladroitement de dissimuler quelque chose dans son dos. Hinata détourna les yeux d’un air gêné, et ce fut Ushijima qui répondit :

-Il y a un article sur toi dans un magazine de volley-ball.

-Ah.

Tobio s’en fichait plus ou moins. Il avait l’habitude de donner des interviews, de faire des shootings, des pubs ou tout ce que requérait sa situation de joueur mondialement connu. Des articles paraissaient régulièrement sur lui, et il en avait vu passer une paire récemment au sujet de ses essais à l’Ali Roma ; mais il ne les lisait que s’ils étaient susceptibles de l’aider à progresser, autrement, il laissait tout ça de côté. Tout comme les réseaux sociaux, il n’y touchait que rarement.

-C’est…, commença Hinata d’un air nerveux. C’est sur ta vie privée.

Kageyama se laissa tomber sur son matelas et fourra quelques oreillers contre la tête de lit pour s’y adosser, poussant du pied Miya qui se décala de mauvaise grâce.

-Ma vie privée ? répéta-t-il.

Ça aussi, c’était monnaie courante. On ne sortait pas avec Nicolas Romero sans se faire repérer par les journalistes. Kageyama avait lu quelque articles de presse qui leur étaient consacrés au hasard, était tombé sur toutes sortes de choses : des enquêtes entières pour déterminer s’ils étaient âmes sœurs ou non, des articles people qui retraçaient leurs vacances au Brésil, des photos volées de leurs premiers rendez-vous qui n’avaient même pas tant de valeur puisqu’ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment. Il y avait aussi eu des choses moins agréables –quelques journalistes sportifs qui avaient accusé Tobio de se servir de Nicolas pour lancer sa carrière, des critiques sur leur écart d’âge, ce genre de choses, mais Kageyama avait bien autre chose à penser ; le volley d’abord, et avec son niveau, ce n’était pas comme si quelques rumeurs pouvaient l’atteindre.

Hinata, Miya et Komori échangèrent un petit regard, et finalement Atsumu lui tendit le magazine. Tobio le saisit d’un geste ennuyé, baissa les yeux sur la page, et fut accueilli par une photo d’Oikawa.

Il se figea. Les titres attirèrent son attention, _Kageyama Tobio, double touche_ –un jeu de mots douteux qui lui tira une grimace tandis que ses yeux parcouraient rapidement l’article, des pages et des pages soigneusement rédigées et étayées de photos qu’il ne savait même pas exister. Toute son histoire avec Oikawa défilait sous ses yeux, posée en mots et en images, étalée aux yeux de tous par des journalistes indiscrets.

Il y retrouva une vieille photo des années collège montrant l’équipe de Kitagawa Daiichi, Oikawa au centre en tant que capitaine, Tobio deux rangs derrière entre Kindaichi et Kunimi ; un cliché pris pendant le second match entre Karasuno et Aoba, pendant la terminale d’Oikawa, où ils se faisaient tous les deux face au filet… Et puis des plus récentes : le soir de son enlèvement, juste avant de monter dans l’ambulance ; le soir du mariage de Hinata, où un paparazzi avait dû se glisser dans la foule pour le prendre tour à tour en photo en train de danser avec Romero, puis Oikawa, mettant les deux images sur la même ligne ; et des toutes nouvelles, dont une prise quelques jours plus tôt, où l’on voyait Oikawa porter sa veste en sortant du restaurant –autres photos-preuves à l’appui qu’il s’agissait bien du gilet de Kageyama.

Il resta bouche bée devant un dossier aussi complet. Tout y était, quasiment toutes ses interactions avec Oikawa. Leurs années collège et lycée en commun, Oikawa qui était parti en Argentine, la thèse du rejet, ses débuts de relation avec Romero ; _le retour d’une âme sœur, le lien qui leur a sauvé la vie_ , et des implications de plus en plus certaines sur Oikawa et lui. Il froissa involontairement le magazine en arrivant à la fin de l’article et sur les éléments les plus récents, qui sous-entendaient ouvertement qu’il profitait de l’absence de Nicolas pour se rendre à des rendez-vous galants avec Oikawa.

Ce qu’il ne pouvait même pas nier.

Un lourd silence pesait sur la chambre, et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait tourné et retourné les pages, essayant de tout saisir à la fois, révolté, écœuré et en colère.

-Il est sorti quand ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Hier, répondit Atsumu.

Il déglutit, et ce fut Sakusa qui commenta :

-Il est aussi sorti en ligne.

-Et…, ajouta maladroitement Hinata, le dossier a plutôt bien marché. Euh… vraiment bien marché. Je ne vois que ça sur mes fils d’actualités, en fait-

-Tes fils d’actualités ? répéta Tobio d’une voix creuse.

Hinata déroba son regard.

-De plusieurs pages de volley et de people, de gens qui partagent. J’ai vu passer l’article en japonais, en anglais…

-Et en portugais ?

-… Aussi, oui.

Kageyama soupira et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Pour le coup, il aurait voulu être seul, se défaire de tous ces regards d’apitoiement qui se posaient sur lui, de coéquipiers qu’il ne connaissait pas tous si bien que ça, c’était son intimité, c’était toute sa vie privée affichée au grand jour à la face du monde entier ; comment pouvait-il assumer ça ? que ce soit devant des foules de fans anonymes, devant ses proches, devant Oikawa, devant Nico ? Nico qui verrait ces photos, déjà tellement révélatrices même en dehors des interprétations journalistiques –Oikawa dans son gilet, la sortie d’un restaurant… Et Tobio n’avait pas besoin d’un nouveau quiproquo, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Les autres le laissèrent tranquille, et il alluma sa lampe. Elle se dota d’une jolie teinte bleutée, et il la laissa à côté de son oreiller en attendant que la soirée avance et que Nico réponde, s’occupant tant bien que mal en attendant, et les autres joueurs le prenaient avec des pincettes en le voyant déjà si énervé. Tout le monde sauf les occupants quitta la chambre à vingt-trois heures, et ce fut l’extinction des feux –et dans le noir rompu par le halo azuré de la lampe, Tobio n’arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Qui avait lu l’article ? Tout le monde, avait l’air de sous-entendre Hinata. Si Iwaizumi lui avait parlé en ces termes au dîner, était-ce parce qu’il l’avait lu aussi ? Oikawa ne lui avait rien dit, sûrement par délicatesse, et les annihilateurs qu’avait pris Kageyama pour jouer avaient dû l’empêcher de ressentir ses sentiments devant ce dossier au moment où il l’avait découvert. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et la lumière de sa lampe ne variait pas d’une teinte.

-Eh, Kageyama, s’éleva finalement la voix de Hinata, calme dans l’immobilité du dortoir. Te prends pas la tête avec ça, d’accord ?

-Je vois pas comment je peux faire autrement, grommela Tobio.

-C’est les médias, Tobio-kun, renchérit Miya. Ils cherchent le scandale. Tout le monde le sait.

_Mais la photo ne ment pas. Ce n’est pas un montage._

Et la lampe restait bleue, même alors qu’il était près d’une heure du matin. Il alluma son téléphone et ouvrit le fil de discussion avec Romero.

**Moi** : <3

Il attendit, attendit et attendit, jusqu’à ce que les ronflements de Miya et les marmonnements inaudibles de Hinata n’emplissent la pièce, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts, attendant un signe, n’importe quoi –que son téléphone s’allume pour lui signifier qu’il avait un nouveau message, ou que sa lampe daigne enfin changer de couleur. Le lien avait retrouvé son acuité, Oikawa lui envoyait des vagues d’apaisement, mais ça ne suffisait pas à atténuer son angoisse, et il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout quand son réveil sonna.

La matinée lui sembla traîner en longueur comme pas permis, même si ses coéquipiers prenaient soin de ne pas aggraver l’état de ses nerfs et que Tooru faisait au mieux pour le calmer ; mais ce ne fut finalement qu’en fin de pause repas, un peu avant de reprendre à quatorze heures, que Romero lui répondit :

**Nico** : sorry, i forgot my phone 

Et ce fut tout. Pas d’autre message ne s’y rajouta, et Tobio rangea son portable avec une pointe de déception. Romero était-il en colère ? Avait-il lu l’article ? S’il venait seulement de récupérer son téléphone à cette heure, où se trouvait-il avant, en soirée avec ses coéquipiers ?

Pas de nouvelles d’Oikawa non plus –juste quelques messages superficiels, une image amusante, un screen de son jogging matinal, _bon appétit Tobio-chan_. Kageyama décida de mettre les choses au clair avant que la situation ne s’enlise à nouveau, et ce fut tout juste s’il attendit six heures et demie pour appeler Nicolas –Miya et Hinata assez discrets pour lui laisser la chambre pendant qu’ils partaient en excursion au fast-food, ne trouvant pas la cantine à leur goût.

Les tonalités étaient presque arrivées à leur terme quand Romero décrocha, et Kageyama inspira.

-Allô, Nico ? C’est, hm, c’est Tobio. Tu vas bien ?

Il entendit Nicolas bailler à l’autre bout du fil, et remarqua avec un temps de retard qu’il n’avait pas pris garde au décalage horaire.

-Salut, _querido_ , répondit finalement la voix toute endormie de Romero.

-Je suis désolé de te réveiller. J’ai pas fait attention. Je, euh. Je voulais savoir si…

S’il n’avait pas lu l’article, l’évoquer éveillerait sans aucun doute sa curiosité et il n’y aurait plus moyen de faire comme s’il n’existait pas. C’était le risque à prendre. Mais s’il s’était propagé aussi rapidement que l’avait dit Hinata…

-Tu… T’as vu l’article sur moi ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

-Oui.

Tobio serra les dents.

-T’es fâché ?

-Non.

En n’ayant que sa voix au téléphone, Tobio ne pouvait pas savoir s’il était sincère ou non. Peut-être que si Romero s’était trouvé avec lui plutôt qu’à des milliers de kilomètres, il aurait pu le dire –mais là, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de le croire aveuglément.

-Je te laisse te rendormir ? demanda finalement Kageyama, un peu mal à l’aise.

-S’il te plaît, répondit simplement Nicolas.

-Pas de problème. On se voit quand tu rentres.

-Oui.

Tobio avait la gorge nouée. Il se sentait stupide d’avoir appelé.

-Tu me manques, dit-il en conclusion.

Romero lui répondit la même chose, et ce fut tout. Miya et Hinata revinrent avec des hamburgers, la soirée se passa, l’entraînement se poursuivit chaque jour à l’identique : entraînement physique le matin, technique l’après-midi, parfois des pauses de cohésion avec toute l’équipe. Tobio allumait sa lampe chaque soir, mais si Nicolas répondait en général à la première couleur, il avait sûrement autre chose à faire –tout comme pour les messages d’ailleurs, qui s’espaçaient de plus en plus. Cela faisait naître une sourde angoisse chez Kageyama ; même s’il avait bien conscience que Nico était lui aussi soumis à un entraînement plus qu’intensif et ne pouvait pas lui consacrer beaucoup de temps, il y avait une claire volonté de prendre de la distance.

A cause des photos ? A cause de tout ce qui s’accumulait depuis l’affaire de son enlèvement, le retour d’Oikawa, leur lien qui se manifestait sans cesse ? Il y avait une foule de raisons. Le vrai problème, c’était ce que ça amorçait pour eux.

La première phase de la Ligue mondiale s’ouvrit fin mai et dura trois jours de matchs consécutifs ; l’équipe du Japon se déplaça d’abord en Serbie, et entama la compétition par une victoire qui fit du bien à tout le monde. Oikawa envoya un message de félicitations à Tobio ce soir-là, et Kageyama fut rassuré de voir qu’ils semblaient complètement en paix sur le sujet du volley-ball désormais ; et comme Nico jouait à côté, en Pologne, ils purent se téléphoner un peu plus longuement, même s’ils sortirent à peine de ce thème-là eux aussi. La première semaine se termina plutôt bien des deux côtés –le Japon avait perdu les deux matchs suivants, mais avaient arraché au moins un set à leurs adversaires, chaque fois de grosses nations de volley, et en étaient plutôt fiers. De leur côté, l’équipe brésilienne avait écrasé toute résistance et affichait trois victoires au compteur.

La deuxième semaine se profila –Tobio et son équipe regagnèrent Tokyo dès le lendemain du dernier match, résidant cette fois à l’hôtel plutôt que dans des dortoirs. A peine Kageyama avait-il posé ses affaires que son téléphone sonnait.

-Hey, Tobio-chan. Je viendrai voir quelques matchs cette semaine, tu pourrais me donner les jours et les heures ?

Il aurait très bien pu les trouver sur Internet, mais Tobio les lui donna sans faire d’histoires, et il avait chaud au cœur de voir qu’Oikawa s’investissait autant et prenne l’initiative de venir le voir jouer ; même s’il s’inquiétait un peu des risques qu’il recroise Iwaizumi, et le même sentiment de jalousie à peine étouffée resurgit.

Il attendit le cinq juin avec impatience, sachant que c’était le jour où Nico rentrerait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi espérer, mais comme les matchs ne commençaient que le surlendemain, peut-être pouvait-il négocier une soirée ensemble ? Ils se l’étaient promis, après tout. L’hôtel de l’équipe brésilienne ne devait pas être très loin non plus, Tobio savait prendre le métro, rien que de se promener tous les deux leur ferait du bien après un mois sans se voir du tout. Et si quelques journalistes pouvaient confirmer qu’ils étaient toujours bien ensemble, ce serait tout aussi profitable.

**Moi** : tu es arrivé ?

**Moi** : <3

Romero mit un peu de temps à répondre, mais le lui confirma finalement en milieu d’après-midi –l’appelant brièvement pour lui dire qu’il emmènerait ses coéquipiers dans un restaurant typique le soir même parce qu’il fallait absolument qu’ils goûtent le riz, qu’il leur parlait de la nourriture japonaise en continu depuis qu’il jouait chez les Adlers et leur promettait de leur faire goûter à la moindre occasion. Ensuite, ils comptaient trouver une boîte de nuit et faire la fête, comme s’ils n’allaient pas jouer des matchs décisifs dans les jours suivants.

-Ça a l’air bien, commenta Tobio une fois qu’il lui eut résumé le programme.

Il attendait que Nicolas lui demande de venir. Qu’il lui propose, tout au moins, de les rejoindre, de manger ensemble, même de se croiser –même si ce n’était que quelques moments, ce serait toujours ça de pris. Mais l’invitation n’arriva pas, l’appel se termina, et Tobio se sentait terriblement triste en raccrochant –se souvenant encore très nettement des Jeux olympiques, à l’époque où ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, de cette soirée où Nico lui avait proposé de le rejoindre, _we’re going out tonight, want to come ? I want to see you._ Et qu’en était-il aujourd’hui ?

Oikawa ressentit sa peine, bien sûr. Mais il devait être assez perspicace pour savoir à quoi elle était liée, et il n’intervenait jamais directement dans ces cas-là, laissant les choses se faire toutes seules –se contentant d’essayer de distraire Kageyama et de lui partager des humeurs plus sereines.

Tobio alluma tout de même sa lampe ce soir-là, même en sachant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse. Il aurait voulu se raccrocher à Nicolas, ne pas le laisser partir, s’y agripper comme il avait fait depuis le début en trouvant en lui tout ce dont il avait besoin. Voir que leur relation commençait à décliner lui faisait franchement mal au cœur, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir, se haïssait de rester passif –et pourtant il ne mentait pas quand il disait que quitter Nico lui serait impossible. Mais attendre que ce soit Romero qui prenne la décision lui briserait d’autant plus le cœur.

Il ne put pas se libérer non plus le lendemain, veille de match –le briefing fut interminable, l’entraînement avait été particulièrement intense, et les joueurs étaient contraints de rester à l’hôtel pour renforcer leur liens ; d’autant plus qu’Iwaizumi avait désigné Ushijima, Aran, Sakusa et Yaku pour s’assurer qu’aucun de leurs coéquipiers ne fasse le mur, sachant d’emblée que des personnalités comme Hinata, Hoshiumi, Atsumu ou Bokuto ne manqueraient pas une occasion de mettre le nez dehors s’ils en avaient l’opportunité. Tobio resta donc cloîtré dans sa chambre, sa lampe allumée, le foulard aux couleurs du Brésil posé à côté de son oreiller, à discuter par messages avec Oikawa.

Le premier jour de la deuxième phase arriva le lendemain. Le Brésil jouait en premier, dans l’après-midi, et le Japon un peu plus tard dans la soirée ; mais tous les joueurs étaient d’accord pour se rendre au stade assez tôt pour regarder leurs futurs adversaires avant d’aller eux-mêmes s’échauffer. Kageyama eut l’impression que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort tandis qu’ils approchaient du stade –parce qu’il avait hâte de revoir Nico… ou plutôt parce qu’il appréhendait ce moment ? Il ne savait pas, tout était trop incertain. Ses coéquipiers s’installèrent dans les gradins avec pas mal d’avance, puis Hinata déclara qu’il voulait aller aux toilettes, et Tobio l’accompagna, espérant se défaire de sa nervosité en se dégourdissant les jambes.

Shouyou lui avait parlé de la malédiction des toilettes –cette coïncidence étrange qui faisait qu’il tombait systématiquement sur des rivaux impressionnants à cet endroit. Tobio s’était contenté de ricaner à l’époque ; mais ce fut bien lui qui pâlit quand la porte à double-battants des sanitaires s’ouvrit, et que la moitié de l’équipe du Brésil en émergea.

Il y eut un moment de flottement tandis que les joueurs se dévisageaient. Leurs visages étaient familiers, mais Nico n’était pas parmi eux ; et Tobio remarqua que leurs expressions se renfermaient au moment où ils le reconnaissaient, que leurs yeux se détournaient, et que certains avaient même l’air franchement hostiles. Il y eut quelques murmures, quelques marmonnements en portugais que Tobio ne saisit pas, et ils s’en allèrent sans le saluer.

Hinata laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

-Ils ont dit quoi ? interrogea Kageyama.

-Rien de très gentil, répondit laconiquement Shouyou.

Là encore, la comparaison avec la situation quelques années plus tôt, aux Jeux de Rio, était consternante. Tobio se souvenait des messages d’un des coéquipiers de Nico, de la manière dont ils le charriaient joyeusement –avant même que Kageyama ne se rende compte de ses sentiments et qu’ils avaient passé tout ce temps à flirter innocemment. Sa confiance en lui était en train de crasher –les regards qu’il avait reçus lui rappelaient ceux de l’équipe de Kitaichi à l’époque du roi, ce mélange de méfiance et de mépris, et pourtant aucun d’eux qui n’osait verbaliser le problème.

Hinata rejoignit les gradins pendant qu’il cherchait la sortie pour prendre un peu l’air, espérant s’apaiser un peu avant de retrouver les autres, et ce fut au détour d’un couloir qu’il percuta Nicolas Romero de plein fouet.

Il sentit tout le sang se drainer de son visage tandis qu’ils se reconnaissaient, et finalement, après une longue seconde à se contempler mutuellement sans un mot, Nico éclata de rire.

Tobio se dit que c’était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donnée d’entendre.

- _Why are you so pale… ?_ Tu me connais, maintenant !

-Oui, répondit Kageyama avec l’impression d’être à bout de souffle.

Il fit un pas vers lui, courageusement, et eut presque envie de pleurer de soulagement quand Nicolas le serra dans ses bras comme d’habitude, comme ils avaient toujours fait –et pendant un instant, il n’y eut plus de doutes, plus de pleine, plus de lien, il n’y avait plus qu’eux. Tobio ferma les yeux, s’imprégnant du moment au possible.

Nico ne l’embrassa pas quand ils s’écartèrent, mais lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux à la place :

-Ça va ?

Tobio aurait voulu dire oui, mais il ne savait pas assez bien mentir –et s’il avait pu berner quelqu’un, ça n’aurait jamais été Romero de toute manière.

-J’ai vu ton équipe, répondit-il donc à voix basse.

-Oh.

Nico eut l’air un peu embarrassé.

-Fais pas attention. Ils…

-Ils ont lu l’article, c’est ça ?

Romero haussa vaguement les épaules, passant une main songeuse le long de sa barbe et derrière sa nuque.

-Ouais, dit-il simplement.

Kageyama enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, et se lança :

-A ce sujet, Nico, l’article, tu sais-

Romero posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et Tobio se tut instantanément.

-Plus tard, déclara le joueur brésilien sans s’impatienter. Je joue, maintenant, _docinho_.

Kageyama ne put que hocher la tête, le cœur lourd. Les doigts de Nico glissèrent de ses lèvres à sa joue, et il l’embrassa sur le front, chastement, rapidement, comme si c’était coupable.

-Bonne chance pour ton match, lui souhaita Tobio, mais sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Romero lui adressa un sourire. C’était le même que d’habitude, celui qui découvrait la blancheur de ses dents et qui illuminait son regard ; foncièrement joyeux, profondément solaire, chaleureux et brillant, et dont le rayonnement ne pouvait laisser insensible. Il lança un dernier regard à Tobio, l’intensité ambrée de ses yeux encore renforcée par le voile noir de ses cils ; puis Nico se retourna pour rejoindre le terrain où il était attendu, l’air désinvolte comme toujours, les épaules relâchées, la démarche confiante, passant une main entre ses boucles brunes sans pouvoir en aplatir les épis.

Tobio ne le quitta pas des yeux, le regard rivé sur son dos comme espérant quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose à quoi il aurait pu se raccrocher. Mais Nico ne se retourna pas, sa silhouette disparut à l’entrée du gymnase ; et Kageyama se dit qu’il avait dû fixer sans cligner pendant trop longtemps pour que ses larmes menacent ainsi de déborder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Double touche" (ok j'en suis très fière) dans l'article parce qu'il s'agit à la fois d'une faute de volley, et à la fois parce qu'il y a l'expression "avoir une touche" = "avoir une chance en amour avec quelqu'un", et je trouvais que ça résumait parfaitement la situation.
> 
> Merci pour tous vos kudos, bookmarks et surtout vos commentaires, que je lis chaque fois avec plaisir ♥


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Eh bien nous y sommes, l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est bien plus court que le précédent ! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour cette fin, en espérant que vous le ressentiez comme moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le huit juin eut lieu la deuxième phase de matchs de la Ligue mondiale de volley-ball, et le Brésil affronta le Japon à 18h40 au Musashino Forest Sports Plaza.

Les premiers matchs avaient débutés la veille. L’équipe de Tobio avait vaincu l’Argentine en trois sets à zéro, un magnifique sans faute dont toute l’équipe fut très fière et qui les lançait dans la compétition sous les meilleurs augures ; et de son côté, l’équipe brésilienne avait arraché la victoire au tie-break contre l’Iran. Tous les représentants nationaux ayant entamé ce premier jour dans leurs couleurs traditionnelles, rouge pour le Japon et jaune pour le Brésil, ils changèrent de palette pour les matchs du lendemain : Kageyama revêtit donc un maillot blanc sur lequel se détachait en noir le chiffre neuf ; et en arrivant sur le terrain, ils constatèrent que les Brésiliens arboraient un bleu sombre et intense.

Le Japon fut battu à plates coutures.

Autant le match de la veille avait été un plaisir à jouer et avait permis à la génération monstre de faire étalage de leurs talents, autant le Brésil était d’une toute autre trempe que l’Argentine –Bokuto fut contré et se mit à déprimer, les feintes de Hinata devinrent vite inefficaces, leur block se faisait complètement manipuler. Tobio se sentit vite aussi dépassé qu’à l’époque où il jouait leur premier match contre Aoba, frustré, impuissant, constatant les échecs les uns après les autres sans trouver de solution.

En plus de cela, les coéquipiers de Romero avaient rendu clair la veille qu’ils ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs, et un nombre incalculable d’attaques et de services se plantèrent dans sa zone, bien trop puissants pour qu’il sache les réceptionner –et il n’avait pas l’impression que ce soit une coïncidence, grinçant des dents tandis que les balles pleuvaient les unes après les autres, immédiatement suivies des cris de joie de l’équipe adverse. Tobio commença le deuxième set, mais se retrouva bien vite sur le banc pour voir si Miya ne s’en tirait pas mieux, et il resta là, assis avec les autres, amer, à regarder le match se jouer sous ses yeux –un match qu’il avait pourtant tellement attendu, le premier où il pouvait se confronter à Nico.

Et Nico… Nico jouait merveilleusement bien, comme toujours. Ses réceptions étaient impeccables, et il avait amorti les services de Tobio et d’Ushijima comme si de rien n’était, habitué à eux en plus d’être bon en défense. Ses attaques surpassaient tout ce qu’Ushijima, Bokuto ou Sakusa auraient été capables de produire en terme de puissance de frappe, et quand finalement ils avaient tous trouvé leur place en en réception et se préparaient à amortir, lui retournait la situation avec aisance et prenait le point sur une feinte. Pour couronner le tout, il enchaîna les aces dans le dernier set, marqua le dernier point en faisant zipper Sakusa, et le coup de sifflet final retentit. Kageyama regarda de loin l’équipe du Brésil célébrer tandis que ses coéquipiers revenaient vers le banc d’un air défait.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il quand Hinata fut à côté de lui.

-Dis pas de conneries, rétorqua Shouyou. Ça n’a pas changé depuis notre première défaite, Kageyama. Je ne veux pas que tu t’excuses.

L’équipe du Brésil broya les phalanges de Tobio quand il fallut serrer les mains, et Nico fut le seul à la faire avec douceur, ses lèvres ornées d’un sourire incertain ; une fois le protocole accompli, il se glissa sous le filet pour rejoindre Kageyama, lui passant négligemment un bras autour des épaules. L’effet fut immédiat, Tobio se sentit un peu mieux –et il aurait voulu plus, mais ils étaient au beau milieu d’un terrain de volley avec leurs coéquipiers autour.

-Beau match, déclara Nico.

Il mentait, Tobio le savait. Son équipe n’avait pas été à la hauteur. _Il_ n’avait pas été à la hauteur. Romero dut lire son expression maussade sur son visage, car il le pressa un peu plus contre lui.

- _We’ll play against each other again_ , dit-il gentiment. _Don’t be sad for today._

Kageyama se demanda pourquoi il était encore si tendre avec lui. Nico avait beau prendre peu à peu de la distance, il restait toujours lui-même quand ils étaient ensemble –attentionné et ouvertement affectueux. Quand il délaissa les épaules de Kageyama, ce fut seulement pour retirer son maillot de match et le lui tendre avec un sourire, et Tobio fit de même ; un geste sportif, classique mais indémodable, et Kageyama ne refuserait sûrement pas de récupérer une affaire de Romero en sachant que la compétition ne faisait que commencer et qu’ils repartaient pour plus d’un mois de séparation.

Il avait à peine offert le sien qu’il enfilait le maillot brésilien au nom de _Nico_ , encore tout chaud du match, soudain submergé par l’odeur de son petit-ami –avec une brutale impression de déjà-vu qui le ramenait aux Jeux Olympiques, quand il avait obtenu son foulard, ou même avant, à leur première étreinte. Romero, nettement moins pudique, garda le sien sur un bras tandis qu’il lui remettait quelques mèches en place de sa main libre.

-Ça te va bien, murmura-t-il finalement. Tes yeux et le T-shirt sont la même couleur.

Ils n’eurent pas l’occasion de discuter plus longtemps. Nico fut rappelé par son équipe, et il dut laisser Tobio, lui accordant un baiser sur la joue avant de s’éclipser. Kageyama rejoignit sa propre équipe pour se joindre à eux et s’étirer, soudain songeur : cela faisait deux fois déjà que Romero ne saisissait pas l’occasion de l’embrasser sur la bouche, préférant revenir à des signes plus neutres, comme lorsque leur relation était platonique. Fallait-il y voir quelque chose, un signe ? Etait-ce juste de la prudence en public, avec tous les journalistes qui attendaient leur heure ? Kageyama ne savait pas, mais ça le tracassait. La situation globale ne cessait pas de le tourmenter.

Il leva les yeux vers les gradins, et son regard rencontra celui d’Oikawa. Il savait que son âme sœur avait assisté au match : Tooru l’avait prévenu, lui avait même précisé dans quelle partie des tribunes il se trouvait. Savoir qu’il avait assisté à une telle défaite, et, au-delà de ça, qu’il avait tout vu de la dernière petite scène avec Nico, mettait Tobio encore plus mal à l’aise.

Lui était sous annihilateurs B pour jouer de gros matchs et ne ressentait pas grand-chose venant d’Oikawa, mais la réciproque ne devait pas être vraie, et son âme sœur devait sentir l’ampleur de sa déception. Tooru lui adressa un signe de main et un petit sourire de loin, n’osant pas trop s’approcher –entre les journalistes propagateurs de rumeurs et l’équipe du Brésil rancunière, être surpris entre âmes sœurs dans le complexe sportif était la dernière chose dont ils aient besoin. Il lui laissa de longs messages vocaux un peu plus tard dans la soirée, cependant, espérant lui remonter le moral :

-Ce n’était pas un fiasco, Tobio-chan. Vous avez presque chaque fois atteint les vingt points, ce n’est pas rien. C’est l’équipe du Brésil en face, je te rappelle –ils sont champions olympiques, champions mondiaux… Rien que leur tenir tête et même avoir pris le lead dans le deuxième set était beau. Vous êtes encore une équipe jeune, il y a tout à espérer pour la suite…

Cela fit chaud au cœur de Tobio et le consola ; pas totalement, certes, mais au moins un petit peu, quand il les réécouta seul dans sa chambre ce soir-là, blotti contre le maillot de match de Nico et sa veilleuse allumée.

La compétition n’était pas terminée pour autant. Tout le reste du mois de juin fut consacré aux phases préliminaires, et les équipes nationales n’eurent de cesse de bouger dans le monde entier pour venir à bout de ces cinq semaines de matchs. L’équipe du Japon se rendit ensuite en Bulgarie, puis aux Etats-Unis et enfin en Allemagne ; mais ils n’avaient pas cumulé assez de points pour poursuivre, et ils rentrèrent chez eux pour récupérer et suivre le reste depuis leurs télés.

Ushijima et Kageyama retrouvèrent donc leur appartement, et Tobio eut beau faire tout son possible pour ne pas revoir Oikawa, s’empêcher de céder à sa présence était impossible à présent que le lien était doublé par ses sentiments ; ils communiquaient non seulement à travers leur connexion, mais aussi par messages et en s’appelant directement, et Tooru lui fit même une fois parvenir un colis de cookies. Chaque jour, quasiment, ils prenaient des nouvelles, parlaient de tout et de rien –parfois Tobio évoquait Kazuyo et Miwa, Oikawa parlait de sa famille, de sa mère, de son neveu, et racontait comment était sa vie en Argentine avec Blanco. Ils avaient des années à rattraper, après tout, et leurs conversations étaient toujours d’un parfait naturel, teintées d’une tendresse qui prenait de plus en plus forme.

Le sujet récurrent, malgré tout, restait celui de l’Italie –Tobio avait signé son contrat avec l’Ali Roma, terminé son contrat avec les Schweiden Adlers, et partirait définitivement en septembre ; il savait que cela affectait Oikawa, sentait sa tristesse quand ils en parlaient, quand ils se rendaient compte qu’ils ne se croiseraient plus aussi souvent, que le lien perdrait un peu en puissance, et c’était presque un regret désormais. Ils passaient des heures au téléphone à se demander comment les choses se passeraient pour Tobio là-bas, à réviser quelques bases d’italien, à regarder les derniers matchs de sa future équipe. Et Kageyama avait beau s’en vouloir après coup, il était incapable d’ignorer Oikawa, que ce soit quand son téléphone se mettait à sonner ou quand le lien le berçait jusqu’au sommeil.

Si Tobio se blâmait, c’était parce qu’il parlait beaucoup moins avec Nico qu’avec Tooru ; mais Romero était toujours en pleine ligue mondiale, jouant encore jusque mi-juillet dans la phase finale à Chicago. Ils s’écrivaient de temps en temps, jouaient avec la lampe s’ils n’avaient pas le temps de s’appeler, et Tobio suivit tous ses matchs jusqu’à la fin. Les dernières défaites du Brésil l’inquiétèrent un peu, Nico semblait avoir une légère baisse de régime –et le Brésil si bien parti se classa finalement quatrième.

-Tu rentres à Sendai ? demanda Tobio en l’appelant le lendemain matin, après avoir fait le débrief du dernier match.

-Ouais, je veux te voir, répondit Nico.

Sa voix manquait un peu d’enthousiasme, et Tobio se prit à appréhender. Il savait très bien que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça –mais où puiser la force de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Elle était absolument idéale, il n’avait jamais eu à s’en plaindre, il aimait Nico, le quitter serait aller contre tout ce qui faisait partie de lui depuis trois ans. Ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux. Beaucoup trop injuste. Et pourtant, c’était ce qui se dessinait de plus en plus clairement à l’horizon pour eux, ce que Romero s’efforçait d’amorcer en limitant leurs interactions, en réduisant leurs marques romantiques.

Faire autrement était impossible. Nico l’avait accepté avant lui, mais Tobio avait encore du mal à se résigner, toujours trop dominé par ses sentiments, par l’espoir illusoire qu’une solution surviendrait soudain, quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de tout avoir sans avoir de choix à faire. Mais elle n’arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas arriver, et il était mort de peur en allant chercher Nicolas à l’aéroport, là où il l’avait déposé presque trois mois plus tôt.

Il le serra dans ses bras en le retrouvant, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce sentiment de sécurité et de confort –et malgré tout, la tristesse reprenait le dessus en sachant ce qui arrivait, inévitablement, inéluctablement, en se disant que c’était peut-être leur dernière étreinte –et après, est-ce que celles d’Oikawa lui procureraient ces mêmes sensations ? Est-ce qu’il était sûr de ce dans quoi il se lançait ? Son angoisse était à son comble, et Tooru avait beau essayer de l’apaiser de l’autre côté du lien, ça restait inefficace. C’était à lui de gérer ça de toute manière, de le gérer seul, et il prit discrètement une gélule de dose B en se glissant dans sa voiture.

-On va chez moi ? demanda-t-il. Ushijima-san est en Californie chez son père, il n’y aura personne.

-Comme tu veux, répondit doucement Nico.

Le soir commençait à tomber –une soirée lumineuse et chaude, où même le vent était tiède, caressant et lourd de l’odeur des arbres en fleurs ; le soleil flamboyait d’un rouge orangé en achevant son déclin, la ville se teintait de nouvelles couleurs, le gris des immeubles se vernissait d’une couche dorée, et même les voix des passants semblaient s’accorder sur une même harmonie, basse et détendue.

Nico avait demandé à prendre une douche après les longues heures d’avion, et Kageyama était dans la cuisine en attendant, préparant ce qu’il savait le mieux faire –du curry, sans oublier l’œuf par-dessus. Il servit les plats fumants pile au moment où Romero émergea de la salle de bains, et ils s’assirent face à face pour commencer à manger.

-Merci pour le repas, déclara Nicolas avant de séparer ses baguettes.

C’était une des premières phrases qu’il avait parfaitement maîtrisées en japonais, si Tobio s’en souvenait bien. Il regarda Nico à la dérobée tandis qu’il mangeait, lui trouva l’air fatigué à présent qu’il avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil, révélant des yeux cernés. Les semaines de compétition et les longues heures de vol devaient l’avoir épuisé… Et lui aussi devait avoir son humeur un peu sapée par l’instabilité de leur situation.

Tobio ne savait pas bien s’exprimer, c’était un fait. Prendre la parole et verbaliser ce qu’il ressentait, que ce soit le chagrin ou la joie, lui était difficile. Il préférait suivre ses instincts, agir, montrer ; au contraire, poser des mots pour convaincre un auditoire ou s’épancher sur son état d’esprit était une chose qu’il trouvait hors de sa portée.

Mais c’était le moment. Il devait parler. Il devait dire à voix haute le problème sous-jacent, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la situation s’enliser… Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit, et il la referma en se sentant atrocement faible.

Il n’avait pas envie de faire ça. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Et il resta immobile, affligé, les yeux baissés tandis que Nico débarrassait la table.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda soudain Romero, sa voix aussi chaude et souple que d’habitude.

Il lui tendait une main. Tobio la saisit après un instant d’hésitation pour se remettre debout et le suivre jusqu’au salon ; il s’assit dans le canapé, et Nicolas tira un fauteuil pour s’installer juste en face de lui. Le cœur de Tobio s’emballa devant la solennité de la situation –il paniqua et reprit la main de Nico, trouvant à peine une once de soulagement en sentant ses doigts légèrement compressés en retour.

-Tobio, commença Romero d’un air sérieux.

La tension était insoutenable. Kageyama serra convulsivement la main de Nico avec l’impression qu’il allait faire un malaise.

- _Hey, it’s all right_ , lui dit Nico en le voyant pâlir à vue d’œil _. Don’t freak out. We’re just talking._

Tobio hocha la tête. Romero n’avait pas l’air en colère, pas vraiment triste non plus –plutôt éteint, plutôt résigné, mais ça annonçait déjà la couleur. Et Kageyama ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Nico attendit qu’ils se regardent dans les yeux pour commencer :

-J’ai réfléchi, et…

Il hésita une demi-seconde :

-Je ne vais pas en Italie avec toi.

Il l’avait dit simplement, mais c’était un monde qui s’écroulait pour Kageyama. S’ils avaient rejoint tous les deux la _Superlega_ , ça aurait été l’occasion d’emménager ensemble pour de bon. Ça aurait été un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, le premier de ce qui aurait dû être une longue série, de toutes ces choses qui paraissaient à la fois abstraites et évidentes à Tobio –se marier, avoir des enfants, les regarder grandir, poursuivre sa carrière jusqu’à temps de se reconvertir dans le même milieu, partir à la retraite, passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants.

Tout ça, il aurait bien voulu le faire avec Romero à ses côtés. Traiter son fils comme le sien en attendant de lui donner des frères et sœurs. Prendre son nom dans le civil, avec une belle cérémonie comme avait fait Hinata ; prendre en même temps la double nationalité, répartir son temps entre le Brésil, le Japon et l’Italie avant de se fixer quelque part. Offrir à Nico tout ce qu’il aurait dû avoir avec son âme sœur, cette vie qui semblait toute tracée pour être pleine de félicité, et que Tobio aurait fait de son mieux pour compenser, pour le rendre aussi heureux que lui l’était en sa présence…

Tout ça venait de s’envoler.

- _I realized some important things while I was back in Brazil_ , poursuivit Nicolas en caressant du pouce le dos de sa main. Je suis loin. Je suis tout le temps loin de ma famille. Mon fils grandit et je ne suis pas là. C’est… difficile pour lui, et pour moi aussi.

Il baissa les yeux.

-J’ai besoin de rentrer, dit-il finalement.

Tobio inspira. Il comprenait ce que disait Nico, il pouvait imaginer la complexité de la situation –après tout, il ne voyait Rafael que quelques semaines par an. Il en avait beaucoup parlé au téléphone récemment, se trouvait toujours étonné de le voir si grandi, et se rendait compte qu’il était en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d’essentiel ; tout ça, Kageyama pouvait le concevoir. Et d’autant plus que lui n’avait que trop peu vu ses propres parents.

-Tu repars au Brésil ? demanda-t-il lentement. Tu vas jouer là-bas ?

-Oui. J’arrête avec les Adlers. Je rends mon appartement.

Les mots semblaient étonnamment durs dit comme ça, et pourtant Tobio faisait exactement la même chose de son côté ; l’équipe des Adlers allait probablement beaucoup changer, mais chaque joueur était libre de contrôler sa propre évolution, que ce soit Ushijima à Varsovie, Tobio à Rome ou Romero au Brésil.

Kageyama avala sa salive avant de demander, timidement, trouvant incroyablement difficile de sortir ces deux syllabes :

-Et nous ?

Nicolas ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Tobio aurait tellement voulu qu’un lien les unisse à cet instant pour comprendre, au moins un peu, ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Même s’il se doutait bien que poursuivre leur relation en étant si loin l’un de l’autre serait plus que compromis, il voulait l’entendre ; et tant pis si ça lui faisait aussi mal que le _je ne veux pas de toi_ des années plus tôt. Au moins, les choses seraient claires.

-Tobio – _meu coração_. _I knew things would get complicated between us from the day I met your soulmate._

Ce jour où il avait disparu, ces longues heures dans le noir, dans le froid et dans la solitude au fond d’une cave de sa résidence. Kageyama revenait sans cesse à cette journée fatale, celle qui avait renversé le cours des choses ; celle où il avait dû réactiver le lien pour survivre, celle où Oikawa était réapparu dans sa vie du jour au lendemain et avait entamé avec lui une connexion dont ils ne sauraient plus se défaire ni l’un ni l’autre. Cette journée leur avait donné un nouveau départ. Et elle avait sonné le glas de sa relation avec Nicolas.

Tout ça, juste pour un petit cambriolage mal préparé.

- _I often wondered why the bond didn’t break_ , poursuivit Nico en jouant avec ses doigts. _And_ _I understood when I saw Tooru. It was obvious that he was in love with you._

Il fit une légère pause et termina :

_-And… And the others –Wakatoshi, Ninja Shouyou, even Miwa, they made obvious that you felt the same way._

-C’était mon modèle, se justifia faiblement Tobio. J’étais un peu amoureux de lui au collège et au lycée, mais c’est normal, non, pour des âmes sœurs ? Et –et après je t’ai rencontré…

Il ne savait pas comment le dire. Mais tomber amoureux en dehors du lien lui semblait quelque chose de magnifique, presque magique, mille fois plus authentique que des sentiments guidés par le lien des âmes sœurs –parce qu’avec Oikawa resterait toujours le doute de savoir où se séparaient le destin et son libre-arbitre.

-Au collège et au lycée, répéta Nico. Et aujourd’hui aussi, si je crois les infos.

Le pluriel frappa Tobio. Il n’avait lu qu’un seul article, celui qui était sorti avant la ligue mondiale –mais visiblement, ce dossier avait donné lieu à de nouvelles recherches sur sa relation à Oikawa, d’autres journalistes s’en étaient emparé et avaient écrit sur eux. Et Nicolas avait lu.

Kageyama sentit sa gorge se nouer en sachant qu’il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Je ne voulais pas, murmura-t-il en sentant ses yeux piquer. J’ai essayé de résister, mais je n’y arrive pas. Je suis désolé, Nico, je suis vraiment désolé, c’est toi que j’aime –je t’aime mais je… Je crois que je me suis attaché à lui. Que j’ai des sentiments pour lui aussi, de vrais sentiments…

-Je sais, dit calmement Romero. Je le sais depuis longtemps.

Kageyama sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, tièdes et lentes, jusqu’à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres tremblantes –salées, amères, mais que Nico essuya tout de même avec un sourire désolé avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras. Tobio s’accrocha à son cou comme si c’était la dernière fois.

-Je ne t’ai pas trompé, je te le promets, hoqueta-t-il.

-Je te crois, répondit Nico. Je te crois, Tobio.

Les médias devaient dire le contraire. Les rumeurs devaient dire le contraire. Ses coéquipiers devaient dire le contraire. Sa réputation pouvait bien être ruinée, Kageyama s’en fichait tant que Nico le croyait. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Romero, se laissant calmer par les doigts qui lui caressaient les cheveux.

- _I know what it’s like, to have a soulmate_ , lui chuchota Nicolas. _I know how good it feels to be with them. You deserve to know it, too –I want you to be happy…_

-Mais et toi ? demanda Tobio d’une voix étouffée.

-Si tu es heureux, alors moi aussi.

Il n’ajouta rien, mais Kageyama eut l’impression d’avoir un bref aperçu de tout ce qu’il passait sous silence. Ça lui suffirait, parce qu’il préférait voir le garçon qu’il aimait heureux avec un autre, épanoui et vivant, plutôt que de le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain comme son âme sœur ; ça lui suffirait, parce qu’il avait sa famille avec lui, parce qu’il avait ses coéquipiers avec lui, et prendrait un nouveau départ ; ça lui suffirait, parce qu’ils ne se quittaient pas fâchés. Parce qu’ils savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, et que ça n’affectait en rien la sincérité de leurs sentiments –et c’était horriblement tragique, c’était terriblement frustrant, et en même temps, c’était tout ce qu’ils avaient pour s’en remettre.

-Ça ne change rien, affirma Tobio en s’écartant légèrement pour voir le visage de Nico. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là. Je te dois tout. Tu as été toutes mes premières fois, elles sont à toi, elles seront toujours à toi.

Son premier petit-ami, son premier baiser, sa première fois. Son premier amour. Sa première rupture. Et il ajouta, tristement :

-Si on vivait dans un monde sans âmes sœurs, ça aurait été toi et moi jusqu’au bout.

-Mais est-ce qu’on se serait rencontrés, dans un monde sans âmes sœurs ? demanda doucement Romero.

Tobio ne savait pas répondre à cette question, et ils la laissèrent en suspens. La situation telle qu’elle était aujourd’hui était loin d’être idéale, mais c’était sûrement le mieux qu’ils puissent faire.

Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit ensemble enlacés, sans aller plus loin qu’aux premiers temps de leur relation, sans le chercher, sans se parler, simplement blottis l’un contre l’autre, les jambes entremêlées. Kageyama resta éveillé toute la nuit, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de Nico, écoutant son cœur battre lentement, régulièrement –mais même bercé par ce rythme, impossible de dormir, il y avait trop à graver dans sa mémoire, trop à garder de ces derniers moments ; la manière dont le bras de Nico pesait sur sa taille, ses doigts à demi enfouis sous son T-shirt, son odeur qui l’enveloppait, familière et rassurante comme depuis cette première fois où il s’était endormi sur son épaule dans le bus, et qu’il avait toujours cherché à raviver dans ses moments de solitude. Il avait mal au cœur, il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, mais l’aube se leva malgré tout, timide, claire et grise, et les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent à travers les rideaux.

Tobio n’arrivait pas à assimiler. Et soudain ils se retrouvèrent sur le seuil à se faire face.

-Est-ce qu’on se reverra ? demanda Kageyama.

Nico lui adressa un sourire serein :

-Bien sûr.

Ce n’était qu’un au revoir, pas des adieux. Dans toutes les compétitions sportives de volley-ball, dans les différentes coupes mondiales, leurs chemins se recroiseraient toujours. Et même ensuite, dans quelques années quand Romero aurait pris sa retraite, Tobio ne doutait pas qu’ils se retrouvent à l’occasion, quand sa carrière l’appellerait au Brésil.

Nico recula légèrement, mais Tobio le retint encore, agrippant son bras, demandant d’une voix suppliante :

-On continuera à s’écrire ?

-Tu as mon numéro, et la lampe, répondit Nico. Quand tu veux. Si Tooru t’ennuie, ajouta-t-il en tirant la langue.

Kageyama hocha la tête d’un geste saccadé. Il aurait voulu sourire en retour, mais n’y arrivait pas, pas avec l’impression que son cœur était en morceaux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer, finalement, ses mots emplis de reconnaissance et de regret :

-Merci pour tout, Nico. Tu… tu vas beaucoup me manquer, tu sais ?

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter que l’émotion ne le reprenne, mais Nicolas le connaissait par cœur de toute façon, et lui effleura gentiment la joue. Il y eut un moment d’immobilité hésitante, comme s’ils ne savaient pas encore très bien comment replacer la frontière entre leur relation amoureuse et le retour à une entente platonique.

-Tu te souviens, l’autre jour, fit soudain Nico à voix basse pour ne pas rompre le charme. Quand tu m’as dit d’être plus égoïste ?

-Oui. Tu ne m’as pas écouté, constata tristement Tobio.

Les yeux de Romero s’adoucirent. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le menton de Kageyama pour lui relever légèrement la tête, et il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je le suis un peu quand même, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Tu me manqueras aussi, _docinho_.

Cette fois, Kageyama le laissa s’éloigner. Nico traîna sa valise jusqu’à l’ascenseur et s’engouffra dedans ; et Tobio leva timidement une main pour le saluer de loin, ne sachant que faire d’autre, se sentant tout à coup stupide, seul et vide sur son palier. Romero lui décocha un grand sourire en retour, son sourire habituel, rayonnant, aveuglant, purement lumineux ; et, dans l’image que Tobio garda de lui avant que les portes ne se referment, la brillance de ce sourire n’était égalée que par l’éclat de ses yeux –les lueurs fragiles du couloir se réfléchissant sur ses orbes comme sur un miroir d’eau.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Eh bien, nous y voilà pour la dernière. Pour une fic qui n'était pas censée exister, je pense qu'on est quand même pas mal ! 
> 
> J'espère que les délais pour cette conclusion n'auront pas été trop longs, le travail de prof est vraiment, vraiment épuisant, et je voulais tout de même garder le plaisir d'écrire en me le réservant pour les moments où j'étais assez productive et libre d'esprit.
> 
> Que dire d'autre ? Je laisse d'autres notes en conclusion, et d'ici-là, ultimement, bonne lecture ♥

La première fois que Kageyama Tobio entendit parler des âmes sœurs, ce fut à sept ans, un soir de printemps, alors qu’il jouait au volley dans la cour avec son grand-père Kazuyo.

Il s’en souvenait nettement : Miwa qui ouvrait la baie vitrée et leur annonçait qu’elle arrêtait le volley-ball ; Kazuyo qui lui expliquait ce qu’étaient les âmes sœurs, combien c’était beau et harmonieux, et Tobio qui à cet âge ne souhaitait qu’une chose, que la sienne fasse aussi du volley ; et un soir peu après, où son grand-père l’avait bordé et lui avait dit qu’il espérait être encore là pour rencontrer la sienne.

Il ne le savait pas à l’époque, mais Miwa et lui s’éloigneraient après cette première divergence. Il ne le savait pas à l’époque, mais son âme sœur ferait bien du volley, et ce sport deviendrait une source de conflit entre eux.

Il ne le savait pas à l’époque. Mais Kazuyo mourrait avant de connaître le nom et le visage de celui auquel Tobio était destiné.

Le deuil avait été long. Tellement, tellement long. Tellement, tellement difficile. Il en avait traversé les phases en solitaire, le déni, la colère et la tristesse qui s’étaient ancrées en lui si profondément pendant des années. Et puis l’acceptation était arrivée, petit à petit, tardivement mais tout de même, mêlée de nostalgie, teintée de regrets, bercée d’hypothèses, mais paisible enfin.

Kageyama se demandait si faire le deuil d’une relation serait la même chose que faire le deuil d’une personne. S’il souffrirait autant. S’il se refermerait autant sur lui-même, s’il retomberait dans les filets de la solitude. Et au bout de combien de temps il pourrait y repenser sereinement, sans douleur, sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de frapper dans un mur.

Ce fut complètement différent.

Ce n’était pas une partie de plaisir, bien sûr, et il prit plusieurs jours pour digérer ça en paix ; mais la douleur qu’il éprouvait en perdant tous ses projets avec Nicolas restait sourde, étouffée, et n’arrivait pas à prendre pleinement forme. Parce qu’il savait qu’ils se reverraient souvent et en excellents termes ? parce que la rupture avait été si douce qu’il doutait même qu’elle ait eu lieu ? parce que leur situation actuelle revenait à celle qu’ils avaient avant, platonique, respectueuse et taquine, mais non dénuée d’affection ? Ils s’envoyaient toujours des messages, la lampe fonctionnait encore, Tobio gardait précieusement les affaires qu’il avait de Romero. La transition se faisait avec un naturel déroutant, sans une once de rancune, égale à celle qu’ils avaient eu au début de leur relation –sans nuits ensemble, sans baisers, sans _je t’aime_ , mais conservant toute son harmonie et tout son implicite.

Ce à quoi il devait renoncer, concrètement, était toute la partie charnelle. Celle qu’il avait déclenchée quand Oikawa était revenu, cette nouvelle part de relation passionnelle posée sur des bases de colère et de vengeance, et dans laquelle Nico n’aurait jamais dû être entraîné. Kageyama culpabilisait d’avoir développé leur relation sur un terreau si instable, et en même temps, il se disait que ses regrets auraient été bien plus lourds à l’heure actuelle s’il n’avait jamais franchi tous ces caps avec Romero.

Il se retrouvait tout seul dans son appartement. Ushijima était en Californie, Nicolas était rentré quelques semaines au Brésil et ne devait revenir qu’une dernière fois début septembre pour régler ses dernières affaires japonaises ; et il était trop tôt pour revoir Oikawa. Kageyama n’aimait pas la solitude –elle ne le dérangeait pas, mais il ne la recherchait pas non plus ; dans ces circonstances-là, pourtant, il se disait que s’isoler un peu était la meilleure chose à faire. Laisser passer un peu de temps. Prendre un peu de recul.

Ce qui le rassurait, c’était qu’Oikawa ne semblait pas tirer beaucoup de joie de la situation. Là où Tobio aurait craint chez lui une satisfaction égoïste de savoir que les âmes sœurs triompheraient de toute façon, il ne ressentit de fait qu’un vague espoir, patient et discret, et même quelque chose s’approchant de la tristesse. Peut-être étaient-ce les souvenirs de sa propre rupture avec Iwaizumi qui ressurgissaient dans cette situation parallèle, mais les similitudes s’arrêtaient là –autant Tobio se souvenait des sentiments intenses du soir où Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient rompu, du choc, de la colère, autant lui avait l’impression que les choses s’étaient passées de manière lisse, sans éclats, sans reproches et sans surprises. Et peut-être aurait-ce été mieux d’avoir un vrai coup d’arrêt à sa relation avec Nicolas, clair et définitif, que d’être dans cette phase où ils ne savaient plus trop ce qu’ils étaient, sachant parfaitement quels sentiments les liaient encore derrière un choix de raison, sans savoir se quitter tout à fait.

Kageyama avait pris des annihilateurs les premiers jours, s’accordant le droit de se centrer un peu sur lui-même. Il avait téléphoné à Hinata qui avait rappliqué dans la journée, s’était fait inviter chez Miwa, et Tsukishima était passé pour manger chez lui, puisque Tobio voulait éviter de sortir. Ils furent tous d’une étonnante délicatesse, surtout Kei, qui laissa la conversation axée autour de leurs souvenirs de Karasuno et laissa de côté la vie sentimentale de Kageyama, pourtant une de ses sources principales d’amusement d’habitude.

Au bout de deux semaines, Tobio se sentit prêt. Il sortit de son appartement en jean et en T-shirt dans la chaleur écrasante d’un après-midi d’été, emprunta la voiture plus discrète d’Ushijima mais heureusement pourvue de la climatisation pour éviter les paparazzis, et traversa la ville pour se garer non loin de chez Nicolas –mais ce n’était pas lui qu’il allait voir cette fois.

Oikawa lui ouvrit avant qu’il ne frappe.

-J’ai senti que tu arrivais, dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

Il s’écarta pour laisser entrer Tobio. Kageyama n’était venu qu’une fois chez Oikawa, et en gardait un souvenir trouble, tout dominé par la panique qu’il était ce jour-là en trouvant son âme sœur inanimée après son overdose ; il prit le temps de détailler un peu plus l’intérieur cette fois, une entrée avec un petit meuble où étaient accrochées quelques vestes, une vaste cuisine dotée d’une grande table ronde, un joli salon à l’air confortable.

-J’ai préparé du thé, déclara Oikawa.

Il était un peu nerveux, Tobio le sentait parfaitement ; mais cette légère angoisse se doublait d’une euphorie anticipée et du désir de bien faire, et Kageyama ne fit pas de commentaire, se laissa aller, et s’installa dans la cuisine comme s’il était un habitué de la maison.

Tooru posa une tasse décorée de petits ballons de volley devant lui, versa l’eau chaude, fit la même chose pour lui, et enfin s’assit en face de Tobio de l’autre côté de la table.

-La tasse est mignonne, déclara Kageyama pour briser la glace.

Il mordilla sa lèvre juste ensuite en sentant Oikawa amusé sur son choix de mots. « Mignon » n’entrait pas exactement dans le vocabulaire de Kageyama Tobio –ça, c’était plus certainement l’influence de Nico.

-Ce sont mes coéquipiers de San Juan qui me l’ont offerte la première année où j’y étais, répondit Tooru avec un sourire nostalgique. On fêtait Noël ensemble tous les ans.

-Sympa, commenta Tobio en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Oikawa l’imita, puis le regarda songeusement quelques instants avant de dire, doucement :

-C’est drôle que tu sois là, à cette place. Quand… Quand tout ça a commencé, quand tu avais disparu et que tout le monde te cherchait, on était tous autour de cette table. Toute la journée, les uns à côté des autres à se regarder d’un air inquiet en se demandant si on allait te retrouver…

Kageyama baissa les yeux, comme si le bois de la table portait encore les traces de cette journée que lui décrivait Oikawa, comme si en relevant les yeux il les verrait tous là comme des fantômes –les policiers, Ushijima, Miwa, Hinata, Romero, assis côte à côte, pâles et angoissés, tous réunis dans un même drame.

-Et tu m’as retrouvé, dit-il lentement. Tout va bien.

Il but à nouveau. La situation était d’un calme qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné entre Oikawa et lui, et il trouvait une facilité à parler qu’il ne se connaissait pas.

-J’aurais bien voulu qu’on se voie ailleurs, dit-il. Mais avec les journalistes, c’est…

-… compliqué, acheva Oikawa. Je m’en doute bien, Tobio. Ça ira comme ça.

-Ça ira mieux, répondit machinalement Kageyama. Ils ne nous suivront pas toujours.

Il fit une pause et ajouta avec une légère moue :

-Ils ne nous suivront pas si on part loin.

Un léger choc traversa Oikawa –Tobio le sentit dans le lien et le vit dans ses yeux, dans ses orbes chocolat soudain emplis de questions et d’espoirs.

-Loin ? Tobio-chan ?

Kageyama riva ses yeux aux siens :

-Je pars à Rome en septembre. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais signer ici pour la saison prochaine, mais… Mais tu avais l’air de dire que l’Italie était le pays de tes rêves, alors, si tu veux venir avec moi, je –je peux prendre un appartement plus grand, et…

Il finit dans un marmonnement inaudible, les joues bouillantes. Oikawa était devenu tout aussi rouge.

-Tu…, commença Tooru d’une voix incertaine, tu me demandes de partir avec toi à Rome ? De tout quitter pour qu’on habite ensemble là-bas et qu’on commence une nouvelle vie tous les deux ?

-Oui, répondit franchement Tobio. C’est ça.

Oikawa le contempla d’un air figé, puis Tobio sentit une joie sincère monter en lui, réchauffer ses joues et étirer ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à rire :

- _C’est ça_ ! Tobio-chan, c’est comme ça que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

Kageyama accentua sa moue. A vrai dire, il n’avait pas pensé qu’Oikawa et lui aient besoin de confirmer leur intérêt réciproque avant de s’engager dans des choses plus durables –ils étaient liés, après tout, passer leurs vies ensemble était la suite logique. Ça faisait des mois qu’ils se tournaient autour en sachant parfaitement quels sentiments les habitaient quand ils étaient en compagnie l’un de l’autre. Tooru regagna progressivement son sérieux, et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur quand il répondit, un peu essoufflé :

-Rien ne me retient ici. Si tu veux bien de moi à tes côtés, je te suis n’importe où, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama laissa un imperceptible sourire paraître sur ses lèvres. Partir avec Oikawa le rassurait immensément, dans le fond –il avait d’ores et déjà associé sa présence à l’Italie, comme il avait passé plusieurs nuits là-bas à communier avec lui à travers le lien, et Tooru était aussi le mieux placé pour lui montrer comment s’adapter dans un pays étranger, il avait déjà dû traverser tout ça en s’installant seul en Argentine à dix-huit ans à peine.

Comme toujours, comme dans le volley, comme dans le monde des âmes sœurs, il serait son point de repère.

Un profond sentiment d’euphorie et de satisfaction planait entre eux, d’Oikawa à Kageyama, de Kageyama à Oikawa, à travers et dans le lien même, et ils finirent leur boisson sereinement, chacun dans leurs propres rêves, dans leurs propres projets et dans leurs propres réflexions, mais qui convergeaient enfin les uns vers les autres, vers un seul et même avenir, un seul et même chemin.

Ils laisseraient tout derrière eux. Leurs familles, leurs amis, leur pays –ils partaient sans se retourner pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de neuf. Cela signifiait-il renier une part de leurs passés respectifs ? Kageyama sentit son cœur se serrer, une once de tristesse réapparut, et Oikawa posa sa tasse avec un peu de brusquerie avant de dire, les yeux baissés :

-Je suis désolé pour Nico et toi.

-C’est bon, répondit machinalement Tobio.

Une légère tension s’installa. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était pas facile –soumis à un destin qu’ils ne contrôlaient pas, coupables d’êtres tombés amoureux par-dessus, sachant tous les deux combien ce monde où tout fonctionnait par paires pouvait être cruel. Kageyama fourra ses mains dans ses poches, presque défensivement, et lâcha :

-Oikawa-san, je ne vais pas te mentir. Nicolas sera toujours spécial pour moi.

Quelque chose se crispa dans la poitrine d’Oikawa, mais ce n’était pas directement lié à lui, Tobio le sentait –ça, c’était la vieille douleur de la rupture avec Iwaizumi. Des mots similaires avaient-ils été prononcés ? Dans tous les cas, Tooru devrait bien comprendre ce qu’il essayait de lui dire.

-Il… Il était là quand personne d’autre ne l’était, poursuivit Tobio. Il m’a appris des choses. Il m’a redonné confiance.

-Je sais, Tobio-chan.

La voix d’Oikawa était calme. Le lien, entre eux, passait avec fluidité, perpétuel échange en toute équité ; et il ne trahissait aucune violence, seulement un fond de regrets. Kageyama voulut continuer, mais peut-être à cause de l’émotion ou de la peur d’exprimer maladroitement sa pensée, il n’arriva plus à trouver de formules.

-Qu’on soit ensemble n’efface pas tout, déclara doucement Oikawa pour lui. Le lien des âmes sœurs nous unit, mais il ne réduit pas pour autant les attaches extérieures. Tu l’aimes encore, et c’est normal.

Kageyama avait une boule dans la gorge, mais Oikawa pouvait parler, lui, et Tobio le vit inspirer et expirer lentement, s’imprégnant visiblement du lien, le rendant plus profond et plus inquisiteur ; le laissant s’exprimer à travers ses lèvres, donnant forme à des pensées qui ne venaient pas de lui :

-Peut-être que ces sentiments évolueront avec le temps, peut-être qu’ils deviendront plus amicaux et plus fraternels. Même s’il restera toujours quelque chose en plus…

Oikawa pinça légèrement les lèvres à cette déclaration indirecte, Kageyama lui lança un regard perçant en sentant une pointe d’agacement ; puis Tooru soupira d’un air à demi amusé avant d’ajouter, sentant très clairement l’état d’esprit de son âme sœur et le transposant sans mal :

-Et je n’ai pas intérêt à faire de crise de jalousie à ce propos, parce que ce serait clairement mal placé. J’ai été un idiot fini et je dois l’assumer. Je… d’accord, je suis toujours un idiot fini. Mais…

Kageyama leva les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir pour ne pas affronter le regard perspicace de Tooru, hors du lien et en dedans ; tâchant d’ignorer les sentiments qui croissaient en lui, bien trop clairs malgré ses efforts pour les dissimuler, bien trop forts pour ne pas baigner son âme sœur en leur sein.

-Mais tu m’aimes quand même, alors tu me le pardonneras, murmura Oikawa.

Tobio passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux pour remettre ses mèches en place, et il sentit à quel point sa peau était bouillante quand il l’effleura du bout des doigts. Oikawa se leva soudain de sa chaise, et son cœur s’emballa –il ne savait pas quoi faire, figé sur place, le souffle coupé par la présence étouffante de son âme sœur qui se rapprochait pas à pas.

Tooru prit ses mains dans les siennes, et plus rien d’autre ne compta à cet instant –seulement le contact de ces doigts contre les siens, peau contre peau, âme contre âme, et la même sensation grisante réapparut, une joie profonde, harmonieuse et sereine, le sentiment d’être à sa place dans ce monde, d’être pleinement tout ce qu’il devait être. Toute appréhension fondit comme neige au soleil, noyée dans les yeux d’Oikawa –tellement beaux et doux et tendres quand il le voulait bien, tellement sincères quand il ajouta, de son propre chef cette fois :

-Et je t’aime aussi, Tobio-chan. Alors je ferai attention.

Il lui sourit, et Kageyama eut l’impression que le monde venait de s’arrêter.

Il aurait pu se lever à son tour. Étreindre Oikawa. L’embrasser, peut-être, et donner à ces paroles une réalisation concrète. Mais il savait que s’il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, s’il franchissait ce pas, il ne saurait plus s’en sevrer, il ne saurait plus s’arrêter, et il ne quitterait plus cet appartement avant des jours –et ça, c’était encore trop tôt.

Parce que s’il sombrait ainsi, s’il cédait tout au lien, ce serait reconnaître la toute-puissance de celui-ci. Ce serait se faire dominer par ce que la nature avait mis en lui, par cette attirance innée envers son âme sœur, sans rien d’autre que la violence brute de l’évidence absolue. Ce serait complètement instinctif, purement intuitif, presque bestial –et Tobio n’en voulait pas.

Il n’en voulait pas, parce qu’Oikawa et lui ne se résumaient pas à ça.

Ils étaient âmes sœurs, oui. Liées et attirées l’une par l’autre, irrésistiblement, inexorablement, oui. Mais il y avait plus. Il y avait tellement, tellement plus entre Kageyama Tobio et Oikawa Tooru. Ils étaient d’abord deux garçons avides de volley-ball, dont les chemins s’étaient croisés au collège de Kitagawa Daichi, nouant une première relation d’aîné et de cadet, de nouveau joueur et de capitaine ; puis elle avait évolué rapidement, Oikawa était devenu un modèle pour Kageyama, Kageyama était devenu une menace pour Oikawa, et la reconnaissance mutuelle de leurs capacités avait fondé un tout autre rapport, celui d’une rivalité qui ne s’était jamais franchement éteinte. Rivalité acharnée, embrasée, mais dont l’amertume avait fini par devenir plus taquine, où la nuance était apparue progressivement au fur et à mesure qu’Oikawa le considérait d’un œil neuf et fier, commençait à voir en lui un autre lui-même, et ce bien au-delà du fait qu’ils soient âmes sœurs ; parce qu’ils étaient semblables, parce qu’en même temps ils avaient chacun trouvé leur voie, et que tout les poussait à se rencontrer et à se confronter, toujours sur de nouveaux terrains.

Il y avait eu tout un spectre de sentiments nouveaux depuis février, depuis ce jour où Oikawa était revenu dans sa vie, pour la première fois hors du sport qu’ils partageaient, lorsqu’il avait acquis ce droit de faire part d’une existence qu’il venait de sauver. L’incompréhension, parce que tout se passait si vite. L’inquiétude de céder au lien. Le mépris installé depuis des années, mêlé de reconnaissance –attisé de moments de haine, soufflé par la conscience d’une foule de quiproquos. La panique d’avoir cru le perdre, ce gouffre de peur qui avait rendu leurs futiles combats si dérisoires en comparaison.

Et puis ils étaient tombés amoureux.

Lentement, sûrement. Ils croyaient se connaître depuis des années, croyaient que le lien leur disait déjà tout ; et pourtant ils avaient découvert peu à peu des facettes de leurs personnalités totalement inconnues, à l’autre et parfois à eux-mêmes, se révélant dans ce qu’ils avaient de plus vrai. Ils avaient pu briser cette vitre aveugle qu’ils avaient érigée entre eux, ce miroir d’âmes sœurs où ils se reflétaient sans se rejoindre –ils étaient passés à travers et avaient vu ce qu’il y avait réellement de l’autre côté. Rire ensemble. Raconter des souvenirs. Se réconforter mutuellement. Se faire confiance. Partager une danse. Se tenir la main. Et toute cette sincérité, toute cette tendresse s’étaient construites par leur volonté et par leurs efforts pour aboutir à de véritables sentiments.

_Je serais tombé amoureux de lui de toute façon, avec ou sans lien._

Tobio ne sut pas si Oikawa entendit cette pensée, ou si au contraire il en était l’origine ; mais il ne lâcha pas ses doigts, ne détourna pas le regard, et sourit en retour. Comme au mariage, ils étaient pris dans une bulle hors de tout, fascinés l’un par l’autre, enveloppés d’un tel sentiment de plénitude qu’ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures entières.

Kageyama ne s’attarda pas, malgré tout, et même s’il se forçait véritablement à quitter l’appartement d’Oikawa ; il s’y sentait bien, il aurait bien voulu y demeurer plus longtemps –mais il sentait que s’il s’écoutait, il n’en sortirait jamais, prisonnier volontaire de ce lieu tant que son âme sœur y serait avec lui.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-il donc.

Il eut mal au cœur quand Oikawa ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient en plein été, il faisait une chaleur suffocante, et pourtant il eut l’impression que le couloir désert était glacé. Il se fit violence et sortit tout de même, tâchant d’ignorer la déchirure dans sa poitrine ; et pendant quelques instants ils se firent face sur le seuil, chacun d’un côté de la porte d’entrée.

-J’étais content de te voir, Tobio-chan, déclara Oikawa avec un sourire sincère, mais déjà teinté de tristesse en le voyant partir. Tu reviendras ?

-Evidemment, répondit Kageyama un peu trop vite. Peut-être qu’on pourra réviser notre italien ensemble.

-J’en serai ravi, susurra son âme sœur.

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus, et Tobio prit le temps de rentrer tranquillement, l’esprit embrumé par les quelques moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait l’impression que sa vie glissait d’elle-même avec fluidité, que tout se résolvait dans des discussions simples, intenses sans être chaotiques, que l’harmonie se rétablissait toute seule. Ça y était, Oikawa et lui étaient ensemble. Ils l’avaient toujours été, en un sens, mais c’était enfin officiel et assumé par eux deux ; ils allaient partir, emménager sous le même toit, et leur vie commune suivrait son cours naturel.

Il avait confiance en leur avenir, et en même temps, à présent qu’il s’éloignait un peu de son âme sœur, il retrouvait une lucidité plus angoissée. Tout quitter n’était pas facile, ce n’était pas une décision aisée que de partir à l’autre bout du monde et tout recommencer avec seulement le volley comme repère ; et il se disait qu’Oikawa était le mieux placé pour le guider, mais Hinata aussi avait traversé ça. Il aurait pu le découvrir avec Ushijima qui faisait la même chose. Et… Et Nicolas aussi connaissait mieux que personne les conséquences d’une expatriation.

Il passa la soirée dans son lit, à commander des manuels d’italien en ligne et à regarder quelques vieux matchs. Sa lampe était allumée, et changeait régulièrement de couleur, passant du rose tendre au bleu turquoise pour revenir à une teinte dorée. Tobio se demandait vaguement ce que faisait Romero, de son côté, à quel endroit il avait installé sa lampe –peut-être que c’était Rafael qui jouait avec.

Ils étaient partis au Brésil plusieurs fois pendant qu’ils sortaient ensemble, et avaient chaque fois résidé chez les parents de Nicolas –mais, comme ils étaient toujours dans leur phase platonique, ce dernier avait préféré dormir dans la chambre de son fils et avait cédé son lit habituel à Tobio. C’était une chambre d’ami plus qu’autre chose, il ne revenait que quelques semaines ou quelques mois par an ; mais il l’avait tout de même personnalisée, et avait accroché des photos au-dessus de son lit comme un adolescent. Ce détail avait amusé Kageyama, qui les avait détaillées une à une –les photos de clubs où Nico avait joué dont celui des Adlers, quelques clichés avec ses coéquipiers brésiliens, une photo de ses parents, deux ou trois avec son fils.

Tobio avait été intrigué par une petite photo en particulier, perdue au milieu des autres, une sur laquelle Nico n’apparaissait pas –c’était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses, accoudée à ce qui devait être une balustrade ou un pont, et qui adressait un doux sourire à la caméra. Kageyama ne l’avait jamais vue, et s’il fixa de longues minutes ce petit visage figé, il avait deviné dès la seconde où ses yeux s’étaient posés dessus qui avait été cette personne pour Nicolas ; et, étrangement, cette photo lui semblait familière.

Lui aussi était sur le mur. Une photo à quatre avec Ushijima et Hoshiumi, prise par Fukuro un soir où ils jouaient aux cartes pour passer le temps avant une interview de groupe ; une autre prise pendant un séjour à Brasilia et où ils jouaient les touristes devant la Praca dos Critais ; et une dernière, un selfie cette fois, que Nico avait eu envie de faire un soir où ils mangeaient dehors tous les deux.

Tobio se demanda si Romero les avait enlevées. S’il aimerait quelqu’un d’autre, et ajouterait au fur et à mesure les photos de ceux et celles à qui il s’attacherait sans ôter les précédentes.

La pensée le perturbait. Il sortit son téléphone d’un air absent, quittant des yeux l’écran de son ordinateur et du match qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur pour les reporter sur son fil de discussion avec Nicolas.

 **Moi** : tu reviens quand ?

 **Nico** : le 2 septembre

C’était dans un mois, et il ne savait pas encore s’ils se reverraient. Oikawa et lui partiraient sûrement au même moment. Il soupira, et accepta avec reconnaissance la vague d’apaisement qu’il reçut à travers le lien.

Il revit Oikawa le lendemain, le surlendemain, le jour d’après, et celui qui suivit encore.

Leur programme était sensiblement le même chaque jour. Ils se retrouvaient chez Oikawa, discutaient autour d’une tasse de thé, puis préparaient leur départ. Tooru cherchait des clubs accessibles sur place, était en train de constituer son dossier de recrutement en tant que joueur ; ils regardaient aussi des appartements, même des petites maisons, et Kageyama qui en voyait essentiellement le côté pratique laissait Oikawa gérer. Enfin, il y avait les cours de langue, qu’ils entamèrent dès qu’ils eurent le matériel nécessaire. Au bout de quelques jours, ils tenaient de petits dialogues.

- _Buongiorno._

_-Saluto. Come stai ?_

_-Sto bene. Y tu ?_

-Oikawa-san, tu confonds encore avec l’espagnol.

Tooru laissa sa tête retomber sur son manuel ouvert, et Tobio contempla songeusement les reflets auburn dont se dotaient ses mèches châtain baignées par le soleil. Il avait envie de passer la main dedans, mais se contrôla, et Oikawa finit par se redresser de toute façon, la lèvre boudeuse :

_-Come ti chiami ?_

_-Mi chiamo Tobio._

_-Ti chiami Tobio-chan._

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré tout, et son cœur rata un battement quand Oikawa lui lança son sourire de prédilection –espiègle, presque enfantin de pureté et en même temps provocateur.

 _-Come ti chiami ?_ reprit Tobio avant de se laisser troubler.

_-Mi chiamo Tooru._

_-Piacere di coroscerti, Tooru._

Oikawa le regarda avec de grands yeux, le lien s’enflamma, et Tobio se demanda se qu’il avait dit de bizarre.

- _Conoscerti_ , rectifia-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son livre. Je me suis trompé, c’était… Hm, Oikawa-san ?

Il sentait une drôle d’excitation parcourir Oikawa, et se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour le trouver tout fébrile, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

-Tobio-chan, tu… Tu m’as appelé par mon prénom.

Kageyama se figea, se repassa leur dernière interaction, puis la précédente, et écarquilla les yeux à son tour tandis qu’un grand sourire vainqueur étirait les lèvres d’Oikawa.

-Je…, commença-t-il avec l’intention de s’excuser, mais son âme sœur le coupa :

-S’il faut parler en italien pour que tu m’appelles _Tooru_ , alors prépare-toi à devenir bilingue en deux semaines, _mio caro Tobio_.

Kageyama se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, et Oikawa éclata d’un rire joyeux.

-Pas besoin, marmonna-t-il finalement les joues toujours écarlates. Je pense y arriver aussi en japonais.

Il lui fallut encore une semaine avant que ça ne devienne un automatisme, mais il n’avait jamais vu Oikawa d’aussi bonne humeur. Et comme la sienne allait de paire, ils passèrent un mois d’août particulièrement euphorique.

Leurs amis étaient conscients qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés. C’était la suite logique, et ce qu’ils attendaient tous. Makki et Mattsun les rejoignirent plusieurs fois chez Oikawa, déviant un peu leurs activités habituelles pour faire des jeux de société ou manger ensemble ; ils ne s’étaient jamais retrouvés avec d’autres coéquipiers ni Miwa, comme leurs sorties restaient strictement limitées pour éviter davantage d’étalage médiatique, mais Hinata, Tsukishima et Suga avaient tous eu l’occasion de dire à Tobio qu’ils étaient heureux pour lui et lui souhaitaient le meilleur. Chacun à leur manière, bien sûr, depuis le « Tous mes vœux de bonheur » de Suga jusqu’au « Ça va me divertir pendant au moins quelques années » de Tsukishima.

La tension physique était toujours présente. Toujours aussi forte, de plus en plus difficile à combattre. Ils limitaient le plus possible le contact, voulaient éviter de céder si vite, sachant pertinemment qu’un premier baiser mènerait à un second, à un troisième, un dixième, un centième. Mais d’autres choses s’instauraient, plus subtiles, inévitables à présent que les déclarations avaient été faites.

Il arrivait que leurs doigts s’effleurent, accidentellement d’abord, en toute conscience ensuite, et que les notions d’italien aient un peu de mal à s’inscrire dans leurs cerveaux troublés par le fait de se tenir la main. Parfois, Oikawa s’amusait à rajuster quelques mèches de Tobio si elles tombaient dans ses yeux ; de son côté, Kageyama n’osait toujours pas toucher les cheveux de Tooru –non qu’il ne le veuille pas, bien au contraire, mais il avait l’impression qu’il ferait un geste profane rien qu’en les effleurant. Une fois, enfin, lassés l’un et l’autre de leurs révisions, ils s’accordèrent une pause devant la télé, commencèrent assis côte à côte et finirent blottis l’un contre l’autre, tête contre tête. C’était juste assez, c’était le maximum.

Même si aller plus loin leur semblait accessible dans ces moments-là, absolument désirable et quasiment vital, ils finissaient par revenir à une réalité plus modérée. Ils étaient âmes sœurs, s’aimaient, sortaient ensemble, mais c’était encore tout neuf pour eux, et se laisser consumer par leur lien et la violence de leur passion risquerait de créer des problèmes à long terme –autant commencer leur relation sur une base stable et solide, fondée sur le respect et la compréhension mutuelle plutôt que la consommation charnelle.

Tobio avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Et ça n’aidait pas à précipiter les choses ; quand il s’éloignait d’Oikawa et que le bien-être lié à la présence de son âme sœur diminuait, il se rendait compte que Nico lui manquait toujours beaucoup. Il allumait régulièrement sa lampe, jouait avec les couleurs quand l’heure le permettait, et lui envoyait encore des messages tous les jours –Romero répondait, sagement, sans faille, et Tobio culpabilisait en se disant que ce n’était peut-être pas bon pour lui non plus de rester aussi investis l’un dans l’autre ; mais il n’arrivait pas à faire autrement.

-Nicolas rentre demain, annonça-t-il finalement le premier septembre, au terme d’une session de révisions où Oikawa et lui avaient passé plus de temps à se faire du pied qu’à étudier.

Il sonda aussitôt le lien, mais ne perçut rien de vraiment négatif chez Tooru –un soupçon de méfiance, de jalousie peut-être, d’envie tout du moins, un peu de confusion.

-On va se croiser, alors, répondit Tooru.

Leur départ était prévu pour dans trois jours. L’appartement de Tobio était en passe d’être remis en location, et il n’y restait presque plus rien de personnel –à peine la cuisine, la salle de bains, les meubles qui en faisaient partie quand ils l’avaient acquis, et il n’avait déjà plus tellement l’impression d’être chez lui en voyant son intérieur autrefois si confortable soudainement vide ; Ushijima était d’ores et déjà en Pologne, bien arrivé et bien installé d’après les quelques nouvelles qu’il avait donné à Kageyama.

Tobio avait donc commencé à faire ses valises pour s’occuper, avait vendu ou cédé une part de ce qu’il possédait et n’emmènerait pas en Italie ; et Oikawa avait fait la même chose de son côté. Tooru et lui séjourneraient d’abord à l’hôtel, mais avaient déjà des visites de prévu pour des appartements à louer dans l’immédiat, et devraient s’en sortir assez vite une fois sur place. Il ne savait pas exactement s’il était prêt pour le grand départ, mais l’excitation le gagnait de plus en plus.

-Ouais. Je vais le chercher à l’aéroport.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Ses sentiments se faisaient plus forts, moins contrôlables, mais il tâchait de rationnaliser, Tobio le sentait, il faisait des efforts, ravalait son amertume pour tâcher de faire bonne figure et ne pas blesser son âme sœur.

-Il n’a plus de voiture ? demanda tout de même Oikawa. Il l’a vendue ?

-Il l’a encore jusqu’à la semaine prochaine. Mais elle est dans son garage, il ne voulait pas se faire taxer en la laissant un mois et demi sur le parking de l’aéroport.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’en fout de se faire taxer. Il est multimillionnaire.

-Je vais le chercher, c’est tout, trancha Tobio d’un ton sans appel.

 _C’est tout_. La meilleure manière de lui affirmer qu’il ne se passerait rien de plus que de récupérer Romero à l’aéroport et de le ramener chez lui, et en même temps de clore fermement le débat. Oikawa plissa les yeux, et leurs deux volontés s’opposèrent un moment.

 _Nico aurait laissé glisser_ , songea Tobio sans céder _. Il m’aurait juste souhaité bonne route, m’aurait dit d’être prudent et de passer le bonjour._

Sauf qu’Oikawa n’était pas Romero. Les mots qu’avaient prononcés Tooru le jour où leur altercation avait atteint son pic lui revinrent en mémoire : _le problème, Tobio-chan, c’est que les gars parfaits ne sont pas faits pour toi. Il te faut du mouvement et des heurts, il faut qu’on te réponde et qu’on te stimule._

C’était exactement ce dont Oikawa voulait parler. Ils avaient tous les deux des caractères forts, n’arrivaient pas toujours à tempérer leur fougue. Et si la dispute se désamorçait avant d’avoir pris véritablement forme cette fois parce qu’ils étaient encore au début de leur relation et faisaient attention à ne pas se contrarier, Tobio n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils auraient des hauts et des bas à la hauteur de leurs personnalités. Oikawa finit par céder, et détourna les yeux :

-D’accord, marmonna-t-il.

Tobio laissa son humeur se détendre, et l’harmonie des âmes sœurs reprit le dessus en quelques minutes ; mais les choses étaient claires, et il ne transigerait pas sur Nicolas. Oikawa se ferait une raison.

En conséquence, le lendemain, il était à l’aéroport –le même où il reviendrait deux jours plus tard avec Oikawa et ses propres valises, et la pensée fit battre son cœur plus fort ; ou peut-être était-ce dû à l’appréhension et la hâte de revoir Nico après plus de six semaines sans le voir.

_Six semaines. Et après, ce sera six mois, et de plus en plus, je suppose…_

Il était nerveux, et arpenta l’aéroport de Sendai de long en large avant de se fixer devant un panneau publicitaire et de le lire avec intensité, espérant se distraire. Oikawa essayait de le calmer à distance, de l’apaiser –il avait mis sa jalousie en sourdine et heureusement, car les nerfs de Tobio étaient déjà assez à vif comme ça. La foule grouillait autour de lui dans un brouhaha continu de musique, de pas, de voix et de roulements de valises, et il essayait de s’en couper tant bien que mal pour se concentrer sur lui-même.

Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il n’entendit pas Nico approcher, et sursauta violemment quand il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler :

-Hey, Tobio !

Nicolas était au beau milieu de la masse humaine, mais en même temps s’en détachait nettement –dominant tout le monde de son mètre quatre-vingt onze, tout bronzé et tout sourire, agitant joyeusement la main dans sa direction. Kageyama fit un pas vers lui, puis s’immobilisa, incertain de comment l’accueillir sans ambigüité –et Nico résolut son dilemme, lâchant sa valise pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Kageyama ferma les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte, les vieux réflexes resurgissant immédiatement, la sensation de familiarité et de réconfort qu’il avait depuis longtemps associés à la présence de Nico ; et peut-être restèrent-ils enlacés quelques secondes de trop pour de simples amis, mais ils finirent par s’écarter l’un de l’autre, et Tobio laissa échapper :

-Tu m’as manqué.

Romero lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection :

-Tu m’as manqué aussi, sourit-il.

Tobio ne savait pas s’il était triste ou heureux tandis qu’ils marchaient tous les deux vers sa voiture et que Nico lui racontait ce qu’il faisait de retour au pays –sa nouvelle équipe, son appart près de la plage, Rafael qu’il avait inscrit dans un club de beach-volley, parlant à moitié anglais et à moitié japonais pour continuer son bavardage, en vrai moulin à paroles qu’il était.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Kageyama haussa vaguement les épaules. Ils se disaient déjà tout par message, de toute façon.

-J’apprends l’italien avec Oikawa. On part après-demain…

Il aida Nico à monter ses bagages ; Romero ne restait qu’une petite semaine, histoire de terminer tout ce qu’il devait faire avant de partir pour de bon –rendre son appartement et sa voiture, dire au revoir et récupérer ce qu’il avait oublié.

-Tu vas prendre des souvenirs ? demanda Tobio.

-Pourquoi ?

Nico haussa un sourcil :

-Je reviens en octobre, _querido._ _Ever heard of World Cup ?_

Tobio ouvrit la bouche. La coupe du monde de volley-ball se tenait tous les quatre ans, et elle arrivait le mois suivant –le Japon étant le pays hôte, toutes les grosses équipes de volley y convergeraient. Le Brésil s’était qualifié haut la main une fois encore et serait présent ; mais avec tout ce qui s’était passé dans sa vie ces dernières semaines et la pause estivale, il avait presque négligé cet événement. Le Brésil et le Japon étaient dans deux poules différentes, mais il était possible qu’ils s’affrontent encore, et un sourire compétiteur étira les lèvres de Tobio.

_Quatre semaines._

Songer que seulement quatre semaines s’écouleraient entre son arrivée en Italie et son retour au Japon était rassurant, de même que savoir qu’il reverrait Nico bientôt. Toutes les transitions auraient l’occasion de se faire paisiblement, et il avait retrouvé sa sérénité en retrouvant Oikawa pour réviser un peu tous les deux –révisions qui s’achevèrent en jouant à la console jusqu’à pas d’heure.

Ils terminèrent leurs bagages le lendemain, et virent leurs amis chacun de leur côté pour faire leurs adieux ; même s’ils reviendraient très régulièrement au Japon, ça restait un nouveau départ et le début d’une nouvelle vie. Kageyama rendit visite à Miwa et ses parents le matin, aux anciens de Karasuno l’après-midi ; il dîna avec Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi et Hinata, et passa un bout de soirée avec ce dernier en particulier, notamment parce que Shouyou s’était porté acquéreur de la Jaguar, et que Tobio n’arrivait pas à lui céder sans lui faire au moins une dizaine de recommandations avant.

-On se reverra à l’entraînement national ! lui lança Shouyou avec enthousiasme quand ils se séparèrent. Tu me ramèneras des cadeaux, hein ?

-Aussi hideux que ceux que tu m’as ramenés du Brésil ? rétorqua Tobio. Compte sur moi.

Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de revoir Nicolas, ce qui l’attristait un peu ; et Oikawa, qui avait passé la soirée avec les anciens d’Aoba et sa famille, dut le sentir, puisque ce fut lui qui prit l’initiative cette fois :

 **Tooru** : dis, pour aller à l’aéroport demain

 **Tooru** : au lieu de prendre le bus, on pourrait peut-être demander à Nico de nous conduire

Kageyama soumit l’idée à Romero, qui accepta sans hésiter ; et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois le lendemain pour le départ. Oikawa et Tobio chargèrent les valises dans le coffre, puis Tooru s’octroya le siège passager, et fit la discussion à Romero, qui lui raconta à peu près les mêmes choses qu’il avait déjà dites à Kageyama sur son équipe, son fils et son appartement.

- _I have a guest room_ , dit Nico en adressant en même temps un clin d’œil à Tobio dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Venez quand vous voulez, quand vous êtes au Brésil…

-C’est gentil, Nico-chan, répondit Tooru.

-C’est près de Copacabana.

-Ouais, je vois. J’y suis déjà allé quand j’étais en vacances au Brésil, c’est là que j’ai essayé le beach-volley avec Shouyou.

-Oh, vraiment ? On pourra en refaire !

-Quoi, pour que tu te pavanes en maillot de bains ?

- _Don’t be jealous, Tooru._

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pas du tout ! J’ai aucune raison de l’être !

Tobio posa une main sur son front d’un air consterné pendant que Nico éclatait de rire.

-Et regarde la route au lieu de te marrer! hurla la voix stridente d’Oikawa.

En dépit de leurs chamailleries et de Tooru qui s’accrocha à la poignée de la voiture tout le reste du trajet, l’ambiance était détendue et plaisante ; Kageyama pouvait sentir dans le lien qu’Oikawa était de bonne humeur. Ils finirent par arriver à l’aéroport ; les bagages furent envoyés en premier, et ils se retrouvèrent à trois en attendant le moment de passer dans les salles d’embarquement. Oikawa et Kageyama descendaient d’abord sur Tokyo pour accéder à l’aéroport international, puis, de là, partiraient pour de longues heures de vol jusqu’en Europe, où ils auraient une escale avant de rejoindre Rome. L’anticipation se faisait de plus en plus forte, et Tobio avait l’impression de ne plus tenir en place ; et Tooru attendait aussi le départ avec trop d’impatience pour pouvoir le calmer à travers le lien.

Puis, finalement, il fut l’heure de partir.

-On se voit bientôt, déclara Nicolas avec son sourire habituel.

-Dans un mois, confirma Tobio avec un léger sourire.

Romero ouvrit les bras, et Kageyama s’y engouffra avec plaisir, le serrant longuement contre lui, savourant l’instant tout en sachant qu’ils auraient encore des tas d’occasions de s’enlacer, en toute amitié bien sûr, qu’ils se retrouveraient encore et toujours. Oikawa gardait sa jalousie sous contrôle, alors Tobio s’autorisa à faire durer le moment, les doigts accrochés dans le T-shirt de Nicolas, la joue posée sur son épaule.

-Bonne route, _querido_ , lui murmura Nico.

Ils s’écartèrent légèrement, et alors, comme lorsqu’il avait osé embrasser Nico sur la joue lors de la finale olympique, Tobio fut pris d’un sentiment d’euphorie touchant à une espièglerie presque insolente –et il répondit en souriant :

-Prends soin de toi, _docinho_. 

Romero écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses joues se coloraient, et un sourire incrédule étirait encore ses lèvres quand il laissa partir Tobio –faisant mine de se rattraper en se tournant vers Oikawa à la place :

-Tooru ! Bonne route à toi aussi !

Il l’étreignit de même, et Kageyama eut presque envie de rire quand il sentit l’envie et la jalousie d’Oikawa soudainement remplacées par de l’étonnement et une gêne stupéfaite –puis tout d’un coup un sentiment de peur et un long frisson percèrent dans la connexion, et Tobio eut la vague impression que leur embrassade était surtout prétexte pour Romero de glisser quelques menaces à l’oreille de Tooru.

Oikawa lui prit la main quand Nico daigna le lâcher ; peut-être pour affirmer physiquement sa relation avec Tobio, peut-être pour chercher un peu de réconfort après ce qu’avait dû lui dire Romero –quoi, Kageyama n’en avait aucune idée, et n’était pas certain que Tooru le lui révélerait un jour. Lui se sentait bien, le regret n’entachait qu’à peine un bonheur si complet ; et quand les doigts d’Oikawa pressèrent les siens, il eut le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre.

Il fut temps d’y aller. Tobio et Tooru s’engagèrent dans la file avec un dernier signe de main, leurs pas résonnant dans l’aéroport tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient, traversant pour mieux le quitter ce lieu accédant à tous les horizons et à tous les espaces –symbole du lien qui unit toutes les terres, régulateur des départs et des arrivées, et dont l’ouverture sur un ciel sans nuages leur promettait la liberté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien voilà ! 
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous aura plu, même si, soyons honnêtes, elle était majoritairement Romekage. Même à la toute fin, je n'ai pas vraiment su me réfréner, et la fin ouverte peut inviter à tout ce que vous voulez~ 
> 
> Une fic se termine, une autre se commence. Pour vous parler un peu de mes futurs projets :  
> -Je compte poursuivre cette série avec une nouvelle fic, "Résilience", différente dans sa forme de Résonance et Réflexion (qui étaient déjà bien distinctes d'un point de vue narratif). Celle-là sera davantage sous forme de recueil d'OS ou de moment morcelés, je me tâte encore sur la composition des chapitres, mais vous devriez en avoir les premiers échos assez vite. Oh, et, bien sûr, ce sera du point de vue de Nico ;) 
> 
> -Je me consacrerai tout de même essentiellement à l'édition de Memento Amari, que je relis / réécris /étoffe / harmonise, ce qui me prendra tout de même un certain temps. Le but étant qu'une version papier voie le jour avec une nouvelle couverture de Kamiyu. 
> 
> -Le Romekage m'a franchement donné faim, j'ai envie de tester plus loin dans ce ship merveilleux. Le personnage de Romero n'est pas si complexe dans Haikyuu, ce qui me donne bien envie de l'étoffer, quitte à le mettre sous un éclairage différent que dans cette fic -plus sombre, peut-être, avec pas mal d'angst, éventuellement des vibes DCDC pour ceux qui savent. Enfin, j'attendrai sûrement un peu de voir si on a pas quelques nouveaux éléments sur lui avant, peut-être dans le light novel (Deus vult!)
> 
> -Enfin, j'ai l'idée d'une fic à tendance humoristique dans un concept de téléréalité type "Qui veut épouser mon fils?" mais "Qui veut épouser mon cadet?" avec Suga et Kageyama. Sept prétendants (*tousse* ships *tousse*) se réuniront donc pour essayer de séduire Kageyama, avec des chapitres courts mais intenses et sans aucune intention sérieuse. Le tout sera possiblement mis en voix par Saorie et moi-même cet été ! 
> 
> Enfin voilà, ça fait encore beaucoup et je ne promets rien, mais je ferai de mon mieux en dépit des coups de mou et des remises en question.
> 
> Merci à tous d'avoir lu, laissé des kudos u des bookmarks, et surtout commenté. Je vous aime fort. ♥


End file.
